A Little Pain
by Sadness-doll
Summary: La vida tranquila y monótona de una escritora y dibujante de Manga se vuelve un verdadero averno al tener como vecino a un tipejo carente de empatía y arrogante quien es todo un adicto a la porno. algo diferente y nuevo para mi. Sasuke and Sakura
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo: 1**

**El inquilino de arriba.**

Siempre había considerado la idea en mudarse, lejos de aquel edificio y sobre todo de su escandaloso y poco humanista vecino, aun así…no disponía del tiempo cómo para sentarse en la silla del comedor y pasar largas horas buscando en los catálogos y en el internet un nuevo apartamento….

La alarma despertadora había sonado a las cinco en punto de la mañana, mascullando Sakura maldiciones a su vecino del lado quien no la había dejado dormir con su escandalosa música. Con el rostro contraído, y las pocas ganas que tenía para sentarse en un escritorio y trabajar nueve horas, se levanto, dándose un baño frío para quitarse todo ese mal humor que llevaba por dentro y así concentrarse en la cantidad de trabajo que le esperaba. Salió de la ducha, se seco y lavo los dientes, saliendo del baño con una simple toalla negra enroscada en su cuerpo, caminando por los alrededores de su cómodo apartamento.

Lo primero que hizo esa mañana además de preparar una taza de café negro, bien cargado, fue encender la televisor para así ignorar los fuertes gemidos y palabras indecorosas que podía escuchar salir del apartamento del lado…_en definitiva, hoy veía porno su vecino. _Solo aun pervertido sin moral alguna podría levantarse a las cinco de la mañana para ver una película pornográfica, y sobre todo, se aseguraba que todos se enteraran lo que veía_…¿Por qué demonios no hace su vida un poco más personal?_

Intento de prestar atención al informe del tiempo que transmitía el canal de Tokio News, pero su enojo era tanto que termino por apagar el televisor de pantalla plana y tirar el control remoto en el sofá, levantándose de un solo salto para ir a su habitación y así alistarse para trabajar.

Se preparo lo más cómoda que pudo, con unas chanclas de goma color negras que en nada combinaban con su vestimenta, un pantalón de algodón color rosa pálido, cual particular mente lo utilizaba solo para dormir, pero en esta ocasión hizo una excepción, y una T-Shirt blanca, ajustada cual tenía escrito en la parte del frente la palabra _Otaku._ Ni siquiera se cepillo el largo y casi lacio cabello de color café cual llevaba ondulado en las puntas; tomo en manos su mochila negra que más bien parecía la de un excursionista, se coloco sus lentes y su gorra blanca que al igual que la camisa, llevaba escrito en la parte del frente la palabra _Otaku _en color negro, saliendo de su apartamento con una taza caliente de café en manos.

Hoy era uno de esos días que en definitiva aborrecería, y más al saber cuánto trabajo le esperaba en su escritorio, y lo peor de todo era que luego del trabajo, en vez de ir directo a su casa y prepararse una de esas comidas pre-calentadas, hoy aria la gran excepción de visitar a su madre quien siempre le recibía con algún sermón._ Hmp...Ya se los imaginaba: ¡Haruro Sakura! A tus 24 años no tienes aun un novio, estoy hasta pensando que me has salido dobladita, y espero que no esté en lo correcto, porque si es así, quien recibirá a tu novia será los forenses cuando la haya matado. _¿Por qué su madre tenía que complicarle más la vida metiéndose en sus gustos y asuntos personales? Si era lesbiana ¡Pues bien!, pero la realidad era que ni siquiera le excitaba la sola idea de ver una mujer desnuda frente a ella, masturbándose frenéticamente..._eso nunca_. Su madre siempre la mortificaba con eso de los novios, y de que su trabajo la iba a volver más chiflada de lo que estaba, no obstante, a ella no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que dijeran de su vida y su trabajo, ella era feliz con su "monótona" vida cómo le llamaban todos.

_Uhhh…tan solo pensar que visitare a mi madre, ya me está dando malestar._ — pensó mientras oprimía el botón del asesor reiterativamente, exasperando a cierta persona que se encontraba detrás de ella.

— ¿No cree que solo basta de una sola vez oprimir el botón para que suba el ascensor? — soltó aquella voz ronca, sacando su mano del bolsillo para apartar bruscamente la mano de la joven quien no se había percatado ni siquiera de la presencia de este al estar sumida en sus pensamientos, pero solo cuando le miro, su odio hacia él se vio presente en sus pensamientos, maldiciéndolo mentalmente por la mala noche que le ha dado hoy y los días pasados.

_¡Dios! ¡Cómo quería que llegara el asesor en esos momentos!_

Se volteo un poco y lo miro de reojo por encima del hombro, viendo aquella figura varonil tan perfecta como para creer que ese era nada más que…_su enfermo vecino_. Parecía una estrella de película, con sus oscuros cabellos rebeldes esparcidos por su frente; y más al vestir en etiqueta como lo hacia ahora, aun así, ella muy bien sabia que ese hombre con ese humor callejero y jerga deplorable, no le daba para ni siquiera llegar a ser un comediante, causándole gracia aquel comentario. Rio en voz baja, casi como un chillido ignorante de niña, atrayendo la mirada fría de aquel hombre quien frunció el ceño y le dio una mirada poco agradable. Le observo una vez más, siendo estúpidamente atrapada por aquel sujeto quien le observaba enojado.

¿Qué?..¿le debo algo o qué?…- ¡Y cómo se atrevía y mirarle así!, tan prepotente e inmoral era como para ser capaz de no solo dirigirle la palabra, sino hablarle de esa manera…_si solo supiera que ella no era sorda y lo había escuchado todo._

Pesimista y carente de empatía, eso era. Un hombre frío e arrogante, quien además…_tenía que ser gay, y por desgracia, uno de esos amargados_…en lo absoluto, era homosexual, de esos que fingen no serlo...si, lo era y mas al escuchar ella hace cuatro días dos hombres teniendo relaciones sexuales…_¿Qué hombre veía una película pornográfica homosexual? Solo los homosexuales o bisexuales verían eso, ¿verdad? _

Hágase a un lado si no va a entrar al elevador.- el la saco bruscamente de su camino, entrando al elevador. Sin importarle en lo absoluto la presencia de esa mujer, saco su mano del bolsillo y oprimió el botón que lo llevaba al primer piso, cerrando en las mismas narices la puerta a ella.

Reacciono al momento que escucho el timbre del elevador anunciando su ida, causando un profundo enojo en ella…_el muy imbécil había cerrado las puertas del elevador en sus narices, y lo peor, ella había hecho el ridículo delante del tipejo ese al quedarse ahí como si nada hubiera pasado, encerrada en su mundo de pensamientos._

Con la furia que llevaba dentro, ni siquiera espero a que el elevador volviera a subir luego de que ella hubiera oprimido nuevamente el botón, prefiriendo así bajar las escaleras.

Salió del edificio encontrándose de frente el taxi que ya la esperaba, montándose de inmediato en este, dirigiéndose a la zona Akihabara, ubicada en Chiyoda, uno de los veintitrés distritos de Tokio, Japón. Akihabara Denki Gai (Akihabara Electric Town) es famosa por ser la gran acogedora del Otaku _("palabra empleada al aficionado al manda y anime") _y geek de Japón, además que sus calles estaba abarrocadas de centenares de tiendas que satisfacen no solo a la comunidad Japonesa, sino a la comunidad turística quien siempre se ve atraída por su cantidad de mercancía y atracciones. Además de ser una zona importante comercia, donde se vende además de productos electrónicos, computadoras, accesorios, "gadgets"; esta mayormente es reconocida por vender manga, video juegos, anime, películas de diferentes categorías, y claro esta…_El dojinshi,_ que es muy popular entre los Fans del anime. La zona Akiba_ (segundo nombre para Akihabara), _se pueden apreciar muchos eventos traídos por diversas compañías, entre ellos, mayormente abundan los aidoru _(ídolos japoneses féminas), _mujeres tanto cómo hombres que vistes con exóticos trajes para apoyar a sus personajes, y kosupure (cosplay) quienes son personas que visten e interpretan alguna seria de cual son fanáticos. Claro está, no podemos dejar atrás los establecimientos Meido Café, donde las meseras visten con trajes poco vistos en una cafetería, las mayorías se inspiran en vestir a sus empleadas como sirvientas de anime, atrayendo más al publico turístico.

Ese era el mundo de ella cual nunca se cansaba de ello, y más al ser parte de esa popular zona. Haruro Sakura era más que una aficionada al video juegos, manga y animación, ella era parte de todo ese mundo, demasiado como para alejarse de este. Su gran imaginación la llevo a ser reconocida en Japón por sus grandes proyectos en manga, anime y video juegos, si porque Haruro Sakura no solo era una simple artista de la manga, sino que se había encargado de superar cualquier obstáculo, estudiando diseño de video jugos y páginas cibernéticas. Ella era todo un genio y artista de la creatividad, y tal vez por ello es que nunca iba a tener novio, al pasar centenares de horas concentrada en su trabajo.

Había empezado a los quince años, escribiendo una novela japonesa titulada: "Last ending", cual tuvo un gran excito inigualable. La escritura le apasionaba, pero el ser una simple escritora no le satisfacía en lo absoluto, ella quería llevar sus historias a otro nivel, aun nivel donde se puedan apreciar en grafica, tomando el camino de un artista grafico.

En un tiempo trabajo en una importante compañía de manga, pero luego, renuncio, uniéndose a la nueva empresa de Manga, anime y video juegos, GNA, creada y manejada por Hakake Kakashi, logrando una posición bastante envidiable y su propio equipo de trabajo…

El taxista se detuvo por orden de ella quien saco un dar de dólares y le pago al taxista, bajándose del auto de inmediato. Recorrió a pie casi diez minutos hasta el edificio_ GNA, ubicado en_ Chūōdōri, calle principal de Akihabara la cual esta mayormente poblada. Se sorprendió al no ser recibida en el lobby por su equipo de trabajo quienes diariamente la acuchillaban con sus quejas y problemas. Camino hasta el elevador y oprimió el botón, notando que el elevador se había descompuesto nuevamente, dejándole como opción subir las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, donde se encontraba su oficina.

Entro por la puerta principal del tercer nivel, encontrándose de frente a su jefe, Kakashi, pidiéndole que se reuniera con él a su oficina. Le siguió el paso y entro a la oficina del jefe quien ya había tomado asiento detrás de su escritorio.

— Tenemos que hablar. — soltó con expresión seria Kakashi.

— ¿Sobre qué? — pregunto Sakura mientras le observaba fijamente, intentando de descifrar algo en la expresiones de su jefe.

— Haruno…hoy tienes el día libre. — soltó repentinamente, con otro tono de voz bastante agradable.

— ¿Eh? — quedo atontada por lo dicho.

— Quiero que te prepares, tendrás un gran proyecto en manos del que deberás pensar en cómo lo irás desarrollando. — levanto las manos como si estuviera dibujando un paisaje en el aire.

— ¿De qué se trata?— le miro confundida al ver esa sonrisa extraña que no conseguía descifrar.

— Un nuevo manga. — soltó Kakashi.

— Ya tengo uno en mente, y trata de…**—** Olvídate de tu nuevo proyecto. — interrumpió Kakashi, ansioso por explicarle.

— Quiero que hagas algo diferente…nada de acción, sangre, muertes, guerra, venganza y todo eso que abunda en tus trabajos…quiero algo diferente, como lo que hiciste el año pasado. — explico ansioso Kakashi.

— ¿Un Yaoi? — frunció el ceño y le miro extrañada al ver que él había negado con la cabeza.

No, algo más…cómo te digo. Algo más fuerte. — reveló finalmente, teniendo la atención de la mirada incrédula de Sakura quien había descifrado lo que se tramaba su jefe.

— Me está pidiendo que dibuje pornografía, un Hentai. — soltó ella impresionada.

— No un hentai por completo, pero quiero que en tu nueva historia haya acción de esa clase entre dos personajes a la hora de expresar su amor. — le explico, corrigiéndole un poco mas su idea.

Quiero que tomes por ejemplo la vida real, las situaciones amorosas en que se ve envuelta la sociedad…quiero que hagas algo como "Voices of love", 12 "Days", Maka-Maka… ¿Me entiendes? — continuo luego de una pausa.

—Sí, le entiendo…quiere que ponga contenido pornográfico en mi nuevo Manga.

No te preocupes con eso de instruirte en el tema. Si tienes problemas en el tema sexual, instrúyete en el internet sobre posiciones eróticas sexuales, también puedes ver algún hentai o manga erótico…lee novelas, instrúyete antes de empezar. — le recomendó Kakashi quien había dejado atontada a la joven…_ ¿Cómo demonios iba a construir una historia de esa categoría, sin nada de experiencia de ese tema?_

Aprovechando que Kakashi había tomado una importante llamada que tenía en línea, Sakura salió de la oficina, llena de ira y con mala catadura. Lo que le pedían no encajaba con lo que ella se especializaba en ese tema, lo de ella era acción, terror, misterio. Ciencia ficción, No Hentai ni nada que tuviera que ver con contenido sexual.

Aprovechando su día libre, dado por conveniencia propia de Kakashi, decidió adelantar la visita a su madre y de paso se inventaría alguna excusa para no quedarse a cenar y así no aguantar el cuestionario inmenso que seguramente le tenía su madre preparado sobre su vida personal y futuro.

Aprovecho su día y paso por varias tiendas de anime y Manga, comprando uno que otra manga de contenido sexual, luego se detuvo en un establecimiento de comida rápida para comer una hamburguesa de queso, mayonesa, lechuga y tocineta. Cuando termino de hacer sus pequeñas compras, detuvo a un taxista que encontró en la salida del establecimiento de comida rápida, pidiéndole que le llevara a Itabashi, Tokyo, donde su madre vivía.

En el camino, se preparo a la batalla de interrogantes de su madre, pensando en que las evadiera con preguntas y distracciones, y si no le quedaba de otra, contestárselas en cortas oraciones que no la lleven a más interrogantes.

Una hora de camino le tomo para llegar frente a la casa de su madre. Le pago al taxista y salió del auto, caminando en dirección a la puerta de aquella inmensa casa. Suspiro….levanto la mano derecha y oprimió el timbre tres veces, saliendo a su llamado una mujer quien por su cuerpo atlético y figura de diosa, aparentaba estar en unos treinta y tres años, pero la realidad es que esa mujer de cabellera rubia y larga, tenía ya sus cuarenta y dos años. La mujer frunció el ceño y le dio una rápida mirada a su reloj de mano cual era bastante ostentoso, hecho en oro blanco, para luego mirar a su hija con algo de asombro.

—Hola mamá…— decidió romper el silencio, diciendo aquellas simples palabras ya monótonas para Tsunade, su madre.

—Sakura, mi niña, al fin te dignas en dar la cara a tu familia. — soltó su madre.

—Y papá, ¿Cómo esta?— evadió el comentario inoportuno de su madre, preguntándole por la salud de su padre.

—Está en su despacho…le iré a avisar. — comunico su madre luego de dejar pasar a su pequeña hija.

— ¿Y qué haces tan temprano visitándonos?, ¿No qué tenias el día ocupado en tu trabajito cómo para vernos en la mañana? — soltó con una leve de antipatía…_le parecía una deshonra que su hija no compartiera tan siquiera un desayuno familiar con ellos._

—Me lo dieron libre. — no le quedo más que otra que contestarle, al fin de cuentas, si no le contestaba, se enojaría y empezaría con uno de sus tantos fastidiosos discursos matutinos.

— ¡Y no me lo dijiste! — soltó su madre sorprendida e indignada.

—Mamá, ni yo sabía que me darían libre, me entere cuando llegue a la oficina. — le aclaro Sakura mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas del comedor.

—Jmp…no digo, lindo trabajo el que tienes mi hijita…a este paso terminaras mas chiflada y flacucha…mírate, apenas tienes carne y color en la piel. — le dio una rápida observación de pies a cabeza para luego tirar aquel comentario a su hija quien ya empezaba a impacientarse, deseando el poder irse en cuanto viera a su padre.

—Mamá, ya vas a empezar. — se quejo en un largo y agotador suspiro cual molesto a su madre ya que lo veía como una señal de rebeldía y grosería en su hija.

—Mi hija, te hubiera ido mejor si te hubieras ido por el camino de un medico, cómo yo y tu papá. — le recordó su madre.

—Pero no fue así…la medicina no me apasiona como a ti y a papá…entiéndanlo ya. — le recordó por enésima vez Sakura mientras se servía de la jarra de cristal que había en la mesa de mármol, un poco de jugo de manzana que su madre había preparado.

—Hay mi hijita, ya te veo mal…a este paso, terminaremos nosotros visitándote en un instituto de salud mental. — dijo en un suspiro de lamentación mientras le dedicaba una mirada de lastima a su hija.

—Mamá, por favor…no empieces. — Atajó Sakura, rodando sus ojos para otro lado que no fuera donde estuviera su madre.

—Te estoy aconsejando. — bramo su madre, segura de lo que decía.

—Sí, lo sé mamá, pero ya lo hecho esta…no le des más vueltas al asunto. — intento de terminar ese tema que le era bastante exasperante, pero al parecer su madre noto las evasiones de ella sobre el tema, abundando así mas a ello.

—Porqué no saliste a tu hermana mayor, Tayuya…ella si siguió mis consejos. — continuo acuchillando a su hija con sus inoportunos comentarios.

—Bien por ella mamá…— soltó con leve sarcasmo.

Aquella exasperante conversación fue interrumpida por Jiraiya quien luego de firmar algunos documentos importantes, decidió salir de su despacho para buscar algo de comer, encontrándose con la divina sorpresa de que su hija había llegado antes de lo acordado.

— ¡Qué tal mi princesita!… ¿Cómo te va en el trabajo? — se levanto de inmediato para recibir el gran abrazo y beso de su padre de quien en cierto grado se parecía a ella por el color de cabello…ambos lo tenían café claro.

—Bien papá, hoy me dieron el día libre para despejarme y pensar en mi nuevo proyecto. — contesto ella

— ¿A si?…y de que se trata cariño. — preguntó intrigado su padre…al él también le fascinaba la escritura como su hija y era escritor.

—Algo nuevo para mí…— dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Hay bueno, no viniste a hablar del trabajo, así que querido, deja la conversación para luego, cuando hayamos almorzado. — les interrumpió Tsunade quien se levanto y camino directo a la cocina para preparar la comida.

El almuerzo fue un desastres…los comentarios de su madre y la aparición de su hermana mayor quien se le unió a su madre para mortificarle, la tenían harta, ni siquiera pudo digerir la comida bien en el tiempo que estuvo en la casa de sus padre. _¿Por qué siempre era lo mismo?_ La despedida fue lo más desastroso que pudo haber esperado ya que como presentación final, a su hermana se le ocurrió la gran idea de invitar a su novio y amistades, poniéndola en ridícula frente a ellos al narrarle sucesos patéticamente bochornosos de su vida, empezando desde su niñez hasta ahora.

…

El taxi la dejo frente a la entrada del edificio donde estaba su apartamento. Estaba lloviendo. Le pago al taxista y se bajo lo a trompicones del auto, tropezando varias veces con sus propios pies, pero por suerte, el mal día se apiado un poquito de ella, salvándose de una espectacular caída en frente a la entrada del edificio cual estaba abarrocada de personas quienes re resguardaban de la lluvia. Estando dentro del edificio, se quito su gorra y movió su cabello con su mano derecha de manera brusca mientras caminaba en dirección al ascensor. Oprimió el botón y espero a que el elevador bajara, llevándose la gran sorpresa inesperada, o mejor dicho…inoportuna.

Su vecino, el tipejo pervertido con quien compartía por así decirlo, la misma pared, andaba asiendo una escenita erótica y desvergonzada en el elevador…_ ¡ahora entendía el porqué el elevador se había tardado tanto en bajar!_

Sin descaro alguno, la mujer de voluptuosas curvas se bajo de encima de su vecino, arreglándose la falda mientras esta acomodaba su pantalón. Sakura no podía creer hasta el punto que había llegado su vecino quien al parecer no tenía idea de que tan público era un ascensor.

Salieron del ascensor agarrados de mano, murmurándose cosas son sentidos mientras reían moderadamente. ¡Vaya! Si que era un descarado. La joven Haruro oprimió nuevamente el botón del ascensor, abriéndose nuevamente las puertas. Entro al elevador y oprimió el botón que la llevaba al séptimo piso. Suspiro de lo cansada que estaba, y justo cuando bajo la mirada a sus pies vio…

_Un condón_. Un condón lleno de una cantidad de semen. Era un condón, y no se lo estaba imaginando, estaba allí, bajo sus pies. En el tiempo que ella llevaba viviendo en ese edificio, ¡Jamás! Se había tropezado con un condón en un elevador a las 9:00 p.m. de la noche, ni en ninguna parte del edificio, por lo cual, dedujo que era del nuevo inquilino…su vecino.

_Una muy mala experiencia para terminar la pesadilla que había vivido hoy…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo: 2**

**Confrontaciones…**

La semana había transcurrido cómo las demás, mas trabajo y menos tiempo para descansar, y cuando se lo proponía, hay estaba su vecino haciendo ruido. La verdad era que ya no le extrañaba nada de su vecino, tal vez y los nuevos inquilinos del edificio sí, pero ella ya se estaba resignando a cómo sería su vida con el escandaloso de su vecino. Pensó en varias veces llamarle la policía, pero ¿Para qué?, para causar más problemas y una segura enemistas, ¡Nah!, nada de eso, ella no le llamaría la policía, sólo para evitar ese tipo de encontronazos, de seguro y su vecino le declararía la guerra si ella le llamara la policía.

Había tomado vacaciones en esta semana, y aun así, seguía metida en su trabajo, privándose de viajar y estar en fiestas como todo el mundo hace en sus vacaciones. Su madre se había enterado que tenía vacaciones, y pronto empezó a invadir la línea telefónica con sus insistentes llamadas de querer que su hija baya con ellos unos días a la casa de campo que tenía en el norte. Tuvo que pasar seis tormentosos días con su familia, atrapada en aquella cabaña, el novio de su hermana mayor había asistido a las "vacaciones familiares", haciéndose el día mas peor. No era que no soportara a Kimimaro, pero avecé le era insoportable con sus comentarios sobre "Una vida". La realidad era que detrás de toda esa antipatía por su cuñado, existía otra verdad que era la responsable de la separación entre ellos y su hermana mayor, y era que en un tiempo Sakura salía con Kimimaro y llegaron a ser novio por varios meses, pero tan pronto cuando conoció a su hermana, empezó a cambiar, diciéndole a Sakura que necesitaban más tiempos juntos y qué ya no soportaba la idea de tener una novia obsesionada con su trabajo y demás cosas sin prestarle importancia alguna a él y la relación que tenían. Ella reconocía sus fallas en la relación, pero aun así, él no la entendió ni le dio una segunda oportunidad, sólo se fue y par de meses después se entero que salía con su hermana.

Ya era el novio de su hermana, y eso era algo que nunca podría cambiar, tal vez y eso tuvo que ver más con el abandono de ella sobre su apariencia, digo, ella siempre era sencilla, nunca se maquillaba ni se arreglaba, sólo para ocasiones importantes, pero ahora ni las ocasiones salvaban su apariencia ya que se había olvidado del todo sobre el arreglo de una mujer. Sakura tenía una perfecta y hermosa piel que podía hacerse aun más hermosa con un simple maquillaje natural, pero eso a ella ni siquiera le pasaba por la mente, luciendo siempre abandonada, toda mal peinada, con una combinación de ropa horrenda, ni siquiera ese día familiar hizo una excepción para vestir bien, caminando toda tirada como se le veía en la calle y en su trabajo. Fue una tortura dolorosa ver a su ex-novio riendo junto con su hermana, pasándola bien y compartiendo, y si avecé le dirigía la palabra a ella, era con toda la naturalidad del mundo, como si nunca hubiera sido nada, no más que conocidos y ya.

Le fascinaba el cabello lacio y largo de Kimimaro, era un fascinante negro brillante e intenso, eso fue lo que más que la enamoro a ella, su hermoso y bien cuidado cabello…su piel era otro caso aparte que no se podía ignorar, esa piel blanca, suave y sin desperfectos, su musculoso y bien trabajado pecho, su espalda ancha y su sonrisa hermosa. Si…ese era su ex-novio quien de un día a otro los papeles cambiaron a cuñado, simplemente cuñados y nada más.

Le observo en silencio una vez mas mientras tomaba un sorbo de la lata de su refresco, suspirando frustrada al ver como Kimimaro se había quitado su camisa, pudiendo admirar Sakura aquel abdomen plano y musculoso, con una cintura finita, perfecta como la de un modelo o un fisiculturista. Cuando se inclinaba para tomar alguna caja y se reincorporaba, Sakura podía apreciar los marcados músculos de su antebrazo y las anchas venas de su piel…era un dios, era hermoso, una obra de arte perfecta que le pertenecía a su hermana. Cuando estiraba su cuello a un lado, Sakura podía notar sus venas y lo perfecta que era su piel en esa área también musculosa, su mirada bajo más abajo, mordiendo sus labios al ver aquella fina capa de bello hacía abajo de su obligo, perdiéndose en su pantalón ancho color negro. Suspiro por enésima vez y aparto su mirada de lo prohibido, mirando a su padre quien estaba intentando de encender el azadón para echar la carne. Se levanto para buscar los cubiertos de plástico y un par de servilletas, ofreciéndose así a preparar las mesas junco con su madre quien no había dejado de parlotear de su vida. Su "Cuñado" había tomado asiento donde ella estaba, pudiendo ella tener una mejor vista de aquel pecho húmedo, perlado de su sudor…_ ¡Dios!, ¡Cuánto deseaba tocarlo! _Cayó en cuenta sobre sus morbosos pensamientos, y si no fuera por la voz de Kimimaro, ella no hubiera reaccionado y vuelto al mundo real.

— ¿Hace calor? — soltó al aire Kimimaro mientras tomaba su camiseta que colgaba en su hombro derecho y con esta se seco el sudor de su pecho y brazos. ¡Dios! ¡Qué problema se podía tornar las hormonas de una chica virgen! Sakura trago hondo e intento de no mirarle, aun así era inevitable ver ese cuerpo.

—Es porque ya es verano…— soltó estúpidamente ella… ¡Genial Sakura! Eso él no lo había notado, el que era verano.

—Sí, ya lo sé, aun así, hace más calor que el año pasado, y eso que estamos en el bosque. — contesto Kimimaro con una sonrisa de lado mientras miraba alguna parte del bosque, en ningún momento se volteo a mirarla.

Era verdad, hacía más calor que el año pasado, ella nunca se ponía ropa ligera que dejara a la vista sus piernas. Hoy ella había hecho la excepción de ponerse un pantalón corto que tomo prestado de su hermana mayor, y una simple camisilla de color blanca, ajustaba a su cuerpo, moldeando mas sus senos que no eran tan grandes como los de su madre y hermana, pero eran rectos y firmes, con forma perfectamente redonda. Aun así de su descote casual en una mujer, su cuñado no la había notado en lo absoluto, gruñendo ella en su interior. La voz de su madre interrumpió la batalla personal que llevaba Sakura por dentro, volteándose esta para verle.

Sakura, cariño, ¿podrías ir a la casita de atrás y buscar más carbón y liquido? — le pidió su madre, Sakura dejo el mantel de la mesa a un lado y camino en dirección a la casita de herramientas que quedaba atrás de la cabaña, estremeciéndose al escuchar lo último que soltó su madre cuando ella se disponía a ir a ese lugar.

—Kimimaro, ¿Podrías acompañar a Sakura para que le ayudes a cargar el carbón? Dudo que ella pueda con la bolsa de lo flacucha que esta. — le pidió Tsunade a su consentido suegro quien no se negó en ayudar a su cuñada.

Caminaron en silencio y entraron a la pequeña casita de herramientas, buscando Sakura por los alrededores las cosas que su madre le había encargado. Busco la pequeña escalera y se trepo en esta, logrando alcanzar una bolsa de carbón que estaba en la tercera tablilla, Kimimaro se coloco detrás de ella, levantando y colocando sus manos en las caderas de ella para evitar que esta cayera atrás.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Kimimaro al escuchar un quejido por parte de Sakura.

—Odio las telarañas. — soltó enojada Sakura mientras cuidadosamente bajaba la bolsa de carbón, tomándola Kimimaro en manos.

—Aun utilizas ese champo de trigo que tanto te gusta. — soltó Kimimaro al voltearse y encontrarse a Sakura de espalda, pudiendo aspirar el aroma de su cabello.

— ¿Te molesta? — soltó Sakura, sorprendiéndose ante lo que había escuchado.

—No para nada, al contrario…siempre me ha gustado ese olor. — confeso él, dejando atónica a Sakura ante aquellas palabras.

La presencia de su hermana Tayuya había interrumpido aquel momento, entrando por la puerta de la casita donde ellos estaban.

—Kimimaro, mamá quiere que le ayudes con unas cajas pesadas, necesita subirlas al ático. —Soltó Tayuya al momento de entrar, notando la repentina y acelerara separación de su novio.

— ¿Podrás tu sola con esa bolsa? — le preguntó Kimimaro a Sakura quien sonrojada miro de reojo a su cuñado.

—Claro, no es pesada…—le aseguró Sakura, saliendo de la casita con la bolsa en manos y el liquido para echarle al carbón.

Salió con el carbón en sus manos y se lo llevo a su padre con las demás cosas que necesitaba, tomando luego asiento en una silla de playa que su madre había abierto para sentarse. Esos seis benditos días fueron un tormento para Sakura y más al tener una que otra confrontación con su hermana quien parecía tener celos de su presencia.

Cuando llego a su apartamento, lo primero que hizo fue soltar su maleta roja y tirarse boca abajo en el sofá de la sala mientras escuchaba la contestadora de mensajes. Había solo tres mensajes y los tres eran de la misma persona, de su prima Shizune.

— ¡Hola!, ¡Soy yo de nuevo!...me preguntaba cómo van tus vacaciones, espero que hayas disfrutado tu día familiar. — estúpida voz que salía de esa contestadora, su prima avecé podía ser toda una pesada.

Pensó en devolverle la llamada a Shizune, pero desistió en ello al saber que si le llamaba pasaría largas horas por el teléfono hablando de casi nada, lo que quería ahora era darse una buena ducha caliente y encargar algo de comer, no tenía deseos como para meterse a la cocina y prepararse algo de comer, así que optó por llamar a la pizzería que quedaba a seis cuadras del edificio, encargando una pizza de doble queso y chorizo.

Eran las ocho y media de la noche. Ya había tomado una ducha y puesto su pijama con diseños de dulces…algo infantil y típico en ella. La piza había llegado siete minutos tardes de lo que le prometieron que se tardaría, y con el hambre que tenia la devoro de una sola sentada. Luego de haber senado, se acostó en el sofá de su sala, tomo el control remoto y encendió la tele, buscando el canal favorito donde pasaban los mejores animes de la historia.

Se quedo prácticamente hasta la una de la mañana viendo animes, terminando de ver el último episodio de dragón ball GT. Luego de haberse inyectado sus ojos de pura adrenalina grafica, apago el televisor y camino hasta su cuarto de trabajo, encendiendo la luz para luego prender su computadora y empezar a escribir. La hora era lo de menos, a ella no le importaba amanecerse hasta el otro día escribiendo y más ahora que la inspiración la había atacado. Todo marchaba bien, y estuvo unas tres horas trabajando en silencio, no fue hasta que escucho aquel video pornográfico… ¡Era el colmo! A las tres y media de la mañana y el tipejo haciendo escándalos con sus fresquerías. Intento de ignorar todo aquel ruido exasperante, incluso puso un poco de música clásica como fondo, pero aun así, no pudo lograr concentrarse, perdiendo la imaginación que la había atacado sorprendentemente. Había dos cosas que a la Haruno le molestaban, y el hacer ruido mientras ella bajaba, era una de ellas, y era la mas que le molestaba.

¡Al carajo con todo! Ya estaba harta de soportar todo ese escándalo, solo por el simple hecho de no provocar una enemistad. Ya no soportaba más y para colmo se había hecho la idea de poder soportarlo, dejando que el problema siguiera corriendo hasta ahora. Se levanto de la silla en un solo movimiento y salió por aquella puerta enojada, llegando hasta la puerta de salida cual abrió de un solo golpe, chocando esta con la pared. Camino hasta el apartamento del lado, y sin pensarlo tres veces, se lleno de valor y toco aquella puerta con furia. Los primeros tres llamados nadie los contesto, decidiendo ella seguir tocando la puerta hasta quebrarse los nudillos de su mano derecha.

La persona que abrió la puerta fue la misma rubia con la que lo había visto hace dos semanas atrás, salir del elevador. La mujer le dio una mirada de pies a cabezas, mirando con detalle a la mujer que había tocado su puerta.

— ¿Está el dueño del apartamento? — preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa fingida, la mujer rodo los ojos y se volteo un poco.

— ¡SASUKE!, ¡TE BUSCAN EN LA PUERTA! — grito la mujer.

—Dale unos minutos…—soltó la mujer son ánimos, invitando a Sakura que entrara al apartamento para luego tomar su cartera y salir por la puerta, dejando a la visita sola en aquel lugar.

Espero más de cinco minutos en aquel lugar, aun podía escuchar la película pornográfica, ni siquiera se digno en apagar esa cosa habiendo una visita. Seis minutos más pasaron, exasperándose ella, y cuando se disponía a salir por la puerta, escucho la puerta de una de las habitaciones ser azotada fuertemente, estremeciéndola por completo. Su vecino estaba de mal humor y para los colmos, la había recibido a ella en unos simples bóxer negros… ¡En definitiva! Todo estaba fuera de lugar, desde la película pornográfica hasta la fachada del tipejo que tenia frente a ella, mirándole con molestia.

— ¡Qué hace usted aquí! — soltó cabreado y con aquella voz fría.

—Soy la vecina del lado. — Contesto Sakura al minuto, con toda la naturalidad del mundo…el ver aquel hombre casi desnudo frente a ella, no la había puesto nerviosa como para callar todo lo que venía a decirle.

— ¡¿Y? —Atajo con enojo.

Podría hacerle el favor de bajar el volumen de su película pornográfica gay. No me interesa para nada escucharla, además necesito silencio para concentrarme en mi trabajo. — hablo Sakura con voz directa y seria, el hombre frunció el seño y la observo aun mas enojado que al principio.

— ¿Eso es todo? — pregunto mientras caminaba en dirección a ella.

—También le pido que cuando baya a escuchar música, por favor, considere a los demás y baje el volumen…necesitamos dormir. — soltó Sakura.

— ¡Son las tres y media de la mañana y usted toca mi puerta para decirme eso! — soltó incrédulo y algo exasperado.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Al fin reconoce la hora! —dijo con sarcasmo Sakura.

—No estaría tocando su puerta si fuera un poco más considerado con los demás. — Exclamó enojada.

— ¡Y para los colmos, Usted me alza la voz en mi propia casa! —soltó enojado.

—No le estoy alzando la voz, le estoy con toda la naturalidad del mundo señor. — se defendió ella.

—¿Y sabe qué?, acordándome de otro pequeño detalle, por favor, si va a tener sexo con una de sus tanta mujeres que trae al condominio, podría no dejar los condones tirados en los alrededores del edificio como si fueran trofeos. — atajo ella enojada.

—Para colmo metiche…—Soltó al iré su vecino, esa mujer era una de esas que estaban pendientes de la vida de sus vecinos, con quien sale y con quien llega…eso era algo que detestaba en lo absoluto.

—No quiero ser grosero, pero me harta la idea de tener que estar discutiendo con usted parado aquí en vez de estar haciendo almo más importante…no tengo tiempo para perdiéndolo con usted, así que si me disculpa, quiero que salga por esa puerta y me deje vivir mi vida en paz. — Exclamo enojado.

—Le llamare a la policía para la próxima. — amenazo ella, bufándose él de sus palabras, aquello la enojo tanto que salió por la puerta, cerrando esta de un cantazo.

Entro a su apartamento enojada y pese a que era algo ignorante lo que iba a hacer, prendió su radio y lo subió hasta lo último…_si él quería guerra, ella se la daría._ A los pocos minutos, su puerta era tocada reiterativamente, sabía que era él, así que se dio su puesto en atender la puerta. Cuando se decidió en abrirla, su vecino no espero a que ella le invitara a pasar, entrando como si se tratara de su propio apartamento.

— ¡P-pero qué demonios haces!... —callo de inmediato al percatarse que se encontraba atrapada, entre la pared y aquel pecho desnudo y musculoso.

— ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto? — su aliento gélido choco con el rostro rojo de ella, no estaba rojo por la cercanía de ese hombre, sino por la iracundia que llevaba dentro.

Sus brazos estaban aprisionados arriba de su cabeza, por aquellas fuertes y varoniles manos…_ahora estaba más que aprietos, y sólo por esa simple confrontación que tuvo con él_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:**

**Una Cita a siegas.**

La repentina aparición de su "Amable "y "Decente "vecino fue más qué impresionante para ella quien precisamente no se encontraba sirviéndole un café a la visita a las tres y media de la madrugada, sino mas bien, se encontraba acorralada en la pared de su **propio **apartamento, por su propio vecino quien había salido de su apartamento vistiendo sólo unos boxes negros…_era más que un indecente._

—¡Son las tres y media de la madrugada y **usted **señora, me ha provocado un insoportable dolor de cabeza! — rugió molesto, ella mantenía ese semblante sereno y pasivo que contradecía todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¡No cree qué es algo desagradable y "**poco decente"** presentarse delante de su vecino que por cierto es **mujer, **en ropas menores. — arqueo una ceja con sarcasmo…la palabra molesta no podría definir por completo lo que ella llevaba por dentro y estaba a punto de vociferarle sin importarle que todos los inquilinos del bendito edificio se levantaran y se enteraran que además de tener un vecino pervertido y bisexual, este se la andaba haciendo visitas poco agradables con poca ropa.

¡DIOS! Esto parecía una escena de comedia sacada de alguna película o libro, porqué déjenme decirle, que este tipo de cosas pasan en lugares menos imaginados y a pocas personas, porqué no es lo mismo ver al vecino salir corriendo de la casa en bóxer y su bata abierta, para ir buscar el periódico y entrar lo más ligero, que recibir una visita de su vecino en bóxer y claro está, sin bata alguna.

El hombre le miro molesto, pero dentro de él se debatía entre la disyuntiva que discutía con una **lesbiana **o una mujer amargada y despechada de la vida por contantes rechazos amorosos…¡Por dios! Hasta él entendería el hombre que le rechazara, sino mas con verla ya el Uchiha la había tachado con una gran X cómo si se tratara de alguna papeleta de elección, claro está, no la tachaba como aceptable, sino como rotundamente inaceptable. Lo que le llevo a colegir de esa forma fue por el simple hecho de haber notado en ella un comportamiento contradecible de una mujer **normal**...¡Vamos!, ¡Qué mujer no quisiera qué él le visitara en bóxer!, ¡Cualquiera, incluso hasta un homosexual!, pero ella hacía la diferencia al notarse su completo desagrado en él.

—¡¿Eres lesbiana? — le cuestiono con el ceño incrédulo, ni siquiera él se percato de lo que había dicho, aquello le salió como pura inspiración, del corazón, dejándola a ella en completo silencio al chocar con aquella pregunta, preguntándose ella, ¡Qué demonios le hacía pensar qué era lesbiana!, ¿Acaso llevaba algún color o símbolo con el cual esa comunidad se identificara?

—Ha venido hasta mi apartamento para preguntarme la **grandiosa** pregunta si soy lesbiana o no…¡Vaya! Qué ironía se queja de los vecinos metiches, y mírelo a usted, preguntando por mi preferencia sexual. ¡Vaya Idiota! — soltó con sarcasmos al aire…_en definitiva, la __**tipa **__era lesbiana, claro está…según las deducciones de él._

—Usted no es con la primera lesbiana que lidio, así que no se cual sea su trauma y discriminación contra los hombre, y la verdad es que ni me importa, así que le sugiero que me deje vivir la vida a gusto, claro está, al menos que no quiera ir a corte por discriminación y alteración a la paz. — aquello la dejo incrédula y sin palabras algunas…la había acusado de ser lesbiana y para colmo, la había amenazado con llevarla a la corte.

—Claro que no soy la primera lesbiana con la que lidia…_tampoco creo que el hombre de ayer sea el ultimo homosexual qué haya lidiado en la cama._ — aprovechando que este la había liberado y separado de ella, soltó aquello, diciendo lo ultimo casi en murmuros, lográndolo escuchar él quien se disponía a salir por la puerta, pero luego de haber escuchado aquello, se volteo, mirando con molestia a la mujer.

—_¡Oye! ¡Lesbiana traumada! Hazme un favor quieres…deja de estar metiéndote en mi vida personal sino quieres problemas, y serios._ — ¡Y cómo odiaba él las metiches cómo ella!

Salió del apartamento de la joven con una furia terrible, azotando la puerta de su propio apartamento una vez que entro, despertando a cierto joven quien intentaba conciliar el sueño luego de un día pesado. El joven se levanto de la cama mientras estiraba su cuerpo, dando un largo y pesado bostezo. Salió por la puerta de la habitación y camino hasta la sala, abriendo los ojos a la par al ver la bajilla que su madre le había obsequiado completamente destrozada por su compañero.

—_¡_P-pero qué coño te pasa Teme!…has roto mi vajilla preferida!- rugió su compañero de cabellos rubios y alborotados. Camino en dirección a la bajilla hecha pedazos y se inclino, recogiendo estos mientras los examinaba, creyendo que había una forma de pegarlos.

—¡Ya cayeté imbécil!…no estoy para tus idioteces. — Atajo con enojo mientras se serbia un Whisky a la roca y tomaba asiento en el mueble de cuero negro de la sala

—¡Son las putas tres de la madrugada y la lesbiana de tu vecina viene hasta aquí para matarme la inspiración y espantar a mi visita! — Profirió enojado mientras bebía un sorbo considerable de su whisky…a ese paso terminaría más que ebrio.

—¿Eh?…espera, ¿lesbiana? — soltó confundido.

—Y para los colmos Naruto, es una metiche. — agregó con sarcasmo Sasuke

—Y tu desde cuando discriminas. — arqueo considerablemente su ceja derecha y le miro incrédulo a su compañero.

—Desde que me encontré con una que se cree que los tiene grande haya abajo. — soltó.

—¡CIELOS!- dijo su compañero en un bostezo mientras elevaba sus brazos y los estiraba.

—Sabes, el hecho qué te haya alquilado mi apartamento, no significa que andes destruyendo todo. — le recordó por enésima vez su compañero, ignorando la conversación que tenían sobre su vecina lesbiana.

—Te lo pagare. — hablo rápido, en un suspiro exasperado

—Si claro, igual cómo lo hiciste con la puerta del chinero. — soltó al aire en un bufido.

—Eso fue tú culpa idiota. — le recalco.

—Haber, y cómo te va con el trabajo. — pregunto Naruto quien ya había tomado asiento al lado de su compañero, apoderándose de inmediato del control remoto de la televisión.

—Mal, y creí que quedándome en este lugar resolvería mi estado, pero tal parece que todo va de mal en peor. — Exasperado, se levanto y se sirvió otro Whisky a la roca, volviendo nuevamente a su lugar.

—_Jhmp…_— soltó el rubio en un débil bostezo.

—Oye Teme, ¿ Quién es la vecina lesbiana qué tanto hablas? — pregunto curiosos.

La de al lado, esa que no se peina, y te apuesto que ni se rasura las piernas constantemente de lo abandonada que se ve. — contesto el Sasuke.

—¡Eh!, la de al lado…hablas de Sakura, Haruno Sakura. — soltó casi estupefacto, mirándole extrañado el Uchiha.

—¿Le conoces? — pregunto con el ceño fruncido de curiosidad.

—Quién no le conoce…- soltó al aire el rubio con ironía.

—Ella es Haruno Sakura. — hablo luego de una pausa.

—Sí, claro, en su casa la conocen— dijo en un fastidiado murmuro.

—No, es en serio Sasuke…ella es la novelista y dibujante de Manga, Haruno Sakura…es muy famosa entre los Otaku. — le Explico el rubio

—Jhmp…una **rara**, y Lesbiana— se bufo mientras bebía de su Whisky

—¿Qué te hace pensar qué es lesbiana? — le pregunto Naruto quien empezaba a interesarse de la conversación.

—Haber Naruto, si tanto la conoces, dame una razón para dejar de pensar qué la vecina que tienes no es lesbiana. — arqueo el ceño con gracia y sarcasmo.

—Pues tuvo novio…—pensó, mirándole el Uchiha estupefacto ante la idiotez que Naruto había dicho… _¿Qué lesbiana no tiene un novio para fingir?_

—Creo qué su primer novio fue a los…22 o 23 años. — continuo el joven rubio/

—Jhmp…Vaya, su primer novio a esa edad. Una mujer normal a esa edad se le podrían contar unos seis sino es una piruja fina. — soltó con ironía.

—Nah, qué va, Sakura no es lesbiana, aunque con lo último que me entere, cualquiera se metería a lesbiana, con eso y que su novio la dejo por su hermana mayor.— finalizo Naruto.

—Vaya, no me imagino el porqué…hasta yo la dejaría. — soltó con ironía, bufándose luego.

—Ella no es tan mala…para mi es divina. — compartió sin miedo alguno su opinión el joven rubio, mirándole de reojo el Uchiha... _¿Qué mujer no le parece bonita a Naruto?...todas_

—¿Hermosa has dicho? — le cuestionó con diversión.

—¿Qué?, ¿A poco me lo vas a negar? — soltó un poco enojado.

—Naruto, entre tú y yo hay una **gran **diferencia a la hora de catalogar a una mujer. — hablo en voz seria el Uchiha

—Están las Hermosas, divinas, bonitas, lindas, agradables y aceptables…en ninguna de las ya mencionadas esta **ella**, ni siquiera en las aceptables. — finalizo su punto de expectativa.

—Eso es porqué no la has visto bien arreglada. — le defendió el Rubio.

—Vaya, ni la quiero ver…así y sin arreglada luce espantosa, no me imagino haciendo un esfuerzo por arreglarse…— se burlo el Uchiha, levantándose Naruto del asiento quien ya no veía nada de interesante en la conversación que tenían.

—Eres un asco de homosexual, sabias eso_…_— soltó lo suficientemente alto cómo para qué su compañero lo escuchara, este no mas se bufo.

—Me voy a dormir…mañana tengo una cita importante en el trabajo. — soltó luego de una pausa.

—Al rato te alcanzo, **amorcito**…tal vez y hoy nos demos unos minutos de intimidad. — el rubio quedo petrificado al escuchar aquello, volteándose para ver aquella sonrisa maliciosa reflejada en su compañero.

—Sasuke, eres mi mejor amigo y casi como un hermano, pero, el acoso sexual tiene que parar. — le miro serio, con el ceño completamente fruncido, escupiendo aquellas palabras con una leve cólera reflejada en sus palabras_…¡Dios!, ¡Qué difícil era lidiar con Sasuke!_

Ir a dormir a esa hora y sin nada de sueño no estaba entre las opciones de Sasuke quien se había levantado, diciéndole a su compañero:

—!Naruto!, put some pants on, we're goin out. — soltó en otro idioma Sasuke, levantándose del sofá par air a su habitación y ponerse algo de ropa decente.

—¡Q-Qué!...¡Sasuke! ¡No mames! — profirió incrédulo, su compañero ignoro todo ese dramático montaje.

—¡Son las putas cuatro y quince de la madrugada!, ¡A donde coños te urge ir que no puede esperar! — replico Naruto.

—Vamos al club nudista…conozco uno de 24 horas, y que por cierto, es muy bueno. — Naruto se quedo sin palabras_…¿deberás él planeaba ir a un club nudista a esa hora?_

—_¡Pendejo Maricon!_ — murmuro Naruto exasperado, caminando en dirección a su habitación para cambiarse y acompañar Sasuke, ya que si no le acompañaba, de seguro le irá peor en la tarde.

…

Esa mañana ella se levanto mas tarde de lo normar, ya que tenia vacaciones y no había necesidad alguna de despertarse temprano…aunque por otra parte, ella tampoco acostumbraba a dormir hasta las tres de la tarde, pero claro está, ahora y con la rutina que su **vecino **le había implantado con sus ruidos innecesarios, se le hacía difícil despertarse temprano.

A pesar que hacía un calor intenso que abarrocada las afuera de su apartamento, tomo una ducha caliente para despertar todo su cuerpo acalambrado. El teléfono de la casa sonó, saliendo ella casi a trompicones de la ducha, corriendo en dirección al teléfono inalámbrico que se encontraba en la mesa del comedor…contesto la llamada, escuchando por la línea una voz bastante alterada para lo que decía sin importancia.

—_¡Sakura!, ¡¿Dónde demonios te has metido?, ¡Te he estado llamando desde temprano por el celular y no me quedo más que otra que llamar a Dosu para pedirle el número de teléfono de tu casa!_ — soltó rápidamente, sin darle la oportunidad a ella de explicarse.

—¿Cuál es la urgencia Tenten? — pregunto Sakura en un bostezo.

—_Hinata, los chicos y yo vamos a la convención de anime, ¿vas a ir? — pregunto Tenten._

—¡Carajos!..lo había olvidado. — frunciendo el ceño algo molesta.

—_¿En qué mundo vives Sakura?...te lo habíamos acordado hace dos semanas atrás, es ilógico que se te haya olvidado._ — replico Tenten.

—Es que estuve distraída entre las vacaciones familiares que tuve y los proyectos del trabajo. — se excuso, suspirando su amiga por la otra línea.

—_Bien, ni modo…¿vas a ir?, ¿si o no?_ — insistió en saber Tenten.

—Si…supongo. — sonó algo indecisa, aun así, Tenten no lo tomo en cuenta.

—_Entonces le diré al amigo de Dosu que pase por tu apartamento para qué te busque. Estés lista a las siete en punto._ — informo Tenten, Sakura reacciono al momento, replicando ante aquello.

—_¡Espera!..¡un momento!_ — intento de hablar, pero se percato que ya Tenten había colgado la otra línea, dejándola prácticamente con la palabra.

Ni siquiera conocía a esa persona que le iba a recoger, pero siendo amigo de Dosu, ya se imaginaba qué clase de persona lidiaría en el trayecto.

Eran las siete y media de la noche y Sakura aun se encontraba en la orilla de la cera, esperando al joven que le vendría a buscar. El primer día que le va a conocer y ya ha tenido su primera impresión sin ni siquiera conocerle…el joven no mas era un completo olvidadizo o un idiota que no le importa llegar tarde a una fiesta ni hacer esperar a una mujer.

Justo cuando se había dado la vuelta para volver a su apartamento, escucho la bocina de un auto cual se estaciono frente a ella, volteándose Sakura para verle. El joven había bajado el cristal del lado del pasajero, asomándose por la ventana.

—¿Eres Sakura?, ¿Verdad? — pregunto el joven quien se había mordido los labios en el momento que la joven le había confirmado de quien era.

—¡Ouch¡, supongo qué te debo una disculpa…— dijo al momento que ella abrió la puerta y tomo asiento, colocándose el cinturón.

—La goma del lado izquierdo se exploto y tuve que pararme en medio de la autopista a cambiarla. Lo siento mucho. — Explico mientras ponía el auto en marcha.

—Me llamo Hōzuki Suigetsu. — le extendió su mano derecha para saludarle mientras manejaba el guie del auto con la izquierda, Sakura le correspondió el saludo sin decir ni una palabra.

Le miro de reojo. Él no era lo que ella esperaba de un amigo de Dosu, a pesar que vestía con atuendo roquero y tenía su cabello teñido de azul celeste con las raíces de su cabello en color negras, el no parecía uno de esos idiotas que le gustan humillar a todos con sus chistes de mal gusto. El joven no pareció haberle perdido detalle alguno de la cita a siegas que le había arreglado Tenten con su mejor amiga Sakura, quien por lo visto, no sabía que esto era más que una salida entre amigos.

La evaluó con el rabillo del ojos mientras conducía, ella vestía con un pantalón cargo color café oscuro y una T-shirt roja con la imagen pintada en negro de un dragón en la parte de al frente de su camisa. Llevaba su cabello castaño amarrado en una simple coleta que pasaba por el agujero de su gorra color café.

Ella no lucia nada mal según sus expectativas, era bonita y algo simpática, que perdería si intentaba algo con ella.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:**

**Los efectos del alcohol...**

Luego de haber comprado un tercer algodón de azúcar de color rosa, tomo asiento en la banca metálica de color gris, al lado derecho de Suigetsu quien bebía tranquilamente una soda mediana. Los minutos en silencio transcurrieron…ninguno de ellos había cruzado palabra alguna luego de la plática grupal que habían tenido hace una hora y cuarenta minutos atrás, para ser exactos. Suigetsu suspiro ya aburrido, decidiendo romper el silencio.

— ¿Y quién es la tal Hinata? — pregunto fingiendo interés mientras atrapaba con sus dientes el sorbeto, mordiendo este.

—Es una seiyū de las mejores que tiene la empresa donde trabajo. Ella no sólo canta, sino que también imita voces ya sean de niños, mujeres, hombres y ancianos. — revelo Sakura.

—Ah, entonces es un actor de voz. — soltó casi interesado.

—Y qué me dices de los demás, de ese tal Kiba, Choji y Shikamaru. — pregunto Suigetsu.

—Choji es el compositor de músicas de videojuegos, el hace casi la mayor parte de la banda sonora de los animes y video juegos, también tiene un importante papel en la empresa cómo diseñador de ciudades futurísticas u apocalípticas, tu sabes…es cómo un arquitecto de la fantasía, así le decimos. — le explico ella.

—Kiba seiyū, igual de bueno que Hinata, y Shikamaru es un periodista que trabaja en el periódico de nuestra empresa. Es un muy buen reportero y recolector de información, ¡Ah! Y además, es mi fotógrafo personal, él toma las fotos de lugares importantes cómo ciudades o pequeños pueblos abandonados…es todo un aventurero. — finalizo la Haruno.

—Oye, ¿Y qué pinta Tenten en todo esto? — pregunto curioso ya que Tenten no cabía en ninguno de esos papeles.

—Es la importante recepcionista de la empresa, ella no sólo es contable, sino la mano derecha de Kakashi, y parte del equipo. — explico Haruno.

— ¡Ah!, ahora entiendo. — soltó en un agotador suspiro, atrayendo la atención de la Haruno.

— ¿Estás aburrido? — frunció el ceño y le miro confundida.

—Lamentablemente si…— soltó en un largo bostezo.

— ¿Yo te aburro? — le miro con toda la atención en el mundo, esperando la gran decepción de su vida…ser ella la culpable de su aburrimiento.

— ¡NO!, la verdad qué no eres tú, sino el ambiente… ¡Ni pensar qué Tenten me prometió un par de cervezas luego de este evento! — bufo molesto.

— ¿Irán a un bar? — pregunto incrédula y sin idea de esos planes.

—Sí, ¿Algún problemas? — le miro directo a los ojos, esperando una contestación de ella quien se había quedado muda.

—N-no... La verdad es que. Soy una mala bebedora. — bufo Suigetsu al escuchar aquello.

La llegada de Tenten fue inesperada entre ellos, levantándose Suigetsu al escuchar la palabra festejo, desaprobando Sakura mentalmente aquella idea ante el pequeñísimo problema que tenia…_era una muy mala bebedora, y siempre terminaba o metiendo la pata o arruinando todo._

Hinata acompañada de Choji, Shikamaru y Kiba, se aproximaron hasta Tenten y los demás, apresurándose Sakura para saludar al grupo de trabajo.

—Lepracon, finalmente te dignas a salir de la cueva y dar la cara. — se burlo Shikamaru de la Haruno, sacando su mano derecha del bolsillo para enredarla en el cuello de la molesta Haruno, atrayéndola para besarle la frente.

—Eres un idiota…— se separo de él moleta.

—Pero no tanto como tú, fastidiosa. — le contesto sus amorosos insultos con una sonrisa de lado.

— ¡Y bien!, ¿No vamos o no? — animo Kiba el ambiente quien más que nadie estaba ansioso para beber.

Salieron de la actividad directo a un bar muy popular en el área Chiyoda-Ku, Tokyo Japón, empezando la gran odisea que derramo el balde de agua…_la primera Sapporo. _Todo en su alrededor empezó a tomar un giro demasiado drástico, encontrando todo lo que decía Suigetsu gracioso. Bailo, camino de un lado a otro por los alrededores del bar, hablo hasta con extraños, y si la hubieran dejado, hubiera bailado hasta los anuncios con los extraños que la sacaban a bailar. Shikamaru miraba apenado aquella escena, aún así, no hizo nada por detener a Sakura para que dejara de tomar, después de todo, reía como loca y se divertía, algo que rara vez y casi nunca hacía con los demás.

En su tercera cerveza, Shikamaru se descubrió así mismo siendo abrazado por detrás por nada más que Sakura quien chismoseaba incoherentemente en el oído del muchacho, suspirando este de fastidio.

—Maldición Sakura, estás borracha. — soltó con leve fastidio al ver que tendría que ser él quien entregara a sus respetivas casas a toda esa bola de borrachos.

Hinata andaba con su cabeza recostada en la barra, ya con la segunda había quedado dormida, a diferencia de los hombres quienes estaban en su tercer juego de barajas y Tenten ya se había levantado a buscar la novena ronda de cervezas y tequilas. Casi exasperado se levanto de la cilla y aguanto a Sakura por la cintura mientras les gritaba a los chicos que la llevaría a la casa, haciendo estos un gesto de molestia al interrumpirles la concentración que tenía en su juego de barajas. Despertó a Hinata para llevarla a la casa, levantándose ésta a trompicones, teniendo que servirle Shikamaru de bastón hasta llegar al auto, replicándoles a ambas que ni se les ocurrieran vomitar en el auto.

En todo el camino no sólo tuvo que aguantar a la borracha de la Haruno, sino a las insistentes llamadas de su novia quien quería formalizar una quinta discusión en el día, desistiéndose a tomar aquella molesta llamada. Llevaba casi dos semanas discutiendo con su novia, y hoy que tenia libre en el trabajo y se disponía a pasarla bien con sus compañeros, la noviecita de él se dispuso a pasarlas juntos con sus amigos, asiéndole el día todo un infierno… ¿Por qué las mujeres podían ser tan difíciles e incoherentes al mismo tiempo?

Detuvo el auto frente al edificio donde vivía la Haruno, bajándose del auto para ayudar a la Haruno a bajar quien aún se encontraba peleándose con el bendito cinturón. Le abrió la puerta y le ayudo a quitarse el cinturón, ayudándola en el paso a levantarse. Se disponía a acompañarle hasta su apartamento, hasta que escucho un desagradable ruido dentro de su auto…_Hinata había vomitado en el asiento trasero de su auto, cerrando la noche de Shikamaru cual no podía ser peor ya que su novia le había votado de la casa y seguramente ahora estaría empezándole las cosas en bolsas y maletas para tirarlas en la acera, como siempre le hacía._

— ¡Maldición!, Hinata. —suspiro fastidiado mientras llevaba una mano a su rostro, estregándose este con desesperación.

Sakura continúo caminando sola en dirección la entrada del edificio, despidiéndose de sus compañeros en gritos incoherentes. Se arrastro en cada torpe paso que daba con sus pies, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y apenas pudo oprimir el botón del elevador correctamente. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, entrando ella a trompicones mientras reía en voz baja, viendo la apresurada sombra de alguien entrar dentro del elevado, encontrándose con la deplorable imagen de una de las tantas inquilinas del bendito edificio. La Haruno levanto su vista, identificando con dificultad aquella persona…_era su vecino, el homosexual, echándose a reír como demente al pasarle por la mente la palabra marica._

— ¡Hola!, ¡Vecino! — aquella voz chillona le acalambro su oído derecho, volteándose con suma molestia para mirar a la dueña de aquella voz corrompida por el efecto del alcohol.

—Jhmp…_borracha._ — murmuro para luego voltearse y oprimir el botón del quinto piso, escuchando una segunda vez aquella fastidiosa voz.

—No estoy borracha, sólo q estoy mareada- objeto ella al escuchar aquel murmuro. El joven arqueo considerablemente una ceja, mirándole por segunda vez, pero esta vez, le dedico una mirada de lastima_… ¿No está borracha pero esta mareada? Ja, típico en un borracho menudo síntoma._

El elevador se detuvo entre el tercer y cuarto piso, asiendo un brusco movimiento, gruñendo el Uchiha ante las expectativas que le pasaron por la mente…_ ¡Genial!, el elevador se había atascado, y estaba con una borracha qué olía a puro licor._

—_Me lleva…carajos._ — murmuro enojado mientras sacaba su mano izquierda del bolsillo de su chaleco, oprimiendo el botón de emergencia con exasperación, escuchándose la voz del guardia de seguridad por aquella pequeña bocina.

—El elevador se atasco. — hablo con voz inescrutable mientras intentaba de conservar la calma para no voltearse y gritarle a la borracha de su vecina que se callara la maldita boca ya que chillaba como chicharra vieja.

—_Arreglare el problema de inmediato, debe haber sido alguna pequeña falla._ — se disculpo el guardia, prometiéndole que le sacaría de esa situación deplorable.

— ¡Uf! Creo que el movimiento del elevador me ha revolcado el estomago... Voy a vomitar. — se quejo al momento de para de hablar, agachándose al suelo, quedando sentada en este al perder el equilibrio.

— ¡Oye! No seas puerca, estoy aquí, ¿sabes? — se volteo violentamente, soltando con enojo aquellas palabras.

— ¡Cállate! Si no te callas lo haré encima de ti. — amenazo ella, segura de sí misma qué lo aria sino se callaba. La voz gruesa de él le provocaba más nauseas.

—E-eres un...prostituto artificial- soltó aquello luego de tres minutos de silencio, riendo como loca borracha qué era, arqueando considerablemente su ceño el Uchiha

— ¡Oye!, !Neee!...¡mírame! — soltó ella cómo toda fastidiosa, exasperándolo aún más.

—¿Sabes lo qué es un prostituto artificial?, ¿eh? — pregunto en una pequeñísima risa molestosa para el Uchiha.

—Hazme el favor y cállate…no soporto ese olor a cerveza que sale de tú boca. — soltó con voz neutral y sumo desdén. Ella contrajo su rosto y le miro casi enojada.

—Apuesto qué ni sabes. — dedujo ella con su rostro contraído y colorado.

—Eres un hombre artificial, y apuesto qué el tamaño de tú pene es por una cirugía al igual q tus nalgas... Nadie las tiene así de redondas. ¡Y juro q te inyectas para tener ese cuerpo tan musculoso! — soltó en una risa payasa…tenía qué tener más que paciencia con ella.

—Podría callarse.—dijo exasperado mientras oprimía el botón de emergencias para comunicarse con el bendito guardia que no lo sacaba de ese aprieto.

—A puesto qué ni en su vida ha visto un hombre desnudo. — soltó el Uchiha con una sonrisa lleva de satisfacción y superioridad, enojado a la Haruno quien gruño.

—Si los he visto. — le aseguro ella enojada, el Uchiha se bufo, molestándola aún más.

—No cómo **yo.** — era tan arrogante con su cuerpo, y así lo dedujo ella al decir aquello, Bah…que va, ella podría ver a un hombre así en cualquier momento, sino no los veía era porqué no tenía tiempo para ella…claro está, según ella.

—Tiene razón...no he visto un hombre cómo usted de artificial y gay. — se defendió ella, recibiendo un buen golpe bajo por parte de aquellas palabras…_esa mujer si sabia defenderse cuando se trataba de juegos de palabras._

—_Perra…_—murmuro exasperado, ella lo escucho, continuando así su molestosa conversación sólo con la intención de provocarlo y así vengarse.

—Cuanto paga la noche, ¿Eso no fue lo que le dijo su compañera de la semana pasada—continuo con sus burlas, cayendo en cuenta lo que había dicho ella…_¡¿Qué carajos le hacía creer a ella que se vendía así no más? _Sólo por haber escuchado las palabras de esa mujer quien, le hacía creer q era un mero prostituto. El Uchiha se volteo y le miro con una sonrisa en el rostro reflejado, dejándola confundida ante aquello.

—¿Te gusto? — preguntó divertido el Uchiha…_si ella quería jugar ese juego de palabras, entonces él, gustoso, se uniría a ellas._

—¡Nooo!, claro que no! Tú no eres mi tipo. — atajo ella con desagrado total.

—Ha puesto qué no, a ti te gustan los _raros _como **tú.** — se burlo de ella, siempre con aquella sonrisa.

—Mi novio es todo un bombón como para andar poniendo mis ojos en un hombre artificial como tú o a esos que llamas raros. — se defendió ella, él bufo ante aquello que le pareció tan graciosos

—¿Tú novio? ¿Acaso hablas del que te dejo por tú hermana?, porque si es así, entonces seria tú ex-novio. — la callo de inmediato, enojándole aquello considerablemente…_aquello fue más que una victoria para él Uchiha._

—¡Vete al carajo! — le insulto ella enojada, riendo moderadamente el Uchiha al verla tan enojada por no ganarle en su jueguito de palabras.

—Igual modo. — contesto divertido y con una sonrisa picara. Unos minutos bastaron, sólo para que ella abriera la boca, alterando al Uchiha.

— ¡Oyeeeee!, ¿Cuándo salimos de esta porquería? — pregunto ella algo exasperada mientras jugaba con las puntas de su cabello. El Uchiha rodo los ojos, intentado de no perder la calma.

—¡Cielos!, no puedes permanecer u puto minuto en silencio. — soltó exasperado, volteándose para verla.

—Ya lo hice…— se mordió los labios para aguantar la risa, apareciendo dos pequeños agujeros cómicos en cada parte de sus mejillas severamente sonrojadas.

—¡Carajos!, ¡Ya cayeté!...de igual modo que tú, también quiero salir de este infierno. — levando su mano derecha y la paso por su cabello, recostando su espalda de la pared de aquel elevador.

—Oye... — doce putos silencios bastaron para qué la ignorante de su vecina abriera la maldita boca, exasperándolo nuevamente.

—¡Qué! — atajo él, mirándole serio.

—Eres tú él en la relación homosexual quien te coges a la pareja, o es ésta a ti que te salta como conejo. — pregunto con una sonrisa infantil, arqueando considerablemente su ceja izquierda mientras le miraba con desprecio y enojo.

—Estás borracha... — soltó luego de un largo suspiro, desistiendo así a pelearse con esa mujer.

—Si...lo estoy. — rio ella divertida

—Hump, ahora lo aceptas. — le miro de pies a cabeza mientras ésta se levantaba torpemente.

—Poca mujer... — se burlo de ella al ver su deplorable estado

—¿Qué? — Soltó— ella indignaba…¡_cómo odiaba esa palabra!, así le dijo una vez su hermana en la últim_a discusión que tuvieron hace dos años atrás.

—Por eso te dejaron. — se burlo, cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba aquella mujer divertidamente.

—Puedo ser cien veces más mujer que tú, prostituto artificial. — Le reto mientras le apunta—va ignorantemente con su dedo.

—Te recuerdo que no soy mujer. — recalco él divertido ante las incoherencias que ella se inventaba para defenderse.

—Pero eres homosexual, y los homosexuales tiene su lado femino- justifico ella , gruñendo el Uchiha.

Justo cuando iba a decirle un par de verdades más, silencio por completo al verle caminar hacía ella con ese rostro inescrutable y mirada neutral, dejándola completamente incrédula y sin idea de lo que iba a hacer.

—¿Q-Qué haces? — le pregunto dudosa.

—¿Qué tú crees? — contesto él divertido mientras la hacía retroceder torpemente hacía atrás, acorralándola contra la esquina del elevador.

—Invades mi espacio personal. — soltó ella.

—Eso es justificable, sólo así te aclarare tus dudas. — sonrió de lado, llevando sus manos hasta la hebilla del pantalón de ella, desajustando este con facilidad.

—¿Q-Qué dudas? — le miro curiosa, sin percatarse de lo que había hecho este con su pantalón…_¿tan borracha estaba?_

—Te enseñare cómo cojo a mi pareja…no es eso lo que quería saber, ¿Quién se coge a quien? — hablo el divertido.

—Eso se contesta con palabras, no te tienes qué acercar tanto. — intento de empujarle, poniéndose tieso como piedra delante de ella. La tomo de las muñecas y la volteo bruscamente, quedando el rostro de ella recostado en la pared fría del elevador.

—Esto será sólo, una pequeñísima demostración. — Hablo divertido, desajustando el botón del pantalón de ella, para luego meter sus dedos por los bordes de estos, bajando su pantalón junto— con sus bragas hasta la rodilla.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces? — profirió enojada, y justo cuando iba a forcejear, sintió unos dedos rosarle de manera deliciosa su clítoris, despertando en ella una placentera sensación…

Con sus diestro pies, le sapero las piernas de ella para luego desajustarse la hebilla de su pantalón y desabotonarse este. Metió su mano dentro de su bóxer de color vino y saco en su mano un gran miembro ya erecto, pero no por la presencia de ella, sino por la posición erótica que tenia frente a él…Sakura no tenía idea del tamaño de aquel gran pene que ahora rosaba la parte interior de sus glúteos. Quito la mano que le brindaba placer s u clítoris, colocando amabas en la cintura de ella, obligándola a que se inclinara un poco. La acomodo a su gusto para luego llevar su mano derecha hasta el punto débil de una mujer…su clítoris. Con su dedo medio, acaricio el erecto botoncito de ella, oprimiéndolo y moviendo circularmente, mordiéndose en un arrebato sus labios mientras aguantaba esa insoportable y placentera sensación.

Sintió la punta de la glande de él rosarle el diminuto ano, estremeciéndola por completo al sentir la contra de este entrar lentamente, aferrándose ella de los pasamanos de elevador mientras aguantaba el inmenso dolor de la invasión de aquel erecto y gran miembro. Introdujo solo su glande un una pequeña parte de su miembro, empezando a moverse lentamente dentro de ella, mientras sus carias se intensificaban más en su clítoris. La sensación del dolor con cada embestida y los movimientos de sus dedos en su clítoris, hacían una mescla que ella identificaba cómo masoquista ya que le gustaba…no. ¡LE ENCANTABA!, pero no quería, y le dolía…pero le gustaba y excitaba considerablemente, mojando el suelo blanco de aquel elevador con sus fluidos vaginales que caían en pequeñísimas gotas.

Una fuerte sacudida la hizo estremecerse, sintiendo una sensación extraña en su vientre abajo. Otra embestida más, y gimió tan fuerte que no supo si era producto por el dolor o el placer que le proporcionaba aquellos dedos. Su calentura la llevó al descontrol total de su cuerpo, bajando su mano derecha para posarla encima de la de aquel hombre que le proporcionaba placer a su cuerpo, pidiéndole con sus gestos que llevara sus manos más abajo. Sonrió arrogante al ver a lo que ella había llegado a hacer, metiendo su dedo medio dentro de su vagina, moviéndolo con intensidad mientras la palma de su mano oprimía y se movía encima de su clítoris, empezando a jadear y gemir descontroladamente.

Levanto la pierna derecha de ella, obligando que colocara su rodilla encima del pasamano de aquel elevador, asiendo las embestidas más profundas mientras la masturbaba con su mano. El elevador recobro vida en aquellos momento desesperantes, siendo consiente ella de aquella señal que pronto amenazaba con terminar aquello, recostándose ella de la espalda de aquel hombre, llevó su mano hasta la parte de atrás de la nuca de esta, tirando de sus cabellos como toda una demente.

—_N-no te detengas…más rápido._ — soltó ella entre jadeos al sentir el movimiento brusco del elevador, desesperándola aún más. Él, cómo todo un "caballero "ataco la orden de ella, embistiéndola aún más rápido.

Pronto sintió su manos humedecerse de los fluidos de ella. La Haruno sintió sus paredes vaginales contraerse, estremeciéndose por completo mientras una ola de un abrumador calor le recorría todo su cuerpo hasta la cabeza, desahogándose con un fuerte gemido, sintiendo la ultima y fuerte embestida del Uchiha quien soltó un largo Jadeo, sintiendo un dentro de ella un liquido caliente derramarse…_había eyaculado dentro de ella sin placer alguno, ni siquiera gimió al contrario de ella que gemía y suspiraba desesperadamente._

Se retiro de ella y se acomodo el pantalón, escurriéndose Sakura por la pared del elevador hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, aún con sus pantalones fuera de sus sitio…_aquello había sido intenso, y la hizo fantasear a vicio con Kimimaro, imaginados que este era el que le brindaba placer en todo momento._

—_¡Dios!_ — soltó ella entre jadeos, volteándose el Uchiha para verle. Se acerco hasta ella y se inclino, susurrándole en el oído.

—_Te hice un favor._ — le susurro con diversión, volteándose para luego salir por la puerta de aquel elevador.

Escucho el timbre del elevador, reaccionando al momento, se acomodo el pantalón y se levanto tambaleando, caminando hasta la puerta de su apartamento…el efecto del alcohol se le había subido más de lo normal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5:**

**La trifulca**

Despertó al escuchar la puerta de su apartamento azotarse con fuerza. Dio un brinco fuera de la cama, azorada al creer que su madre había invadido por enésima vez su privacidad, sacándole seguramente otra copia a sus nuevas llaves.

— ¡Carajo! — soltó mientras se colocaba a trompicones el pantalón que llevaba la noche anterior, entrando por la puerta de la habitación Shikamaru quien llevaba unas bolsas en las manos.

—Hice compra, la alacena no tenía nada para comer. — soltó en un largo bostezo, arqueando una ceja al momento que le hecho una mirada a su compañera, viendo a una Sakura con un aspecto deplorable, con los cabellos enredados y alborotados, vistiendo con la misma o interior de ayer.

— Luces espantosa. — gruño con desagrado, perdiendo el equilibrio, cayó sentada en el suelo, profiriendo la Haruno un gemido desgarrador al haberse pegársele un terrible dolor en el trasero.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto mientras se levantaba del suelo con el presente e insoportable dolor en su trasero.

—Me deje de Sandie— hablo con fastidio, se llevó una mano hasta su barbilla y se la rasco, volteándose al momento, salió de la habitación en dirección a la cocina, siendo seguida por la Haruno quien hecho el pantalón a un lado, caminando en ropa interior por la casa.

— ¡Genial! — soltó en suspiros la Haruno…si era cierto que rompió en definitiva la relación con la extranjera, entonces eso significaba que le vería en la casa a menudo.

— ¿Cómo entraste a casa? — pregunto mientras llevaba su mano derecha atrás y arreglaba su ropa interior, tomando asiento en el desayunador.

—Tome las lleves qué tenias guardadas en la gaveta de tú escritorio, en el trabajo. — reveló él, suspirando la Haruno.

—Porqué no me lo dijiste anoche, pude haberte preparado el mueble de la sala o ayudado a mudarte. — hablo ella mientras Shikamaru preparaba el desayuno.

—Te lo dije tres veces anoche, cuando íbamos en el auto de camino a tú casa, ¿No te acuerdas? — se volteo un poco y le miro de reojo, esperando una contestación de la anonada Haruno quien se había alejado del mundo real, intentando de descifrar cómo demonios había llegado hasta su apartamento.

—Jhmp…tan borracha estabas qué ni siquiera te acuerdas de lo que hablábamos. No sé cómo llegaste en una sola pieza hasta tú apartamento, de lo borracha que estabas. — soltó en un bufido Shikamaru.

Muy buena pregunta se le había pasado a ella por la mente… ¿Cómo demonios había llegado hasta su apartamento? Era un hecho de que no había llegado nada bien, puesto que el fuerte dolor que tenía en su trasero era más que una gran prueba para contestarle que se había caído en algún sitio del edificio. El dolor era tan molestoso que si se sentaba lo tenía que hacer de lado, y con cuidado…_ ¡Dios! ¡Dónde había hecho el ridículo!_

Shikamaru había preparado un buen desayuno, típico de él quien tenía buena mano en artes culinarias, heredado de la excelente mano y cabeza de su madre. Era bueno tenerlo como compañero de apartamento, ya que él no molestaba, no era de fiestas, ni de andar trayendo a mujeres todos los días, y claro esta…era un muy buen cocinero, y por tanto eso aseguraba un buen plato esperándola en la mesa para ser devorado por ella.

Mientras Sakura se degustaba de unos buenos huevos fritos, tocineta, salchichas fritas, hongos y unos buenos panques por delante, en compañía de Shikamaru; Naruto había entrado al cuarto de su compañero, todo cabreado y de mal humor.

— ¡Sasuke! — azoto la puerta fuertemente, gruñendo un Uchiha malhumorado.

— ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?, ¿Ni qué hubieras descubierto qué te soy infiel? — soltó exasperado, reincorporándose, se recostó en la cabecera de la cama.

— ¡Sasuke!, ¡Hay que poner las cosas en claro!, ¡Entre tú y yo! — profirió el rubio, Sasuke bufo ante aquello.

—Haber, y ahora, ¿Cuál es el problema? — pregunto Sasuke.

—Pongamos las cosas en claro— hablo Naruto.

—Se que tú trabajo es importante, ¡Eso lo sé! — continuo el rubio

—Pero escúchame bien Sasuke, una cosa son tus guiones y actuación, y otra muy diferente llenarme el apartamento de mi difunto abuelo de prostitutas, prostitutos y demás pendejadas. — finalizo el Rubio.

—Te acepte aquí sólo por el hecho que entendía que en tú residencia no tenias privacidad alguna de tantos paparazis, pero escúchame bien Sasuke…Esto no es prostíbulo. — hablo el rubio.

—Te acuerdo que tú también eres un actor pornográfico y trabajas para mí…Naruto. — le dedico una sonrisa maliciosa.

Un buen guionista, eso era Sasuke, un gran escritor de guiones de diversas películas, pero en un lado de enfoco más, y fue donde más dinero gano y más se divirtió, montando su propia cadena de pornografía, algo mucho más grande y exitoso como para competir con la cadena pornográfica extranjera llamada Playboy. Naruto gruño enojadísimo y tomo asiento en el borde de la cama, Sasuke no más contemplo de espalda lo histérico que ha beses era Naruto, tomando un cigarro en manos, lo prendió y se degusto de este.

—Sasuke…el jefe de seguridad del edificio te quiere ver. — soltó sin más remedio alguno, acercándose hasta su amigo con un cigarro en boca, aguando este con sus dedos y lo acerco hasta el del Uchiha, prendiendo el suyo.

—Eso fue algo intenso…— le miro con malicia, estremeciéndose Naruto quien le dedico una mirada de desagrado, recostándose luego en la cabecera de la cama, junto a Sasuke.

— ¿Cuándo le dirás a tus padres? —Pregunto Sasuke, inhalando una cantidad de humo.

— ¿Sobre qué? — pregunto con la duda el joven rubio.

—Qué eres gay— se bufo Sasuke

— ¡Sasuke!, ¡No juegues con esas pendejadas! — profirió enojado.

—Admito qué me equivoque…eres bisexual, al igual que yo. — aquello enojo aún más a l joven rubio, levantándose de la cama.

—una cosa es interpretar el personaje de un guion y otra muy diferente ser lo que interpreto… ¡Y PONTE UNOS PANTALONES! — atajo el joven rubio enojado, saliendo del cuarto.

El llamado de la puerta esa mañana, fue algo que le extraño a la Haruno y aún más al ser el conserje del edificio quien le vino a informar que el Jefe de seguridad quería verla. Tan pronto cuando de fue el conserje, se coloco una bata y salió sin calzado de su apartamento, caminando en dirección al elevador. Bajo lasta el lobby, y camino hasta el cuarto de seguridad. Toco la puerta y entro al escuchar la voz del guardia invitándole a pasar.

—Señorita Haruno, que bueno verla. — soltó el guardia de seguridad, un hombre semi calvo y panzón, típico de un hombre comelón quien se pasa todo el día sentado en una mísera silla mirando por una pantalla.

—No le había visto desde el mes pasado— hablo la Haruno mientras se rascaba su cabeza ante el comezón que tenia, causada por no lavarse el cabello hace una semana y tres días.

El guardia de seguridad le miro de reojo, inspeccionándola de pies a cabeza para luego suspirar frustrado ante el prototipo de mujer que tenia frente…una mujer desarreglada, carente de afemines y para los colmos, ese cabello tan largo, lo tenía casposo, enredado y mal emparejado.

—Estaba de vacaciones. — Soltó el guardia de seguridad luego —de seis minutos de silencio.

—Y, ¿para qué me llamo? — era descortés no preguntar sobre cómo estaba, cómo la había pasado en sus vacaciones y si estaba bien de salud, pero siendo Sakura una mujer tan olvidadiza y despistada en modales, ¡Todo! Se podría esperar de ella, hasta lo más bárbaro y vergonzoso.

—Bueno, es que fíjese, le he llamado para que usted me diga cómo capturaron las nuevas cámaras del asesor las imágenes que querían. — se reacomodo debidamente en el asiento, bajando las piernas del escritorio. La Haruno le miro algo confundida por lo dicho… ¿Para qué demonios quería ver ella las imágenes de una bendita cámara?, ¿Y qué sacaba él con eso?, ella no era una experta en grabaciones para decir que son excelente o tiene falta de calidad.

—Bueno, pues póngalo, tal vez y pueda serle de alguna ayuda. — se cruzo de brazos, acercándose a la mesa donde se encontraban los monitores…_Era estúpido lo que le estaba pidiendo, pero no quería ser descortés, decidiendo así ver el bendito video y después inventarse algo._

—Es algo nuevo, de calidad, hasta me gusto, y mucho, sobre todo en la posición que capto la cámara. — carraspeo mientras tomaba en manos uno de los tanto CD que tenía acumulados en una pequeña caja. Ella quedo algo torpe ante la ilógica forma de él expresarse, juraría hasta que le excitaba la idea que la cámara hubiera captado bien…_ ¿Él guardia era raro o qué? Ni qué estuvieran hablando de un video casero pornográfico o algo así._

El guardia de seguridad se levanto de la silla y camino hasta una pequeña mesa donde había un reproductor de DVD y un televisor mediano.

Coloco el CD dentro del reproductor, encendió el televisor y se coloco al lado derecho de la Haruno, entrando en ese instante Naruto quien le hizo una seña al guardia y le ordeno que fuera al estacionamiento del edificio para resolver un problema que había.

—Sakura-Chan, ¡Qué bueno verte! — soltó al levantar su mirada, reconociendo a aquella mujer.

—N-Naruto… ¡Qué sorpresa! — soltó entre sorprendida y alegre, recibiendo un inesperado y fuerte abrazo algo brusco por parte del joven.

— ¡Vaya!, sí que lo es. Desde que me instale aquí no te he visto ni en pintura. — exclamo luego de separarse de ella, evaluándola una vez más con la mirada.

— ¿No qué estabas en California con tus padres? — le cuestiono ella sobre su duda ya que había escuchado de su madre que Naruto andaba viviendo en california con sus padre.

—hace seis meses llegue y me instale en el viejo edificio de mi difunto abuelo…vine a administrarlo y hacer un par de cambios, claro está, tampoco he dejado mis negocios en california, aún siguió monitoreándolos. — hablo emocionado.

—Y, ¿A qué te dedicas? — pregunto la Haruno.

—Eh, bueno, me gradué cómo actor y en este año me graduare de doctor especializado en pediatría. — hablo un poco nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—ah bueno, pero, acaso la actuación no te deja dinero…tan malo eres. — lo ultimo sonó tan cruel por parte de ella, su sinceridad avecé dolía más que una pequeña mentirilla.

—Nah, nada de eso, ¡Buenísimo actor que soy!, sólo es que la actuación no es mi gran sueño de la vida, a mí lo que más me apasiona es la medicina. — mintió él, su mayor razón por estudiar otra cosa, era por el simple hecho que sus padre a diario le cuestionaba sobre su carrera como actor y cómo era que nunca lo habían visto actuar en una película, aunque sea en una de bajo costo. Ante las interrogantes de sus padre, Naruto le había mentido a ellos diciéndole que era actor de teatro y que ahora que lo pensaba mejor, quería hacer otra carrera que le gustara más, pero la verdad era que utilizaría esta como camuflaje para esconder su verdadera profesión, la que le encantaba…_actor pornográfico._

La Haruno continuaba platicando augustamente con el muchacho, no fue hasta que una voz proveniente del reproductor se le hizo familiar, volteando su rostro para ver su imagen en el elevador con otra persona más y… ¡Un momento!, ¿acaso ese no era su vecino quien estaba informando al guardia de seguridad que el elevador se había atascado?, si era él, pero entonces, qué demonios hacia ella hay si hasta el mismo guardia de seguridad conocía a ese enfermo, ¿verdad?

Lo próximo que paso la dejo atonía…se había burlado de su vecino de la manera más ignorante, ridiculizándose ella misma. ¡Por dios!, ¡Tenía qué ser así de patética su noche!

—¡Oi!, Sakura, ¿Acaso esa no eres tú? — hablo con la duda el joven rubio.

— ¡NO!, ¡no soy yo! — soltó con voz peligrosa, silenciado a Naruto quien prefirió no llevarle la contraria y creer la mentirilla que ella había dicho.

— ¡Q-Qué carajos! — se pego aproximo una demente a la pantalla al ver aquella escena donde Sasuke la acorralaba y le bajaba los pantalones.

—_Carajo…_— se dijo mentalmente el rubio, nervioso al saber que aquel era Sasuke, acorralando a la Haruno…_ahora entendía el porqué lo de las cámaras y la insistencia del guardia en querer ver a su amigo. El muy bastardo le pagaba al guardia de seguridad para grabar sus actos._

Gemidos reiterativos por parte de una ebria y sus suplicas por no detenerse, y aquello, todo aquello, no le basto a ella para ser consciente que él no la obligo, sino que al contrario, le pidió más. Las imágenes borradas en su mente, reaparecieron en su mente, desde los delirios constante que tuvo por su cuñado hasta el gran orgasmo que tuvo a su nombre, y claro esta…ahora había descubierto el causante de ese molestoso dolor…_Uchiha Sasuke._

Apago el televisor y saco el CD de mala gana, saliendo por aquella puerta hecha un demonios, con una velocidad tremente que intimidaba a cualquiera que tuviera motivos en acercársele, hasta el mismo Naruto intento de bloquearle el paso, pero desistió en hacerlo, siguiéndole el paso de lejos.

Ahora si se había formado la trifulca, y lo peor de todo era que con la Haruno no se jugaba sucio al menos que quisiera una buena paliza de ella…como esas que Naruto había tenido la dicha en conocer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:**

**El "novio" de Sakura, y la visita de Kimimaro.**

Salió como alma endemoniada del cuarto de seguridad. Estaba envenenada de enojo, una fuerte cólera que descargaría contra el déspota de su vecino quien "abuso de ella…se había aprovechado de su estado y eso era imperdonable. Para los colmos, el guardia de seguridad había grabado todo aquello tan vergonzoso que por una parte le serbia de evidencia, pero por otra, tenía la certeza de que el imbécil del guardia estaba ligado con el pervertido de su vecino ya que de la manera ilógica que hablaba era como si ella estuviera al tanto de ese videíto y hubiera aceptado ser grabada… ¡jump! Ahora entendía el porqué tenía que estar allí presente para ver si la grabación resulto ser un éxito, ¡Vaya pervertidos esos dos!

La espera de llegar al quinto piso se había convertido en un infierno, maldiciendo malhumorada cada vez que el condenado elevador se paraba en un piso para recoger a alguien. Siete personas había ocupado esa mañana el elevador, y sólo uno de ellos se atrevió a mirar a la Haruno directamente, percatándose que tan horrible podía lucir una mujer descuidada, hasta parecía una drogona al andar sin calzado por un edificio que transitaban centenares de personas y dios sabe dónde habrán pisado estos y que mal hayan traído en la suela de sus zapatos, pero al parecer, ella poco le importaba el tema sobre la salud y los cuidados. Frunció el ceño increíblemente, casi de espanto, abriendo los ojos con furia, le dirigió una mirada horrenda al "caballero "que la examinaba sin disimulo alguno, volteando de inmediato su rostro al ver aquella mirada intimidante.

Finalmente el elevador había abierto sus puertas en el quinto piso, la gloria para la Haruno quien salió casi corriendo del ascensor…Ya quería romperle la cara a ese desgraciado quien no sólo se complació en abusar de ella, sino que también, para llevarse un gran recuerdo como trofeíto, la grabo, porque eso sí, aún creía certeramente que él tenía que ver algo con lo del video y el guardia de seguridad, ella no era nada de ingenua como para no percatarse de ello.

Mientras aquel demonio caminaba en dirección a la puerta, Uchiha Sasuke andada dándose una ducha caliente luego de una buena sesión de sexo con una de sus actoras de su empresa pornográfica. Él tenía la manía de siempre probar la mercancía nueva, sólo para saber que tanta resistencia tenía ésta y que tan excitante podía ser para el público, era cómo un tipo de entrevista, claro esta no era hablada precisamente. Gruño malhumorado al escuchar el salvaje alboroto de la puerta, deduciendo que se trataba de Naruto quién otra vez había cerrado la puerta con seguro y dejado las llaves a dentro, también estaba en la disyuntiva que el rubio se había enterado de alguna de sus fechorías y le venía a rendir cuentas y por eso tocaba la puerta con tanta animalidad, como si se tratara de algo urgente…_ ¡Cómo odiaba los exacerbamientos barbaros a la hora de tocar la puerta!_

Salió de la ducha, tomo su toalla negra en manos y se la amarro de la cintura, saliendo por la puerta del baño exasperado, con ganas de golpear a su compañero rubio. ¡Para qué coños existía el timbre del apartamento!, ¡Si se dijera que no había timbre, entonces entendería el porqué tocar la puerta!, pero claro, a Naruto tal parece que no le satisfacía dejar pegado el dedo en el timbre, sino que también, para fastidiarle la vida y unir a la sinfonía del maldito sonido del timbre, había optado por tocar la puerta y a la vez dejar pegado el dedo en el **puto** timbre.

— ¡Carajo Naruto!, ¡Ya te escuche!, ¡Para qué demonios tocas la puerta de esa forma, pedazo de imbécil! — soltó exasperado en el momento que abrió la puerta, y justo en ese momento, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar debidamente ante la impresión que se llevó, la Haruno se presente ante él metiéndole un fuerte puñetazo en el lado derecho del rostro, retrocediendo el Uchiha dos pasos hacia atrás, producto al no esperarse la gran sorpresita que su vecina le había visitado…_ ¡Tan agradable y dulce ella!_

No se molesto en esperar que él la invitara a entrar, ella misma entro por su cuenta y se lanzó como gata salvaje encima del Uchiha, cayendo ambos al suelo. Le abofeteo unas seis veces en las cuales dos de ellas no fueron bien dadas, pero aún así, se aseguró que el golpe fuera efectivo como para dejarle marcas. Le jalo de su cabello húmedo y tiro de este como un animal mientras azotaba su cabeza contra el suelo.

— ¡Pero Qué!... — no le dio tiempo ni siquiera a terminar sus palabras porqué la Haruno ya le había callado abofeteándolo nuevamente.

— ¡DESGRACIADO! — profirió llena de rabia mientras le metía fuertes puñetazos en los costados y brazos, intentando él de zafarse aquella bestia que tenía encima… ¡_La loca de su vecina le estaba dando una paliza a él!...Uchiha Sasuke, un hombre con un buen cuerpo cómo para defenderse de cualquier amenaza, pero claro está, preparado para cualquier amenaza, en excepción del ataque de una vecina que tras de lesbiana y mal arreglara, resulto ser loca y alcohólica._

— ¡Maldita loca perra! — le gritó enojadísimo luego de sentir sus labios hechos sangre. ¡Al carajo toda su delicadezas y el debido trato hacía una mujer!, ¡Si vieran a esta cosa, entenderían bien el porque él opto por defenderse y hacer lo que tenía en mente!

La tomo de las muñecas y le aguanto fuertemente, agitando más a la fiera de su vecina quien empezó a moverse encima de él con la intención de soltarse, optando ella por morderle fuertemente su brazo derecho.

— ¡Además de ser una perra loca!, ¡Eres una maldita zorra mal parida! — Exclamó furioso mientras aguantaba el intenso dolor que proporcionaba ella con sus dientes, sacándole sangre al Uchiha.

Le soltó de las muñecas y la tiro contra el suelo, posicionándose inmediatamente encima de ella, aprisionándole con su cuerpo mientras le aguantaba de las manos fuertemente.

— ¡¿Éstas loca o qué?, ¡¿Acaso no saber quien soy maldita loca? — profirió furioso.

— ¡Eres un maldito enfermo pervertido que anda abusando de la gente y grabándolas! — le gritó ella mientras intentaba de soltarse de aquel hombre para agarrarle a golpes. El Uchiha frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello, entendiendo ya lo que sucedía.

—Ah, _era eso…_— fue lo único que pudo decir aquel hombre de cabellos oscuros, enojándola aún más por su poco interés en aquel tema delicado, como si estuvieran hablando de algo normal.

— ¡Sólo eso puedes decir pedazo de imbécil!, ¡Poco hombre!, ¿Es lo único qué me puedes decir?, ¡¿Eh? — colocó sus ojos nuevamente en ella, suspirando de enojo.

—_Vaya, _tal parece que tú mordida me hizo efecto. — sonrió de lado y con malicia, inclinando un poco su rostro para poder ver su erección que bien se marcaba en aquella toalla. Ella le miro indignada y furiosa, percatándose que su plan por calmar aquella fiera con la seducción había fallado…_se olvido que no trataba con una mujer normal, sino más bien un feto raro._

—Claro está, sólo tu mordida hizo efecto, aclarando los malos entendidos, ya que nada más en ti me motiva a tener una erección de excitación. — _¡¿Qué? Ahora de pervertido, le gusta el bondaje, que lo muerdan, amarren y azoten…que enfermo el vecino de ella._

—¿Qué haré ahora con mi pequeño problemita? — preguntó al aire, mirándole ella aún más indignada.

—¡Porqué no lo mete en el triturador!, ¡Pedazo de imbécil! — exclamó enojadísima mientras intentaba de soltarse de él.

—Y porqué no mejor lo meto en su pequeño ano…_bien que le gusto anoche, ¿Eh?_ — aquello la hizo sacar fuerzas tremendas como para soltarse del Uchiha y caerle a golpes, levantándose este en un sólo salto al ver que la mujer tenía intenciones de darle un golpe bajo para inmovilizarlo.

La visita aún no se había acabado para Uchiha Sasuke quien no pudo recibir a aquella mujer de senos corpulentos y cabellos rebeldes, pero bien ésta se coló por la puerta abierta, sin ni siquiera anunciar su llegada. La mujer de cabellos rojos quedo paralizaba al ver esa pelea que había acabado en el sofá, con Sakura encima de él agarrándole a golpes limpios.

—¡Sasuke!...¡llamare a la policía! — gritó ella histérica mientras sacaba su celular del bolso y marcaba al nueve once, informándole de inmediato sobre la trifulca que se había formado en el apartamento de su jefe.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? — salió Shikamaru malhumorado del apartamento de la Haruno, llegando hasta la puerta de su vecino que tan mal hablaba Sakura, encontrándose con la gran escena.

—¡SASKE!, ¡DOBE!, ¡AHORA SI TE COMPRO EL ATAUD!, ¡PORQUÉ DE ESTA SALES MUERTO Y SI NO YO MISMO TE MATO! — gritó Naruto, haciendo presente su imagen ante chillona voz, Shikamaru se volteo, reconociendo a su viejo amigo de escuela.

—¿Naruto? —soltó Shikamaru, reaccionando Naruto quien en plena trifulca reconoció a su viejo amigo, olvidándose por un llevódo de la trifulca que tenían es su apartamento.

—Shikamaru, ¿Qué haces aquí? — soltó sorprendido.

—Vivo aquí idiota, con Sakura, y si me permites, tengo que tranquilizar a mi compañera antes que mate a ese. — aquello le recordó a Naruto el gran problema que tenía en su apartamento, reaccionando al momento, intervino en la pelea, intentando de separar a la Haruno, lográndolo así con la ayuda de Shikamaru.

—Sasuke-Kun. — exclamó Karin dramáticamente, como si Sasuke hubiera sufrido algún accidente mortal.

—Sasuke, no te preocupes, llame a la policía…todo estará bien. — intervino ella en el momento que su amigo rubio le iba a preguntar si estaba bien…

—Carajos, me lleva…pero sí que eres idiota Karin, pero de las bien brutas. —soltó Naruto al escuchar la palabra policía, ahora si se enterarían todos en dónde vive Uchiha Sasuke. Ante el asombro que se llevó con la noticia de Karin, se olvido por completo de la Haruno, administrando poca fuerza en ella, esta se logro soltar, enredándose nuevamente con Sasuke quien apenas había dado los primeros inicios de reincorporarse.

—¡Mi-mi vajilla nueva!…. — exclamó casi a llanto Naruto cuando vio que la Haruno había destrozado encima del Uchiha su nueva vajilla.

—_Carajo me lleva…maldita sea…_—maldijo mentalmente Shikamaru mientras ayudaba a Karin a levantarse quien fue empujada contra el suelo por la endemoniada de la Haruno.

—¡Sasuke-Kun, yo te ayudare! — soltó ella mientras jalaba del pie del Uchiha, evitando que este se parara…¡Sólo de Karin se podían esperar semejantes ayudas que emporaban todo!

—_¡Karin!, con un carajo, no me ayudes, empeoras las cosas…._— soltó el Uchiha, retrocediendo Karin de inmediato.

—¡Se acabo!, ¡Al carajo todo! — se levantó finalmente el Uchiha y sin pensar, le lanzo un puñetazo en la mejilla a la Haruno, cayendo está sentada en el mueble.

—¡Pero qué! — soltó Shikamaru, interviniendo en aquella pelea, pero no con el propósito de hacer sentar a la Haruno quien le iba a estrellar la lámpara que había levantado de la mesa decorativa, sino intervino para agarrarse a golpes con el Uchiha, pero justo en ese momento la policía había llegado, y para mala suerte del Uchiha, había llegado en el momento que la había golpeado, calleándole la policía encima como animales, esposándolo de inmediato. Karin abrió su boca indignada por la injusticia que según ella le hacía a su jefe, tomando la iniciativa el capitán de la policía de llevarse a todos arrestados por…

_Alteración a la paz, intento de mutilación con una lámpara de mármol y el vidrio de los rastros de una vajilla fina…._

_Abuso sexual consentido porque ella estaba ebria y lo sedujo en una parte._

_Alteración a la paz, por que los vecinos se quejaron de ello y por los actos de la Haruno y en compañía todo su trió._

_Irrupción a casa ajena._

_Daños a propiedad, incluyendo la bajilla del Uzumaki._

_Traumas…ninguno por ahora, en excepción del que la Haruno asegura tener por la "violación"._

_Intento de mutilación con una pinza de cocina…_

_Exhibicionismo en público al tener sexo en un elevador, aunque no tenía las pruebas dado que el bendito CD había desaparecido de la escena, lo pusieron al escuchar el veredicto de todos los presentes._

_Entre otros cargos menores, estaba la intervención de Karin cual no se pudo llevar a cabo una profunda investigación al esta insultar a los policías, acusándola de actitud hostil y vandalismo, porque claro está, ella se hizo cargo de meter la pata lo más que pudo, rompiendo el cristal de la patrulla con el tacón de su calzado cual tenía planeado golpear al guardia que en momentos atrás había intentado seducir para que la soltara._

Aquella mañana había sido la peor de todas, y ahora en vez de estar degustándose con una muy buena taza de café, sentado en el desayunador, estaba detrás de las rejas de la comisaria, sentado con su amigo, un tal Shikamaru, y tres tipos con pinta de craqueros y periqueros. ¡Genial!, ya se veía en los periódicos… ¡El gran Uchiha Sasuke, dueño de una cadena pornográfica se encuentra detrás de las rejas luego de abusar sexualmente y golpear su vecina!

…

Sentada en aquella mullida silla semi-oxidada, se encontraba ella, Haruno Sakura, acusada por violencia, actitud hostil, intento de mutilación, daños a propiedad ajena, agresión física, agresión verbal, alteración a la paz, entre otras cosas.

—Haber, una vez más señora Haruno. — le pidió por enésima vez el oficial que la interrogaba, encerrado en aquel cuartito.

—Señorita Haruno. — le corrigió ella con molestia, suspirando ante la idea que una vez más tendría que narrar su parte de la historia.

—**Señorita.** — soltó el oficial con voz cansada

—Explíqueme lo ocurrido, ¡Paso por paso! — pidió por enésima vez el oficial que la interrogaba.

— ¡Ya le dije! — replico ella enojadísima, cruzándose de brazos, pego su espalda al espaldar de la silla.

—El enfermo de mi vecino me grabo en el elevador teniendo sexo con él. —Repitió ella exasperada.

—Ósea que la grabo teniendo sexo con usted, ¿No? — formulo nuevamente la pregunta, exasperándola aún más.

— ¡Sí!, ¡Ya le dije! — repitió su contestación una tercera vez.

— ¡Baje la voz!, ¡Por favor! — le pidió el guardia.

—fácilmente le puedo dejar en la celda por actitud hostil. — le amenazó el guardia quien empezaba a perder la calma con ese tonito de voz que la Haruno utilizaba para hablarle.

—_Bien, _volvamos. —enfoco sus ojos nuevamente en la libreta donde hacía anotaciones sobre lo ocurrido, asiendo un breve resume de lo que había anotado…

—Tuvo sexo con él en un elevador, él la grabo, **usted** estaba "_ebria"_, por tanto no sabía de ellos hasta que ve el video que le enseño el guardia de seguridad quien a todas estas niega la versión de usted quien afirma que el vecino le pedía que la grabara, a todas estas, el dichoso video que dice usted tener, desaparece al usted apropiarse de él e ir por su propia cuenta a solucionar el asunto con su vecino a quien le golpeo. — hizo un corto resume de lo que ella le había narrado.

—sí, así es, y dudo mucho de la palabra del guardia, después de todo, para que me llamo y me enseño el video. — soltó ella enojadísima, el policía le miro con una mirada de pesimista.

—Señora, le recuerdo que él como guardia de seguridad tiene que ver con el control de la seguridad del edificio y las cámaras, por tanto, él vio el video, la reconoció y la mando a llamar, seguramente para tomar cartas sobre el asunto. — ella abrió la boca de negación…_ ¡¿Cómo era posible que ese mediocre creyera en tal nefastica de versión?_

—Bien, viendo las cosas tales como son y mes las han descrito en cada versión, **Usted estaba ebria.** — hablo el policía.

— _¡Vaya!, ¡menos mal!_ — se burlo ella con sarcasmos al policía salir con aquella conclusión, él le miro serio, silenciando ella al momento de comprender la amenaza de aquellas palabras.

—por tanto, no se acuerda de nada, pero él si quien alega que usted lo ínsito y se le ofreció debido a su estado. — prosiguió quedando ella perpleja ante lo dicho, se disponía a replicar por aquello, pero inmediatamente el guardia poso sus ojos en ella, guardando silencio ante aquella mirada.

—No puedo considerar lo que usted tuvo con él como abuso sexual, porque fue consentido, aunque tal vez y pueda…— ella de inmediato interrumpió lo dicho.

— ¡Oiga!, ¡Él se aprovecho! — grito ella.

— ¡Y Usted se le ofreció a través de insinuaciones y vida sexual…usted lo tentó a ello. — le hablo con el mismo todo alterado que ella había utilizado.

—¡Esta acusada de irrumpir en casa ajena, golpear a su vecino, agresión verbal, alteración a la paz, daños a propiedad, daños físicos, actitud hostil y no sé que más, porqué usted señora Haruno, en un sólo día a violado las leyes que un mismo criminal. Eso sin contar el intento a mutilación con arma blanca. — revelo el policía, ella se alteró más de lo normal, levantándose de la silla.

—¡¿Qué?, ¡¿Pero qué mierda de justicia es esta?, ¡¿Me éstas insinuando qué él salió bien en todo el asunto? — profirió ella enojadísima.

—No señora, el está acusado por violencia y agresión hacía una mujer, pero dudo mucho que eso llegue como para una detención o algo por el estilo. — aclaro él.

—¡Me estás diciendo que yo quedare en el hoyo, abusada sexualmente y él vivito y coleando como una asquerosa lombriz. — exclamó alterada, pidiéndole el guardia que tomara asiento y se calmara antes que emporara más su estado.

—Señora, lo que intento decirle a usted, es que si ambos no llegan a un acuerdo, terminaran en la cárcel por tres semanas, porque además de los cargos que ustedes se echaron mutuamente, existen el de los inquilinos del edificio quienes los acusaron de alteración a la paz. — le aclaro él, cerrando su libreta de anotaciones, se levanto y camino en dirección a la puerta.

—¡Esto es una injusticia! — gritó ella mientras un guardia la escoltaba a su celda.

—Si señorita, diga lo que quiera…ya he escuchado eso anteriormente. — soltó en un agotador suspiro el guardia, alejándose de ella.

…

Encarcelados como "Inocentes "canarios, se encontraba Sasuke junto a Naruto y en compañía de Shikamaru. Revaluó nuevamente la patética escena en que se encontraba, soltando un exasperante suspiro.

—¡Genial! — soltó el Uchiha enojadísimo, Naruto presto atención a ello, mirándole con mala catadura.

—¡¿Genial?, ¡¿Es lo que puedes decir?, ¡¿Eh? — soltó el rubio, Sasuke le miro con el rabillo del ojo, teniendo en cuenta lo que se aproximaba por parte de Naruto.

—¡Sasuke!, ¡Contéstame! — le gritó.

—¡¿Qué pasa contigo pedazo de imbécil?, ¡Porqué gritas! — se quejó por sus chillones gritos, estando cerca él, no era necesario que le hablara gritando, ni que fuera sordo.

—¡¿Qué pasa conmigo?, ¡Y a estas alturas lo preguntas! — Atajó con sumo enojo el rubio.

—Si es por lo de la vajilla, ya te lo dije, te la remplazare por una mejor. — soltó en un suspiro exasperante mientras llevaba su mano derecha detrás de su nuca, apretando esta con el propósito de liberar un poco de la tención que tenía acumulada en aquella zona.

—¡Con un carajo Sasuke!, ¡No se trata de la puta vajilla!, ¡Se trata que golpeaste a una mujer! — se levanto enojadísimo, quedando frente a su amigo quien le miro serio.

—¿Y? — arqueo el Uchiha su ceja derecha con considerable sarcasmo, esperando del rubio alguna respuesta.

—¿**Estamos** metidos en algún problema o algo por el estilo? — le cuestionó desvergonzadamente el Uchiha.

—¡No Sasuke!, ¡Exclúyeme a mí de todo ello!, en ese plural de _Estamos metidos, _no soy bienvenido, porque si no más recuerdo, fuiste tú el que la golpeo y la grabo teniendo sexo, ¡_**No yo!**_ —recalco el rubio, tomando asiento al momento. Quería golpear a Sasuke, pero se contuvo no más porque no sacaría nada con ello, más bien, lograría que lo dejaran metido en el hoyo no más por liberar su estrés con él.

—Haces todo una exageración, sólo le di un simple golpe para tranquilizarla. — Atajó el Uchiha, molesto por la actitud del rubio.

—¡Vaya!, ¡Menos mal que fue un simple golpe!, ¡No me imagino uno fuerte!, ¡De seguro le hubieras roto la nariz en vez de los labios! — soltó con ironía el Rubio.

—Y dime Sasuke, ¿Arreglaste algo con golpearle?, porque si no más veo, ¡Aún nos encontramos aquí!, ¡Metidos en una celda! — hablo con un molesto sarcasmo, gruñendo el Uchiha.

—¡¿Por qué intentas de echarme la culpa en todo sobre el asunto?, sino más recuerdo, fue Karin quien le dio punto final a la situación cuándo llamo a la policía. — exclamó exasperado el Uchiha.

—¡Claro!, ¡Me había olvidado de ella!, ahora que me acuerdo, ¿Qué demonios hacía ella en mi apartamento?, no fuimos claro con respecto a mujeres y hombre en mi apartamento. — le miro enojadísimo al Uchiha, este no más se bufo, cruzándose de brazos.

—Tanto te gusta ella que haces todo un escáldalo. —aquello ruborizo al rubio.

—¡No me gusta! —Se defendió

— ¡Y tampoco es fea! — Puntualizó.

—Jmp…ni bonita tampoco. — se bufo el Uchiha.

—Sasuke, el punto no es si es bonita o es fea, aquí el punto es que se trata de nuestra vecina, de Haruno Sakura, y tú la has golpeado. — exclamó enojadísimo

—¡Esa maldita loca casi me desfigura a golpes el rostro y tú sólo te preocupas por el menudo golpe que le di! —exclamó ya arto de la conversación.

—¡Bueno!, ¡Bueno!, ¡Ya!...Y ahora, ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella? — cambio de tema para evitar reírse en la cara del Uchiha…la verdad era que la Haruno le había dejado más que arañazos y golpes rojos en todo el rostro, sin contar como le dejo los labios cortados y una ceja hinchada.

—Nada, llegar a un acuerdo con la loca, aunque viéndolo mejor, ella está en peor plano que yo, según mi abogado. — se cruzo de brazos, recostándose en la pared de aquella celda, bufándose al segundo.

—Eso no da nada de gracia Sasuke, fuiste tú el causante de todo este lio. — le recordó enojado.

—¡Sí!, ¡Sí!, ¡Sí!, hay vas con lo mismo. —Atajó el moreno enojado.

Pasaron seis horas detenidos en la delación hasta que su abogado logro resolver el dilema, pudiendo salir en la madrugada. Estaba más que cansado y su cabeza le latía por los golpes que había recibido, aquella maldita mujer casi lo deja sin cabello ni rostro.

Salieron a la par en dirección al estacionamiento, Naruto no le había dirigido la palabra en lo absoluto, al parecer había trazado en ellos un tipo de voto de silencio que tal vez duraría unas semanas, y conociéndolo a él, seguramente tenía que ver por no haber retirado los cargos que tenía contra la lesbiana de su vecina.

Frunció el ceño y se detuvo frente al convertible rojo de Naruto.

—¿Qué hace tú auto aquí? — preguntó el moreno con voz neutral.

—Le pedí aún amigo que me trajera el auto. — contestó sin más remedio.

Se monto en el auto junto al rubio quien no tenía buena cara, gruñendo ante lo insoportable que se había puesto la presencia de su amigo rubio.

—Ponte el cinturón, no quiero un tique para finalizar este día, sería lo último que quisiera, acabar en nuevamente en la delegación por violar las leyes del tránsito. — soltó exasperado y de muy mala gana el rubio.

Llegaron a la casa en cuestión de cuarenta y cinco minutos, metiéndose de inmediato el joven rubio a la ducha, le urgía tomar un baño de agua bien fría para liberarse de todo ese estrés y mal humor que llevaba por dentro.

El moreno se tiro en el sofá de la sala, boca arriba, cerro sus ojos e intento relajarse. En definitiva, hoy fue uno de sus peores días, y de seguro lo que restaba de la semana sería peor debido al carácter que Naruto quien pronosticaba una larga semana de peleas y molestias. Volteo su rostro y sonrió al ver la vajilla de Naruto destruida, hecha cantos. No era que su amigo fuera un materialista, simplemente, era un afeminado quien le agradaba decorar la casa con toques feministas, incluso, aquella enfermiza costumbre le daba a pensar de que su amigo si era bisexual, aún así, poco le importo, ya que si su amigo lo era pues bienvenido al club, él no discriminaba ni tampoco juzgaba, de todas formas, él era casi parecido a bisexual, no…mejor dicho. A Uchiha Sasuke no le gustaban los hombre ni mujeres, sino **las personas**, le gustaba socializar, **y mucho**.

Su vista se enfoco en un pequeño y redondo objeto que se encontraba tirado, debajo del sofá del frente, reincorporándose el Uchiha, se levantó del mueble y camino hasta el mueble del frente, inclinándose un poco, tomo en manos el objeto que le había llamado la atención. Era un CD, sin título escrito al frente, sembrando la curiosidad en el quien de inmediato camino hasta el televisor de la sala, lo prendió junto con el DVD y coloco el CD, iniciando la película.

Por la calidad de aquella grabación, reconoció que era uno de los videos que el guardia le había traído, aún así, ese video era nuevo para él, puesto que todos los que había visto, no empezaban con una escena en un elevador, solo, sin nadie a su lado.

Frunció el ceño al ver la llegada de la ebria de su vecina, acordándose de inmediato que lo que había encontrado era no más la bendita prueba que tanto hablaba la Haruno…_hoy era su día de suerte, puesto que había encontrado la única prueba que tenía ella contra él._

—_¡Sasuke!, ¡En que has caído!_ —Se broto su rostro con ambas manos…_ella era tan…fea. _La verdad era que no era fea ósea horrenda, pero tampoco era botina, tenía todo lo malo, ni siquiera poseía un cuerpo como el de una mujer verdadera, ella era corriente, normal y demasiado sencilla, y eso la hacía como era.

Ella era el prototipo de mujeres que aunque se vistan con un traje y arreglen no se vería gran cambio en ellas. Las mujeres piensan que con un cambio físico y vestir bien las transformarían en mujeres deseables, pero, siendo realistas, eso no las cambiaba en nada, ellas eran las mismas, lo único que bien vestidas y arreglas. Su vecina, aunque se pusiera un vestido sencillo y se peinara esa maraña que tiene por pelo, se vería con el mismo físico, lo único que arreglada, y ese tipo de mujeres ni siquiera van para él, ni para unos minutos de diversión, Sakura era un prototipo de mujeres, perfecta para un nerd de cuatro ojos o uno de esos hombre flacuchos, mal combinados y descuidados, no con un hombre como él.

Dejo de pensar en el asunto de su vecina al escuchar los primeros gemidos del televisor, prestando atención a ello…no era que lo que viera le excitara o la protagonista le gustara, simplemente, hubo algo que le llamo la atención, claro está, no era ella la de la atención, sino algo más.

La naturalidad de sus gemidos, la realista escena, la persona menos indicada y más normal del mundo en una escena erótica con un hombre que le sobran las mujeres. Todo aquello encendió su imaginación, tomando un lápiz y papel. Tenía muchos guiones atrasados, y proyectos importantes, aún así, decidió dejarlos atrás por un tiempo y seguir escribiendo lo que sería su nuevo libro erótico, una novela realista, nada de exageraciones, una mujer normal y corriente, con miles de defectos, y eso lo hacía más interesante. Era una gran idea que si resultaba como planeaba, pensaba escribir un guion y sacarla en pantalla, no como una película o serie pornográfica, sino como una novela erótica. En definitiva, hoy era su día de suerte, puesto que quien diría que la lesbiana que tiene por vecina seria su gran inspiración de su protagonista más la llave de la creación de su más valiosa novela.

—¡Sasuke!, ¡¿Qué putas haces?, ¡¿Éstas loco o qué? — profirió el rubio, saliendo del baño con una toalla amarrada de su cintura.

—¡¿Acaso quieres qué te terminen de mutilar el cuerpo?, ¡Quita esa mierda ya! — Exclamó enojadísimo al reconocer el video, intentando de arrebatarle al Uchiha el control remoto.

—¡Cállate Dobe y escucha!, quien diría que el bicho raro que tenemos por vecina seria nuestra inspiración. — el rubio frunció el ceño considerablemente, mirándole entre confuso y extrañado al Uchiha.

—¡¿Nuestra?, ¡Éstas loco!, y te repito, no hables en plural porque no cuentas conmigo. — recalco el rubio.

—Claro que si, si esto sale, en unos dos años, tú serás el protagonista masculino de la novela. — le miro con sarcasmo el Uchiha, tirando aquel comentario solo con el propósito de molestar a su amigo.

—¡haz lo que quieras!, ¡SI quieres pasarte la noche viendo esa mierda de cosa hazlo!, ¡pero a mí me sacas de tus pendejadas!, ¡Y no quiero ver ese video más en la casa!, ¡Por dios!, ¡Es Sakura a la que grabaste, mi amiga de universidad! — exclamó enojadísimo, como si fuera el fin del mundo.

—¡_Ah1…amigo de universidad._ — murmuro él como si estuviera tomando nota en su libreta de todo lo que Naruto había dicho.

—¡Y yo cómo tú empezaría a empacar las cosas!, ¡Te quiero fuera de mi apartamento mañana! — exclamo el rubio.

—Ah, si…comprare uno aquí, después de todo, no me desagrada este lugar de mala muerte. —anuncio el Uchiha.

—¡Uf! Ni que te fuera a vender uno. — sentencio el rubio, volteándose el Uchiha exasperado por la actitud del rubio.

—¡Naruto!, ¡Vamos!, ¡Se que esa es tu vieja amiga de la éstas o estabas enamorado!, pero te juro que ni yo lo disfrute en lo absoluto ni lo hice por placer, tampoco creo que ella lo haya disfrutado conmigo porque bien que escuche un murmuro diciendo el nombre de un tal Kimaro o Kinimaro. — Soltó el moreno.

—¡Sasuke!, ¡No se trata de eso!, se trata que quiero una vida normal, tranquila, sin problemas, no quiero despertarme o salir y encontrarme con una escena como la que paso. — Exclamó enojadísimo.

Mientras aquellos dos discutían como pareja recién casada, Sakura andaba rondando por los alrededores de su apartamento, discutiendo por teléfono con su madre quien insistía una y otra vez que fuera a la fiesta familiar que tenían planeada esta semana.

—¡Mamá!, ¡Te dije que no puedo! — soltó por enésima vez.

—_¿Por qué no Sakura?, es una fiesta familiar, entiendes, es familiar, somos una familia y cada día tú te alejas del concepto familiar._ — replicó su madre.

—¡Mamá!, no me estuviera alejando de eso que tu llamas concepto familiar sino andarás acuchillándome una y otra vez respecto a mi vida y decisiones. — Se defendió.

—_¡Sakura!, ¿Es por él verdad?_ — le cuestión su madre.

—¡No mamá!, ¡Es por todo mamá! — exclamo ella,

—_hija, entiendo que Kimimaro fue tu novio en un tiempo y ahora tu hermana lo es, pero tienes que entender, ustedes son mis hijas y no puedo ponerme en enemistan ni con ella ni contigo, se que lo que ella hizo se vio muy mal, pero entiéndelo de una buena vez, ellos se conocieron y se enamoraron, ese sentimiento nunca existió entre ellos cuando tu existías, nunca te traicionaron._ — hablo Tsunade.

—¡Mamá!, ¡Qué traición ni qué diantres!...¡No quiero ir y punto! — exclamó ella.

—Además, ¿para qué?, ¿Dime para qué?, ¿Qué compongo yo en esa fiesta?, ¿El que sea el campo de atracción de burlas de ustedes respecto a mi vida de célibe y trabajo? — atajó ella enojadísima.

—_Esas no son burlas, son consejos sobre tu vida._ — replico Tsunade.

—¡Vaya!, ¡Menos mal mamá! — soltó con sarcasmos, molestando a su madre.

—_Sakura, soy tu madre y exijo respeto…_— exclamó enojado Tsunade.

—_Yo tanto como tu padre y hermana te queremos ver en la fiesta._ — insistió su madre.

—Olvídalo mamá, y hasta mañana, ya se hace tarde y ahorita tengo que trabajar. — soltó como despedida, cortando la comunicación. Cuando se volteo, se encontró con los expectantes ojos de Shikamaru quien estaba sentado en el mueble de la sala, con los pies cruzados, leyendo el periódico.

—Otra vez tú mamá. —Dedujo Shikamaru, soltando ella un suspiro, tiro el teléfono a un lado del mueble.

—Sigue con la idea de ir a la bendita fiesta esa que mi hermana ha organizado. — tomo asiento aún lado de Shikamaru.

—Pues bien…— sentencio él, volviendo a su lectura, pronto sonó el teléfono, negándose Sakura a tomar la llamada, no le quedo más que otra a Shikamaru de tomar el teléfono.

—Diga. — hablo Shikamaru, la persona en la otra línea estaba en completo silencio.

—¡Bueno que!, ¡_van_ a hablar o que! — soltó exasperado, viendo como la Haruno se levantaba en dirección a su habitación.

—Te espero en la habitación Shikamaru, así que apúrate antes de que me arrepienta de ver la película. —Exclamo Sakura, pudiéndolo escuchar la persona que estaba en la línea.

—_¿Esta Sakura?_ —hablo finalmente la persona que se encontraba en la otra línea, era un hombre.

—¿Quién eres? —cuestiono Shikamaru con el ceño fruncido.

—Su cuñado, Kimimaro. — se presento.

—Tsk…_genial._ —murmuro, pudiéndolo escuchar Kimimaro.

—¡Oye Sakura!, ¡Tu cuñadito te llama! — soltó mientras caminaba en dirección a la habitación de su compañera, ella de inmediato le hizo señas de no querer contestar, pero este le entrego el teléfono en manso, tirándose luego en la cama.

Suspiro y tomo asiento en el borde de la cama, decidiendo así hablar.

—H-Hola…—soltó dudosa mientras apretaba sus labios y jugaba con los bordes de su camisilla estirada.

—_¿Quién era ese?_ — soltó de inmediato él, ni siquiera dijo un hola.

—¿Ese?...¿Es?, Shikamaru. — soltó ella algo sorprendida por la inesperada pregunta, a ella no le gustaba que le cuestionaran mucho.

—_No crees que es un "__**poco" **__tarde para recibir visitas._ — hablo él, ella frunció el ceño algo molesta, ahora él se había convertido en otra replica de su adorable y metiche madre.

—¿No crees que es un _**"Poco" **_tarde para andar llamándome?, ¿Eh? — imito ella su tono de voz.

—_Tu hermana insistió que te llamara, créeme, no era mi intención llamarte a estas hora, pero tu muy bien la conoces y sabes que cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza está con ello hasta que lo logre._ — explico él.

—¿Sucede algo? — quiso ir al grano con el asunto.

—_Tu hermana quiere que vayas a la fiesta en familia que tienen, es muy importante para ella el que tú estés ahí._ — ella suspiro ante aquella, soltando un pequeño suspiro.

—¡Vaya!, ¡Qué ironía!, ¿Y por qué no me llamo ella y me lo pidió? — cuestionó ella con sarcasmo, molestándolo.

—_Porque bien fácil le hubieran enganchado ni dejado hablar, por eso me pidió que hablara contigo._ — explico él.

—¡Pierdes tu tiempo!, Ya dije que no. — aquello lo enojo.

—_¡Sakura!, ¡Con esta actitud no llegaremos a nada!, al contrario me alejas más de tu hermana, el saber que por mi culpa ustedes se están peleando._ —aquello la enojo, ahora él se hace la víctima.

—¡¿Y quién te dijo a ti que todo se debe lo que has dicho?, ¡Para que te informes, tu eres no más que un recuerdo, porque te informo bien que si crees que aún estoy dolida por tu traición, te equivocas, tengo novio.—aquello atrajo la atención de Shikamaru quien frunció el ceño considerablemente…_¿Desde cuándo Sakura tenía novio?, lo único que ella tenía como compañía y consolador era su vibrador, claro está, al menos que a eso ella le llame novio._

—_No me mientas Sakura, se que estas dolida con todo esto, y ya tiene que parar…hablaremos en persona. Estoy parado frente a tu puerta._ — aquello la dejo sin aliento.

—¡Qué!, ¡Son las tres y media de la madrugada!, ¡Estás no son horas de recibir visitas! — exclamó ella alterada.

—_Vamos Sakura, en el tiempo que estuve contigo te conocí y sé que a estas horas precisamente no duermes y más al ser sábado. No mientas más, además no sería el único que te visita, ¿O sí?_ — soltó él.

—¡Eso es diferente!, ¡Es mi novio y permitido de venir a la hora que quiera! — no supo porque, y no era que fuera un metiche, pero Shikamaru no pudo dejar de prestarle atención a la conversación, por alguna razón sentía que lo estaban agregando en algo.

—Mi novio Shikamaru, le molestaría si recibo a alguien a estas horas, y más al estar conmigo. — exclamo ella, Shikamaru sonrió y volvió a posar sus ojos en el televisor, cayendo en cuenta en algo…¡Carajos!, ¡Como no se dio cuenta!…_ahh, su novio Shikamaru…espera, un momento, él era Shikamaru, y por lo visto, ahora resultaba ser novio de la Haruno._

¡O no Sakura!, ¡Estas Jodida! — se levanto de inmediato de la cama, siguiéndole el paso la Haruno.

—¡Ves!, ¡Lo escuchaste!, ¡Escuchaste a mi novio!, ¡Esta molesto! — le dijo Sakura a Kimimaro mientras le sigua el paso a Shikamaru quien se había puesto una camisilla y tomado las llaves de su auto…_en definitiva, no se prestaría al jueguito de ella ya que si Sandy se ente_ra, jamás le perdonaría ni volvería con él.

—_Y dejas que tu novio te hable así._ — soltó incrédulo, alejándose de la puerta al ver esta abrirse.

—Tienes el espacio para hablar con ella. — soltó Shikamaru, saliendo por aquella puerta. Sakura quedo frente a Kimimaro.

_Ves lo que provocaste._ — le hablo ella por teléfono y el no pudo evitar reír ante lo despistada que era ella…estaban de frente y ella aún le hablaba por teléfono.

_Engancha ya…boba._ — le siguió el juego, hablándole por teléfono, ella se sonrojo y bajo el teléfono, dejando que el pasara a su casa.

—Se re breve contigo Kimimaro…no iré, y no te lo tomes a mal, pero no es por ti ni por la relación que tiene mi hermana, simplemente, tengo trabajo que hacer. — soltó ella, él le miro serio, directo a los ojos, al parecer algo le molesto.

—Tal parece que tu trabajo se empeña en romper los lazos que tienes con tu familia, tal como hizo contigo y conmigo. —hablo él.

—¡Aquí quien rompió los lazos fuiste tú quien prefirió a otra! — él le miro decepcionado.

—¡Lo ves!, ¡Tu misma te desmientes de tu mentira!, ¡Crees que te traicione y que tuve algo con tu hermana mientras estaba contigo!, ¡pero las cosas no fueron así!, ¡Te equivocas y gravemente! — hablo él.

—¡Sakura!, ¡El hecho que haya venido hoy aquí, a estas horas, es por el simple hecho que no quiero que destruyas mi relación con tu hermana tal como hiciste con la tuya y mía. — soltó él, y aquello le dolió a ella tanto que tuvo que aguantar la humillación de escuchar aquellas palabras.

—¡Yo no les estoy destruyendo nada! — se defendió ella.

—¡NO Sakura!, ¡Te equivocas!, ¡Si lo haces!, ¡Peleas con tu hermana y familiares como si ellos tuvieran la culpa que nuestra relación haya terminado, y eso me afecta a mí, porque sé que la familia se está dividiendo por mi culpa, por no haber hablado contigo desde un principio. — exclamo él.

—Tsk…Familia, ya hablas de ellos como si fuera tu familia. — se cruzo de brazos molesta, dándole la espalda al hombre que aún amaba y si no fuera por la frialdad e indiferencia que presentaba, él, ya ella se le hubiera abalanzado en sus brazos.

—¡Sakura!, ¡por favor!, ¡Te lo piso!, ¡Ya para con todo esto! — exclamo desesperado.

—Mi discusión con mi madre es asunto mío, no tuyo, si peleo con ella y mi hermana es por el simple hecho que me tiene harta con eso de buscarme un novio. — le grito.

—¡Si lo haces es porque ven una solución a ello!, ¡Creen que el tu tener novio te ayude a dejar atrás todo ese rencor y aceptar de una buena vez la realidad! — aquello la dejo incrédula, atontada por lo dicho.

—¿Deberás crees esa ilógica idea?, ¿Tú crees qué todo esto se debe solo a ti? — soltó indignada, él no supo que decir.

—Te equivocas Kimimaro, nada de esto es por ti, tal vez y una pequeña parte, pero lo demás, es personal, es entre familia, y en eso tu no cabes. — soltó ella con voz de indignación y dolor.

—Y por favor, te pido que te vayas…es tarde y mañana tengo que trabajar. — le despidió, señalándole la puerta.

—Aún no he terminado de hablar contigo. — soltó él.

—Pero yo si Kimimaro…así que vete, y si tienes algo que decime, lo hablaremos otro día. — le contesto ella, dándole en todo momento la espalda.

—Tal vez y si nunca pondría tu trabajo en primer lugar, si no vivieras en ese mundo fantasioso y te comportases como una verdadera mujer, yo estaría contigo aquí y no con _**ese **_que tienes por novio quien seguramente te golpea. —se levanto, caminando en dirección a la puerta…aquella erróneas deducciones las había sacado al verle el labio partido de ella.

—Antes de que le vallas con el chisme a mi familia, lo de mi labio no tiene que ver nada con él, Shikamaru nunca me pondría una mano encima…esto fue en una disputa entre vecino. Mi vecino considero el golpearme para salvarse de la buena paliza que le daba. —aclaro ella, después de todo, todos en la familia se enterarían de la disputa puesto que el oficial que tomo su querella conocía a su madre y era bien amigo de su padre más todo un chismoso.

Apretó sus puños fuertemente y salió por la puerta sin decir nada, cerrando la Haruno la puerta con seguro para luego apoyar su frente en esta..._era una tonta, una mujer que vivía con la fantasía de que algún día recuperaría el amor de su vida, su único y verdadero amor. _Un poco de dolor en su vida, un poco más no le aria daño, aceptando amargamente que no solo tendría que ir a la fiesta, sino que también debería aceptar de una buena vez que lo había perdido…había perdido algo que nunca fue de ella, que nuca le perteneció.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7:**

**La fiesta familiar y los recuerdos de un pasado…**_**un poco de dolor no hace la diferencia en su vida**_**.**

Se encontraba sentada en el desayunador de su apartamento, trabajando en su laptop mientras escuchaba música en su Ipod. Vestía con unos simples shorts negros y una camisilla sin sostén alguno, su cabello lo tenía recogido en un moño alto mal hecho. A simple vista, se veía concentraba en su trabajo, pero Shikamaru quien la había estado observando de reojo, sabía que algo no estaba bien en ella, más al ver esa mirada perdida, llena de un profundo vacio.

Luego de la inesperada visita de Kimimaro, algo dentro de ella no la dejaba descansar en paz, sentía una fuerte ansiedad dentro de ella que la hacía sentir intranquila, como si algo fuer a ocurrir, más no podía dejar de pensar en los recuerdos que vivió una vez con él.

Gruño enojada al saber que perdía su tiempo en revivir el pasado dentro de ella, eso le traería más dolor. Miro de reojo su teléfono celular que se encontraba aún lado de su computadora, cerca a su tercera taza de café negro, viendo que este parpadeaba con la foto de Hinata. Tomo el teléfono en manos, descubriendo que se trataba no más de un mensaje en conjunto con una foto de un lugar que ella le invitaba. Abrió el mensaje y lo leyó antes de ver la foto.

—_Nee, Sakura-Chan, ¿Éstas haciendo algo?, Por qué yo aquí estoy en el parque central Shinjuku. Estoy en un pequeño festival, hay algodones azucarados y sacaron un nuevo sabor purpura con azulado, es bueno…hay arlequines y hay un pequeño festival de Lolita fashion, ¡Me puse mi vestuario y ando con Suigetsu!, ¡Ahh!, Nee, También esta Kakashi quien se vistió de Shinobi, con un vestuario extraño_.— sonrió de lado y arqueo una ceja con leve sarcasmo al terminar de leer el mensaje y ver la foco de Hinata, con el vestuario extravagante de una Shiro Lolita, vestida toda de blanco como si fuera una pequeña muñeca de porcelana tradicional asiática. Hinata podía ser tan inocente, infantil y graciosa, pero a la vez era toda una otaku rara con sus gustos góticos y tenebrosos.

En la foto Hinata aparecía sentada en una banca en madera con sus piernas cruzadas como una niñita colegiar y con su sombrilla blanca, hecha en tela, recostada en su hombro, dándole un toque coqueto y angelical.

Por unos momento se había olvidado de su pequeño problema, pero cuando reconoció que Hinata y sus compañeros estaban en el parque central Shinjuku, su corazón se sobresalto como si aquello fuera una señal de algún mal augurio…_en ese parque fue que todo empezó._

_Flash…_

_Paso rapidito por el pequeño puente de madera del parque central Shinjuku, que cruzaba el pequeño lago, irrumpiendo una importante sesión de fotos que se llevaba a cabo por un joven fotógrafo, lanzando las primeras fotos a esa joven descuidada quien se cruzo en medio de las modelos que posaban para la cámara con sus quimonos exóticos y maquillaje llamativo._

_El joven frunció el ceño y siguió con la vista a la mujer quien por el lente de su cámara le había visto y llamado la atención, su equipo de trabajo murmuraban molestos por la intervención de aquella mujer despistada quien ni siquiera se había dado cuenta a que parte del parque había entrado cual estaba restringida al ellos estar trabajando._

_Su cámara había captado una joven normal, tan natural y sencilla a la vez. De piel blanca con un toque cremoso, ojos esmeraldas, hermosos, grandes y llamativos, cabellos largos y lacio, con sus puntas onduladas y rebeldes, y a pesar que no lo llevaba ordenado, la rebeldía que se manifestaba, le gustaba, es más, era la primer vez que podría decir que una mujer con el cabello semi desorganizado, le parecía atractiva. De pechos normales, ni grande ni pequeños, de copa 32b, normales como los de cualquier mujer, firmes por su tamaños, de estatura mediana. Los anteriores de cada brazo no eran delgados, sino con carnes, semi-gorditos, un defecto que odia las mujeres en sus bíceps branquial ya que muchas prefieren tenerlo bien marcado y ejercitado, pero a pesar de ello, ella tenía la ventada que a pesar de no tener esa área marcada, no tenía la piel caída y con grasa como muchas mujeres. Tenía unas manos pequeñas, de dedos largos y hermosísimos para él. Otro defecto que odia una mujer en su cuerpo, es tener un trasero gordo y redonda, en conjunto con sus caderas y murlos, y ella a pesar de tener un abdomen sin grasa, tenía el defecto de tener unos muslos gorditos, pero, pese a su defecto, ella tenía la ventaja de no tener estrías ni celulitis, y una mujer normal, no se conformaría con lo que ella tenía, sino que estaría largas horas en un gimnasio para rebajar esas libritas que tenían acumuladas en sus muslos y glúteos; y claro, no podía faltar de nombrar sus cómicas y pequeñas pequitas en sus hombros, eran poquitas y hermosísimas. Ella era una mujer normal, no fea, sino normal, como cualquier otra, y eso le llamo la atención al fotógrafo quien la había atrapado con el lente de su cámara._

_No era la primera vez que la había visto, ni la primera vez que su cámara capturaba su imagen, pero siempre, en cada momento que la veía, experimentaba la misma sensación cada vez que se le aparecía. No pudiendo soportar más la lejanía de ambos, el ser extraños, se prometió que la próxima vez que le viera, haría lo imposible porque ella lo notase y así poder conocer su nombre. Esa tardé, teniendo en cuenta que ella nunca cambiaba de ruta, la espero cerca del puente, atravesándosele en el camino, provoco que ella tropezara torpemente con él._

— _¡Lo siento!, ¡No fue mi intención!, ¡Lo lamento! — se disculpo ella al regarle su te en aquella ostentosa chaqueta de cuero negro que él llevaba._

—_Fue solo un pequeño accidente, no fue apropósito, no te tienes que disculpar. — hablo él, estremeciéndola por completo al ser consciente de la cercanía de sus rostros. De inmediato volteo su rostro, sonrojada por la vergüenza, le dijo._

—_lamento mucho el accidente, es que andaba distraída y…— silencio ante la sorpresa de descubrir que era observada por un par de ojos verdes turquesa._

—_L-lindos ojos. —soltó, parpadeando dos veces para estar segura de que no había confundido de color._

—_gracias, no puedo decir lo mismo de los tuyos. — ella frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello, mirándole serio, él de inmediato actuó, aclarando el malentendido._

— _¡Digo!, cuando me réferi a ello es por el hecho que los tuyos son más que lindos son…preciosos, hermosísimos. — se sintió entre alagada e indignada por el hecho que un extraño que apenas ni le conocía ya andaba tirándole piropos baratos._

_Se mordió los labios, frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos, abriendo solo el derecho, le miro y le dijo:_

—_Muy bien…creo que esto no me suena simple accidente, ¿Verdad? — el rio ante lo inteligente que era ella quien ya le había descubierto en su trampa._

—_La verdad…no. — se llevó una mano detrás de la nuca y se rasco el cuello, se mordió los labios y la miro con cara de culpable, pero escusado por sus hechos, ella no pudo evitar sonreír, ahogando una pequeña risa que le pareció divertida a él._

— _¿Cómo te llamas? — pregunto él, dejando atrás el teatro que había estado planeando, ella rio al ser él tan obvio en sus actuaciones._

—_Me llamo Sakura, y creo que lo que has hecho es lo más __**extraño **__que me ha pasado en la vida. — le dijo con una sonrisa, el metió sus manos en sus bolsillo y la observo a través de sus pestañas, siempre con aquella sonrisa._

—_y bien, que te parece si damos una vuelta como disculpa. Comeremos helado. — ella rio ante aquello, no podía evitarlo, pero estaba nerviosa._

—_No lo creo…es invierno y está nevando. —negó ella con la cabeza, reanudando su caminata, él se interpuso en su camino al ver que perdía su oportunidad._

—_Te invito un helado, solo uno y nada más. — ella arqueo sus cejas, mirándole con curiosidad._

—_No me mires así, me haces pensar que piensas que estoy mal de la cabeza. — ella rio ante aquello._

—_Además, te he visto comiendo helado en el parque, sentada en una banca. — ella parpadeo ante aquel comentario._

—_Y te soy sincero, sería mi primera vez comer un helado sentado en una banca mientras nieva, quiero saber que tan divertido es ese pasatiempo tuyo y el porqué sonríes tanto cuando lo comes. — hablo con aquella voz aguda mientras sonreía y le miraba directo a los ojos._

— _¿Me éstas espiando? — pregunto ella seria, él silencio de inmediato ante la torpeza que había cometido y que de seguro ella ahora creía que era algún enfermo depravado._

— _¡No!…bueno. Es curiosidad, y la verdad es que si te observaba era porque buscaba un momento apropiado para hablar contigo. — revelo él, y ella le miro aún más sorprendida._

—_Y el mejor momento era aventarte contra mí y hacerme creer que fue mi culpa lo del accidente. — hablo ella, fallando ante su seriedad al soltar una amplia sonrisa._

—_Si aún no me has golpeado, eso significa que hay la posibilidad que me aceptes el helado. — ella suspiro ante lo terco que era él._

—_De acuerdo….solo uno. — acepto ella, aclarándole con el dedo que solo sería uno y después se iría._

…

_Caminaron a la par por el parque Shinjuko, platicando augustamente mientras reinan, deteniéndose unos minutos en una pequeña tienda de mantecados._

—_Hmp…ahora entiendo lo de la risa. — hablo con dificultad debido al frio que sentía en su boca. Sentía su paladar completamente congelados, ella rio ante el rostro de Kimimaro._

—_Eres raro…demasiado. — repitió ella por enésima vez, llevándose a la boca otro gran bocado de mantecado, él le miro sorprendido ante la resistencia de ella._

—_Aún no me has dicho tú nombre. — recordó ella, soltando aquellas palabras con curiosidad._

—_Kimimaro Kaguya. — hablo a la vez que pensaba en comer el segundo bocado de mantecado…una decisión difícil._

—_Y dime, ¿A qué te dedicas? — pregunto ella curiosa._

—_Soy fotógrafo profesional, trabajo para la revista Fashion Tokyo. — Contesto él._

—_¡Oh! — soltó ella, tragando un gran bocado de aire._

—_Y tú, ¿En que trabajas? — le miro directo a los ojos, sonrojándola por completo, ella volteo de inmediato su rostro, asiendo una mueca de enojo fingido mientras se apretaba los labios e intentaba tranquilizar sus nervios, él rio ante las actuaciones de ella._

—_Soy…escritora y dibujante de manga. — parpadeo tres veces ante la impresión que se llevó por ella._

—_¿Así? —soltó curioso._

—_Has leído las crónicas de Adel. — pregunto mientras terminaba con el ultimo bocado de su mantecado._

—_Son muy bunas, ha tenido una gran acogida entre los centenares de lectores. — contesto él_

—_Las escribí yo…— rebelo ella, abriendo los ojos él de la impresión._

—_¿Tú eres S.H? — cuestiono impresionado._

—_Son las iniciales de mi nombre y apellido. — le aseguro ella._

—_¡Vaya! Debo de sentirme más que alagado…estoy con S.H en persona. Debes creer que soy un completo idiota al fingir un accidente. — hablo él._

—_En efecto. Si…y de los bien raros. — se burlo ella, reincorporándose de la banca._

—_Bueno, en fin…creo que ha sido todo por hoy. Gracias por el helado. — tomo su mochila e inicio su paso, deteniéndola aquella voz gruesa._

—_¿Te veré mañana? — pregunto él, ella se volteo y le miro curiosa._

—_No lo creo— revelo ella, negando con la cabeza._

—_¿Por qué no?, ¿No te agrado? — frunció el ceño._

—_No, no es por eso, es que mañana tengo mucho trabajo y dudo que a la ahora que salga te encuentre en el parque. — aclaro ella._

—_Entonces, te busco mañana a tú trabajo, solo tienes que darme la dirección. — ella le miro incrédula al soltar él con aquella voz seria esas palabras._

—_No tienes remedio, ¿No te darás por vencido?, ¿Verdad? — apretó sus labios para oprimir una sonrisa._

—_Adivinas mucho. — se acerco a ella y saco su teléfono celular._

—_Por lo menos dame tú numero, así no te perderé por completo. — no pudo resistirse ante aquella mirada, revelándole su número de teléfono._

_En of Flash…_

_Su primera vez en conocerlo…fue. Impresionante e imposible de creer. _Su amor por él, muchos lo definían como obsesivo, donde ella creía la dichosa fantasía que entre ellos podía resurgir ese amor, pero lamentablemente, esos seis meses de noviazgos no más le "dieron a entender a Kimimaro que entre ellos no podía surgir almo más allá de una simple amistad debido al comportamiento de la Haruno.

Gruño enojadísima, llamando la atención nuevamente del desconcertando de Shikamaru quien estaba dispuesto a cuestionarle sobre sus humores, pero luego de ver aquel rostro, decidió no molestarle ya que podría enojarla más de lo que estaba.

Era un hecho que en el transcurso de su noviazgo, cuando estaban solos no precisamente andaban calladitos y sentaditos en un mueble, pero tampoco llegaron a intimidar como dicta la palabra…solo fueron pequeñísimos juegos previos como para convertirse en una rutina exquisita.

_Flash…_

_Se encontraba en la sala frente a unos cuadros familiares que estaban colgando de la pared. Eran muchas y eso le daba a pensar que era muy apegado a su familia puesto que en cada excursión que hacía o lugar que iba, ellos siempre aparecían en cada foto. Continuo husmeando con la mirada los alrededores del apartamento como si fuera la primer vez que hubiera entrado, nunca se cansaba de mirar las curiosidades que este tenía, descubriendo más de la personalidad que tenía Kimimaro, una realmente interesante y llamativa, un hombre dedicado a su trabajado fotográfico y familia._

_La sorprendió unos brazos enroscarse en su cintura para luego sentir la piel húmeda de alguien chocar con su mejilla derecha, depositando un sutil beso._

— _¿Qué haces aquí parada? — pregunto con cierto tono de gracia, ella como respuesta arqueó una ceja._

—_Espero por ti, no que íbamos a comer. — le cuestiono ella curiosa._

—_en efecto sí, pero aquí…estoy cocinando algo que te gustara. — parpadeo sorprendida, separándose él de ella para ir a la cocina a atender su pequeña tarea, siendo seguido por ella._

—_Y, ¿Qué celebramos? — pregunto ella curiosa, él rio._

—_Cumplimos dos mes de noviazgo. — le recordó, ella empezó a contar con sus manos, cayendo en cuenta de un pequeño detalle._

—_Eso no puede ser, aún falta una semana. — cayó ella en cuenta, recibiendo como contestación una pequeña risa._

—_No más lo dije para probar si aún te acordabas. — al escuchar aquello, ella contrajo su rostro enojada._

— _¿Sabes? No soy del todo olvidadiza. — recalco ella, dándose la vuelta para salir de la cocina, no fue hasta que él la atrapo por la cintura, levantándola y dándole una vuelta en el aire._

— _¡Kimimaro! No estoy de juegos. — espeto ella, intentando de contener la risa, producto de las caricias que hacía él con sus labios en el cuello de ella._

_Sus manos liberaron la cintura de ella, recorriendo su cuerpo lentamente, deteniéndose en el cierre del pantalón de ella para luego desabotonarlo y bajar el cierra lentamente._

_La condujo torpemente hasta el sofá de la sala mientras besaba el cuello de ella, metiendo su mano dentro del pantalón y ropa interior, provoco en ella un gemido al sentir el contacto de las yemas de sus dedos en su clítoris y prepucio._

_Inhalo y exhalo profundamente ella, al igual que él quien al sentir esa zona húmeda y palpitante, lo incito a aumentar sus caricias, introduciendo su dedo medio dentro de su pequeña cavidad vaginal._

_Cayeron torpemente en el sofá de la sala, ella de espalda y él sobre ella, aún con su mano masturbándola de manera lenta. La desesperación de ella en querer sentir más y poder tocarlo, la llevó a elegir la decisión más tormentosa y poco agradable para ella, interrumpiendo aquella pose sexual, se volteo, quedando frente a frente con el rostro de Kimimaro quien le miraba serio y deseoso de poder reanudar sus caricias en ella._

_Se arrodillo en el sofá, colocando las piernas de ella sus lados, se inclino hasta el abdomen de ella, empezando a mordisquearlo y besarlo mientras que con sus manos subía la camisilla fémina de color rosa que ella lucia aquella noche, llegando hasta el sostén._

_Introdujo sus manos detrás de ella, logrando encontrar el cierre de su sostén, lo desajusto, pudiendo sentir y acariciar los pezones erectos de ella que tanto le encantaba mirar y probar._

—_Me gustan tus senos. — susurro, llegándolo a los oídos de ella, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de él que en ese momento lo llevaba amarrado con una pequeña liga que poco a poco la Haruno fue desajustando con sus movimientos._

…

_El rose delirante de la glande de su pene la hizo estremecerse al sentir aquella parte húmeda recorrer sus genitales, descendiendo hasta su pequeño ano. Ella se reacomodo, esperando entre jadeos la invasión de él quien había empezado a caricias sus genitales con su pulgar. No más al introducir su glande en aquel pequeño orificio, la sintió humedecerse aún más, provocando pequeños espasmos en ella. No era la primera vez que intimidaban de esa forma, pero para ella, siempre era algo nuevo puesto que Kimimaro no era un hombre de rutinas repetitivas, siempre hacía algo nuevo para lograr el delirio en ella quien se retorcía de placer entre sus brazos. Aún era virgen puesto que Kimimaro decidió esperar el plazo que ella había propuesto entre ellos ya que él era su primer novio formal, y no quería apresurarse tan pronto, aún así, eso no los privaba de divertirse y jugar un poco como dos niños haciendo travesuras a las espaldas de sus padres._

…

_Dio un empuje, gimiendo ella. Otro más y logro en ella un fuerte gemido que no más logro incrementar los deseos de él, introduciendo por completo su pene dentro del pequeño ano. Se inclino y atrapo con su boca el seno derecho, mordiéndolo y succionándolo mientras la masturbaba con su mano derecha y se movía a la vez dentro de ella. Separo por un momento la mano de los genitales de ella para separar sus piernas y flexionándolas un poco más, dando una fuerte embestida que provoco que se arqueara de placer mesclado con un poco de masoquismo puesto que no podía negar que dolía un poco, pero la excitación la hacía olvidar de todo dolor, queriendo que la embistiera con más fuerza._

_De pronto, el timbre de la puerta solo, él ya se había acomodado, quedando recostado en el cuerpo de ella mientras la masturbaba con su mano derecha y besaba su cuello, embistiéndola lentamente…no tenía planeado detenerse no más por la menuda interrupción._

_El insistente timbre sonó un par de veces más, llamando la atención de ella quien abrió los ojos e intento de mirarlo._

—_Ki-Kimimaro…el timbre. — soltó ella con poco aliento, con su voz alterada._

—_Hmp…— soltó en un pequeño gemido._

—_Y si es algo importante. — insistió ella y gimió ante la sorpresa de ser embestida con más fuerza._

—_Olvídalo ya, que esperen hasta mañana. — finalizo él, ella se disponía a replicar, pero él la amordazo con un beso, olvidándose del insistente timbre que aún sonaba._

…

_Ambos cuerpos terminaron exhaustos y completamente sudados luego de tener la noche que Sakura nombro como la más intensa que pudo haber tenido con él. Se quedaron dormidos en el sofá de la sala, escuchándose par de horas luego el insistente timbre que la despertó a ella, escuchando detrás de aquella puerta la voz de una mujer que reconoció a la patada._

—_Tayuya…—murmuro, retirándose lentamente del cuerpo de Kimimaro quien despertó enojado ante el insistente timbre._

— _¡Bueno que!, ¡NO se cansan de llamar a la puerta! — gruño enojadísimo, levantándose mientras buscaba con la vista su pantalón, interceptando el serio rostro de la Haruno._

— _¿Sucede algo? — pregunto desconcertado al verla a ella tan seria y pensativa a la vez._

—_Tayuya está aquí…— revelo ella._

— _¡Carajos!, ¡Lo olvide! — soltó él al acordarse de un pendiente que tenía con la hermana de la Haruno._

— _¿Qué olvidaste? — le cuestiono ella mientras le veía vestirse a la prisa._

—_Tú hermana me pidió que tomara unas fotos a la fauna de la gira pasada que tuve por el Tíbet. — soltó apresurado, caminando en dirección a la puerta, ella tomo sus cosas y camino hasta el cuarto de Kimimaro, cerrándola con un gran portazo._

_End of Flash…_

Ese día se había enojado no más por el simple hecho que su hermana nunca le dijo que tenía cierta amistad con su novio luego de ella habérselo presentado en una cena familiar. Juraba y perjuraba que se traía su hermana, que eso de simples cuñados no iba con ella, aún así, nunca se espero el gran golpe de tener a su ex-novio como cuñado, los papeles se habían revertido abruptamente, dejándola a ella sin nada.

Se levanto del desayunador y camino rápidamente hasta su cuarto, tomando la primera prenda que encontró, un licra ancho y largo de color rosado y una chaqueta del mismo color, se lo coloco de inmediato y busco sus chanclas, tomando en manos su cartera salió del apartamento, agarrado por delante las llaves del auto de Kimimaro quien al percatarse, se levanto del mueble de la sala, siguiéndola como loco.

— ¡Sakura!, ¡Espera!, ¡¿A dónde vas? — logro alcanzarla, cuestionándola de inmediato.

—Voy a la fiesta familiar. —soltó enojadísima, él le miro desconcertado.

—Te irás así, en esa fachada. —Exclamo si aún creérselo.

— ¡Tienes algún problema con ello! —soltó ella enojada.

— ¡No!, claro que no, pero por lo menos déjame acompañarte—

Se ofreció, sabía que algo no estaba bien en ella y no era bueno dejarla sola.

—haz lo que quieras. —Soltó en voz neutral.

…

Una hora le tomo en llegar a la casa de sus padres, extrañándole de sobremanera al ver tantos carros estacionados frente a la casa, demasiados para ser una simple fiesta familiar. Shikamaru trago hondo y miro por enésima vez la fachada de él y de ella, maldiciendo mentalmente un _"trágame tierra"_

— ¡Sakura!, Sandy tiene que estar aquí, acuérdate que ella es amiga de tú hermana y si me ve en esta ropa de seguro ni vuelve conmigo. — no más tuvo de contestación por parte de la Haruno un portazo, definiendo aquello como: _¡Al carajo Sandy!_

Entro por la puerta de a fuera que llevaba al jardín, encontrando un centenar de personas que la miraron entre curiosos y divertidos al ver la fachada de ella. La voz de su hermana pidiendo la atención de todos le llamo la atención, caminando en dirección hasta la tarima donde se encontraba su madre en compañía de su padre y Kimimaro quien tenía rostro de confundido al escuchar a su novia pedir la atención de todos.

— ¡Gracias por estar en esta importante fiesta familiar que se celebra cada año! —hablo Tayuya

—y cómo ven, se estarán preguntando él porque mucha gente invitada hoy, personan que no conocen, pero pronto serán parte de nuestra familia. — informo con una sutil sonrisa, Kimimaro no despegaba la vista de ella, intentando descifrar lo que su novia planeaba decir a todo ese público que tenían presente.

— ¡Quiero informarles de mi compromiso con Kimimaro! —revelo ella.

—NO hemos comprometido y a final de años nos casaremos. —todos aplaudieron, Tsunade estaba alegre, su padre estaba entre alegre y confuso al ver el rostro de Kimimaro quien estaba atónico como si la noticia le hubiera caído de sorpresa, y La verdad era que todo lo que ella había dicho era cierto, pero ambos planearon no decirlo hasta la fecha que él propuso.

Y ahí estaba ella, frente a la tarima, indignaba y a la vez dolida, mirando con ojos bien abiertos a la futuros esposos. Los ojos de Kimimaro se posaron en ella al escuchar a Shikamaru llamándola por el nombre, atrayendo la atención de la señora Tsunade y su esposo quienes miraron sorprendidos a su hija.

Reacciono al momento, volteándose para irse de aquel lugar. Shikamaru intento detenerla, pero ella evadió su ayuda empujándolo a un lado. Kimimaro ya se había bajado de la tarima y ahora perseguía a la Haruno entre la muchedumbre sorprendida quienes no los dejaban de mirar.

— ¡S-Sakura!, ¡Detente! —Le ordeno Kimimaro, ignorándole ella por completo.

Entre los invitado, cierto rubio se sorprendió al ver la llamativa escena que atrajo a su compañero, haciendo un bufido ante la escena.

—por lo menos la fiesta acabo. —soltó la rubia de cabellos largos y lacios, Naruto no presto atención al comentario de su compañera, uniéndose a la persecución para detener a la Haruno.

—Hmp… ¡Ino! quien te habrá mandado a acompañarle. — se regaño en voz baja.

Salió como alma descontrolada por la puerta del jardín de la casa, siendo detenida por Kimimaro.

— ¡Basta Sakura! —exclamo enojadísimo.

—¡para eso querían que viniera a la fiesta!, ¡¿Eh?, no más para restregarme lo del compromiso. —

Le grito mientras intentaba soltarse.

—Yo no sabía lo que ella planeaba, habíamos quedado en no decirlo hasta la fecha. —intento de explicarle, pero ella en su arrebato se soltó de él.

—Sakura, mi princesa, tranquilízate. Esto es cuestión de calma y sicología…— Intervino su padre, sacando de un empujo a Kimimaro quien no componía nada en el asunto, según su padre.

—No sabía de esta unión, y desde ahora, les digo que no me agrada para nada, es algo insultante haberlo propuesto sin decirnos nada. — Exclamo el hombre de la casa.

—Mi hija, Tayuya me lo informo. —una tercera voz masculina intervino, atrayendo la atención de los pocos presentes. Era un hombre alto, blanco y de cabellos negros y largos, su nombre era Orochimaru, el ex-marido de Tsunade, padre de Tayuda y "mejor "amigo de Jiraiya.

—¿Orochimaru?, ¿Qué haces aquí? — soltó sorprendido Jiraiya al verle, este le dio una mirada déspota, ignorando así la pregunta de su viejo amigo.

—Pero qué tipo de pregunta es esa Jiraiya, ¡Es el padre de Tayuya! — intervino Tsunade, encontrando Sakura la situación completamente absurda, incluso fuera de lugar.

Suspiro ante tanto enredo de problemas cual ninguno de ellos solucionaba nada, sino que al contrario, había causado una disputa entre familia donde Jiraiya le exigía a su esposa una excusa el porqué no le dijo nada sobre la invitación de Orochimaru, aquello se había vuelto toda una odisea y Sakura empezaba a exasperarse.

Empeñada de salir de allí como dé lugar, reanudo su paso, siendo de tenida por Kimimaro quien había dejado plantada con la palabra a Tayuya quien exigía un motivo ante su abandono en la ceremonia.

—¡Sakura!, ¡Espera!, tenemos que hablar, no podemos seguir así, como perros y gatos. — exclamo Kimimaro, interponiéndose entre la Haruno y la puerta del auto.

—¡Aquí el perro eres tú!, ¡Tú eres el causante de todo este problema! — profirió ella.

No era tonta, sabía que algo sucedería en la dichosa fiesta familiar, tenía un presentimiento y bien que dio con ella, ahora entendía la dichosa insistencia de su hermana, o tal vez, ella quería asegurarse que no viniera para no hacerle sentir mal cuando diera la noticia.

—¡Te juro que no lo sabía!, ¡planeamos decirlo en la fecha que decidimos! — intento de explicarles.

—¡Y quien coños te dice que estoy enojada por eso!, ¡por mi cásense ahora mismo! — exclamo ella furiosa.

—¡Estoy enojada porque en todo este maldito tiempo, me doy cuenta la clase de hermana que tengo quien finge interés a través de unas fotos no más para acercarse al novio de su hermana. — grito ella, él quedo en total confusión ante lo dicho.

—pero, ¿De qué demonios hablas? — exigió el una respuesta clara.

—¡¿De qué?, Y ahora te haces en amnésico, ¡¿Eh? — le grito ella.

—Te lo recordare bien claro, haber si con esta dejas de hacerte el mísero pendejo. — grito ella.

—¡Hace tres años atrás, tú hiciste una cena en tú casa y me invitaste no más para celebrar no se qué!, y en esa llego Tayuya y tú muy bien dijiste que ella había venido por unas fotos. — le recordó, haciendo memoria de inmediato él.

—¡Tú muy bien los has dicho!, ¡Ella se presento no más para las benditas fotos!, ¡Y aún al son del dial sigues con el maldito tema! — le grito él.

—Hay Kimimaro, seré estúpida yo, no conoceré a las mujeres siendo yo una…—soltó con sarcasmos, enojándolo aún más…_como odiaba él los sarcasmos._

—¡Eso mismo eres!, ¡Una infeliz estúpida! — finalizando aquello con su último aliento que saco de muy adentro de sus pulmones, la Haruno le dio punto final, dándole un gran puñetazo en el rostro cual le hizo sentir bien.

—¡Éstas loca! — le grito, siendo sorprendido por Jiraiya quien se encendió de furia al escuchar un hombre gritarle a su pequeña niña, golpeándole en el rostro.

—¡Papá! — soltó sorprendida Sakura, llevando sus ojos hasta Kimimaro quien se encontraba de rodillas en la acera, con los labios ensangrentados ante el gran golpe que le dio Jiraiya.

—¡Pero estas loco o que!, ¡Has golpeado el futuro esposo de tú hija! — soltó Tsunade sin ser consciente del gran error que cometió al decir aquellas palabras debido a que le acordó la plática que en minutos atrás tenían.

—¡¿MI hija?, ¡Exclúyeme a mí de esa tarea Tsunade porque bien claro me has dejado que no soy nadie para pedirle excusas a Tayuya sobre sus actos!, ¡La única hija que tengo es Sakura y por desgracia la tuve contigo! — le grito, dejando a Tsunade muda ante el carácter de su esposo.

Le tiro prácticamente el anillo de matrimonio en el rostro a Tsunade y camino en dirección a la casa, Sakura abrió la puerta del auto y se monto, acompañándole al segundo Shikamaru luego de haberse zafado de Sandy quien le había montado una discusión en plena ceremonia, exigiéndole saber el nombre de la tipeja con quien andaba.

Justo cuando se disponía a arrancar el auto y salir de todo aquel problema, la novia de Shikamaru le impidió el paso, poniéndose frente al auto.

—La atropello…de seguro nadie la extrañara, ¿O tú si?, ¿Eh?— dijo con sarcasmo, con un tono enojadísimo.

—Shikamaru, te exijo que salgas de ese auto inmediatamente, aún no hemos terminado de hablar. — replico Sandy, una mujer rubia, de cabellos ondulados y cortos, una típica americana, con arrogancia de sobra y actitud altanera.

—¡Oye!, ¡¿A dónde tú vas? — le jalo Sakura de la camina, obligando a su amigo a tomar asiento nuevamente.

—Sakura, es _Sandy._ — le explico en cortas palabras, ella arqueo una ceja con considerable sarcasmo.

—¡¿Y? — pregunto ella.

—Sandy, mi novia. — contesto Shikamaru.

—Aclarando tú mala memoria, es tú **ex-novia**, ósea pasado, ya paso a la historia, se espumo…y para recordarte más, bien que la vimos agarrada de mano con otro lo cual cuenta que **tú **también pasaste a la historia, claro está, al menos que quieras ser trapito de remplazo o plato de segunda mesa, pues desde ahora te digo, bienvenido seas crabrón y tus cuernos. —le aclaro con voz sarcástica.

Piso el acelerador logrando que Sandy se saliera del camino y se aventara contra Tayuya quien intentaba levantar a su novio, cayendo ambas al suelo.

El peor acontecimiento lo recibió la familia Haruno en su dichosa fiesta familiar, tal, al fin de cuenta, ¿Que Sakura no tenía remordimiento algún, ni siquiera pensó en la disputa entre sus padres como para volver atrás e intentar calmarlos.

Condujo en silencio en dirección a su apartamento, ni siquiera Shikamaru se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra, ambos aún estaban fuera de la realidad como para poder pensar claro y ser consientes de lo que ocurrió en sus alrededores.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8:**

**La visita sorpresa…**

El reloj de su apartamento había marcado las siete de la tarde, entrando por la puerta, de madera escandalosa, Naruto, acompañado de una rubia de curvas voluptuosas y piernas esbeltas, de una exótica cabellera liza, color rubia y unos ojos grandes, color azul. La rubia detuvo su paso, extrañada al ver al Uchiha aún sentado en mismo sofá que le había dejado horas atrás…

—Sasuke, aún éstas aquí, creí que te habías ido. — soltó ella con impresión, percatándose el rubio de la presencia de su amigo.

—Hn…— aquella simple monosílaba fue clara como para hacer saber que estaba ocupado, escribiendo en su laptop personal.

—Jmp…ni modo, tal parece que todos están de malas. — soltó al aire Ino, tomando asiento en el sofá que se encontraba frente al Uchiha.

— ¿Cómo les fue en la fiesta? — pregunto el Uchiha, mirándola a través de sus pestañas, tenía cierta curiosidad del el saber el porqué había llegado más temprano de lo previsto.

—Ja, _la fiesta._ — exclamo en un bufido Ino.

—Aquello Sasuke, fue una completa perdida del tiempo. — finalizo Ino.

—Naruto y sus insistencias, sino fuera porque fue mi ex-novio por un tiempo, nunca hubiera asistido a esa dichosa fiesta que termino en una tertulia de peleas. — hablo Ino, soltando un largo suspiro Naruto quien había tomado asiento justo al lado de Sasuke.

—Ino, por favor, ¿Apoco te aburriste tanto? — soltó fastidiado Naruto por las insistentes quejas de ella.

—Debo aceptar que al principio me estaba aburriendo, pero luego de esa pelea en plena fiesta y la discusión que tuve con tú padre, me divertí muchísimo. — soltó con una pequeña risa, mirándole con mala catadura el rubio.

— ¡Hay Naruto!, No me mires así, no tengo la culpa de tus tragedias, además, las cosas con tú familia serian fácil si le hubieras dicho a tus padres desde un principio que eres actor pornográfico en vez de actor de teatro y estudiante de medicina. — recalco Ino, Sasuke bufo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Que mal te va Naruto, yo que tú, le diría a mis padres que soy gay. — se burlo el Uchiha.

— ¡SASUKE!, ¡Al carajo con tus pendejadas!, ¡Y te acuerdo que tú plazo de estadía aquí se termina mañana! — Exclamo enojadísimo mientras se levantaba del sofá, Ino no pudo evitar de reír ante aquello.

—Apoco eres gay Naruto. — se burlo Ino, aquello enojo aún más el rubio.

— ¡Pongamos las cosas en claro!, una cosa sea interpretar un personaje de guion y otra muy diferente ser lo que interpreto. — profirió lleno de ira.

— ¡Hay que patético eres Naruto!, le has ganado a la loca de la fiesta, esa tal Saruna, o Sasuna. — soltó entre risas mientras intentaba de acordarse el nombre de aquella joven mal vestida y con una maraña de pelo.

—Se llama Sakura…— profirió desde la cocina el rubio, prestando atención aquello el Uchiha.

—Entonces **Sakura** estaba en la fiesta. — se echo asía atrás, recostándose en el espaldar del sofá.

—Sí, y ni te imaginas la que formo, salió de la nada, vestida como una loca. Me dio lastima. — hablo Ino.

—Según dicen los rumores, ella tal parece que se olía lo del compromiso de su ex-novio quien resulto ser el novio de su hermana, armando una escena escandalosa, aunque déjame decirte, más escándalo atrajo su apariencia que lo que sucedió. — empezó con el bochinche.

—El prometido salto de la tarima luego de la declaración de la hermana de esa muchacha, imagínate, según cara, tal parece que ni él mismo se esperaba que su novia dijera eso. Se fue corriendo detrás de su pasada novia y afuera fue que se formo todo el bembe, claro está, eso sin contar la discusión del la señora y señor Haruno. — continuo ella ejercitando la lengua, lo mejor que asía.

— ¡pero sabes que fue más chistoso en toda la discusión!, cuando el padre de la despechada apareció y le dijo: _Sakura, mi princesa, tranquilízate. Esto es cuestión de calma y sicología…_—hizo una vaga imitación del padre de la Haruno.

—Ino, en vez de andar dándole paleta a la lengua, deberías irte despidiendo. — le voto en palabras finas el joven rubio, enojando a la muchacha.

— ¡Porque no te callas _**hombrecito de closet!**_ — exclamo Ino.

—Además, _"soy tú novia"_, según los hechos implantados a tus padres, ¿O me equivoco amorcito? — se reacomodo en el sofá y se cruzo de piernas, dejando en claro que su estadía era permanente por un tiempo indefinido.

—_Hhmp…mujeres, son una absurda molestia._ — agrego el Uchiha, enojando a la rubia.

—Sasuke, que te quede claro que aquí el sobrado eres tú en este apartamento, ¿O acaso me equivoco?, ¿Eh?, ¿No eres tú el que Naruto acaba de recordarle el plazo de estadía? — se burlo Ino, bufando El Uchiha quien le miraba a través de sus pestañas.

—Y a ti se te olvida que soy tú jefe. — le recordó, ella le miro incrédula, con sus cejas bien arqueadas de sarcasmo.

—Y a ti se te olvida que soy tú estrella en la empresa, ósea que sin estrellas no brilla el cielo, así que me vengas con amenazas de votarme. — se defendió ella como arpía que era.

—Además, no estoy en horas laborables, ósea que fuera de mis horas laborables, puedo hacer, deshacer y decir lo que me plazca, porque no estoy trabajando, así que no me limitare a decirte un par de verdades. — _¡Y cómo fastidiaba ella quien creía tener la victoria de todo!_

—Ja, te haces la importante y difícil, la que **en ningún momento le gusto Sasuke**. Ino, por más que te esfuerces, no me atraparas. — la callo de inmediato, aquello la enojo muchísimo, y sabiendo que no era verdad, se dejo enredar con las trampas del Uchiha quien siempre lograba descontrolarla.

— ¡IDIOTA!, ¡Espero que la loca que tedio la pela entre por esa puerta y te castres como animal que eres! — le grito Ino.

—Jhmp…Karin y sus chismes. — soltó el Uchiha en un murmuro…_Karin ya le había ido con el bochinche a la escandalosa de Ino._

—Oye, y hablo de eso, ¿Quién fue la loca que te golpeo? — pregunto curiosa Ino.

—lo irónico de esta vida es que esa loca resulto no más ser la misma del cuento que me acabas de contar. — hablo Sasuke.

—Apoco la loca esa fue la misma de la fiesta de hoy… ¡Carajo Sasuke!, ¡Si que tienes mala suerte! — soltó Ino.

—Y bien mala, porque mira que **tú **te pareces a su ex-novio, tal vez y te dio más duro no más para desquitarse de sus penas. — hablo Ino.

—Se que odias que te compare, pero ese chico mira que tiene cuerpo de infarto, la diferencia entre ustedes es que el tiene cabello largo, así como tú hermano, y es más blanco que tú, claro está, no albino. — finalizo Ino luego de una pausa.

— ¿Cómo una fiesta puede terminar en los peores de los casos?, o mejor dicho, ¿Cómo una mujer puede terminar en el peor caso cómo esa chica? — se pregunto en voz alta Ino.

—Es una depresiva abandonada…que esperabas, fue su primer novio y para los colmos es una obsesionada del trabajo. — comento el Uchiha.

—Sakura es una buena muchacha…—unos segundos de silencio entre Sasuke e Ino aclararon que el comentario de Naruto no fue bien aceptado en la conversación, lo identificaron como impropio y fuera de lugar, silenciando el rubio.

Llego a su apartamento tirando puertas y fanfarreando. Shikamaru tomo asiento en el sofá de la sala, permaneciendo en silencio mientras Sakura descargaba su ira a gritos y maldiciones. Estaba furiosa, y decepcionada. Decepcionada de sus padre, su hermana, y más de ella misma al creer en la tonta idea que ese día nunca llegaría, atrapándola sin estar preparada para el gran golpe de su vida.

Dio un gran portazo a la puerta de su habitación, encerrándose con seguro para luego tirarse en la cama. Tenía unas fuertes ganas de llorar y una gran presión en ambos lados de su frente. Quería llorar y gritar, agarrarle a golpes a alguien y desquitárselas con ella misma al ser tan estúpida y creer en la fantasía que vivía, un mundo inexistente donde existía solo la idea de que algún día su ex-novio dejaría a su hermana y volvería con ella, pero claro está, solo en su mundo imaginativo existía esa esperanza porque en la vida real, lamentablemente estaba la cruda realidad que eso nunca pasaría.

El sonido del televisor de su vecino la descontrolo por completo. Esta vez no veía porno, solo una película normal que por sus sonidos daba la impresión de ser una de acción. Se levanto de la cama casi a trompicones y camino hasta la radio de su cuarto, tomo en manos el CD de la cantante Anna Tsuchiya, poniendo su canción favorita: _A Little pain_ de la artista Olivia Lufkin. Sin miramientos alguno, lo subió hasta el nivel doce, importándole poco si a los inquilinos les molestaba o no, después de todo, ella no era la única asiendo escándalos, ¿Verdad?

Camino hasta la cama, y nuevamente, se tiro boca abajo, concentrándose en escuchar aquella música que en vez de relajarla, empeoraba más su situación, poniéndola aún más depresiva, aún así, tal parece que a ella no le incomodo en lo absoluto dejarse consumir con su depresión, dando a entender que le gustaba el dolor como toda una masoquista maniaca depresiva.

…

Si alguien disfrutaba sacar de sus cabales a su vecina y hacerla estallar en un paroxismo de iracundia, ese era Sasuke. Así lo pensaba ella. Cuando pensaba en ella, sonaba estúpido y avecé poco convencible que Sasuke, un hombre hecho y maduro, con tal profesión y apellido por delante, fuera capaz de no solo ser tan déspota, sino que estúpidamente ignorante como para rebajarse a tal nivel que solo en un niño inmaduro podría entenderse tal comportamiento en molestar a un vecino, pero claro está, hasta el más maduro espécimen de la tierra muestra sus deformaciones.

Ella pensaba que él solo lo asía por molestarla, pero lo que no sabía era que él era inconsciente del enojo de ella ya que se encontraba descansando tranquilamente sentado en una silla de playa, frente al panorama que le ofrecía el barcón de su compañero quien veía una película de acción junto a Ino.

Hecho a un lado la lata de cerveza barata y anticuada que tanto criticaba, pero bien que se las tomaba del refrigerador de su compañero y las tomaba sin queja alguna. Abrió la pequeña nevera que tenía aún lado de la silla y saco otra, dando un gran sorbo a esta, suspiro y se relajo en la silla, echando su cabeza asía atrás, cerró los ojos, escuchando por enésima vez como su vecina serraba con un gran portazo olímpico alguna puerta de su apartamento, encontrando gracioso aquello, soltó una amplia sonrisa.

Su vecina era la peor de todas, eso sin duda, pero a la hora de ser su payasa personal, la que lo divierte con sus arranques y tragedias, no había que dudar que ella le divirtiera, claro está, en cierto punto…._todo en su punto fijo y claro, omitiendo toda palabra sexual. _Suspiro una tercera vez, bebiendo otro sorbo de su cerveza barata, escuchando un ¡Oye! Desde el otro lado del balcón, abriendo los ojos pesadamente, observo al lado derecho, viendo aquella mujer con un moño desgreñado y rostro contraído por la ira.

— ¡Oye! — Repitió ella al ver que había sido ignorada por el tipejo del otro lado. Sasuke le miro pesadamente, rindiéndose a la idea de continuar ignorándola.

— ¡Podría ser un poco más reservado y bajarle el volumen a su televisor barato! — pidió ella de muy mala forma, y tal vez si se lo hubiera pedido de la forma correcta, tal vez él la hubiera considerado un poco y bajado el volumen, pero como nunca existió en ella ninguna modalidad, él no iba a responder fácilmente, no más porque era Uchiha Sasuke.

— ¡¿Qué no me escucho? — pregunto enojada al ver que él don nadie había volteado su rostro, pretendiendo ignorarla.

— ¿Le pregunte que si me escucho? — reitero su pregunta con un tono más agudo y poco amigable, teniendo al momento la atención de él quien le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Cuándo aprenda a ser un poco más civilizada, entonces hablamos, ¿Le parece bien? — los sarcasmos de él eran lo más que le enojaba.

—Que le parece esto: ¡Podrías bajar el volumen del puto televisor, pedazo de imbécil!, ¡¿Le parece bien ahora?, ¡¿EH? — finalmente logro la atención de su vecino quien se había reincorporado de la silla cual en momento atrás disfrutaba de la buena tranquilidad que le rodeaba, tranquilidad que fue interrumpida por la poco cuerda de su vecina.

— Usted parece que no sabe con quién trata. — soltó él en una pequeña risa…estaba molesto, y mucho.

—Con un imbécil don nadie. —Bramo ella con valentía.

—En primer lugar **Señora**, usted debería de tener más consideración con los inquilinos del edificio y bajar el volumen de esa chatarra que tiene como componente. — se defendió.

—¡¿Usted?, ¡Hablándome de consideraciones y no más viene la madrugada y sube el volumen de su televisor para ver sus películas pornográficas! —Atajo ella con enojo, él no más bufo.

—Le repito y recuerdo que usted tiene una pendiente conmigo, y es muy grave. Si no quiere más problemas, será mejor que no ande metiéndose conmigo. — le amenazo, burlándose ella de lo dicho con una gran carcajada que no más logro empeorar las cosas.

Mientras discutían a gritos, insultándose mutuamente, uno de los inquilinos del lado, salió por el barcón y busco con la mirada el escándalo que lo había despertado, localizando a un par de individuos peleándose como dos incoherentes no civilizados, carentes de modales. Naruto quien había escuchado todo el problema, se levanto junto a Ino, caminando en dirección al balcón donde descubrió que su compañero de apartamento andaba discutiendo felizmente con su vecina, sin percatarse que la mayoría de los vecinos andaban husmeando por las ventanas y balcones, entreteniendo sus oídos biónicos para satisfacer el chisme centro que ellos mismo había montado en el edificio. El vecino cuyos gritos lo habían despertados, les grito al par de locos que andaban discutiendo.

—¡Podrían hacerme el favor de callarse de una buena vez!, ¡Intento dormir! — repitió en una gran exclamación el vecino, fulminándolo con una furiosa mirada aquel par de locos.

—¡Vallase al carajo! — gritaron a la vez Sakura en conjunto con Sasuke, reanudando al momento su discusión cual pospusieron en un segundo para insultar a su vecino que osaba con interrumpirlos.

—¡Suficiente!, ¡Les llamare a ambos la policía! — Puntualizo el vecino, entrando por la puerta del balcón. Sakura hizo una exclamación, soltando un sonoro ¡EH!

—¡Vistes lo que provocaste! — le acuso Sakura, él le miro furioso.

—¡Esto lo provocaste tú vieja loca! — se defendió el Uchiha, Naruto intento callarlo e Ino no más disfrutaba viendo aquella pelea.

—Sakura. — le llamo Shikamaru, acercándose a su compañera, intento calmarla, poniendo ambas manos en los hombros de ella, le dijo.

—Tranquilízate, ya todo pasó. —en un brusco movimiento, Sakura retiro las manos de Shikamaru de su hombros.

—No me vengas con la estúpida sicología, suficiente tengo con papa. — le estrego llena de iracundia la Haruno.

—No más estoy pidiendo que te calmes, suficiente has tenido con parar en la delegación. — soltó Shikamaru, aún así, aquello no la hizo entrar en razón.

—¡OYE!, ¡Pero qué haces!, ¡Mierda!, ¡Exijo que me sueltes!, ¡Aún me falta decirle un par de verdades a ese imbécil! — exclamo llena de iracundia la Haruno, Shikamaru había optado por utilizar la fuerza bruta y jalarla hasta la entrada del barcón, metiéndola a casi empujones dentro del apartamento mientras escuchaba las insultadas de ella en conjunto con las del vecino.

—¡Sakura!, ¿Qué demonios intentas probar con todo este escándalo?, ¿Qué estás loca? — soltó Shikamaru, interponiéndose en el camino de ella quien intentaba de salir a toda costa por la puerta del barcón para seguir peleándose con el vecino.

—¡Ese imbécil me tiene cansada! — Exclamo ella.

—¡Nada sacaras con andarte peleándote a gritos con él! — interrumpió la momento Shikamaru, sonando el timbre del apartamento.

Gruño enojada y sin más remedio, fue a contestar la puerta, impresionándose al ver ese hombre frente a ella con un par de maletas en manos, un bulto cruzado por el pecho y una mochila excursionista en su espalda, parpadeando ella tres veces al no creer lo que veía…

—¡Papa! — soltó ella sin poder creerlo, él no más soltó una pequeña risa mientras rascaba su barbilla, apareciendo al momento Shikamaru quien al igual le miro sorprendido, pero no tanto como la Haruno puesto que ya se lo esperaba.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9:**

**A oscuras…**

En sus 25 años de casado, jamás pensó el vivir con su propia hija al separarse de su esposa. No era que pensara en dejarla, pero ella le pidió un espacio, su tiempo para pensar, y él como buen caballero, acepto la decisión de ella. Había algo que lo tenía pensado mucho en la decisión de ella, y era, ¿Pensar en qué?, ¿En sus vidas?, ¿En sus problemas? Lo que lo ponía nervioso era el simple hecho que le haya pedido tiempo para pensar, porque para él, eso era una etapa de inseguridad en la relación, además, ellos no eran el prototipo de parejas que acostumbraba pelearse ni mucho menos infidelidades, en su parte, él no era así, tal vez en un tiempo era un hombre de muchas mujeres, un puro célibe, pero cuando se le dio la oportunidad de estar con la persona que ha amado durante su juventud, todo cambio y más con el hecho que quería mucho más que un simple noviazgo con ella…lo quería todo con Tsunade.

Nunca le molesto que su esposa tuviera comunicación con su ex-esposo quien en un tiempo fue el gran amigo de Jiraiya, nunca vio nada turbio en esa relación, aun así, muchos decían que estaba idiotamente enamorado de ella como para tomar en cuenta el dicho que dice: En donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan. Aprendió a amar a Tayuya como si fuera su propia hija, viniendo al tiempo la gran sorpresa que trajo a la vida su pequeñísima Sakura, sintiéndose el hombre más dichoso de la tierra. Siempre se decía que el mejor regalo para un padre era un hijo, pero para Jiraiya, el mejor regalo que le había dado la vida era la dicho de tener una hija, eso bastaba para él. Tuvieron otro hijo varón cual llevaba el nombre de Kohamaru, un pequeño diablillo que Jiraiya reprendía sus travesuras y su madre lo consentía a menudo. Aun así de tener dos hijos cual amaba, para él, y a pesar que el niño de la casa era Kohamaru, para Jiraiya, la nena de casa, siempre seria Sakura a quien veía aun como una niña.

Su pequeña niña, su muñequita de porcelana, su princesita, la nena de papi…nunca se cansaría de decir esas palabras y referirse a ella de esa forma, y pese como ya había dicho, ella ya era toda una mujer, para él era aun la nena de papá que ahora tendría que socorrerlo a él, ¿Patético, no?

—Papá. —Reitero ella la frase con una gran exclamatoria, él carraspeo ante lo incomodo que era la expresión dura marcada en el rostro de su nena.

—Hija…—Intento de por lo menos hablar garabatos, de decir algo, pero con la suerte, su hija le interrumpió, tomando la palabra ella cual era lo mejor ya que aun no se sentía preparado para hablarle a su pequeñita.

—Papá. ¿Qué haces aquí? — le cuestiono con el ceño completamente fruncido, sorprendida por lo que veía.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —pregunto. Y pese a que la pregunta era innecesaria puesto que la casa de ella era como casa de él, prefirió peguntar que precipitarse a la ligera.

— ¡Papá!, pues claro si, no tienes que preguntar. — parpadeo, alzando el ceño confundida, se hecho a un lado para que si padre entrara.

—haber, le ayudo. — se ofreció Shikamaru, tomando en manos las dos maletas de rueda, color negras que llevaba arrastrando Jiraiya en ambas manos.

—Papá, ¿Me puedes explicar que es todo esto? — pregunto un tanto aturdida al ver lo llenas que estaban esas maletas.

—Pues lo que ves Sakura. —Aquella había sido la contestación más ilógica que le había dado ese hombre de palabras directas, aun así, la dijo sin pensar ante el nerviosismo que tenía por dentro.

— ¿Lo que veo? —Repitió ella, aun sin poder creerlo, con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Llegas aquí, aun con la ropa de la fiesta y con un montón de maletas a la mano, y esperas a que yo adivine. Papá, ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? —lo Ultimo lo soltó en un gran sarcasmo, acompañado de una risa fingida.

Jiraiya estaba a punto de hablar, pero aquello que paso por inadvertido, lo enfatizo con la vista, y su interrogativa surgió al tenerlo en cuenta.

— ¿Qué hace Shikamaru aquí? —Interrogo, y tal parece que con la fachada que este vestía y lo liberar que andaba por el apartamento, le daba la impresión que algo había entre ellos.

—Papá, eso no viene al caso. —soltó en un suspiro.

—Si viene al caso, porque tengo que saber y más ahora. — enfatizo él por el simple hecho que no quería interrumpir la privacidad de su hija con su nueva pareja quien conocía desde niño.

—Vive aquí. — revelo la Haruno.

—Y porque nunca me lo dijiste nena, soy tú padre y por ende, tengo que saberlo, tengo que saber que mi hija vive con Shikamaru, que es su pareja. — se precipito a hablar, dejando a Sakura aturdida por lo dicho.

— ¡Papá!, ¡No somos nada! —Soltó ella de inmediato.

—Shikamaru vive conmigo hasta que se estabilice. Se dejo de su novia y no tiene a donde ir porque sus padre lo votaron de la casa para que se independice, y además, su estado financiera no es muy bueno que digamos a su novia dejarlo embrollado de tantas deudas. —Shikamaru le miro de reojo al ella darle tanta información a su padre de la patética situación que vivía. _¡Ja!, ¡Seguramente el hombre estaría pensando que es una arrimado y cuernudo, de esos que son bien ciegos!_

—Ah…—murmuro Jiraiya, un poco sorprendido e incomodo a su hija soltar todo como si nada, delante del joven quien ahora no sabía en donde meter la cara para que nadie lo mirase.

—Y ahora papá, ¿Me podrías explicar que es lo que pasa? —pidió Sakura quien no se había olvidado del tema pasado, preparándose mentalmente Jiraiya para hablar con su hija.

—Bueno hija. Tú madre y yo. Bueno mejor ella, porque después de todo ella fue quien lo pidió y yo acepte. Pues yo y ella. Hemos decidido darnos nuestro espacio personal, ¡Solo por unos días! —lo ultimo lo enfatizo en tono alto al ver la cara de espanto de su hija. ¡DIOS!, ¡La tenia desesperada, Y PAWWW!, ¡Hay mismo, luego de tanto rodeo y palabras innecesaria, tiro todo, dejándola a ella sin aliento.

—Voy por algo de tomar. — el silencio fue interrumpido por Shikamaru quien se reincorporo del asiento al sentirse incomodo entre la conversación, saliendo de la sala con el pretexto de buscar algo de tomar.

—¡Se han separado! — soltó ella en una gran exclamatoria.

—¡NO!, ¡Claro que no mi nena! —hablo de inmediato al ver que la noticia había perturbado un poco el estado sicológico de su hija.

—Solo nos dimos unos días de espacio para pensar. — finalizo luego de una corta pausa.

—¿Pensar en qué? —le interrogo la Haruno.

—En la relación. —contesto algo indeciso.

—¡Se divorciaran! —Soltó ella al tomarlo todo a su modo.

—¡NO SAKURA! —Exclamo su padre algo desesperado.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué el tiempo sino se divorciaran? — Le ataco con la gran interrogante que irónicamente, también vivía en él…_¡Carajos!, ¡Todo se estaba poniendo peor de lo que había pensado!, ¡Tantas noticias para su hija, una tras otras!, ¡por suerte, "no se ha vuelto loca"! _

—Es lo normal en todas las parejas. —explico algo exasperado mientras llevaba su manos derecha detrás de su cuello y masajeaba este con presión.

—Queras decir papá que es lo normal en relaciones que van mal y están próximas a un divorcio. —le enfatizo ella con toda bravura.

—Sakura, ¡¿Por qué piensas en divorcio?, el que tú madre haya pedido su tiempo, no significa que nos dejemos. — le explico por enésima vez.

— ¡¿Qué sabes tu papá?, además, hablando claro, tú en un tiempo, mucho antes de conocer a mamá, eras hombre de toda mujer que entraba a tú vida, y siempre utilizabas como excusa apara dejarlas el irónico dicho de "_Necesito tiempo para pensar las cosas"_ — Arguyó, lo ultimo lo dijo con una vaga imitación de su padre, carraspeando él por lo dicho.

—Esto es diferente Sakura, nosotros tenemos hijos y estamos casados. Somos una pareja bastante capacitada para enfrentar los problemas y no huir. — explico su padre, nervioso por lo que había dicho su hija…_Que tal si pasaba._

—Papá, ¿En qué mundo vive? Porque me parece que estas ubicado en mal fecha. Estamos en el 2011, y tú andas en los años 70. — soltó con una expresión estupefacta en su rostro, cruzándose de brazos.

_¡Porque ella lo hacía todo difícil!, _suficiente tiene con su inseguridades para que su pequeña princesita le andará sembrando más inseguridades…con esto y ya está al borde de la depresión y próximo a suicidio con el apoyo de su hija quien no deja de motivarlo con sus palabras. Aquí quién llevaba una pena profunda era Sakura quien sentía que todo era culpa de ella ya que si en primer lugar nunca hubiera aparecido a la dicho fiesta, ellos nunca se hubieran peleado.

Decidió posponer toda aquella conversación, solo por el hecho de que no se estaba sintiendo augusta con la idea de que todo aquello había sido su culpa, y hablar de ello la estaba poniendo peor.

—Ven papá, te enseñare tú cuarto. —Anuncio ella con voz un poco desconcertada, su padre se levanto al momento que ella dio los primeros pasos lejos de él.

—_Sí, creo que sería lo mejor._ — puntualizo él, caminado detrás de ella quien se encontraba pensativa.

Su apartamento tenía tres cuarto, el de ella, el cuarto que ocupaba Shikamaru y su acogedor estudió donde pasaba horas trabajando; teniendo que acomodar a su papá en su estudio donde solo había un acogedor armario ocupado de centenares de cajas llenas de papeles y cosas obsoletas y un acogedor sofá cama, no era mucho, pero era suficiente para él hasta que pudiera acomodar un pequeño jubetero y una mesa de noche y así hacerlo un cuarto más, pero para eso, tendría que mudar todas sus cosas a su habitación para convertir su cuarto en el nuevo alojamiento de su padre.

Su padre no objeto ante lo que su hija le ofrecía, y pese a que Shikamaru se ofreció a cambiar por el simple hecho que era el padre de Sakura y por tanto tenía más que derecho en exigir algo mejor ya que Shikamaru solo era un arrimado, según él, Jiraiya no acepto para nada el ofrecimiento de Shikamaru, asegurándole que lo que su hija le ofrecía era más que suficiente.

Tener a Shikamaru y a su padre viviendo en su apartamento, le rectaba menos la privacidad que ella solía tener sola, claro está, según ella, ya que para ella su privacidad había disminuido al recibir a Shikamaru en su apartamento, pero lo que no se percataba ella era que nada había cambiado al acoger a Shikamaru ya que continuaba andando por los alrededores del apartamento en ropa interior y haciendo las mismas cosas que hacia cuando vivía sola, pero en la mente de ella y según sus deducciones, ella aseguraba que su privacidad estaba siendo amenazada.

Tuvo una patética y vaga imaginación de ser recibida en la puerta de su apartamento por su padre quien inmediatamente te atacaba con las típicas interrogaciones que un padre le hace a su hija adolecente al llegar más tardé de la hora indicada por sus padres. Bufo al ser consciente de la estupidez que pensaba, ya ella era mayor de edad, y por tanto, podía llegar a la hora que quisiera sin preocuparse de ser esperada por sermones paternos.

Ese día le había traído muchas sorpresas que le había espantado el sueño, teniendo que acudir innecesariamente a pastillas para dormir y así levantarse relajada al día siguiente cual seguramente sería el peor de todos. Llevaba por dentro unas enormes ganas de gritar y llorar, pero no podía hacerlo debido a que su padre estaba presente y no quería preocuparlo con uno de sus ataque de histerias cual seguramente el acudiría con la dichosa frase _tranquila Sakura, todo es cuestión de calma y sicología_ ¡UF! Como odiaba esa dichosa frase, como si todo fuera tan fácil, hasta el mismo siquiatra encontraría fuera de lugar esas palabras en un momento de una enorme depresión desenfrenada, pero que se podía hacer, era su padre el que le decía esas palabras, no un don nadie a quien fácilmente ella podría decirle que se fuera al mismo infierno con las palabras.

**X…X**

**L**os días pasaron convirtiéndose en semanas, adaptándose a la presencia matutina de su padre en su apartamento. Como de costumbre, Sakura había vuelto a su vida monótona, siempre enfocada en su trabajo y proyectos especiales de este. Su compañera de su vida, la depresión, se había convertido en algo normal en su vida, dejándose abatir por esta, aun así de su grave depresión, sabia fingir bien para que nadie lo notase y así evitar metiches en su vida que empeoraran su humor.

El cargo de conciencia sobre la separación de sus padres, le había afectado en su trabajo, no pudiendo enfocarse debidamente en sus importantes tareas; y pese a que Shikamaru le había asegurado que nada de lo que sus padres enfrentaban, no había sido su culpa, ella lo sentía así. No dormía lo suficiente al saber que ene l cuarto de lado su padre dormía solo y sin la compañía de su madre que tanto disfrutaba.

En esas tres semanas del mes de marzo, Sakura había comprobado que la culpa de la separación de sus padres no era del todo suya, según ella. Una tardé, de paseo por las tiendas de Ginza, distrito Chūō, en Tokio, se encontró con la sorpresa de ver a su madre compartiendo felizmente con Ororchimaru en un restaurante Bikkuri sushi, hay entendió que la relación de sus padre se estaba deteriorando y todo gracias a la retorna del pasado matrimonio de su madre. Quiso entrar al restaurante y enfrentar el problema, encararlos y decirle a su madre lo desvergonzada que era al estar disfrutando de una cena con Orochimaru mientras su padre andaba borracho y desvelado por ella, aun así, no quiso hacerlo debo a que a pesar que en parte era su problema, el que tenía que enfrentar todo y aclarar las cosas era su padre con su madre, no ella.

El mes se había cumplido entrando el mes de abril, una primavera que prometía ser desagradable para ella y su padre. En la primera semana de abril, su padre había renunciado al consultorio y sus pacientes, pasándole todo a su esposa con quien había montado ese importante consultorio. No quiso dar explicaciones a su hija, pero en el fondo ella sabía que ya su padre se había enterado de las matutinas salidas de su esposa con Orochimaru, decidiendo así alejarse de ella que seguir ilusionado con una esperanza que ya ni existía. En la tardé del 12 de abril, Sakura había llegado a su apartamento, encontrando dos maletas medianas en la sala, y un huésped más, frunciendo ella el ceño al verle allí.

—¿Kohamaru? —soltó sorprendida al ver a su hermano de once años sentado la alfombra de la sala, jugando uno de sus típicos video juego de guerra.

—¡Papá!, ¡Saku-Chan llego! —grito su hermano escandalosamente, si ni siquiera voltearse a ver a su hermano o decirle tan siquiera un simple "Hola". Ella bufo molesta ante lo molestoso que podía ser su hermano con su comportamiento.

—¡_Qué bien!, ¡llegaste justo a tiempo para la cena!, ¡Estará pronto!_ —Informo su padre desde la cocina, Sakura tiro su mochila aun lado del sofá donde se tiro boca abajo, rezando mentalmente de que el día no fuera peor de lo que lo había sido en la mañana, luego de un gran meno por parte de su jefe Kakashi quien exigía nuevas ideas de ella.

—¡Qué bien! —Grito su hermano al tener una victoria más ganada en el maldito juego que empezaba a perturbar a la Haruno.

—¡Uf! —Profirió molesta ella ante la escandalosa motivación del idiota de su hermanito.

Su hermano se había apoderado del control remoto del televisor, subiendo el volumen aun más de lo que lo tenía, molestándola a ella quien intentaba descansar un poco. En definitiva, hoy era su peor día…su hermano gritando y maldiciendo, exaltado por el bendito juego que seguramente su padre le había comprado. Los disparos y gritos del juego, las explosiones, todo aquello, fue el gran detonante de la ira de la Haruno quien se reincorporo, mirando en silencio y con mala catadura al pequeño diablillo que tenia por hermanito.

—Kohamaru. — le llamo tranquilamente, después de todo, era un niño y entendía su entusiasmo con su nuevo juguete.

—Podrías bajar un poco el volumen del televisor, por favor. — le pidió con toda tranquilidad, su hermano aun seguía enfuscado con el juego.

—No…—contento al segundo que ella finalizo la oración. Aquel simple no que le había dado por contestación, fue lo que la saco de quicio, arrebatándole de mala gana el control de la consola del plastation3 que curiosamente le pertenecía a ella y su hermano se había apoderado, sacándolo sin permiso de su habitación.

—¡Oye pedazo de idiota!, ¡Estas en mi apartamento, usas mi televisor y te apoderas de mi consola de videojuegos, por tanto, si no haces lo que te digo te ira mal! — le devolvió de mala gana el control de la consola para luego tomar en manos el control remoto del televisor, bajando ella misma el volumen a uno más moderado.

Su hermano hizo una de sus falsas y típicas escenitas de pucheros, fingiendo que le había dado, grito…

—¡Papá!, ¡Sakura me acaba de golpear con el control remoto del televisor! —Grito la gran falacia.

—¡P-pero que!..¡Eres un! — y justo cuando ella había cerrado la mano para golpear verdaderamente a su hermano en la cabeza, su padre había gritado.

—¡Sakura!, ¡Kohamaru!, ¡Ya van a empezar con sus quejas! — Exclamo desde la cocina Jiraiya.

—¡Esto es un día familiar y por tanto les pido su apoyo! —finalizo su padre, suspirando Kohamaru ante lo dicho.

—¡Y Mamá vendrá! —ataco con la gran interrogante Sakura, escuchándose solo el silencio por parte de Jiraiya.

—Lo dudo. Mamá está en la cena de compromiso de Tayuya con Kimimaro. Están fijando la fecha para la boda junto con Orochimaru. —Le informo el gran informante matutino Kohamaru, siempre al asecho ante cualquier chisme.

—¡Kohamaru!, ¡Que te he dicho sobre escuchar conversaciones ajenas! — le regaño su padre al sorprenderlo.

—No fue ajena, mamá lo estaba hablando en el carro cuando veníamos de camino para el apartamento de Sakura. ¡Uf!, Ni modo que me saliera del auto para no escucharla. —Se defendió con sus típicas excusas baratas. Su padre le dirigió una mirada amenazante, silenciadlo, pero al momento, abrió su boca.

—Tranquila hermanita, es como papá dice. _Todo es cuestión de calma y sicología., _¿Verdad papá? — se burlo de la mala catadura de su hermana al esta enterarse del compromiso de Tayuya con su ex-novio.

—¡NO seas entrometido! —Exclamo la Haruno, levantándose del asiento, tomo en manos su mochila y camino en dirección a la salida, interviniendo su padre con sus interrogantes.

—¿A dónde vas Sakura? — pregunto.

—Iré a dar una vuelta, y de paso comprare unas cosas que me hacen falta. —No detallo su salida, a nadie le importaba a donde iba.

—Ves papá, hay va Sakura con sus hormonas depresivas. Mamá tiene razón, se volverá loca. — justo al finalizar su hermanito aquel comentario, su padre le fulmino con la mirada, silenciándolo por completo al ver que esta vez no jugaba.

X…X

Camino enojada en dirección al elevador, llegando a tiempo que las puertas de este se cerraran. _!Kuso!_ —tiro maldición en voz baja al encontrarse con la gran casualidad que su vecino ocupaba el elevador. Le vio con dos maletas grande al lado, algo irónico ya que desde que se levanto lo único que veía eran maletas. Se alegro mentalmente al tener la idea de que su vecino se mudaba o se iba de vacaciones, alegrándose aun más al ser consciente que unas vacaciones para él serian como unas vacaciones para ella al descansar los escándalos matutinos de su vecino quien dé por cierto, ayer había bocado la casa por la ventana al dar una gran fiesta que duro hasta las cinco de la madrugada.

Supuso que el elevador iría directo al lobby, pero no fue así. Alguien de los últimos pisos de arriba había presionado el botón, maldiciendo ella mentalmente al tener que soportar a su vecino quien no le quitaba esa mirada fría de encima, empezando a incomodarle.

—_Imbécil…_—murmuro ella, cruzándose de brazos. Él sonrió de lado al ver que no más con la presencia y sin decir nada, podía sacarla de sus cabales.

En medio del séptimo y octavo piso, el elevador de atasco, apagándose las luces dentro de aquella pequeña cabina.

—_¡Maldición!_ —Soltó el Uchiha exasperado. Y justo cuando tenía que llegar al aeropuerto temprano, surgen los inconvenientes.

Se aproximo hasta el botón de emergencias y lo oprimió varias veces, no obteniendo respuesta alguna. Saco su teléfono móvil y marco directamente a la oficina de seguridad del edificio…

—Otra vez se atasco el elevador. —anuncio inmediatamente el Uchiha al escuchar la voz del incompetente guardia que asía turno en esa tardé.

—_lo lamento señor Sasuke, pero nos hemos quedado sin luz, o mejor dicho, la ciudad se quedo sin luz._ — anuncio el guardia, exasperándose el Uchiha.

—¡¿Cómo que se quedo sin luz? —aquella revelación alteró un poco a la Haruno quien se acerco torpemente hasta el Uchiha.

— ¡Eso significa que nos quedaremos aquí! —se entrometió ella, soltando aquello en un tono bastante molesto para el Uchiha quien intentaba de escuchar al hombre que tenia por el teléfono.

—Podría callarse. —Pidió el Uchiha de muy mala gana, suspirando ella.

— ¡Oiga!, le recuerdo que también es mi problema, estamos aquí atrapados. —le interrumpió una vez más, empezando a perder la paciencia.

—No me importa como sea, pero me tiene que sacar de aquí de una u otra forma. —Ordeno el Uchiha, repitiéndole por enésima vez el guardia las mismas palabras.

—_NO tenemos luz, y aunque forcemos la puerta del elevador, nada lograremos ya que ustedes se encuentran atorados en medio del séptimo y octavo piso._ —repitió por enésima vez, cortándose la comunicación justo cuando el Uchiha iba a replicar ante lo dicho.

Observo la pantalla de su celular que parpadeaba, apagándose luego de tirar la señal de carga de batería.

— _¡Carajo!, ¡Solo a mi me pasa esto!_ — profirió en uno de sus arrebatos, aventando su celular lejos de él.

Se alejo de él, acomodándose en la esquina del elevador. Nada se podía ver, todo estaba a oscuras, y ella se encontraba a solas con él. Todo aquello era como una pesadilla hecha realidad, no…era el peor de los horrores que podía ocurrirle precisamente a ella y con el despreciable de su vecino.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10:**

**Diecinueve minutos… ¿O no?**

—Apágalo. —Ordeno ella con voz tajante. Sasuke continúo ignorando a aquella mujer arrinconada en la esquina del elevador.

Frunció el ceño y contrajo su rostro de una manera espantosa que apenas daba gracia. Estaba enojada. Sasuke, recostado en la pared, delante del pasador metálico donde tenía sus manos apoyadas, estaba cruzado de piernas y su mirada fija en las puertas del ascensor; estaba enojado, y más al tener en cuenta que no llegaría mañana temprano a Nueva york, lo cual lo irritaba más. Tenía negocios que atender, importantes negocios en los cuales su negocios, su agencia pornográfica, estaba al borde de la deriva no más por un simple y estúpido contrato que había firmado con el negociante de Hugh Hefner quien le tendió una trampilla y le había mentido a Hugh Hefner con eso que ahora era socio y dueño de la mitad de su agencia. _¡Desgraciado!_

— _¡Que no me escuchaste!, ¡Hello!, ¡Te estoy hablando!, ¡Por lo menos dame una señal que me escuchas!, ¡No me ignores!_ —La voz de ella resonaba como eco insoportable en su cabeza. _¡¿Por qué demonios no se callaba de una vez?, ¿Por qué le tenía que complicar su existencia?_

—¡Esto es un ascensor!, ¡Aquí no se fuma idiota! —Profirió ella, gruñendo el Uchiha.

—¡Por Dios!, ¡Utiliza por una vez en tú vida tu celebro y date cuenta que podrías encender la alarma de fuego! —Comunico ella alarmada con la idea que podrían terminar peor que ahora…_Completamente mojados y con frio por delante._

—¿Sufres de alguna facultad mental? — Aquella pregunta la dejo anonada…_En cuestión de una fracción de segundos, él ya la había sacado de sus casillas._

—He leído que las personas que sufren de algún atraso mental, se les hace difícil hacer las tareas normales del diario vivir, incluso no se expresan ni se comportan de una forma debida…O tal vez me equivoque y lo tuyo sea falta de atención lo cual te ha creado algún trauma sicológico. —Hablo con desdén, tan serio que la ofendió por su porte al creer que aquella pregunta no fue para molestarla, sino que era seria…

—¿Tienes algún título donde diga graduado en psicología o psiquiatría?, ¿Eh? —pregunto ella con el ceño fruncido, agregándole una pisca de sarcasmo.

—No se necesita tener ningún título de tales cosas para percatarse si una persona sufre de alguna discapacidad mental. —Contesto frio y arrogante, inhalando una gran cantidad de aire la Haruno.

—¿Siempre eres así con toda mujer?, ¿Acaso no te enseñaron a respetar una?, Soy una mujer y por derecho merezco respeto —Pregunto ella enojadísima.

—Hmp…no veo ninguna mujer. —Atajo él con un de sus frívolos sarcasmo.

—¡Ya!, ¡Hasta aquí acabo todo!, ¡Y antes de hacer un voto de silencio contra ti, te diré un par de verdades en tu cara! —Profirió ella, él simplemente quedo en silencio, mirándola con gesto de inferioridad…._¡Y ahora ella lo iba a evaluar!_

—Eres el hombre más pesado que he tenido el trágico destino de conocer. Crees que porque tienes una aceptable imagen en sociedad puedes insultar y tratar a todos como basuras. No tienes nada de educación, eres un machista y empiezo a creer que sufres de eso que le llama falta de control de ira. Tienes pinta de abusador, de esos que golpean a las mujeres y las maltratan no solo sicológicamente, sino verbal. Eres todo un asqueroso y enfermo sexual quien se acuesta con lo primero que ve y…—Intento de continuar su evaluación sobre él.

—En efecto, soy todo un asqueroso al acostarme con la primera ebria molesta y mal oliente. —Le interrumpió él, explotando ella en ira al tener en cuenta que esas palabras iban directo a ella.

—¡Y a todo lo que te dije!, ¡Le añado que eres el hombre más desgraciado, arrogante, hipócrita, Narcisista, Egocéntrico, egoísta y estúpido que he visto en mi vida! —finalizo ella ignorantemente…sus palabras carecían de madurez.

—Dime algo que me sorprenda, mujer. —Se bufo. Ella quedo en silencio, asegurándose de cumplir su voto de silencio, algo ignorante para su edad.

Tenían la respiración alterada por la iracundia que llevaba por dentro. Ese hombre era todo un insoportable, y para su mala suerte, había quedado encerrada junto a él en esa pequeña caja metálica donde difícilmente podían caber cinco de tan limitado que era el especio.

Su teléfono sonó, sacándolo del bolsillo de su pantalón Mezclilla, levemente desgastado. Aquella mujer tenía suficiente dinero como para comprarse un par de pantalones a su talla, en vez de un Iphone.

Observo la pantalla de su celular. Era su papá quien le llamaba, decidiendo tomar la llamada.

—Papá, ¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunto ella, pero poco pudo hablar a su hermano atacarle en voz rápida y alterada.

—_Sakura, ¡Papá está en crisis!_ —Exclamo Kohamaru, asiendo un esfuerzo por no alterarse para que su papá no le escuchara y le regañara por llamarle a su hermana e informarle de lo ocurrido.

—¡¿Qué paso Kohamaru? —Pregunto ella alterada. —¡Papá Ésta bien!, ¡Que le paso!, ¡Por Dios! ¡Habla! —Pregunto Sakura asustada al creer que su padre se había infartado o algo por el estilo.

—_¡Sakura!_ —Vacilo en hablar, no estaba seguro si estaba asiendo lo correcto en decírselo.

—¡Pero habla muchacho! —Exclamo ella.

—¡_Mamá le pidió el divorcio a papá!, ¡Le llamo y se lo dijo!, ¡Papá se ha encerrado en el cuarto y si no llega a ser por mí, estuviéramos en pleno incendio al dejar él la estufa prendida!_ —Revelo su hermano, escuchándose la severa y alterada voz de su padre regañándole a su hermano menor.

Escucho el gran regañón de su padre a su hermano, para luego escuchar la voz de su padre en el teléfono.

—_Mi nena. To_do estará bien, papá revolucionara todo. Iré a hablar con tú mamá y ya verás como arreglamos las cosas. Es cuestión de hablarse y entendernos…ella esta insegura y confundida, eso es todo mi nena. —Hablo su padre nervioso, y ella pudo notar el miedo que transmitían esas palabras…_Su padre estaba al borde de descontrolarse y echarse a llorar._

—¡Papá!, Es mi culpa. Yo soy la culpable que ustedes estén por divorciarse. Soy una tonta al dejarme llevar por mi ira y haberme presentado en la fiestas de mi hermana y Kimimaro. —Su padre se sintió destruido al escucharla expresarse de esa forma tan negativa, siendo consciente que todo aquella la estaba afectando, creyendo así que todo era su culpa.

—Sakura, tú madre y yo hemos llevado teniendo problemas hace seis meses atrás. Nada de esto es tú culpa, mi nena. —le aseguro con toda sinceridad.

—¡Por qué nunca me lo dijiste!, ¡Porque no me dijiste que tenían problemas! —Pregunto ella.

—¡Papá!, ¡Tenía derecho a saberlo! —finalizo luego de una pausa. Su padre suspiro.

—Y lo tienes mi nena. Tienes derecho a saber lo que ocurre en la casa y sobre nuestras decisiones, pero créeme. Mi intención no era excluirte del círculo familiar, sino de los problemas. No quería que sufrieras más. Sé que aún no te has recuperado de lo de Kimimaro. —Se explico.

—¡Papá!, ¡Porque me excluyes de esta forma!, ¡No es justo! —Exclamo ella con el rostro contraído y rojo. Estaba a punto de hacharse a llorar de tanta ira y presión que llevaba por dentro.

—Sakura, tranquila. Por favor. No te exaltes que no te hará bien. Te amo tanto que lo menos que quiero es que algo te lastime, mi pequeña niña.—pido preocupado.

—¡NO!, ¡No me pidas que me calme cuando mi familia sufre de una crisis que indirectamente soy yo la culpable! —Exclamo, dando por finalizada la conversación.

Insistentemente, su padre continúo llamándole, pero ella rechazo cada una de sus llamadas, ocurriéndosele la idea de llamar a su madre y pedirle una respuesta sobre su decisión. Marco el número y espero a que ella le contestara. La primera llamada no tuvo éxito, la segunda noto que ella había rechazado la llamada, y en la tercera, finalmente su madre le contesto.

—Hola mi nena, ¿Qué quieres cariño?. —hablo entre risas, comprobando Sakura es que estaba rodeada de personas, enojándola severamente el estado de ánimo de su querida madre.

—¡Mamá!, ¡Como puedes estar tan alegre con lo que acaba de ocurrir! —Profirió ella enojadísima, su madre se excuso con los que la rodeaban, pidiendo paso para ir a un lugar más privado.

—_Sakura, mi cielo. No tengo suficiente carga en el celular, y no hay donde cargarlo. La luz se ha ido._ —Sakura tomo aquello como una escusa para evadir la conversación y cortarle, atacando ella de inmediato.

—¡No mamá!, ¡No se te ocurra engancharme con esa escusa que tú teléfono esta sin carga!, ¡Te conozco y sé que llevas una batería de repuesta en tú cartera! —Le desmintió Sakura, su madre quedo en silencio.

—_Haber Sakura, ¿Qué te sucede_? —Suspiro su madre, rendida ante la idea que tenía que hablar su niña.

—No puede ser mamá. —Soltó ella con voz quebrantada, mordiendo sus labios con la intención de aguantar las ganas de llorar.

—Que pasa mi cielo, ¿Por qué tan enojada? —Pregunto Tsunade.

—Me entero que te divorciaras de papá quien está en estado de crisis, y yo te llamo y me encuentro con la gran casualidad que a ésta no le ha afectado para nada la decisión. —revelo Sakura. Tsunade suspiro casi enojada.

—¿Quién te lo dijo? —Pregunto.

—Eso no importa. —Contesto.

—Sakura. Las decisiones que tomemos yo y tú padre son nuestras, no de nadie más para consultarlas. Ya yo tome una decisión, y es la correcta. No viviré más una falta de matrimonio. Tienes que entenderme, y si no estoy en crisis es porque sé que he tomado la decisión correcta y me siento segura de ello. —Sakura estallo en era.

—¡Eres una descarada Mamá!, ¡Te vi en varias ocasiones con Orochimaru!, ¡Y no me lo niegues que los vi bien cenando en un restaurante!, ¡Se que antes de toda la discusión entre papá y tú, ya tenían problemas y todos ellos son por tú culpa! —Soltó ella enojada

—¿Le has sido infiel a papá? —pregunto Sakura, su madre soltó una exclamación de indignación.

—¡Y no lo niegues mamá que te conozco muy bien! —Exclamo al momento.

—¡No puedo creer que seas mi madre!, ¡Dime Mamá!, ¡Acaso soy hija de una relación anterior de papá y tú decidiste ser mi madre!, ¡Porque parece mentira que lo seas siendo así de insensata y desconsiderada sobre los sentimientos de papá y míos! —Finalizo.

—No seré más infeliz en un matrimonio, solo por hacerlos felices a ustedes. ¡Tienen que entender que yo también tengo una vida! —Exclamo su madre.

—¡NO digo yo! Reniego de ti como madre que eres. —La ofendió Sakura.

—¡Y tampoco puedo creer que seas mi hija!, ¡Eres todo lo contrario a una persona normal! —Insulto su madre.

—¡Pues bien si soy o no normal!, ¡Por lo menos no soy una insensata y despreocupada como tú mamá! —Se defendió.

—Siempre me has echado de lado. —Continuo Sakura.

—¡Porque tú te lo has buscado Sakura!, ¡Y suficiente he tenido contigo hoy!, ¡NO llames más! —finalizo, enganchándole a su propia hija a quien había dejado con las palabras en la boca.

Dejo avenar toda aquella furia en lágrimas. Su rostro estaba contraído y rojo por la ira. ¿Y ahora?, ¿Cómo se las arreglaría su padre con todo el embrollo que tenía?, ¿Qué haría?, ¿Cómo terminaría todo? Miles de preguntas pasaron por su mente, y ninguna de ellas tenía respuesta alguna como para quitarse de enésima toda aquella sensación que llevaba por dentro.

El teléfono sonó una vez más, y ella, inconscientemente, contesto la llamada sin antes mirar la pantalla.

—_Sakura._ —Hablo aquella voz masculina que inmediatamente ella reconoció, retornando con más fuerza su ira.

—¿Qué quieres? —Atajo ella enojadísima.

—_¿Éstas enojada?_ —Sakura suspiro de la ira.

—¡No!, ¡Claro que no Kimimaro!, solo estoy riendo del enojo. —Contesto ella con sarcasmos…seguramente, el muy imbécil le estaba llamando para algún evento de él y su hermana.

—¡¿Para qué me llamaste?, Y cómo demonios conseguiste mi numero. —Estaba enojada y era más que un hecho que aquella conversación serian aún más pesada de lo que él creía.

—_Aún conservo tú número en mis contactos. Después de todo. Somos como familia._ —Contesto, y ella bufo enojada ante aquellas palabras.

—Jum…Familia. Podrías dejar de ser tan dramático y decirme a que has llamado. —Soltó exasperada, acabando con la paciencia de él.

—_¡¿Qué pasa contigo?, Apenas empiezo a hablar contigo y ya me estas insultando y tratando de lo peor._ —Se quejo

—¿Qué que pasa conmigo? —elevo la voz con sarcasmo, sonando a la vez como si le hubiera ofendido aquello.

—¡Valla Kimimaro!, ¡Hasta que al fin lo preguntas! —soltó en sarcasmos, algo que odiaba él de ella.

—mmm…haber, por donde empezamos. ¡Ah!, porque no empezamos desde nuestro pasado, ¿Te parece?, ¿Eh? — Pregunto ella entre sarcasmos.

—Empecemos por nuestro disque _"Divino noviazgo"_, si así lo podremos llamar. —Empezó ella, siendo interrumpida por su ex-novio.

—_¿Y para ti no lo fue?, ¿Acaso no fui suficiente hombre en nuestra relación?_ —Preguntó indignado y molesto.

—¡Y tú le llamas _"Suficiente hombre"_ haberte acostado con mi hermana cuando estabas conmigo!, ¿Eh? —Agrego ella enojada, él gruño molesto.

—_¡Vas a empezar!, ¡Eh!...¡Siempre lo mismo!_ —Se quejo él enojadísimo.

—¡Cállate que aún no he empezado!, ¡Aún no he dicho lo mejor! —Exclamo.

—_¡Menos mal!_ —Se bufo molesto, agregando una pisca de sarcasmo.

—¡Te traje a mi familia y te la presente con el _Puto _hecho de hacer lazos, _No _de revolcarte con mi hermana mayor a mis espaldas. —Le grito. Sasuke bufo bajito— ante ello.

—Tus malditas excusas para no verme, tu lejanía hacía mí, la falta de atención, tu frialdad, todo eso y más, el acostarte con mi hermana con la excusa que yo no era lo que tu creías pensar y ver en mí, eso y muchas cosas más, ratifican muy bien mi odio insoportable hacía ti. Así que no me vengas a pedir respeto porque a mí no se me da la gana de dártelo, luego de todo lo que has hecho. —Finalizo ella triunfantemente, y antes de que el dijera una palabra, ella se le adelanto, continuando con su testamento de quejas e insultos.

—¡Has traído desgracias a mi familia!, ¡Por culpa tuya mi hermana y yo no nos podemos ver ni siquiera en pintura!, ¡Trajiste la tragedia a mi familia y me hiciste miserable a mí! —todo aquel desahogo le estaba asiendo bien, ni siquiera le importo que el imbécil de su vecino le estuviera escuchando.

—_¡Ya Sakura!, ¡Basta ya!, ¡Contigo no se puede hablar ya!_ —Le grito.

—¡Y te atreves a gritarme pedazo de imbécil! —prefirió indignada.

—_Sakura…_—le llamo con voz arrepentida. —_Lo siento. De verdad que lo siento __**mucho.**_ —se disculpo, pero poco le importo a ella.

—_No fue mi intención gritarte de esa forma._ —finalizo luego de una corta pausa.

—¡Ahh!, ¡Y ahora lo lamentas!, ¿Qué irónico?, ¿No? —Se bufo ella.

— _Vamos, Sakura. Déjame hablarte. Por favor._ —pidió, siendo más que paciente con ella.

—Y qué más quieres que te deje hablar, si hasta me has gritado. —Le interrumpió ella nuevamente, soltando él un suspiro exasperante.

—_Me desespera el no poder decirte lo que quiero…_—Se excuso por su comportamiento.

—Si me llamas para decirme lo del divorcio de mis padres, te aviso que ya lo sé, así que puedes ahorrarte las palabras. —le interrumpió ella nuevamente.

—_Ya lo sabes…_—Murmuro él.

—Si ya lo sé, ¿Para eso me llamaste? —Pregunto amotinada.

—No. —Soltó seco.

—¡¿NO? —soltó ella, nuevamente interrumpiéndolo.

—No, no fue para eso que te llame, Y si no me dejas hablar, te juro que iré hasta tu apartamento para hablar, y si no abres la puerta la tumbare a golpes. —Amenazo él.

—Por mi haz lo que quieras, el que te recibirá será mi padre. —contesto ella.

—_¡Si tengo que pasar por encima de tu padre, lo hare Sakura!_ —Amenazo él. Sasuke empezaba a exasperarse. Los gritos de ella, y el chillido de aquella voz por el teléfono, todo ello, empezaban a ponerlo de mal humor.

—¡Imbécil! —Exclamo Sasuke enojadísimo. Aquella exclamación surgió al acordarse del guardia de seguridad y sus palabras que tanto le molestaron. ¡Pero claro!, Su gran exclamación llego a oídos no solo de Sakura, sino de Kimimaro quien lo tomo muy personal.

—_¿Quién fue ese?_ —Pregunto Kimimaro, enojado con aquel entro—metido que había exclamado aquella palabra. Sakura, saco provecho de ello.

—¡Es mi novio Shikamaru el que está conmigo y el que te ha dicho imbécil! —Soltó sin pensar lo que había dicho.

Solo se pudo escuchar una gran exclamación de un—_¡Qué!_ — por parte de Sasuke.

—_Dile a ese imbécil que cierra la boca y no se meta en los asuntos personales._ —ordeno él enojado.

—Ese imbécil tiene nombre y piensa que eres más que un desgraciado mal parido. —Contesto ella, Sasuke parpadeo varias veces, y enojado, camino hacía ella con el propósito de quitarle el teléfono y aclarar todo.

—¡Oye!, ¡Que pasa contigo!, ¡Devuélvemelo! —Exclamo Sakura, reincorporándose al momento en que Sasuke le quito el teléfono Celular de la mano.

—No sé quien seas, pero todo esto no más es un invento de…—Ni siquiera lo dejo hablar.

—_Escúchame bien. Si te crees lo suficientemente hombre para insultarme por teléfono, espero que lo seas para cuando te vea._ —Le amenazo Kimimaro, Sasuke frunció el ceño, bufando al momento.

—_¡Cual es la risa payaso!_ —exclamo Kimimaro.

—Eres un imbécil perdedor…—Bufo Sasuke, cortando la llamada, dejando a Kimimaro con la palabra en la boca.

—¡Eres un metiche! —justo cuando se volteo, se encontró de frente con aquellos ojos furiosos, arrebatándole la mujer el teléfono.

—Escúchame bien mujer, a mi no me metas en problemas, ¿Escuchaste bien? —hablo el Uchiha.

—¿Perdona? —Parpadeo ella, mirándolo con sarcasmo.

—No es mi culpa que el comentario lo hayas cogido personal, además, si tan listo eres, tu nombre no es Shikamaru. —Bramo ella con valentía.

—¡Pero el que está aquí soy yo!, ¡O me vas a decir que había una tercera persona entre nosotros! —Exclamo furioso.

—¿Cuál es tu problema imbécil? —le empujo ella hacía atrás, dejándolo incrédulo ante el atrevimiento de ella.

—¿Qué me pasa? —Soltó con sarcasmos.

—Te diré lo que ocurre aquí. ¡He llevado diecinueve putos minutos escuchando toda tu babosada y para colmo, me agregas a ella felizmente! —Exclamo, ella se cruzo de brazos, dándole aquella estúpida mirada que tanto odiaba él.

—Te recuerdo que no era tu a quien me refería. —Recalco ella.

Fue cuestión de un milagro para que Sasuke exclamara un aleluya al aire. Finalmente, la energía había vuelto. El elevador bajo hasta abajo, abriéndose sus puertas. Ambos salieron a la par, encontrándose Sakura con Shikamaru quien entraba por la puerta principal de edificio.

—¡Hay carajo! —Exclamo ella nerviosa. Sasuke continuo el paso, mirándola de reojo al ver que ella no le seguía detrás.

—Sakura, te he estado llamando. —Soltó Shikamaru y al momento sintió alguien que le jalaba de la camiseta, metiéndole un gran puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda.

Sasuke paró en seco, Sakura estaba entre impresionada y nerviosa.

—Te lo advertí imbécil. —Exclamo Kimimaro quien había cumplido su promesa de ir hasta su apartamento.

—¡Ah carajo! —Exclamo Sakura bajito.

—¡¿Pero qué te pasa imbécil? —Se reincorporo Shikamaru, asiéndole frente a ese hombre que le había dado sin motivo alguno, _según él_.

— Te crees lo suficientemente hombre para insultarme por teléfono, ¿Eh? — Exclamo Kimimaro.

—¡Pero de que hablas!, ¡Ni siquiera he hablando contigo! —Se defendió.

—Sakura, ¿Qué es todo esto? —Pregunto Shikamaru confundido.

—Mal parido resultaste ser al ignorar lo que has dicho, eres todo un cobarde. —Continuo Kimimaro. Sakura quedo aún más confundida ante la intervención de una tercera persona quien estaba más que molesto por los insultos. _No era a ese Shikamaru a quien insultaban, sino a Sasuke quien lo tomo personal, a su modo._

—Fui yo quien te insulte, ¿Y qué vas a hacer? —Se detuvo en medio de ambos, mirando con desdén a Kimimaro.

Ahora si tenía todo revuelto…en diecinueve minutos más, todo había dado un giro total, y ahora se encontraba no solo su ex-novio, sino su supuesto novio y su enemigo…Y para hacer todo más complicado, su madre había llegado, en conjunto de su hermana y Sandy, la ex-novia de Shikamaru.

**LO MEJOR YA ESTA POR VENIR!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11:**

**Al borde de la desesperación…**

Sus ojos translucían ansiedad e impresión por la inesperada aparición de su madre y hermana. Las voces de su alrededor se fueron alejado a medida que la mente de ella divagaba en lo muy profundo de sus pensamientos, atacándole la desesperación en ese instante. No sabía porque, pero sentía unas fuertes ganas de salir corriendo lo más lejos posible de todo aquello que le provocaba dolor. Se entrego a la lamentable resignación. Ya no había nada más que hacer ni decir, todo se había vuelto un verdadero problema que ahora ella no sabía cómo resolver.

Un nudo se hizo en su garganta al ver a su padre salir de las puertas del elevador, soltando en una exclamación el nombre de ella. Su hermano menor le seguía el paso a su padre.

—Sakura, ¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunto al momento su papá, y ella no supo que contestar. Quiso hablar, pero las palabras no le salían.

¿Qué hacía allí con ellos?, ¿Cómo sabia de que estaban aquí?

—Tsunade, ¿Qué le dijiste a tú hija? —La fulmino con la mirada, Tsunade frunció el ceño indignada.

—¿A qué has venido Tsunade?—Atajo enojado Jiraiya. Quién imaginaria que encontraría a su esposa en el lobby del edificio, luego de haber decidido dar una vuelta con su hijo para despejar la mente.

—Kimimaro, ¿Qué significa todo esto?, se suponía que estarías conmigo en la fiesta. —Intervino Tayuya, acercándose a su prometido quien en ese entonces, al escuchar la voz de ella, noto su presencia.

—Tayuya. Sabes muy bien a que he venido. Ya es tiempo de aclarar todo y terminar con toda esta enemistad. —Le recordó Kimimaro. Tayuya frunció el ceño e hizo un leve puchero con sus labios.

—_Se suponía que hablaríamos juntos con ella, no tú solo._ —mascullo cerca a su rostro. Él la ignoro, soltándose de su agarre para dar una paso adelante, acercándose al desprevenido Uchiha quien se disponía a marcharse de todo aquel asunto.

—¿Quién es él Kimimaro? —le cuestiono Tayuya, apuntándole con la mirada. Tsunade al igual que los presentes, prestaron atención a la gran interrogante, fijando sus ojos en el sujeto extraño, en excepción de Shikamaru quien ya tenía conocimiento de quien era.

Sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría en su alrededor, se encamino en dirección a Sakura quien en todo momento se encontraba detrás de Uchiha.

—Sakura, tenemos que hablar. —soltó en voz seria, extendió su mano y tomo la de ella. Sakura reaccionó al momento de sentir el tacto de su mano, soltándose de su agarre al momento. Con insistencia, le intento tomar del brazo para jalarla hacía ellos. Ella se negó.

—No. —Atajo ella, echándose hacía atrás al momento que vio la mano del joven acercarse para tomarla del brazo.

—No quiero hablar contigo, y la verdad es que no entiendo porque vinieron todos hasta aquí. —Tomo valor, defendiendo así, su moral y sentimientos. No quería terminar como la tonta enamorada, víctima de todos ellos.

—Hija, tranquilízate. Kimimaro solo quiere arreglar las cosas y así tener buenos lazos entre tú y tu hermana. Eso es todo. —Intervino Tsunade, Sakura la fulmino con la mirada.

—Mamá, Cállate. Por favor. —Ordeno Sakura, asombrando a su madre por su actitud.

—¡Cómo es posible que creas todo esto!, ¡¿Acaso no eres consciente de lo que vivió? —El rostro de Sakura expresaba frustración y decepción hacía su madre quien tenía aspecto de despreocupada.

—Sakura, ¡Siempre eres insegura!, ¡De todos y de ti misma! ¡Kimimaro es un buen muchacho que solo busca formalizar lazos entre tú y tu hermana. —Exclamo Tsunade. Sakura bufo molesta ante aquello.

—¡Si mamá!, ¡Soy una maldita insegura!, ¡Pero toda esta inseguridad se debe a ti! —Profirió enojadísima. El gentío que pasaba se les quedaba mirando de reojo, otros se habían detenido a mirar el problema que había.

—Tengo una madre arrogante, quien se ha criado con una educación demasiado puritana que humilla a todos. Está más pendiente a la vida social alta, las convenciones que a sus dos hijos menores con los cuales eres imposibilitada a dar cariño, consejos y seguridad. Me has criado insegura por tú abandono. —Finalizo luego de una corta pausa. Tsunade abrió la boca indignada.

—¡Vez Jiraiya!, ¡Esto es lo que me refiero!, ¡Nunca fuiste un buen ejemplo paterno para tus hijos!, ¡Los has malcriado! —Le acuso furiosa.

—Ni siquiera me respeta como madre que soy. —finalizo.

—Ella solo dice la verdad. —Contesto Jiraiya con su semblante serio.

—¡Y le apoyas con toda esa falacia!, ¿Verdad? —soltó aquellas palabras con gran indignación.

—Mamá. —Le llamo Tayuya, tomándola del brazo derecho antes de que Tsunade le cayera a golpes a Jiraiya en presencia de toso ese gentío.

—¡Por eso esta así de depresiva!, ¡Es por tú culpa!, ¡Mírala!, ¡Ni siquiera se sabe con quién esta o deja de estar!, ¡Es una mentirosa compulsiva! —Exclamo Tsunade.

—¡Dijo que Shikamaru le había insultado y que estaba con ella, comprobando yo misma y Tayuya que no era cierto al verlo estacionado frente al edificio! —Explico la mujer.

—¡NO!, ¡Shikamaru no estaba conmigo en el elevador!, ¡Él no fue quien insulto a Kimimaro!, ¡Fue mi vecino!, ¡Y la verdad es que la grosería que dijo no fue precisamente para él!, ¡Kimimaro fue quien lo tomo como personal y yo me aproveche de ello para que me dejara en paz y no viniera hasta mi apartamento! —Explico Sakura.

—No te creo, Sakura. Este tipejo me insulto, incluso, tomo el teléfono para seguir insultándome. —interrumpió Kimimaro.

—¡Pregúntale a él entonces! —Le reto Sakura, buscando con la mirada al Uchiha quien ya estaba lejos de todo aquel circo de locos. Ella se encamino hasta él y le agarro del brazo.

Era más que una simple molestia para él. Ella le jalo para que caminara, poniéndose tieso al ver que ella pretendía hacerlo volver a toda aquella tertulia de locos.

—¡¿Qué haces mujer? —se soltó de su agarre con brusquedad, pero ella, de obstinada, volvió a tomarle del brazo, dándole un gran jalón.

—¡Te has vuelto loca! —le acuso enojado, volviéndose a soltar de ella. Sakura se volteo y le miro directo a los ojos.

—¡Anda!, ¡Dile! —hablo ella, dejándolo completamente absorto.

—¿¡Decirle que y a quienes! —Pregunto de mala gana.

—¡Dile que no fuiste tú quien le insulto! —Le explico.

—¿A no?, ¿Y ahora quien fue! —Soltó entre ironía y sarcasmo, bufando molesto.

—NO te agás el payaso que bien sabes que no fuiste tú quien le insultases. —Ladro ella enojada, apuntándole con el dedo.

—Que importa quien haya sido o no. No soy hombre de explicaciones. —se volteo, dispuesto a continuar su camino, pero ella, nuevamente le detuvo, colocándose frente a él.

—¿Y ahora que quieres? —Suspiro exasperado.

—Por favor. Aclara todo esto de una buena vez. No quiero que Shikamaru salga más perjudicado de lo que esta ahora. —Se mordió los labios y miro por enésima vez hacía atrás, comprobando que aun Shikamaru y Sandy seguían discutiendo.

Olímpicamente fue ignorada por él quien se inmuto a darle una contestación, continuando su paso hasta las escaleras que lo llevarían directo al estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio. Maldijo mentalmente al vendido mecánico quien se suponía que debía arreglar el ascensor para que este diera acceso al estacionamiento y así no tener que bajar las maletas de dos en dos por las escaleras, pero para la mala suelte de él, el condenado elevador bajaba y subía sin problemas a todos los pisos en excepción del área de estacionamiento, ¡Que irónico!, ¿NO?

se aseguro de tener bien sujetadas las dos maletas de rueda que cargaba consigo, y se dispuso a bajar, interviniendo la Haruno quien otra vez le había tomado del brazo, estando a punto de perder el equilibrio y aventarse con todo y maletas por las escaleras. Dejo a un lado las maletas y encaro a aquella mujer de quien empezaba a creer que todo aquello lo hacía a propósito, no más para sacarle de quicio.

Si había alguien que disfrutara sacar de sus casillas a su vecina y hacerla explotar en un paroxismo desenfrenado de ira, ese era Uchiha Sasuke…_Según ella y su manera de cavilar las cosas. _Lo irónico de la vida, es que el pensar de ella hacía su vecino, no lo compartía ella solita, sino que al contrario, su vecino tenía el mismo pensar, ¡Claro esta!, todo era al revés, ella era la causante de su iracundia, la que disfrutaba sacarlo de sus cabales y ponerse a su nivel. Era más que irónico saber que dos personas tenían el mismo pensar y se discriminaban de la misma forma.

— ¡¿Qué sucede con **usted?** —Atajo enojado, fulminándola con aquella mirada fría y penetrante.

— ¿Está loca o qué? —Le miro Expectante, pendiente a cualquier movimiento de ella.

Sakura le miro con aversión, inhalo una cantidad de aire en sus pulmones, u exhalo por la nariz…_Estaba enojada. Ese __**"Caballero" **_le había gritado delante de todos sin pudor alguno.

— ¡No! — Profirió en una gran exclamación. — ¡No estoy loca, sino más bien! ¡_**Estoy enojada**_! —Finalizo casi en un medio grito. Él bufo ante el desahogo de ella…estaba molesto y a punto de acallarla con una gran sacudida para ver si eso la hacía reaccionar y se percatara de una buena vez por todas que el mundo no se vive como en los juego de videos o cosas fantasiosas, pero para su mala suerte, estaba en un lugar "_publico" _y ella era _"mujer"._

La situación empeoro, y para su suerte, el circo de locos que tenía ella por familia le había seguido el rastro, parando a ser parte de la pequeña _"Charla "que tenía ellos como "buenos vecinos". _Sakura frunció el ceño de manera extraña al ver las facciones de desagrados plasmadas en el rostro de Sasuke, volteándose curiosa para ver lo que él había fulminado con aversión detrás de ella, suspirando al momento de fastidio al ver quienes le había encontrado.

Shikamaru, hastiado de la conversación con Sandy cual no había llegado a nada puesto que ella en toda la conversación había tomado la palabra e interrumpido a él, decidió dejarla por loca y buscar a Sakura para que le aclare de una buena vez por todas que estaba sucediendo y porque de la noche a la mañana Kimimaro le había venido a golpear y culparle de algo que ni siquiera había dicho. Sandy le siguió, seguido por Tayuya con su apoyo condicional de "gran amiga alcahueta". Kimimaro quien tenían un solo propósito en mente y era hablar con Sakura, se había encaminado en la dirección que la vio partir, uniéndose inconscientemente al la caravana de problemas. Tsunade quien había estacionado su auto en el estacionamiento del edificio, se vio forzada a recorrer aquel angosto pasillo, seguido por Jiraiya quien quería de todas formas un verdadero motivo del porque darle el divorcio a ella y no intentar arreglar su matrimonio con terapias de parejas. Su hijo, Konohamaru le siguió el paso a su padre, preocupado así por la discusión fuerte que estos tenían mientras caminaban.

Sakura no vio aquello como una simple casualidad que todos estuvieran allí, enojándose aun más por el atrevimiento de seguirles con el propósito de atormentarla.

—Sakura. —Le llamo serio Shikamaru, deteniéndose frente a ella. —Tenemos que hablar. Tienes que explicarme que es toda esta locura. —Dijo casi como orden. Sakura negó con la cabeza, se volteo y presto a tención al único hombre que tenía que arreglar cuentas…_Sasuke_.

—No fue mi intención meterlo en todo este lio de locos, pero tiene que entenderme. —Intento de ablandarlo un poco. Él bufo ante lo ignorante que era ella hacía su persona, el pensar que tales palabras lo ablandarían y aceptaría así nada más.

— ¡Claro que la entiendo!, ¡Como que entiendo que usted necesita con calidad de urgencia un sicólogo que le ayude con su depresión! —Bufo entre sarcasmos, molestándola a ella.

—Me ha hecho el día, y por lo que veo, no piensa en detenerse en hacerlo aun más peor. Estoy atrasado en un vuelo. —hizo una pausa, levanto su mano derecha y subió un poco la manga de su chaqueta, viendo la hora que marcaba su Rolex.

— ¡Mejor aun!, ¡He perdido un vuelo!, ¡Estuve con usted casi cuarenta y cinco minutos atrapado en el maldito elevador de este edificio y para los colmos usted me hace no solo de un problema, sino de varios, incluyendo una gran jaqueca, y ahora, con su cara de mujer inocente me viene a pedir que aclare un asunto que usted misma fue la que se lo invento y me puso en medio de todo. —Finalizo con voz seria y calmada.

—¡Esta bien!, ¡Ya entendí!...¡Cielos!, ¡Perdone! —Profirió Exasperada_. ¡¿Por qué?...¡Porqué su vida se complicaba tanto!_

—Entonces. Si ya entendió, no hay nada más que hablar. —Atajo el Serio, dándose la vuelta para irse, pero ella nuevamente le detiene, haciendo la excepción de llamarle por su nombre y tener el atrevimiento de tomarle del brazo, como desde el principio había hecho.

—Sasuke. —Su voz se quebró. Se sentía rara y nerviosa al decir ese nombre, como si hubiera hecho algo inadecuado. No supo cómo se aprendió su nombre si apenas ni hablaba de él y sabía tan poco.

El frunció el ceño entre sorprendido y molesto, volteándose para verla, esperando una contestación de ella.

—Admito que he sido algo grosera con usted, y ambos no nos simpatizamos por lo que veo, pero por favor, le pido que aclare este problema, que solo diga que fue usted quien dijo eso, y yo le prometo que de lo demás me hare cargo. Lo aclarare todo. —Le pidió, haciendo un esfuerzo por ser amable y no grosera como quería ser con ese tipejo.

—Sakura…—Le llamo la voz de su madre quien estaba severamente enojada.

—Tenemos que hablar y es ahora mismo. — la tomo del brazo derecho e intento llevársela lejos de allí, pero al momento, Sakura se libro de su agarre.

—¡No mamá!, no tenemos nada que hablar. No ahora. —contesto Sakura, volteándose en dirección del Uchiha.

—No soy de rogar, y la verdad es que hoy me he sorprendido yo misma al casi pedírselo de rodillas, pero tiene que entenderme, deberás que necesitó que aclare todo este mal entendido antes de que todo se mal entienda y termine peor de lo que esta. —le dijo casi desesperada mientras su madre le hablaba como loca.

—¡Sakura!, ¡¿Acaso no eres consciente que toda esta situación afecta a tu hermana Tayuya?, ¡Piensa en ella y su futuro! —Profirió su madre. Indignado Jiraiya, decidió intervenir en la situación.

—¡Tsunade! —le llamo molesto Jiraiya, ella se volteo y lo encaro.

—Que no eres consciente de que toda esta situación le está afectando a nuestra hija. ¡Por Dios!, ¡Piensa en ella por un maldito segundo! —Exclamo enojado y casi perplejo ante la actitud de la mujer que amaba como a su propia vida.

—Jiraiya. No estoy para tus sermones. ¡Que no ves que una de mis hijas pasa por una situación grave!, ¡Pronto se casara y en vez de estar feliz de ello anda deprimida por tanto problema que su hermana le ha dado! —atajo ella enojada, volteándose para ver a Sakura.

—Sakura, ¿Qué no eres consciente del daño que le haces a la relación de t—u hermana?, ¡Por una vez en tu vida!, ¡Haz algo útil y bueno y termina ya todo este asunto!, ¡Ya basta de tanta enemistad y problemas! — le pidió su madre exasperada. Aquellas palabras no más empeoraron el estado sicológico de su hija quien ahora no cargaba una culpa, sino que ha esta se le había agregado la felicidad de su hermana…_Y, ¿En donde quedaba la felicidad de ella?_

Entre tanta discusión, Sakura perdió de la vista al Uchiha quien había seguido su paso, empezando a bajar los primeros tres escalones de aquellas largas escaleras, compuestas de unos trece escalones. Casi a trompicones, logro alcanzarle, deteniéndole por el brazo nuevamente.

Él no pensó lo que hacía, ni siquiera se percato de sus actos y movimientos. No supo en lo que estaba pensando y asiendo, y en realidad, con tanto problema y tantas voces hablando, nadie tendría la cabeza para pensar primero antes de actuar, acometiendo contra ella lo indebido, o mejor dicho…lo peor.

En cuestión de una fracción de segundos, todo se sumió en un profundo silencio, fulminando todos con la mirada el cuerpo inmóvil de la Haruno que ya hacía en el último escalón de abajo. Sasuke se encontraba entre sorprendido, enojado y asustado. Parpadeo varias veces, comprobando que aquello no era una pesadilla y que en realidad si la había empujado…_así era como todos lo debieron asimilar, como que él la había empujado y no fue un simple accidente, después de todo, entre ellos dos habían antecedentes bastante grabes como para que cualquiera creyese ese mal entendido._

La verdad es que no quiso empujarla, sino echarla a un lado y así poder irse, pero el muy tonto se olvido por un momento que lidiaba con una mujer, no midiendo su fuerza logro que ella perdiera el equilibrio y callera por las escaleras.

Fulmino con la mirada a Naruto quien en un momento a otro había aparecido por la puerta que daba entrada al estacionamiento subterráneo del edifico, encontrando de frente, a cuatro pies de distancia, el cuerpo de la Haruno tirado en el suelo.

Naruto quien había salido del apartamento y bajado hasta el estacionamiento, para buscar su billetera, utilizando las escaleras de emergencias al no estar disponibles los elevadores, se encontró con la alarmante escena de ver a Sasuke echando aun lado a Sakura, perdiendo eta el equilibrio.

—¡S-Sakura-Chan! —Reacciono en una fracción de segundos, agachándose hasta el cuerpo de ella. Los demás, bajaron las escaleras tan rápido como pudieron, llegando hasta ella su padre que de inmediato evaluó a su pequeña, pidiendo a grito que llamaran a la ambulancia.

Su madre saco su teléfono celular y marco a emergencias, pidiendo desesperada una ambulancia. Al no saber la dirección, le paso el teléfono a Shikamaru, dándole este la dirección a la operadora mientras Tsunade se agachaba para ver a su pequeña.

—¡Hay Sakura! —Soltó Tsunade entre lamentada y nerviosa, pasando sus manos por el rostro de su pequeña para haber si esta reaccionaba.

—¡Papá!, ¡Sakura se va a morir! —Pregunto alarmado su hermano.

—¡Que cosas dices Konohamaru! —Le fulmino con la mirada su madre quien estaba enojada por aquel comentario.

Levanto sus manos y las paso por su rostro con exasperación…_¡Dios!...no más ella se presenta y todo se empeora en sus alrededores; ahora y de seguro tendría un buen motivo para demandarlo con gusto._

_**Lamento mucho la demora, pero es que estoy trabajando con las demás historias que tengo cuales muchas de ellas las he dejado en el olvido.**_

_**El miércoles actualizare este fic, y espero que el capitulo les haiga gustado. ¡Muchos besos y abrazos a mis queridísimos y atesorados lectores que cada día me apoyan con sus reviews!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12:**

**Conociéndonos… ¿O no?**

Frunció completamente el ceño y arrugo la nariz al igual que las comisuras de sus labios. La claridad del sol que entraba por aquella ventana la había segado, teniendo que cerrar los ojos tan fuerte como pudo. Abrió nuevamente sus ojos, pero esta vez, de manera lenta y pausada, pudiendo distinguir la desvaída figura oscura de cierto personaje que se encontraba frente a ella, aún lado de aquella habitación irreconocible. Cuando enfoco aquella imagen, la reconoció al momento, separando sus labios, dijo:

—_Na-Naruto._ —soltó con voz quebrantada. El moreno se levanto de la silla, sorprendido de que finalmente ella reaccionará.

— ¡Sa-Sakura-chan!, finalmente despierta. —exclamo emocionado, acercándose hasta la camilla. Vio como ella levantaba una mano y la llevaba a su rostro, tallando de este con fuerza.

— ¿Qué hora es?, ¿Y qué día es? —pregunto aturdida.

—Son las nueve de la mañana, y llevas aquí tres días. —contesto el joven.

—Q-que, ¿Pero que me paso? —pregunto mientras intentaba de recordar cómo fue que llego a parar en la habitación de un hospital con una pierna enyesada.

— ¿No lo recuerdas Sakura?, perdiste el equilibrio y caíste por las escaleras. —explico algo preocupado ante la mala memoria de ella. Pronto, Sakura empezó a recordar, pasando miles de imágenes de aquel día donde una en especia llamo la atención de ella, y fue cuando perdió el equilibrio a consecuencia del brusco movimiento que había hecho Sasuke para echarla a un lado.

—_Ah...si._ —soltó con voz quejumbrosa al intentar de reincorporarse, sintiendo una molestia en su costado derecho.

— ¿Donde está papá? —no pregunto por su madre, sino por su padre quien era el más que le importaba en esos momento ya que siendo él un hombre exageradamente protector hacía ella, seguramente había cometido una locura.

—Ehhh…bueno. Tú papá está en la delegación, al igual que los demás. —soltó inseguro de haber dicho lo correcto, viendo en Sakura la impresión de aquellas palabras…_Si. Efectivamente, había dado con el clavo…su padre había cometido una locura._

—_Hay no papá… ¿Que habrás hecho ahora?_ —pensó frustrada. Naruto se percato, hablando al momento.

—Pero no te preocupes. _Saldrán_ hoy. Sasuke salió ayer en la noche. —aseguro el joven, cayendo en cuenta la Haruno que había estado hablando en _plural_ en todo momento.

—Espera. ¿Cómo que saldrán _todos_?, ¿Que fue lo que paso Naruto? —le cuestiono, fulminándole con la mirada.

—Bueno…veras. Luego de que la ambulancia te trajera al hospital internacional St. luke, cual Sasuke recomendó y ordeno a los paramédicos, tu padre hizo una disputa en plena sala de emergencia con Sasuke, culpándolo del _"trágico "_accidente y de que no era nadie para tomar acciones contra ti. Tú padre había dicho que te llevaran al hospital PenSauken, y Sasuke evadió sus decisiones, ordenando que cambiaran de ruta sin consultar con tu padre. En eso, tu madre se puso histeria al pelear con tu padre con eso que Sasuke estaba asumiendo las culpas y te había traído a un buen hospital, tu padre se enfureció con eso de que Tsunade lo estuviera defendiendo, según él, y empezaron a discutir. Shikamaru andaba discutiendo con Sandy al igual que todos, y en una, Kimimaro salió discutiendo con Sasuke, culpándolo que había sido él quien le insulto. Y si te digo esta, se que te infartas, Sasuke dijo a Kimimaro que tenía más derecho que todos los presentes al elegir qué hospital ibas a ir tu. Imagínate lo que dio a pensar todo ello. —Sakura quedo estupefacta ante todo lo dicho.

—Le pidieron que se tranquilizaran, pero al ellos no hacer caso, el guardia de seguridad llamo a la policía y los acuso de alteración a la paz en un hospital. —finalizo Naruto luego de una corta pausa.

— ¿Y qué paso con mi hermano? —pregunto Sakura al momento, creyendo que este fue a parar en casa de Orochimaru.

—Nah, descuida. Se quedo en mi apartamento. —le tranquilizo Naruto.

—Ayer estaba en casa de mamá mientras yo trabajaba, y hoy esta con Sasuke. —explico Naruto.

—A_h…con Sasuke._ —soltó ella calmada, reaccionando violentamente ante las palabras procesadas en su celebro.

—¡¿Qué?, ¡Con Sasuke! —soltó histérica. La puerta de la habitación se abrió en ese momento, mostrando dos figuras. Una pequeña y la otra alta.

—Hey, Naruto, ¿Que planeas hacer con este salvaje?, ¿Eh?, no me dejo dormir y me despertó temprano no más para traerlo hasta aquí. —soltó molesto, silenciando al segundo de verla despierta.

Sakura le fulmino seria con la mirada, y él no más se quedo allí parado, siendo acuchillado por aquella mirada agresiva y poco amigable.

—¡Sakura-chan! —Exclamo su hermano, lanzándose encima de ella sin cuidado alguno. Ella gruño de dolor, aún así, no se quejo ni mucho menos lo separo de ella.

—Eh, bueno. Iré por un café. Konohamaru, ven. Vamos a desayunar. Seguramente tienes hambre. —Interrumpió Naruto.

—Claro!, a tu amigo le dije que tenía hambre y me mando al demonio. —se quejo Konohamaru mientras salía a la par con Naruto por la puerta, dejando a Sakura a solas con el Uchiha.

—Conque lo mandaste al demonio…—Soltó, arqueando severamente su ceja derecha.

—Tú hermano es una molestia, al igual que tu. —finalmente hablo, y como siempre, excluyo las cordialidades, nada de un ¿Cómo estás?, o ¿Buenos días?

—Uf!, tal vez no estarías de niñero si nunca me hubieras arrojado por las escaleras. —le recrimino. Sasuke camino hasta la camilla, tomando asiento en el borde.

—Es cierto, como que tal vez no hubiera perdido un vuelo importante. Y aclarando…no fui _**yo**_ quien te empujo. —le miro serio. Ella rio con sarcasmo.

—Deberás. —soltó con ironía.

—Fuiste tú quien perdió el equilibrio. Jamás llegaría hasta ese extremo, ni siquiera por ser tan molesta y fastidiosa como lo has prometido ser. —atajo el serio…

—Como sea. —exclamo molesta, intentando de por lo menos sentarse en la cama. Sasuke hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano e intento de ayudarla, negándose ella a su hipócrita ayuda.

—NO. No me ayudes, tal vez y termines rompiéndome la otra pierna o una costilla. —bramo ella molesta, y el no pudo evitar reír en voz baja ante aquello.

—S_i es que te ha sobrado alguna._ —murmuro para sí mismo, fulminándolo ella con la mirada.

—Eh…que dijiste. —frunció completamente el ceño, molesta por lo que había alcanzado a oír.

—Que has mejorado. —mintió él. Se reincorporo y tomo asiento en la silla que estaba al lado derecho de la camilla, a seis pies de distancia. Sakura había escuchado bien, aún así, lo dejo pasar puesto que no tenía _"ganas "_de discutir.

—Y bueno, ¿A qué se debe tú _"Visita"_ señor _"Humanitario"._ —Pregunto con pésimo humor. Sasuke suspiro cansado.

—¿No se te puede visitar? —arqueo una ceja, cruzándose de brazos mientras le miraba molesto.

—En efecto, si. Pero dudo mucho que lo tuyo sea una visita _"cordial",_ mejor dime a que has venido, tu monologo que has ensayado no servirá en mi. —Atajo ella, disgustada por la pésima actuación de él en fingir preocupación.

—Ya no finjas con eso de _señor culpabilidad._ —finalizo luego de una cortísima pausa.

—No siento culpabilidad, porque de hecho, no fue mi culpa. —Recordó él.

—¡Otra vez con eso! —Alzo las manos y las dejo caer en su regazo, él le miro ceñudo por su gesto infantil.

—No vine a discutir. Suficiente he tenido con tu familia. —Bramo molesto. Ella se disponía a hablar, pero vio en él algo inusual en su rostro.

—¿Qué te paso en la mejilla? —Pregunto ella.

—Tuve una disputa con Kinomaro. —soltó en palabras cortas y secas.

—Kimimaro. —Le corrigió ella, molesta por la mala pronunciación.

—_Como sea._ —Murmuro.

—¡Oye! —Recordó al momento, atrayendo la atención del joven por su voz.

—¿Podrías explicarme que derechos son los que tienes conmigo?, ¿Eh? —Pregunto ceñuda, molesta por lo que había dicho. Sasuke Bufo bajito ante aquello.

—No más lo dije para callarlo…no lo tomes personal. —Explico con voz seca.

—¡Pues qué bien lo callaste! —le felicito molesta.

—Gracias a ti creerán que soy promiscua. —finalizo.

—_No lo creo._ —hablo bajito, sus labios se movieron muy rápido como para ella leerlos, aún así, dedujo que algo malo había dicho, poniendo mala catadura.

_¡Vamos!, ¿Quién iba a creer que ella era una promiscua? Si ni siquiera tiene la iniciativa de tener una vida mejor y ser más higiénica._

—¿Por qué tan pensativo? —Pregunto molesta, luego de unos minutos en silencio.

—Pienso. —Soltó en voz seca.

—¿Sobre qué? —_además de ser toda una bipolar, era una metiche. ¿Desde cuándo él tenía que compartir sus pensamientos con una don nadie?_

—Es personal. —Atajo molesto.

—¡Cielos! —Soltó en una gran exclamación, fulminándola Sasuke con la mirada.

—¡Intento tener una conversación contigo, y lo menos que hago es eso!, ¡Me sacas de mis cabales! —Se quejo.

—_pero si ya los perdiste._ —murmuro serio, logrando ella escucharlo.

—¿Vas a seguir con tus murmuros? —le pregunto.

—Si tienes que decirme algo contra mí y mi personalidad, Dímelo, pero deja ya de murmurarlos…—Finalizo molesta.

—¿Podrías callarte por un minuto?, ¡Cielos!, en menos de diez minutos, me has provocado una gran presión en la cabeza. —Se quejo molesto.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió justo cuando ella iba a replicarle, sorprendiéndose ante la visita.

—Papá. —soltó sorprendida. Su padre suspiro aliviado, quitándose una gran presión que llevaba desde tres días al pensar que su pequeña estaría en peores circunstancias.

Se acerco hasta ella, depositándole un cálido beso en la frente para luego darle un ramo de rosas blancas a su pequeña. Su expresión cambio por completo al voltearse y ver al Uchiha sentado en una silla, con sus piernas y brazos cruzados. Sasuke le sonrió de lado.

—Y tú, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Atajo con voz pesimista.

—Papá, por favor. No te metas en más peleas, estamos en un hospital. —Le pidió Sakura.

—Tranquila mi nena. No voy a alterarte, no estás en buenas condiciones. —Le aseguro.

—Tú estado emocional sicológico, no está en condiciones como para soportar tantos disgustos. —Finalizo su padre.

—¡Papa!, ¡Por favor!, ¡No empieces con eso de la psicología! —se quejo al momento, cansada ya de que su padre la evalué como si fuera uno de sus locos pacientes.

Sasuke observo aquella escena con molesta…_tanto tenía que soportar, y si no fuera por la "necesidad" no estuviera allí. Jiraiya se acerco hasta el pequeño tablero que descansaba en la mesa cuadrada y pequeña que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de la camilla, lo tomo en manos y empezó a leer la evaluación que le habían hecho a su hija y la medicación que le estaban dando._

—¡Tres Costillas rotas!, ¿Tienes idea de lo que son **tres costillas rotas**? —Exclamo entre sorprendido y molesto, volteándose en dirección a Sasuke.

—Papá. No empieces, por favor. —Intervino Sakura con voz estresante.

¡¿Tienes idea del dolor que está pasando mi hija? —pregunto indignado. —¡Tres costillas rotas!, ¡No una ni dos!, ¡Sino tres! —Reitero, contando con los dedos de la mano derecha cuales apuntaban en dirección al Uchiha, enseñándole la cifra de cuantas costillas tenía su hija rota.

—Papá. No las tengo rotas, sino fracturadas. —agrego la Haruno, corrigiéndole a su padre.

—¡Y me puede decir qué demonios haces aún aquí, sentado en esa silla como turista en vez de andar asiendo algo por mi hija! —Exploto en ira. Sakura suspiro frustrada, cerrando sus ojos con amargura…_hay iba su papá otra vez al ataque._

—¿Qué quiere?, ¿Qué le tome los vitales?, no soy médico ni enfermero. —finalmente hablo, empeorando las cosas ya que su tono seco, distan e frio, hizo molestar más a Jiraiya. Sakura le hizo señas a través de sus gestos corporales para que se callara, aún así, Sasuke no le prestó atención.

—Sakura, ¿Podrías explicarme que hace **este **aquí?, ¡¿y qué demonios de derechos tiene sobre ti para elegir que hacer contigo y que no? —Replico, apuntándole con el demo mientras le daba la espalda y miraba a su hija quien solo le sonrió nerviosa.

—_Papá, acuérdate que estamos en un hospital, no hagas otro escándalo._ —Mascullo con una amplia sonrisa que solo daba a entender que estaba más que molesta.

—Sakura, mi nena, dime la verdad. ¿Acaso te has acostado con este que pinta de nene lindo y arrogante?, ¿Eh, mi nena? —Pregunto con el ceño completamente fruncido. Sakura rio nerviosa mientras que Sasuke le miraba entre intrigado y curioso. Aquella mirada no le ayudo en nada.

—¡Claro que no papá!, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —Contesto al minuto.

—Entonces, ¡Entonces por qué demonios dice tener derechos! —Atajo molesto.

—Papá Porque es mi amigo y mi vecino. —Exclamo estresada ante aquel severo cuestionario.

—Es lo mismo que con Shikamaru. Son amigos, muy cercanos como para tomar alguna decisión sobre mi salud. Además papá. Él es muy amigo de Naruto, ¿Te acuerdas de él? —Explico Sakura.

—Entonces, eres amigo de Naruto, Y dime muchacho, ¿Cuál es tú nombre? —Pregunto molesto.

—Uchiha Sasuke. —su nombre lo silencio. Era imposible de creer lo que había escuchado, preguntándole una segunda vez por su nombre.

Él era Uchiha Sasuke, el dueño de una cadena pornográfica. Uchiha Sasuke, amigo de Naruto…_¿Qué demonios hacía Naruto con él de amigo?_

—¿Eres tú Uchiha Sasuke?, el dueño de la cadena pornográfica H.E. —Quiso estar seguro, por lo que pregunto.

—Ha visto mis películas? —pregunto divertido.

—Sakura, Que haces tú de amiga con un actor pornográfico? —Se volteo y frunció el ceño, fulminado con la mirada a su hija quien estaba entre sorprendida y nerviosa.

—¡Qué!...¡Qué sabia yo papa! —Exclamo nerviosa.

—Y dices ser amiga de él sin saber nada de su vida y profesión. —Le cuestiono, con la duda de que ella estuviera diciendo la verdad.

—Papá, sabía que era actor, pero no sabía que era uno pornográfico. —mintió…_la verdad era que no sabía nada de él, no más que era un ruidoso y enfermo sexual._

—Además papá, ¿Por qué tan molesto de lo que es?, Tú no eres de esos que anda discriminando la vida de las personas. —Soltó Sakura.

—¡Estoy muy molesto! —profirió enojado.

—Pero papá, ¿Por qué demonios estás molesto ahora? —Atajo ella molesta.

—¡Porque nunca me lo presentaste!, ¡Soy un fanático a sus películas! —abrió la boca impresionada….jamás pensó que su padre dijera esas palabras, aquellos se caía de la mata y más al acercarse donde Sasuke, [pero no con la intención de golpearle esta vez, sino para estrecharle la mano.

—_Dios mío…no lo puedo creer. Esto es de locos._ —murmuro traumada.

Platicaron por un largo rato, dejando de lado a Sakura quien era a la que tenían que prestar atención puesto que ella era la que estaba en la camilla, no el pervertido de su vecino quien ahora resulto ser un actor pornográfico.

—¡Bueno Sasuke!, ¡Te dejo con mi hija!, ¡voy a comer algo y a llevarme a Konohamaru para la casa!, Su madre lo quiere de inmediato en la casa. ¡Y otra vez!, ¡Te pido perdón por el golpe! —le estrecho fuertemente la mano, dándole un abrazo como si fuera el prometido de su hija o un gran amigo de la vida.

—No sabía que tú padre era el gran escritor de novelas eróticas. Es todo un alago haberlo conocido. —Soltó Sasuke, volteándose para verla…_la verdad era que mintió al decir que no lo sabía._

—Y yo no sabía que además de ser un ruidoso y enfermo sexual, eres un actor pornográfico y dueño de una cadena pornográfica. —Atajo ella, cruzándose de brazos.

Sasuke tomo asiento nuevamente, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, intentando relajarse un poco.

—¡Uf!, ¡Cielos! —Exclamo al aire, abriendo los ojos el Uchiha.

—¿Cansada? —pregunto, arqueando una ceja considerablemente al verla tan estresada.

—¡NO!, estoy aburrida. ¡Cielos!, todo esto hace estresarme más, el no moverme ni hacer algo me desespera. —Se quejo, sonriendo él.

Se levanto mientras ella hablaba y se quejaba de lo aburrida que estaba, parándose al lado derecho de la camilla. Ella frunció el ceño y le miro confundida.

—¿Por qué me miras hacía? —le cuestiono, molesta por su mirada seria y fría, como si ella le debiera algo.

—Me preguntaba, ¿Qué tan estresada y aburrida estabas? —le pregunto con un extraño tono que ella catalogaría como malicioso.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?, además, ¿Qué haces aún aquí?, ¿No tienes una vida que atender? —le cuestiono.

—No. Estoy en las mismas circunstancias que tú. —contesto.

—¿Éstas paralizado?... —_¡Hay!, ¡Pero si que era bruta!_

—No…aburrido. —le corrigió.

—¿Así?, entonces, vete y no pierdas el tiempo. —soltó ella mientras arreglaba sus sabanas blancas, entrando un intruso dentro de estas.

Sasuke había sacado su mano derecha de su bolsillo, metiéndola sin consentimiento alguno dentro de las sabanas, depositándola en la pierna que tenía enyesada.

—Me podrías explicar, que demonios hace tú mano en mi pierna. —mascullo molesta, fulminándole con la mirada. Él no más sonrió, tomando asiendo en el borde de la cama.

—Estoy aburrido. —soltó en cortas palabras.

—¡¿Y qué demonios quieres que yo haga! —atajo molesta, sintiendo aquella mano alzar la bata que llevaba puesta, en su entrepierna. Ella se sobresalto de inmediato, y enojada, alzo sus manos para golpearle, atrapándolas él en el aire.

—_tranquila…solo te entretengo._ —soltó cerca de su rostro, chocando su gélido aliento con el de ella. Sakura se molesto ante su atrevimiento, aún así, no pudo dejar de pensar en su pequeña parafilia, esa de acostarse con un actor pornográfico.

—Matemos el tiempo, ¿Qué tú crees? —oprimió la entrada de su vagina con el dedo medio, ella mordió sus labios, y entre enojada y a medias excitada, le dijo.

—¡Estás loco!, ¡estamos en un lugar público! —Exclamo ella.

—no más que tú. —contesto él, presionando su entrada nuevamente.

—¿Me éstas insultando?...¡NO es divertido! —soltó molesta.

—Sakura…hablo en serio cuando te digo esto. —dijo en tono serio y directo, dejando de mover su mano.

—¿Sobre qué? —pregunto ella molesta e intrigada a la vez.

—¿Quieres que te masturbe? —aquella pregunta fue más que vulgar, causándole un choque emocional a ella…¡Jamás se había esperado esa clase de preguntas!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13:**

**¿Qué tenemos en común?**

Aquella descarada proposición la había dejado boquiabierta. Sus mejillas se inflamaron de aire, tornándose su rostro en un rojo tomate…._estaba molesta._

—Sasuke…—Mascullo, fulminándolo con la Mirada. Él le sonrió.

—Ni tu sonrisa de _"Morfeo" _ni tus expectórales me atraparan…—Soltó en un tono que te sugiero, ¡Quita tu mano de encima mío! —Finalizo con un tono bastante alto como para ser tomado en cuenta. Sasuke pareció oírle, aún así, no le prestó atención a su petición.

Ella enarco una ceja y miro aquella pasmada sonrisa altanera…_en definitiva, él no era su tipo._

— ¡Eres un imprudente! —Profirió disgustada, intentando de sacar su mano.

—Y tú una molestia…—contesto como si aquello se tratase de un juego de palabras al azar.

— ¿Intentas de seducirme?, porque si es así, te aclaro. ¡No eres mi tipo! —Exclamo enojada.

—No se necesita de gustos, ni _tamaños, _ni colores para complacer a alguien. Solo, déjate llevar y veras que rápido te apañaras a ello. —Intento sonar seductor, aún así, él mismo se percato que su imitación de chico sensual, se fue a la deriva al utilizar aquel tono seco y desgarbado.

—Sasuke. —le llamo seria mientras forcejeaba con su imprudente mano.

—Ni siquiera me atraes para tener sexo contigo, ¿O qué?, ahora me dirás que te acostarías con una gorda grasosa no más para complacer tus deseos de _"Macho"_. Porque bien que dijiste que no se necesitaba de gustos ni nada por el estilo para acostarse con alguien. —Sasuke le fulmino con la mirada…_Ella era imposible de lidiar._

Soltó un quejido al sentir su mano por debajo de su ropa interior, dejando resbalar su dedo medio dentro de la cavidad de ella.

—Sasuke. —Se quejó, encogiéndose de hombros._ Era más claro que el agua…no se necesitaba tener a un hombre de su gusto para excitarse, no más había que dejar correr la imaginación._

Tocaron a la puerta…

—_Hola. Sakura, ¿Se puede?_ —pregunto aquella voz fémina. Era su hermana, Tayuya quién estaba detrás de la puerta.

—_Tayuya. ¿A dónde vas?_ —le cuestiono aquella voz que causo en Sakura escalofríos.

—_Creo que ese no es el número de cuarto._ —escucho la voz de su hermana alejarse.

—_Tayuya. ¡Por Dios!, este es el cuarto._ —intento de detenerla con su voz. Al final, se escucho un suspiro de resignación por parte de él, y sin más, abrió la puerta.

Se preparo e inhalo un gran bocado de aire, aferrándose de la muñeca de Sasuke quien finalmente había reconsiderado la idea de sacar la mano de su entrepierna al sentir el fuerte apretón que ella le había dado para que sacase de una buena vez. Kimimaro los vio. Sus gestos alegres y naturales que había presentado al entrar por aquella puerta, desaparecieron al momento de verlo allí, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Kimimaro. —le llamo Sakura sorprendida, intentado de desaparecer toda esa tensión que los había rodeado.

—Eh…hola Sakura. Vinimos a verte. —Respondió casi seco, intercambiando miradas entre Sasuke y Sakura.

—Sí, este era el cuarto. Fui yo quien se equivoco. —Soltó en una pequeña risa Tayuya, entrando por la puerta de la habitación. A Sakura pareció revolvérsele el estomago de tanta ansiedad.

Tayuya silencio al momento de ver al hombre que había apaleado a su prometido….

—Bueno…no vinimos a pelear, ¿Verdad cariño? —Le dio una palmadita a su prometido en el hombro, llamando su atención.

—Sakura. No nos has presentado. —Recordó Kimimaro un poco relajado, y justo cuando ella se disponía a hablar, Sasuke la interrumpió con uno de sus típicos sarcasmos de día.

—Ya te presentaste, ¿Que más atención quieres? —Espeto Sasuke. Sakura le miro con los ojos bien abiertos ante su inoportuno comentario…_ya empezaba a creer que Sasuke y su padre tenían algo en común, y eran sus contantes ataques de palabras. Ambos unos completos necios, adictos al sexo._

—Eso no fue nada cordial. —Soltó Kimimaro.

—Intento dejar todo mal entendido atrás. —finalizo, pensando mentalmente si ese tipejo tenían verdaderamente intención con continuar peleándose solo por el simple hecho que lo tomo desprevenido y lo tumbo al suelo.

—Y bien Sakura, ¿Cómo te encuentras? — intervino Tayuya con la intención de arruinar los planes de disputas de esos dos hombres.

—Bien. —Soltó Sakura un poco más calmada.

—Me alegro. Te trajimos unas flores, Kimimaro las eligió. —Le extendió las flores, depositándolas en el regazo de su hermana, Sakura las tomo en manos, observándolas en silencio…_ ¿Lilas? Ella enarco una ceja…eran lilas._

El tipo de flores que a pesar de ser hermosas, a Sakura no le gustaban para nada, y lo que se caía de la mata era que Kimimaro lo sabía. A ella no le gustaban las lilas, sino a Tayuya.

—Bien…son. Lindas. —soltó en voz seca. Una pequeña mentirilla no aria mal a nadie. Las coloco en su regazo nuevamente, esperando así la gran oportunidad de que ellos se fueran para estrellarlas directo al canasto de basura._ Esas flores eran inicio de hipocresía, según ella._

—Me alegra que te gusten. —Soltó emocionada tayuyá, como si fuera el fin del mundo. Sasuke bufo ante aquello.

—Siento que nos estamos acercarnos como antes. —Soltó en un conmovedor tono hipócrita. Sakura le miro estupefacta, viéndose la aversión reflejada en el gesto de sus labios.

—No exageres, Tayuya. Solo son _simples lilas._ —su hermana se molesto ante aquello.

—Creí que te gustaban las rosas y tulipanes. —Soltó Sasuke, Fulminándolo Sakura con su mirada, enojada por su comentario. Al momento, razono ante lo dicho por Sasuke, _¿Cómo demonios sabía lo que a ella le gustaba?_

—También le gustan las orquídeas. —Agrego Kimimaro_, ¿Acaso todo aquello se había convertido en una competencia de quien sabe más de quien?_

—Mamá vendrá a verte. —Interrumpió Tayuya.

—Vendrá a verte en la tarde. —Finalizo.

—Así…—soltó Sakura desinteresada.

Naruto entro por la puerta, acompañado de Konohamaru quien al parecer no se había quedado en el hospital.

—Konohamaru, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto Sakura.

—Mamá me dio permiso para quedarme hasta la tarde. Ella vendrá al hospital a recogerme. —explico su hermano, llamándole la atención el ramo de lilas que tenía su hermana en su regazo.

—Sakura, ¿NO que no te gustaban las lilas? —Frunció el ceño su hermano._ ¡Vaya!, ¡Hasta que alguien en la familia se acordaba de ese pequeño detalle!_

—Papá no pudo haber sido tan despistado como para traerte unas lilas sabiendo que las aborreces—continuo Konohamaru, amándolo más Tayuya por su lengua larga. _A ella se le había olvidado el pequeñísimo detalle que a su hermana no le gustaban las lilas._

El teléfono de Tayuya sonó, disculpándose ella por la pequeña interrupción, salió por la puerta.

—No sabía que las lilas eran para ti. Creí que eran para el apartamento. Tayuya compro un florero y siempre lo mantiene con flores. —Se disculpo Kimimaro. Sakura le arrojo las flores, agarrándolas él antes de que cayeran al suelo.

—Sácales provecho. A mí no me gustan las lilas. —Espeto ella, recostando su cabeza en la almohada.

—Sakura, por favor. No seas grosera. —Pidió Kimimaro.

— ¡Bueno que!, ¡Acaso hoy es el día de los hipócritas! —Atajo molesta.

—He recibido más visitas hipócritas que en un funeral. —finalizo.

—Te vinimos a ver porque nos preocupaba tu salud. —intervino Kimimaro.

—Pues vistes que estoy mejor que nunca. Ya puedes irte. —Exclamo. Tayuya entro al momento, aprovechando Kimimaro, le dijo.

—Tu hermana necesita descansar. Mejor vámonos. —Soltó al momento, aceptando Tayuya.

El teléfono celular de Sasuke sonó, sacándolo del bolsillo de su pantalón. Miro con desagrado la pantalla de su celular…_era su madre._

— ¡TSK! —Mascullo, optando por contestar la llamada.

— _¿Sasuke?_ —Soltó su madre algo alterada.

—Si mamá. —Sin "pretenderlo mucho", Sakura presto atención a la conversación que surgía entre la madre de Sasuke y él.

—Si mamá. —Su voz sonaba monótona, toda desgarbada y algo fría.

—_Me acabo de enterar por el periódico que vendiste tu compañía. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_ —Preguntó entre intrigada y algo preocupada.

_¿Vendió su compañía?, ¡Vaya!, por lo menos el descarado que lo engaño le hizo un favor de no dañar su reputación, anunciado que había quedado completamente quebrado, sin un dólar encima como para volver a levantar otra empresa. _

—Si mamá. La vendí. —Mintió. No quería darle más vueltas al asunto.

— _¡Pero mira nada más a quien se la vendiste!, ¡Ese tipo resulto más que ser un estafador que le robaba a la compañía Playboy!, sus propiedades fueron confiscadas y todo lo que robo fue devuelto, en excepción, claro está, de tu empresa ya que tu se la vendiste, no fue que el te estafo ni nada por el estilo._ —Comunico su madre con algo de preocupación.

El paso errante de Sasuke se hizo presente en el cuarto, observándolo Sakura detenidamente mientras se movía de un lado a otro por toda la habitación.

—_Tu empresa termino en manos de un millonario empresario cuyo nombre no ha revelado._ —Finalizo ella.

— ¡Bien por él mamá! —Atajó exasperado.

—_Hijo, ¿Te encuentras bien?, Te siento algo estresado._ —Preguntó preocupada. Él suspiro.

—Sí, estoy bien mamá, no más que algo cansado. No he podido dormir bien. —Confeso.

—_Porqué no vienes a casa a descansar un poco. Te sentirás mejor lejos de la farándula._ —Recomendó.

—No pretendo ir a casa mamá. No estoy de ánimos cómo para soportar a papá en sus cosas. —Soltó.

—_Hay mijo, si tu padre esta empacando. Se irá por una semana a los estados unidos a resolver unos problemas._ —Confesó

—_Dime la verdad Sasuke, ¿Te estafaron?_ —Fue directo al grado, a fin de cuentas, su llamada fue con el propósito de aclarar sus dudas.

—Mamá, ¿Para qué quieres saber? —Bramo enojadísimo.

— _¡Porqué no le pediste ayuda a tu hermano! —_Exclamó molesta, alzando el tono de su voz.

—_Has hecho que tu padre goce al enterarse de la noticia. Se ha echado a reír con lo que te ha pasado._ —Continúo con su sermón.

—Y a mí que me importa lo que diga papá. —Exclamo enojado.

—Sino le pedí ayuda a Itachi, fue por la simple razón de que no necesitó del prodigo de la familia, además, papá lo terminaría desheredándolo como hizo conmigo si se entera que me ayuda. —Puntualizo.

— _¡Por Dios Sasuke!, ¡Tú y tu arrogancia!, ¡Cada día te pareces más a tu padre!_ —Profirió enojadísima.

—Mamá. Escucha, tengo que colgar, estoy en un hospital y este no es el momento para hablar de esas cosas, ni mucho menos es el lugar adecuado. —le interrumpió al percatarse de que tenía toda la atención de Sakura quien no había perdido detalle alguno de la conversación.

—_Sasuke. Tenemos que hablar, así que ni pienses en no llamarme, ¡Me entendiste!, ¡¿Verdad?_ —soltó cómo amenaza, cortando la conversación.

Guardo el teléfono celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se volteo, interceptando con la mirada a la Haruno y el odioso de su hermano quien no dejaba de mirarle con esa cara de niño pesimista.

—Te veré luego. —Soltó en voz casi alta.

—No tienes que venir de nuevo. Ya estoy bien, no me estoy muriendo, y para tu mayor seguridad, no agregare esto en la demanda. —Atajo, cruzándose de brazos. Él se volteo y le miro serio.

—Y aunque lo agregaras, fue un accidente por lo que el asunto queda nulo ante la corte. Ya me había informado. —agregó con desdén.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, entrando Naruto quien se veía algo alterado.

— ¡Sasuke!, ¡Tenemos que hablar! —Soltó de sopetón.

—Naruto, ahora no. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. —Le hecho a un lado, saliendo por la puerta.

— ¡S-Sakura-Chan!, ¡Te veré luego! —Se despidió apresurado, saliendo detrás de Sasuke a quien intentaba de alcanzar.

— ¡Sasuke!, ¡Es enserio! —Logro alcanzarle, caminando a la par.

— ¡Y ahora qué! —Exclamo.

— ¡Sasuke!, ¡¿Porqué no me dijiste lo de la empresa? —Exclamo cómo si fuera el fin del mundo, extendiéndole al momento el periódico a su compañero.

— ¡Ahora no Naruto! —Tomo de mala gana el condenado periódico que ya tenía informados a todos de aquella gran falacia, lanzándolo en el primer zafacón que vio.

— ¡Tampoco me dijiste que trabajarías con el que compro la empresa! —Insistió en el tema.

—Ahora trabajamos para ese sujeto misterioso, y menos mal que es con ese tipo que con el estafador a quien le vendiste la empresa. —Continúo luego de una corta pausa.

— ¡Cómo sea Naruto!, Tienes trabajo, ¿NO?, así que no te quejes más. —Profirió en una fuerte exclamación.

—¡No es que me queje Sasuke!, ¡Se supone que seamos amigos!, ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?, ¡Ya no me cuentas nada!, ni siquiera sé lo que pasa por tu mente. —Se quejo.

—De un momento a otro te veo interesado en nuestra vecina cual en ningún momento has pasado. —Continuo con sus insistentes quejas.

—¡¿Y quién no estaría pendiente a la condenada de la vecina que casi se mata por las escaleras frente mío?, ¡Gracias a ella los locos que tiene por familia creen que yo la avente por las escaleras! —Exclamo.

—Y-Y luego esta lo de su padre quien lo vi salir muy contento del hospital sin armar ningún escándalo, ¡Es más!, ¡Hasta me hablo de ti bien y de lo magnifico que lo trataste! —Estaba llegando hasta el límite de Sasuke quien paró en seco.

—¡Naruto!, ¡Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y una de ellas es enfocarme en el maldito trabajo de la que ahora es empresa de un sujeto que ni conozco y para la gran incógnita de mi vida, este es mi jefe!, ¡Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y no puedo vacilar con el tiempo así que te sugiero que en vez de andar asfixiándome con tus quejas, deberías de ir practicando el maldito guion que te he dado! —Profirió, continuando con su paso en dirección a la salida del maldito hospital.

Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y entre todas estaba la más importante que su jefe le había pedido. Aquella petición era un gran reto puesto que era difícil conversar a ese tipo de personas, y más sabiendo que tan maniáticas eran con su trabajo. El trabajo es trabajo, lo más importante, y cuando es momento de negociar y tener firmas en contratos, en ese momento, Sasuke deja de ser Sasuke, llegando al punto de hacer lo imposible por conseguir sus ambiciones, ya que él no le agradaba perder. Como fuera, conseguiría aquella "petición "que le había pedido su jefe a través de uno de sus representantes, pero ahora, tenía algo importante que atender, y era ella…su vecina que tanto le desagradaba.

_**X…X**_

Su madre le había llamado nuevamente, disculpándose por no poder irle a ver, no hoy. Exclamo un aleluya al no tener que recibir otra visita más, su hermano le miro entre confundido y preocupado al verla mascullando con alegría, como si hablara sola.

La enfermera entro a la habitación y le ayudo a tomar una ducha, la primera luego de tres días. Se sintió fresca y un poco más relajada luego de aquella ducha; la enfermera le ayudo a ponerse la bata y recostarse nuevamente en la cama. Inhalo y exhalo con fuerza, recostando su cabeza en la almohada, y justo cuando tenía planeado relajarse y descansar un poco, sus ojos interceptaron a su hermano quien había sacado un billete de cincuenta, abriendo ella los ojos como plato.

—¡Un billete de cincuenta! —Exclamo, exaltando a su hermano quien no se esperaba tal reacción en ella.

—Sa-Sakura, me asustaste—soltó nervioso.

—¡¿De dónde demonios sacaste un billete de cincuenta? —Exclamo.

—Son mis ahorros. —Contesto, y ella bufo con gran sarcasmo.

—¡NO ME DIGAS!, ¡Y ahora me dirás que la alcancía te los da en múltiplos! —Soltó con gran sarcasmo.

—¡Y tampoco me digas eso de que mamá o papá te han dado el dinero por cortar el césped o botar la basura! —Puntualizó.

—¿De dónde demonios sacaste un billete de Cincuenta? —Reitero nuevamente.

—Sasuke me lo dio. —Se encogió de hombros, contestando sin despreocupación alguna.

—¡¿Sasuke?, ¿Mamá nunca te ha dicho que no debes coger dinero de extraños? —Profirió enojada.

—No es un extraño. Se llama Sasuke y es tu vecino. —Contestó.

—Es un extraño y punto. No debes coger dinero de extraños ni aunque fuera el presidente en persona quien te lo diera, sigue siento un extraño. —Exclamo enojadísima.

—¡¿Y por qué demonios te ha dado dinero? —Preguntó, imaginándose lo peor de un enfermo como lo es su vecino…._¡Tal vez y le pidió fotos desnudas!_

—Me dijo que me pagaría si le contestaba unas preguntas. —hablo.

—¿Qué clase de preguntas?, ¿Te pregunto algo fuera de lugar? —Le cuestiono con el ceño fruncido.

—Porqué tanto escándalo, solo me pregunto de ti, de lo que te gustaba y de lo que no te gustaba. —Soltó exasperada.

—Me pregunto sobre tu color favorito, tus pasatiempos, lo que te gustaba comer, lugares que te gusta ir, amistades, bebidas y una que otra cosa intima. —Finalizo luego de una pausa.

—¿Intima? —Se cuestiono en voz alta.

—Tú sabes, esas cosas de novios y demás. —Soltó exasperado.

¡Era imposible de creer!, Su vecino ahora andaba espiando su vida personal. Mientras cavilaba en alguna idea que le revelara los motivos del porque era investigada por el idiota de su vecino, su hermano la interrumpió.

—Oye Sakura, ¿Iras a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Tayuya? —Preguntó

—¿Eh?...¡Carajos! —Exclamó.

Había pasado de desapercibido el cumpleaños de su hermana que era la próxima semana. Tenía que acudir aunque fuera el final del mundo, deseando así haberse quebrado la otra pierna y así tener una excusa para no existir. Tenía que comunicárselo a Shikamaru, después de todo, él era su carabino _("chaperón", mejor conocido),_ así se refería su madre hacía él, y su supuesto _"novio". _Había pensado en los problemas que había traído su pequeña mentirilla, esa en la que se refiere a Shikamaru como su novio. Pensó en aclarar todo el mal entendido, pero viendo las cosas desde el punto de vista que se presentaron, era mejor que todos pensaran que era su novio, después de todo, su padre también lo pensaba así.

Intento de cerrar los ojos y relajarse un poco, viniéndole a la mente la imagen del degenerado de su vecino quien pensaba en "_matar"_ el aburrimiento con ella. Aquello no más provoco la retorna de su enojo, ¿Qué se creía él? O mejor dicho, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba por la mente al pensar que ella aceptaría? Era un imbécil, e irremediablemente, aunque parezca mentira, ambos tenían una vida complicada. Él un actor, escritor de guiones y dueño de una empresa, y ella, una escritora, con una vida única y complicada, unos padres al borde del divorcio, una hermana arrogante, y para los colmos, a toda esa odisea, se le unía la gran incógnita de tener a su ex-novio como cuñado. ¡Vaya vida la de ella!

Por lo que había escuchado, al igual que ella, Sasuke tenía una familia _"complicada"_, y ahora entendía la gran "paciencia" que tenía para lidiar con ella, porque eso sí, todos se quejaban de lo complicada que era Haruno Sakura, hasta su padre quien la conocía mejor que todos, aseguraba lo complicada que era su pequeña a la hora de intentar de entenderla..._Ella y Sasuke, dos personas completamente complicadas para el mundo, eso sí era una gran incógnita._

_**¡HOLA MIS LECTORES!**_

_**Les tengo una gran noticia y es…HAY LEMON EN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO.**_

_**Ahora los dejo…muchos besos y abrazos para todos.**_

_**Att: SD**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14:**

**Los Estragos del alcohol y una noche…**

_Lo había "adivinado" puesto que hoy era el "__**gran**__ "día_. Su madre se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta de su apartamento, tocando el timbre mientras la llamaba por su nombre. Su rostro se contrajo pesadamente y no le quedo más que otra que salir del elevador y caminar en muletas junto a Shikamaru, quien lo le perdía la vista, en dirección a su apartamento.

—Mamá. —Le llamó.

—Estoy aquí, ya puedes dejar de tocar la puerta. —Suspiró y se detuvo al lado de ella, a tres pies y medio de distancia. Tsunade se volteo, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa.

Bajó la vista encontrando con aquella docena de…_Lilas. _Frunció el ceño pesadamente, fulminado con expresión dura las lilas, le dijo.

— ¿Cómo estas mamá? —Preguntó. Su mirada no dejaba de ver a esa docena de _Lilas _que parecían hacerles burlas con su radiante color.

— ¡Sakura!, ¡Me alegra mucho que estés por fin en tu apartamento! —Profirió en una gran exclamación como si fuera el fin del mundo…_Siempre tan dramática su madre._

— Ten son para ti mí nena. —Le extendió la docena de flores, enrolladas en un plástico transparente con diseños rojos en forma de espirales.

—A ti te encantan las flores blancas. —Reveló con gran entusiasmo, e inevitablemente, Sakura no podía dejar de mirarlas con pesadez…_ ¡Le gustaban las flores blancas, pero no las lila!, ¡Mierda!_

Shikamaru carraspeó.

—Yo se las aguanto. —Se ofreció el joven, extendiendo su mano derecha, tomo las _dichosas _Lilas.

—Gracias mamá. —Soltó con un gran esfuerzo fingido mientras Shikamaru se sacaba la llave del apartamento de su bolsillo y se aproximaba a puerta.

—Me alegro que te gusten. —Soltó entusiasmada.

—Mamá. —Le llamo casi exasperada.

—No me gustan las lilas, y creo que lo sabes muy bien. —Puntualizó. Su madre frunció el ceño y la fulmino con mala catadura

— ¡Sakura!, ¡No seas pesimista! —Le regañó.

A pesar que era su madre quien invitaba a entrar e invadir su apartamento, no pudo evitar gruñir, mascullando una maldición al aire mientras se arrastraba en muletas en dirección a la puerta.

—El apartamento se ve limpio e arreglado. —Soltó al aire mientras lo inspeccionaba con sus ojos bien abiertos. _¡Ja!, ¡Cómo si fuera ella desorganizada!_

—Mamá. —Le llamó, tomando asiento en el mueble de la sala.

—No quiero ser grosera ni nada por el estilo. No lo tomes a mal, pero dime, ¿A qué viniste? —Shikamaru no pudo evitar echarle una mirada de asombro ante lo que había dicho ella._ ¡NO!, ¡Claro que no quería ser grosera!, ¡Por lo menos hubiera cambiado el tono pesimista en cual lo había dicho!, ¡Al menos eso ayudaría a que su madre creyera la mentira!_

— ¡Sakura!, ¡Así nunca llegaras a nada! —Exclamó su madre quien había se había sentado el sillón del frente.

— ¡Tú misma hermana lo ha dicho!, ¡Tú buscas que no te visiten ni te llamen por tu actitud! —Le recriminó. Sakura no pudo evitar soltar un bufido.

—Mamá, Sólo dime a qué has venido. —Reiteró en un exasperante suspiro. Shikamaru se ubicó detrás del mueble donde ella estaba.

—Sólo vine a recordarte querida, que la fiesta tu hermana será hoy. Por favor haz un esfuerzo y ve a la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu hermana. — _¡Lo había "adivinado", desde el momento que le vio parada frente a su puerta, puesto que hoy era el "__**gran**__ "día!, ¡Claro!, ¡Su queridísima madre no la vino a ver!, ¡Estuvo cuatro semanas hospitalizada en el maldito hospital y ella nunca le vio a ver!_

—Mamá, ¿Crees qué estoy en buen estado para ir a una fiesta? —Le cuestionó con el ceño fruncido, y justo cuando su madre se disponía a hablarle, Shikamaru le interrumpió.

— ¡Claro que iremos!, ¡No veo el inconveniente amor! —Sakura volteo el rostro y le fulmino con su cara de estupefacta…_ ¡Quería matarlo!_

Tsunade quedo un tanto desconcertada por aquellas palabras…_ ¿Amor?, ¿Le había dicho amor a su hija?... ¿Desde cuándo Shikamaru la trata de esa forma?_

—_Shikamaru._ —Mascullo Sakura mientras le amenazaba con la mirada. El joven recorrió el mueble hasta llegar a Sakura, sentándose al lado de ella, le echó el brazo.

—Sakura, en verdad no veo el problema en ir. Iremos juntos y así estaré al pendiente. No te sentirás incomoda y si teda dolor no más me dices y nos iremos de inmediato. —Le miró directo a los ojos, con aquella expresión que solo un "novio" le dedica a su novia al momento del chantaje o convencerla en algo.

—Dime, ¿Aceptas? —Le guiño el ojo izquierdo y Sakura quiso sacárselos con sus uñas.

—Tu padre ira. —Agregó Shikamaru, y no más por ese pequeño detalle, Sakura acepto. La verdad era que no quería dejar a su padre sólo en esa fiesta en la cual probablemente este Orochimaru…No quería verlo metido mas en problemas por una estupidez que no valía la pena.

—Claro. —Fue lo único que pudo decir. Su madre aplaudió dos veces emocionada para luego levantarse, tomar su bolso y caminar en dirección a la salida.

—Te espero cariño. ¡Oh!, y luego vendré a visitarte, ahora no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo porque tengo que ir a buscar el vestido de Tayuya a la tintorería. —Se disculpó. Shikamaru se levantó y como todo un caballero la acompaño hasta la puerta.

— ¡Eres un imbécil!, ¡¿Qué te hizo pensar que yo quería ir a la dichosa fiesta? —Espero que él cerrara la puerta y que pasara no más doce segundos, Exclamando al momento aquellas palabras con una terrible iracundia.

— ¡Sakura!, ¡Por dios!, ¡Es una maldita fiesta!, ¡Ni que fuera la boda de ella! —Atajó Shikamaru casi exasperado por las cosas de ellas.

— ¡Sakura!, ¡Se realista!, ¡No puedes seguir huyendo de todo esto!, ¡Al final tendrás que enfrentarlo y entre más rápido mejor! —Finalizó mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

— ¡Shikamaru!, ¡El problema aquí es que no quiero ir!, ¡Por dios!, ¡No mezcles lo de Kimimaro con todo— esto! —Exclamo enojada mientras intentaba de levantarse. Aventó las muletas al suelo con gran frustración al no poder levantarse.

— ¡Eres tú quien lo mezclas!, ¡Incluso en el diario vivir! —Exclamo desde lejos, escuchándose como cerraba la puerta del refrigerador con gran fuerza.

— ¡Sakura!, ¡Ya basta!, ¡Si te trate de esa forma no fue porque me salió del alma ni nada por el estilo!, ¡No más fue para acallar las habladurías de tu madre con esa que estas mal de la cabeza! —Abrió la lata de refresco y bebió un sorbo, intentando de calmarse un poco.

Se sintió mal. Le había alzado la voz demasiado a ella, logrando que permaneciera en silencio, y casi juro escucharle sollozar.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó. Ella no le respondió.

—Sakura, en verdad que lo siento. No quise hacerte sentir mal. Nunca quise ofenderte es sólo que…—Intento de hablar.

— ¡Es sólo que tienes la maldita razón! —Profirió ella con ira.

— ¡DIOS!, ¡Cómo odio estas muletas! —Exclamó mientras sollozaba.

Lloraba por impotencia y furia. Lloraba por no poder moverse con facilidad…lloraba por no afrontar las cosas de una buena vez por todas y salir de toda esa depresión que la estaba matando.

—Sakura, creí que hacia bien con insistir a que fueras a la fiesta. Jiraiya me pidió que hablara contigo sobre ello y te convenciera. —reveló.

— ¡Ya entendí Shikamaru!, ¡No estoy molesta con lo que has dicho!, bueno, ¡En parte sí pero lo demás no! —Exclamó furiosa, no quería seguir dándole lata al asunto, eso la ponía peor.

—Bueno, en fin. Iré a comprar algo de comer. Se nos está acabando la compra y no tenemos nada de carne. —Informó mientras tomaba la cartera de ella y sacaba su tarjeta de crédito.

—Tomare dinero de tu tarjeta para echar gasolina al auto. No tengo dinero hasta mañana. También comprare la comida. —Explicó algo incomodo por su situación económica.

—Toma lo que necesites. No te lo cobrare, al fin de cuentas. Yo te debo mucho más que dinero. —Soltó en un largo suspiro, tirándose boca arriba en el sofá.

Tomo las llaves de su auto y salió por la puerta, sin ponerle seguro, dejándola a ella sola, sumergida en el incomodo silencio que inundaba su apartamento. Pensó en levantarse e ir a tomar una ducha con el propósito de sacarse toda esa pesadez que llevaba encima, pero no más al pensar que tendría que inclinarse un poco para tomar las muletas y "arrastrarse" con ellas hasta el cuarto de baño desistió de la idea, optando por llamar a Hinata para que le resolviera su pequeño problemita.

Sacó el teléfono celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta, le dio a la tecla de menú y busco en los contactos el nombre de Hinata, dándole a la tecla de llamar una vez localizo su nombre.

Sonó cuatro veces, contestándolo la muchacha con voz agitada.

— _¡Sakura-Chan! _—Exclamó.

— ¿Hinata?, ¿Qué demonios haces? —Le cuestionó al escucharle la voz agitada.

—_Estoy en el hospital, Dime, ¿Cuál es el numero de tu cuarto?_ —Le cuestionó a la prisa, como si se tratase de una emergencia. Sakura frunció el seño al escuchar aquello…_Tal parece que Shikamaru nunca le dijo que había salido del hospital._

—Hinata, Ya Salí del hospital. —Informó Sakura. Pudo escuchar una gran exclamación pro parte de su amiga.

— _¡Qué!, ¡Pero Shikamaru me dijo hoy que estabas en el hospital porque te caíste por las escaleras y te fracturaste las costillas! —Exclamó alarmada…. ¿En qué mundo vivía Hinata?_

—Hinata, eso fue aproximadamente un mes atrás. —Soltó Sakura casi sin creerlo.

— _¡Pero si Shikamaru me lo acababa de decir hoy!, ¡Es un idiota! —Exclamó enojada, asiendo un su típico berrinche de sonidos extraños, como toda lolita._

—Y me lo dices a mí. —Soltó con gran ironía la Haruno.

—_Dime, ¿Estás en tu apartamento?_ —Preguntó.

—sí, y la verdad es que necesito que…—Intentó de finalizar la oración.

— _¡Genial!, ¡Enton_ces te iré a ver! —Soltó así de sopetón, interrumpiéndola para luego despedirse, Sakura la interrumpió al momento, logrando que no le enganchara.

— ¡Hinata!, ¡Necesito que me hagas un favor! —pidió Sakura casi rogando.

—_Dime, ¿De qué se trata?, ¿Algo del trabajo? _—Le cuestionó.

—Necesito que vayas a la tienda y me compres un vestido casual, como para una fiesta de cumpleaños. —Reveló.

—No puedo ir en muletas, en verdad que se me aria difícil y terminaría arrepintiéndome. —Finalizo luego de una corta pausa.

— _¡Iremos a una fiesta!, ¡Qué bien!, ¡Iré a buscarte el mejor vestido!_ —Finalizo Hinata para luego cortar la comunicación.

Sakura contrajo el rostro entre la impresión y confusión…_ ¡Iremos a la fiesta!_, había hablado en plural, ósea que se había invitado. ¡Genial!, su día no podía ser mejor de lo que esperaba, no más faltaba otra sorpresa con un par de lila en manos.

….

Se había quedado dormida en la espera, despertándose al escuchar el sonido del timbre. Busco por el suelo sus muletas y se reincorporo casi a trompicones.

— ¡Sakura-Chan!, ¡La puerta estaba abierta! —Anunció Hinata quien entro con una bolsa

— ¡Sakura-Chan!, ¡Sabias que en _Shibuya-ku_ abrieron la tienda Velleta! —Hinata era la chica apropiada para ir de compras, ella nunca se cansaba y siempre sabia de la moda y buenas tiendas.

— ¡No te imaginas lo que encontré allí! —Se detuvo frente a Sakura, extendiéndole seis paquetes blancos con el nombre Valleta en el centro.

Sakura frunció el ceño mientras observaba las bolsas.

—Hinata, ¿Fuiste de compras? —Le cuestionó.

—Había que aprovechar la oportunidad, tenían un treinta por ciento de descuento al ser el primer día de abertura. —Explico con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¡Todo lo que compre te quedara bien! —Aquello la dejo estupefacta…_sólo le pidió un simple vestido y ella le vino con la tienda completa._

—Hinata, sólo te pedí un vestido. —Soltó algo exasperada.

—Me pediste un vestido, pero nunca pensaste que necesitarías el calzado adecuado y los accesorios, por eso me tome la molestia en comprarlo. —Explicó a su manera.

— ¡Genial! —Soltó al aire.

—Luego te lo pagare. —finalizó…_de seguro la cuenta seria grande._

—No tienes porque hacerlo, considéralo como un regalo de parte mío. —coloco las bolsas en la mesa de centro de la sala y tomo asiento en el sofá.

—Y dime, ¿Qué has echó en tus vacaciones? —Preguntó Sakura, animándose a conversar un poco.

—Nada. La semana pasada de quede en casa de los padres de mi novio. —Soltó mientras Sakura se acomodaba en el sofá del frente. Aquello la dejo confundida.

—Espera, ¿Tienes novio? —Le cuestiono sorprendida.

—Sí. Tengo un nuevo novio. Se llama Gaara y es el guitarrista y compositor de la banda Desert. —Reveló emocionada.

Apenas ni llevaba tres semanas de haber dejado a Shima, su ex-novio y ya andaba con otro.

— ¿Y qué paso con Shima? —Preguntó. Hinata frunció el ceño y la fulmino con mala catadura.

— ¡Es un idiota!, ¡Cuando termine con él me dijo que era la tonta nena de papi!, ¡Me dijo infantil e ignorante! —Profirió enojada, Sakura suspiro…_esas palabras ya eran normal en cada noviazgo de la Hyuga, todos le decían lo mismo._

— ¡Qué pena por él! —Soltó Sakura. _Era una verdadera pena que se dejaran de ella, no por el hecho de que Hinata fuera buena novia, sino porque su padre, Hy__ū__ga Hiashi, era un hombre que tomaba en cuenta los romances de su hija, y __**mucho**__, tanto que el ultimo que dejo a su hija y la insulto con esas misma palabras, termino con las piernas rotas._

Decir el apellido Hyūga, es como decir Yakuza, ambos clanes son igualmente reconocidos y muy tomados en cuenta. Hyūga Hiashi, era un hombre de negocios, un gran empresario, pero en su doble vida, trabajaba en negocios turbios y lavado de dinero. Tenía dos hijas y la mayor era Hinata, por tanto era la mas consentida y la adoración de su padre. Hablar del padre de Hinata era como hablar del padre de Sakura, ambos eran obsesivamente protectores con sus hijas.

—Pensamos en casarnos. Dice que soy toda una maravilla de mujer. —Exclamó emocionada. Sakura no pudo evitar sentir pesadez ante aquellas reiterativas palabras…s_iempre era lo mismo, se comprometían y al par de meses terminaban dejados…ahora entendía porque la relación de ella y de Shikamaru nunca llego a algo serio. _

Intercambiaron un par de palabras más hasta que llego Shikamaru quien no más al ver a Hinata sintió un bloque pesado caerle encima…_su padre fue quien le incendió su apartamento no más por dejarse de ella,¡Él siempre sospecho que fue su padre! ._

—Shikamaru, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Le cuestionó Hinata mientras lo veía entrar con la compra en manos.

—Vivo aquí. —Contestó en cortas palabras. Hinata le miro confundida

— ¿No tienes apartamento?, ¿Lo perdiste? —Le cuestiono, Shikamaru no pudo evitar bufar con gran sarcasmo.

— ¡Que si lo perdí! —Soltó con gran ironía.

— ¡Más bien!, ¡Termino echó cenizas! —Finalizó entre sarcasmos.

—Qué pena…le hubieras puesto un seguro contra incendios. —aconsejó ella, ignorante a la verdad.

—Si claro, lo pensare…si algun día vuelvo contigo—Soltó mientras se encaminaba en dirección a la cocina.

— ¡Oye!, ¡Shikamaru!, ¡Pero no entiendo!, ¿Creí que vivías con Sandy desde hace tres años? —Le gritó Hinata desde la sala.

—Se dejaron. —Reveló Sakura, Hinata se volteo y presto atención a sus palabras.

— ¡Vaya!, ¡Qué malo!, imagino que hoy es el año de las roturas y mala suerte. —Finalizó ella con sus creencias algo ilógicas.

—Sí, eso lo tiene de malas y más al esta dejarlo completamente quebrado. —Hinata no pudo evitar sentir lástima por él a pesar que él la había "dejado" por Sandy.

La plática finalizo horas después. Sakura se había preparado y arreglado con la ayuda de Hinata quien le había comprado un vestido de color lila, con puntillas en los bordes de color lila oscuro, al final del traje, en tirantes que al igual tenían puntillas. Se coloco unas sandalias que llevaban en su centro accesorios de pequeñas flores hechos en cuarzo, y arreglo su cabello un poco. Él maquillaje lo había dejado nulo en ella, no mas se puso un poco de brillo rosado en las mejillas y lápiz labial trasparente en los labios.

Salieron a las dos de la tarde, con una hora de retraso, aún así a Sakura no pareció importarle el considerable atraso que llevaban, ni siquiera tenía ánimos de llegar. Cuando llegaron a la fiesta, su padre le esperaba frente al puerto de la residencia, junto a lado de su madre quien no tía buena cara…_seguramente la recibiría con un sermón sobre su atraso._

—La carretera estaba pesada. Había mucho tráfico y nos estoqueamos en una fila de carros en espera de la luz verde. —Soltó Sakura al momento que bajo del auto y vio a su madre encaminarse asía ella.

—Sakura, acordamos una hora, no puedes ser un poquito más puntual. —Le regaño como si la maldita fiesta fuera lo ultimo del mundo.

—Mamá tranquilízate, es sólo una bendita fiesta, no es su boda ni un bautizo. —Atajó molesta mientras se arrastraba con las benditas muletas en dirección a su padre.

—Sakura, mi nena, ¿Cómo te sientes? —retiro el cigarrillo de los labios y se encorvo un poco para depositarle un beso en la mejilla a su "pequeña princesita".

—Bien papá. —Contestó algo extrañada…_ ¿Desde cuándo su padre fumaba?_

—Hoy no te vi en la casa, ¿Dónde estabas? —Le cuestionó.

—Estaba viendo unos apartamentos que alquilan a seis bloques donde vives. —Aquella contestación la sobresalto…_ ¡Entonces su padre no regresaría con su madre!, ¡¿Ya era un hecho?_

—Espera papá, ¿Creí que volverías con mamá? —Le cuestionó perturbada.

—Si mi nena, algún día volveremos, pero eso no implica que me quede en tu casa, privándote de tu vida personal. —Explicó, y ella aun así no lo entendió.

—Papá, ¿Qué rayos de vida personal tengo yo?, ¡No siquiera tengo novio! —Intervino.

—Sakura, la vida personal no necesariamente implica la palabras novios. Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero con vida personal, tú propio espacio en el que puedas deshacer y hacer lo que se te de la gana. —Sentencio aquello con un largo suspiro al ver el rostro contraído y rojo de su hija.

—Shikamaru y yo lo hemos estado hablado en estos últimos días de la semana. —_ ¡Espera!, ¡Un momento!, ¡¿Qué rayos tenía que ver Shikamaru en todo el asunto?_

—Papá, ¿Qué tiene que ver Shikamaru con todo esto? —Le cuestiono algo exasperada.

—Shikamaru se irá a vivir conmigo, ambos nos dividiremos los gastos del apartamento, después de todo somos solteros. —Explicò entre una pasmada risa patética.

—Papá, te recuerdo que tú no eres soltero. —Atajó ella al borde de la desesperación.

—Bueno ya, al rato hablaremos de todo este asunto, ahora vinimos a disfrutar. —Exclamó animado, queriendo así evadir toda aquella absurda conversación. Sakura hizo un puchero al intentar de continuar la conversación y ser ignorada.

Intercepto a Shikamaru al lado de él, aprovechando así su cercanía.

— _¿Porqué no me dijiste sobre tus planes con papá?_ —Le murmuró enojada. Shikamaru suspiro…_ya se lo esperaba._

—Sakura, entiende, todos tenemos que seguir nuestras vidas, además, la propuesta de tu papá me gusto, somos hombres y nos entendemos más. —Le explicó.

—¡¿Y?, ¿Acaso tú y yo no nos entendemos como para vivir juntos, ¿Eh? —Bramó enojadísima, atrayendo la atención de Hinata quien la miro entre confundida e intrigada.

—Sakura, ¡Por dios!, ¡Estamos en un lugar público! —Soltó exasperado, y ella supo de inmediato que algo había entre manos…algo le estaba ocultando.

—¿Por qué estás enojada?, porque tu padre se va a independizar o por qué crees que ellos no volverán, o es porque yo me voy a mudar. —Le cuestionó enojado.

—¡Shikamaru!, ¡Por mí te puedes mudar a la china si quieres!, ¡Lo que te tratado de explicar es que somos amigos y por tanto deberías decirme todo! —Shikamaru bufo molesto…_la contestación de ella no le gusto, y si supiera que es por ella que se mudaba, no más para no revivir el pasado que una vez vivieron, cuando eran no más niños._

—¡Tengo que hacer mí vida y no pienso seguir viviendo en casa de mi amiga como un mantenido!, ¡Ni siquiera me dejas pagar alguna cuenta! —Se quejó molesto…_por una parte no mentía, pero por otra si al no decirle la verdad completa._

— ¡Si ese es el problema entonces te dejo pagar lo que quieras, a ti y a mi padre! —Contestó.

—Sakura, ¡Por favor!, ¡Estamos en un lugar público!, ¡Hablaremos en casa como dos personas civilizadas! —Atajó molesto. —Intento de hacerla razonar y ver que a sus alrededores había más gente que empezaban a mirarles.

Acalló sus quejas para otro momento, para cuando saliera de ese maldito cumpleaños y así hablar con él sin interrupciones ni quejas algunas…sabía que él le escondía algo y lo descubriría aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

La fiesta fue todo lo contrario a lo que ella esperaba. No fue del todo aburrida y más al ver la increíble actuación de Shikamaru con eso que era su "novio", asiéndole comer los comentarios de su madre y hermana quienes hablaban de su vida personal como si fuera algún centro de farándula cual exponían a todo el mundo, y eso era algo que le molestaba.

Se sentó en una mesa junto a Shikamaru, Hinata, un extraño que no dejaba de mirarle el escote de los senos a Hinata y Kimimaro.

—¿No sabía que eran _"novios"._ —Soltó Kimimaro como inicio de la conversación. Hinata se sorprendió de aquello nuevamente.

—Ni siquiera yo. —Agregó Hinata. Sakura observaba los alrededores de la fiesta, reconociendo una que otra cara.

—Sakura, ¿Me escuchas? —Frunció el ceño Kimimaro, observándola con esa expresión dura que ella reconoció como una de las que tantas daba cuando se sentía ignorado o le ignoraban.

—Ah, sí. Somos novios desde hace dos meses. —Contestó rápido y giro su rostro en dirección a la muchedumbre que abarcaba al lado derecho de ellos…_por alguna razón juró haber escuchado la voz de Naruto y visto su imagen junto a alguien._

—Nunca se lo dijiste a tú madre, ni siquiera a tu padre. —Continuó Kimimaro Tayuya había llegado en ese instante, tomando asiento al lado derecho de su novio.

—No te sorprendas Kimimaro, a mí no me sorprendió para nada, después de todo, fueron novio en la secundaria por seis meses. —Agregó Tayuya quien había escuchado la conversación, teniendo la oportunidad de participar en ella.

—Sakura, ¿Nunca me dijiste que tuvieses un novio? —Le cuestionó sorprendido. Sakura se volteo a mirarle.

—Porque nunca lo fue. No mas fuimos amigos con privilegios, nada personal. —Corrigió Sakura, Shikamaru le observo serio y algo confundido.

—Es lo mismo. —Soltó él.

—No. No lo es porque se escribe diferente y tiene una definición diferente. Un novio es más personal y serio, y nunca me he acostado con él para decir que fue algo serio. —Espetó ella algo exasperada. No le gustaba que le llevaran la contraria en su punto personal.

—Como sea, me lo hubieras dicho. —Atajó Kimimaro. Ella suspiro.

—Ya te lo dije. —Soltó ella mientras observaba con suma atención los alrededores de la fiesta, logrando encontrar a Naruto con…_ ¡El polisexual de su amigo!_

—_¿Qué demonios hace aquí?_ —Arrugó completamente el ceño mientras murmuraba aquellas palabras. Shikamaru le observo confundido.

Observó a su padre como se acercaba a Sasuke y le tendí la mano para luego atraerlo y darle un abrazo de esos que Sakura consideraba _"macho" _por ser tosco y brusco. Naruto, como en toda fiesta, andaba devorando la comida, probando de todo sin ni siquiera voltearse y presentar sus modales a los invitados.

Su padre la interceptó con la mirada y ella mascullo un _"¡Cielos santo!", _observando a su padre ir hasta ella junto a Sasuke.

—¡Sakura!, ¡Cariño!, ¡Mira quien está aquí!, ¡Es Sasuke!, ¡Tú amigo! —estregó su rostro con ambas manos y se volteo fingiendo una amargada sonrisa. Él pareció notar su fingir por lo que sonrió.

—_¿Tú amigo Sakura?_ —Shikamaru se encorvo un poco y acerco su rostro al de Sakura, murmurándole aquellas palabras

—¡Sakura mira es Sasuke! —Soltó Tayuya emocionada, como si estuvieran recibiendo al presidente en persona…_¡Por dios era un don nadie una persona común no un dios!_

—¡Sasuke!, ¡Vaya que sorpresa! —Soltó Tsunade con una hipócrita sonrisa. Se volteo a su hija.

—Sakura, cariño, ¿Viste a Sasuke? —Soltó estúpidamente su madre.

—Mama, está casi a dos pies frente a mí. —Atajó Sakura.

—¿Porqué no me dijiste que lo invitarías? —Preguntó su madre…_tal parece que no le agrado la sorpresa._

—Mamá no sabía. —Mascullo casi enojada.

—De echó, fue yo quien lo invito. —carraspeo Jiraiya entre risas.

—¡Magnifico! —Exclamo Tsunade con una forzada sonrisa.

—¡Sasuke! —Le llamó Naruto, volteándose los presentes.

—¡¿Has visto a Ino? —Preguntó Naruto algo exasperado.

—¿Tú novia?, ¿Así es que se llama? —Intervino Tsunade.

—Eh, sí. —Vaciló Naruto.

—Minato y Kushina me han hablado mucho de ella. —Tsunade se veía interesada en saber quién era su novia.

—Y dime, ¿Dónde se conocieron? —Le cuestionó Tsunade.

—Trabajamos juntos. —Soltó de inmediato Naruto.

—Trabajan en el cine. —Le miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, trabajamos junto en la actuación. —Confirmó.

—Naruto, Sasuke, los estaba buscando. —Mascullo con una amplia sonrisa una mujer de cabellos rubios, lisos, y largos. Parecía molesta.

—¡Ah!, Ino, cariño. Vamos donde mis padre que están dentro de la casa. —Le tomo del brazo, arrastrándola prácticamente con él.

—Iré al baño. —Informó Sakura, levantándose junto a ese par de insoportables muletas. Vio como su padre se acercaba detrás de Sasuke y de daba un pequeño golpecito con su hombro en el hombro derecho de Sasuke.

—Te acompaño. —Se ofreció Sasuke, y Sakura supo desde un principio que su padre intentaba algo _**Estúpido**__, _por así decirlo.

—No, está bien, le diré a m**í **_**novio**_, Shikamaru, que me acompañe. —Intervino Sakura.

—Mí nena, deja a Shikamaru tranquilo por unos minutos, está comiendo y platicando con los demás. —Nuevamente, su padre se había salido con la suya, aceptando ella con gran aversión.

Se levantó de la silla y camino junto a Sasuke a quien ni le había dirigido la palabra en ningún momento. Su padre se alejo para ir a las mesas de bocadillos y servirse un plato, Tayuya le siguió junto a su madre quien le platicaba con emoción los planes que tenía para la boda, quedándose en la mesa Shikamaru junto a Hinata y Kimimaro quien no dejaba de mirarle serio.

—¿Y cómo va la relación entre ustedes dos? —Shikamaru tomo la oportunidad para mortificarle, al estar sólo podría decir lo que quisiera sin ofender a alguien.

—¡Genial!, ¡Nos va de maravilla!, ¡Nos entendemos bastante como pareja! —Soltó mientras se llevaba a la boca un bocado de arroz.

—Ya veo. —Bufo Kimimaro mientras con sus dedos recorría el borde de su copa.

—¿Viven juntos? —Le cuestionó con una expresión divertida en su rostro.

—Las veinticuatro horas. —Contestó, Hinata le observo algo confundida.

—¿Y qué paso con Sandy? —Arqueó su ceja derecha y observo directo a los ojos a Shikamaru quien pareció sorprendido por la pregunta.

—Me di cuenta que no era la indicada. ¡Jamás no entenderíamos!, ¡Sakura me entiende a mí y yo a ella!, eso es lo que buscaba desde un principio. —Contestó, fingiendo naturalidad en sus palabras.

—Entonces, ¿Te olvidaste de ella?

—No puedo olvidarme de una persona que prácticamente viví cinco años junto a ella y compartí momentos inolvidables, pero si te aseguro que lo puedo sobrellevar, después de todo, tengo al lado a alguien que me comprende y siempre ha sido alguien _**especial.**_ —Contesto. Tal parece que la contestación incomodo a Kimimaro quien buscaba mortificarlo.

—Se entienden sexualmente. —Soltó de momento. Sabía que esa pregunta sería un no definitivo puesto que con él ella nunca tuvo sexo.

—Claro. Nos entendemos muy bien. —Aquello fue un gran gancho, un golpe bajo…_¿Cómo demonios llevando con él sólo dos meses y acostaba así no más y con él nunca llego a costarse, literalmente!_

—Después de todo, somos parejas y algún día tenía que pasar. No sabes qué bien se siente ser el primer hombre. Fue algo especial. —mintió y pudo ver la expresión seria y dura de Kimimaro.

—No te creo. —Atajó Kimimaro…_él conocía muy bien a Sakura y sabía que eso no era así, como él lo describía._

—Pruébame. —Le incitó Shikamaru con una maliciosa sonrisa…_O eran cosas de ella o en verdad Hinata no se lo imaginaba y veía a esos dos tentándose con sus palabras._

—Sakura tiene en su seno derecho un lunar rojo, pequeño como una pequita. Sus senos no son grandes, pero son **muy **_hermosos, _y suaves. Le gusta mucho que se los aprieten—Mintió en parte Shikamaru…él ni siquiera sabía si a Sakura le gustaba que le apretaran los senos, pero si sabía sobre su lunar en su seno ya que varias veces la había visto desnuda accidentalmente. Aquello le incomodo a Kimimaro quien carraspeo.

—De hecho, tiene un lunar parecido en sus labios mayores de su vagina. —Soltó Hinata así de sopetón, acallando a los jóvenes.

A pesar que se percato de lo que había dicho, poco le importo, para ella fue algo normal, pero para ellos no.

**X…X**

Mientras aquellos dos se mortificaban con su pequeña conversación personal, Sakura había salido del baño, encontrándose de frente con la imagen del Sasuke, recostado en la pared con sus brazos cruzados en el pecho. Subió la mirada y la observo en silencio.

—¿Quiere algo para el estomago? —Preguntó ante la tardanza de ella.

—No ocurre nada conmigo. No tengo diarreas ni nauseas, sólo me tarde porque intentaba de tranquilizar mis nervios antes de salir. —Atajó molesta.

—Sólo preguntaba. ¿Por qué siempre estás a la defensiva? —Le cuestionó mientras la veía dando pasos torpes con las muletas…_ni siquiera sabía caminar con ellas, y eso era algo que le impacientaba._

—Soy así con la gente que no me llevo. —Contestó exasperada mientras intentaba de retomar el paso con sus muletas, siguiéndole detrás Sasuke quien la observaba meticulosamente. _Cómo había dicho antes, ni aunque se vistiera como una princesa, con las mejores ropas, eso no cambiaba nada en ella, seguía siendo el prototipo de mujer que a él, en lo personal, no le gustaba._

—¿No te llevas conmigo? —Preguntó entre un pequeño sarcasmo. Sakura bufo con ironía y le miro con mala catadura.

—¿Qué tu crees? —Frunció el ceño considerablemente.

—¿Tan mal te caigo?, A tú padre parezco agradarle. —Soltó con una amplia y arrogante sonrisa.

—A mi padre le agrada billega y el que llega. —Resopló irónicamente.

—¿Estás molesta por lo del hospital? —Le cuestionó.

—A ver, veamos señor **Sasuke.** —Pareció pensarlo con sarcasmo.

—Meterme la mano entre mis piernas, tocarme y ofenderme indecorosamente que si quería que me masturbaras, sería un **gran **motivo para estar molesta…mmm, haber déjame pensarlo. ¡Sí! —Bramó molesta y en su forma sarcástica que tanto odiaba él.

—Soy así, no puedo resistirme. Ya te lo dije antes—Se encogió de hombros.

—La polisexualidad no tiene que ver aquí con tus parafilias. No confundas una cosa con la otra. —Recordó muy bien la conversación que tuvieron en mensajes de textos, que por alguna cómica razón, él había conseguido su número, o mejor dicho, su padre se lo había dado diciéndole que lo había perdido.

—¿Esto es alguna clase de orientación sexual?, ¿Me estas sicoanalizando? —Preguntó divertido.

—Sasuke, no tengo que ser sicóloga para saber esas cosas. Es algo ignorante de ti decir eso. —Soltó enojada.

Polisexualidad, esa era la mejor palabra para identificar a Uchiha Sasuke quien no era gay, ni heterosexual ni bisexual. No era nada de eso, no señor. Él era un polisexual, una persona que se siente atraída por más de un género o sexo, aún así, no son bisexuales ya que niegan eso de que existen dos géneros y sexos.

—Sakura, sólo intento de llevar la fiesta en paz. —Sonó exasperado…_lidiar con ella era difícil, mucho más que con su madre, Mikoto._

—Tratemos de arreglar las cosas como dos personas adultas y no como dos niños ignorantes. —Finalizó serio. _La verdad era que ella era quien se comportaba como una ignorante incapaz de solucionar las cosas como persona mayor que era._

— Sasuke. Si lo que buscas es que te quite los cargos para no manchar tú reputación, desde ahora te digo que ya los he retirado, así que no tienes que perder tú preciado tiempo en mí. —Soltó en un agotador suspiro, y justo cuando volteo a verle vi—o como él apretaba con fuerza su mandíbula…_ ¡Maldición!, ¡Qué malo era lidiar con ella!_

— ¡No busco nada de eso!, ¡Después de todo!, ¡Eres tú que al final de cuentas saldría mal en el caso! —Exclamó enojado. Ella le miro indignada…_ ¡Le había gritado en pasillo!_

— ¡Por qué demonios me gritas en casa de mis padres! —Profirió enojada, en eso una pareja de invitados pasó por el pasillo y les miró sorprendidos.

— ¡Me desesperas!, ¡Tú y tu maldita forma de pensar! —Exclamó para luego darse la vuelta y salir de allí, dejándola plantada en medio del pasillo, con las palabras en la boca. _¡Al demonio!, ¡Se arto por hoy de tratar con ella!, ¡Por hoy había tenido más que suficiente!_

— ¡Gracias por acompañarme hasta afuera!, ¡No te preocupes!, ¡Se pararme en caso que me caiga! —Profirió con gran iracundia.

Casi a trompicones camino en dirección a la puerta de atrás de la casa que daba absceso al patio, donde se llevaba a cabo la dichosa fiesta. A mitad de camino intercepto a Kimimaro quien la observaba con expresión dura. Mascullo un _"¡Ave maría purísima!, ¡Lo que me faltaba!,_ mientras pasaba olímpicamente por su lado derecho sin decir nada, no fue hasta que el habló.

—Tampoco me dijiste que eras lesbiana. —Soltó con el ceño fruncido, Sakura volteo a verle intrigada.

— ¿Qué? —Soltó sin poder creerlo.

—Te acostaste con esa que siempre iba a tú apartamento y se quedaba a dormir. —_Lo más que le molestaba era pensar que mientras ella estaba con él, su "__**santa" **__novia se cogía a su disque "amiga"._

En eso Sasuke, quien buscaba a Naruto e Ino dentro de la casa para poder irse de la condenada fiesta, se tropezó con la interesante charla, acuchillándose en el final del pasillo, en la esquina de este. Sonaba muy interesante, y por lo que había escuchado pudo comprobar que no había cavilado mal al pensar que su vecina era _**rara**_.

—Hinata, ¿Hablas de ella? —Ella aún no entendía nada, y eso pareció molestarle a Kimimaro…_ ¡Maldición!, ¡Le fue infiel con una mujer!, ¡Ahora entendía la anormalidad esa de no tener sexo con él de la manera normal!, ¡Carajos!, ¡Tan imbécil fue!_

— ¡No finjas Sakura!, ¡Una amiga puede saber todos los secretos que le cuentas!, ¡Pero jamás sabría si tienes un lunar rojo en tu maldita vagina! —Aquello pareció abochornarla, contrayendo su rostro colorado. _No se sentía mal ni abochornada por lo que revelo en aquel "solitario "pasillo, sino por la vulgaridad que acababa de decir…por lo menos hubiera sido menos crudo con ella._

— ¡Por Dios!, ¡No soy lesbiana! —Exclamo al aire. Kimimaro bufo con considerable sarcasmo ante lo dicho.

— ¡No mientas Sakura!, ¡Por dios!, ¡Eres una imbécil si crees que te voy a creer eso!, ¡Y lo peor de todo es que yo soy el más imbécil de todos al nunca ver los sucesos extraños entre ustedes dos!, ¡Me fuiste infiel y lo peor de todo con una mujer! —Aventó con gran furia su copa al suelo, apretando con fuerza su mandíbula mientras aguantaba las enormes ganas de ir hasta ella, tomarla del cuello y estrangularla.

— ¡Eso paso sólo una vez y fue cuando me deje de ti!, ¡Por dios no seas tan dramático! —Exclamó exasperada…no entendía el porqué le venía a reclamar si ni siquiera estaban juntos cuando paso eso.

— ¡Lo sabía!, ¡Lo sabía!, ¡Lo sabía!, ¡Estúpido yo que creía que no más era una amiga!, ¡Que tonto fui! —profirió con gran iracundia.

— ¡¿Porqué nunca me lo dijiste? —Preguntó.

—Ya te lo dije. —soltó sin importancia alguna.

— ¡Tenías que decirme que eras lesbiana o bisexual!, ¡Lo que fueras que eras! —Profirió.

— ¡No soy lesbiana ni me considero bisexual!, ¡Tal vez y sea polisexual! —Atajó. La conversación la estaba enojada y sentía que la estaba enloqueciendo con su cuestionario de su vida pasada.

—Sakura, no me vengas con eso que no sentías nada por las mujeres, porque si te acostaste con ella es que sentías atracción desde un principio. —Insistió en saber verdades que no existían.

—¡Kimimaro!, ¡Te lo diré por última vez y espero que entiendas!, ¡No soy lesbiana ni bisexual!, ¡Me acosté con ella seis meses después que nos dejamos y fue por mero impulso!, ¡Bebí mucho y tal parece que me deje llevar por las insinuaciones de Hinata quien es la verdadera bisexual en toda la historia!, ¡Contento!, ¡Quieres que te narre algún detalle de cómo paso y que hicimos porque si es lo que buscas, la verdad es que ni me acuerdo! —Puntualizo casi a gritos.

— ¡Eres una!... —Vacilo en decirle, en humillarla. La tomo del brazo con fuerza, gimiendo ella.

—Sakura, te estaba buscando. —Intervino aquel sujeto de voz gruesa que ella al instante reconoció…_era su vecino al rescate._

Kimimaro la soltó y se volteo a ver al sujeto que bien escucho decirle a ella que estaba alto. _¿Acaso este era uno más con los que ella se acostó?, cavilo él._

—Y dime Sakura, ¿También te acostaste con él?, es algo obvio, ¿NO?, si me fuiste infiel a mí de la peor forma, de que le seas infiel a Shikamaru con un actor pornográfico, no es la gran cosa, ¿NO? —Se burlo de ella diciéndole prácticamente barata…una puta, como quiso decirle anteriormente.

— ¿Me estás diciendo puta? —Sonó indignada y furiosa, él no más se volteo y en su propio rostro se burlo con aquella amplia sonrisa arrogante.

—Tómalo como quieras, señorita _"puritana"._ — Como contestación a sus palabras, se escucho el fuerte y amplio sonido de la mano derecha de ella chocar con fuerza su mejilla, metiéndole un gran puñetazo que le quebró su labio inferior.

Su madre apareció, atraída por los gritos, al igual que Tayuya quien buscaba a su novio, Shikamaru y Jiraiya.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios esta pasando? —Exclamó Tsunade mientras observaba a Sakura ser aguantada por Sasuke, evitando que ella cayera al suelo.

— ¡Te voy a romper la cara de nene lindo!, ¡Iras a la iglesia pero en una caja fúnebre! —Exclamó Sakura mientras intentaba de aproximarse hasta él para caerle a golpes.

— ¡Sakura!, ¡Tranquilízate! —pidió su padre mientras intentaba de entender la situación.

—Papá, ¡Insinuó que yo soy una puta barata! —El rostro de su padre se contrajo y observo serio a Kimimaro.

—Sakura-Chan, ¿Qué ocurre? —En eso llego Hinata, atrayendo la atención de Kimimaro quien la miro con gran aversión.

Cierto rubio fue atraído por el escándalo y justo cuando se asomo para ver, se paralizo por completo, tomando a Ino por el brazo, la jalo con él, arrastrándola a toda prisa en dirección a Sasuke a quien veía como él culpable de todo ese escándalo.

—_Sasuke, Con un carajo, ¿Qué hiciste ahora?_ —Mascullo detrás del moreno quien le miro por encima del hombro.

—Dobe, mejor cállate. —Murmuro mientras intentaba de lidiar con los empujones de la Haruno.

— ¡Papá!, ¡Me llamo puta el descarado este! —Replico a todo lo alto.

— ¡Sakura!, ¡¿Qué hiciste? —Preguntó su madre furiosa al ver el labio ensangrentado de Kimimaro.

— ¡NO eres consciente que estas en la fiesta de tu hermana!, ¡Frente a todos los invitados! —Exclamó su madre.

—Mamá, ¡NO estoy para tus sermones estúpidos!, ¡Me han insultado y tú no más te preocupas por la condenada fiesta! —le gritó.

—¡Es la fiesta de tu única hermana quien te ama demasiado como para tú venirle a hacer esta humillación delante de todos los invitados! —Atacó su madre.

—¡¿Por qué no puedes dejarlo ya en paz?, ¡¿Entiende Sakura que lo de ustedes ya termino? —Puntualizó su madre, enojándola aún más.

—¡Con un carajo mamá!, ¡Esto no tiene que ver con lo que has dicho! —Exclamo furiosa.

—¡Tú misma te has llamado puta barata con tus hechos!, ¡En ningún momento te he humillado! —Se defendió Kimimaro al ver que ella se disponía a lanzar el tema nuevamente.

—¡Sakura!, ¡Explícame ahora de que Kimimaro habla! —Ordenó su madre furiosa.

—¡Mi vida personal no te importa! —Atajó Sakura.

—¡Vez lo que te digo Jiraiya!, ¡Tú hija esta mal! —Exclamó indignada Tsunade.

—¡Ya déjala en paz mujer! —Su ex-mujer acallo de inmediato al escuchar su fuerte voz.

—Tú hija se acostó con su mejor amiga y con todos. ¡Es una lesbiana! —Reveló Kimimaro, apuntando los ojos de los presentes a Hinata.

—Eso fue producto del alcohol. —Agregó Jiraiya quien ya sabía del asunto puesto que su hija se lo había contado hace un año atrás.

—¡T tú desgraciado sabias de esto? —El rostro de Tsunade se torno en un vivo de emociones amenazantes.

—No es para tanto mujer. —Chasqueó la lengua.

—Sakura, mejor vámonos. —Habló Shikamaru, tendiéndole la mano para irse.

—Y sin contar que se ha acostado con este hombre. —apuntó así Sasuke.

—¡Mi vida personal no le importa a nadie como para que andes publicándola a los cuatro vientos! —Exclamó Sakura enojada.

—O qué Sakura, ¿También dirás que fue producto del alcohol? —_La verdad era que sí, y lo peor de todo es que nadie se lo creería, al menos su padre._

—¡Eso es imposible? —Bufo Tayuya como si se estuviera burlando…_¡Claro que era imposible!, ¡su hermana!, ¡Acostándose un ese hombre!, ¡Eso nadie se lo creería!_

—¡Vállense todos al carajo!, ¡Me voy de esta maldita fiesta y no vuelvo a ir a ninguna! —Exclamó, separándose de Sasuke para luego salir por la puerta junto a Hinata y Shikamaru.

—_¡Naruto!, Tienes que invitarme más seguido a estas fiestas._ —le murmuro Ino mientras observaba todo aquel drama.

La fiesta, por orden de Tsunade, se acabo a las seis de la tarde, más temprano de lo previsto. Naruto e Ino se habían marchado antes, a los pocos minutos que Sakura se había marchado mientras que Sasuke, forzado por las insistencias, acompañó a Jiraiya a un bar para jugar un par de mesas de villar y beber un poco para liberar un poco tola la tención que llevaba por dentro.

En la noche, Sakura se la había pasado tomando en la sala junto con Hinata quien había ido a la bodega del bloque de la calle para comprarlas. Shikamaru los acompaño en la quinta ronda, luego de tener un discurso con Sandy quien le llamo alterada luego de enterarse por Tayuya que él salía con Sakura. La larga noche había pasado entre bebidas y charlas sin sentido hasta que Hinata se fue a pique por la proa, quedando anestesiada en el sofá de la sala. Sakura se levantó, dispuesta a irse a dormir antes de que las copas le subieran más y terminara su noche en el baño. Shikamaru le acompaño, o mejor dicho, la cargo hasta su cuarto ya que ella estaba tan borracha que ni apenas se podía sostener sola.

—Shika…vamos, anda. Quédate conmigo, aquí. —Le insistió nuevamente con aquella absurda petición…_se le estaba haciendo difícil decirle que no._

—Sakura, tengo que trabajar mañana. Ya suéltate. —Pidió mientras retiraba sus manos de su cuello.

No supo de donde ni como saco fuerzas para aventarlo torpemente en la cama, pero lo logro, depositándose luego encima de él, en su regazo.

—Tampoco te gusto a ti, Shikamaru. ¿Ya no te gusto? —Dijo aquello tan despacito que no pudo ignorar el movimiento lento y suave de sus labios al decir cada palabras, empezando a hacerle efecto allí, abajo, donde su amigo empezaba a traicionarle de la manera más cruel.

—Sakura, por favor, levántate que tengo trabajo mañana. —Coloco sus manos en las caderas de ella e intento levantarla, pero la joven fue más lista y se agarro de su cuello.

—¿Te gusto? —Se inclino y preguntó frente a su rostro, chocando su gélido aliento con sus labios…_ella lo estaba tentando y después de todo: somos humanos y él como uno tiene sus debilidades al igual que todos._

—Sakura. Por favor, no sabes lo que dices. —Intento de hacerla razonar, de parar toda aquella absurda de una buena vez por todas, aún así, ella parecía ignorarle, entreteniéndose con los botones de su camisa cuales iba desabotonando uno por uno, dejando al descubierto su amplio y musculoso abdomen.

— ¿Te gusto? —Lo fulmino con la mirada y le hizo la pregunta seria, como si estuviera enojada por no haberle contestado anteriormente…él pudo haber aprovechado aquella oportunidad y no contestarle para acabar toda aquella química y enojarla, o simplemente decirle que la veía como amiga, pero no fue así.

—Me gustas…mucho, desde que te conocí. —Reveló, coloco su mano derecha detrás de la nuca de ella y en un bruco y desesperado movimiento atrajo sus labios, devorándolos con deleite.

¡Claro que le gustaba!, siempre le había gustado, desde niños, y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de ser algo, no supo dar lo mejor para retenerla a su lado.

Con torpe impaciencia, recorrió sus manos por el pecho de él, acariciando su tórax con sus dedos en forma circular hasta llegar en el centro de su pecho donde hizo una pausa y continúo bajando lentamente. Sintió sus dedos introducirse por su pijama y rosar su pelvis, enloqueciéndole por completo, tanto que termino quitándole a ella su camisilla azul clara, con diseños de nubles grises, y tirarla al suelo, observando sus redondos y no tan grandes pechos. Siempre había visto sus pechos, en accidentales oportunidades, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de contemplarlos tan cerca y de acariciarlos como pretendía. Apretó un poco sus caderas y la hundió, asiéndole sentir su erecto y palpitante bulto por encima de esa tela lisa y finita. _Lo estaba volviendo loco y más al escucharla gemir de esa forma._

Subió sus manos con prisa, aventurándose hasta sus pechos cual apretó con fuerza y movió en forma circulan, lenta y pausadamente. Jugó con ellos un rato, erecto sus pezones al tomarlos por la punta y jalarlos para luego hundirlos y moverlos con sus diestros dedos. A ella parecía gustarle, tanto que termino enredando sus dedos en sus cabellos, jalando de estos.

La observo unos segundos más para luego llevar sus manos detrás de la espalda de ella y tallarla con fuerza, acercándola a su cuerpo en el proceso. Se encorvo asía adelante al sentir su erección apretar su entrepierna; en el transcurso de su excitación, sintió como él se reincorporaba con ella en su regazo, atrapando en su boca uno de sus pechos. Gimió, pero esta ver más alto al sentir la punta de su erecto peso atrapada entre medio de sus dientes, sintiendo la punta de su lengua palpando esa área reiterativamente. Jugueteó con ellos de manera necesitada, intercalando caricias en ese par de pechos. No hubo parte de su hermoso pecho y cuello que él no recorriera con sus labios y devorará en profundos pechos y mordidas.

Pronto, las posiciones cambiaron, y ahora era ella la que estaba presa, debajo de él y a su merced. Se arrodillo en medio de sus piernas, abiertas para él, tomo cuidadosamente su pierna enyesada y la recostó completamente en la cama e hizo lo mismo con la otra para luego subir sus manos hasta la pijama de ella, tomándola por los bordes, la bajo cuidadosamente junto con sus bragas…_estaba desesperado, quería verla completamente desnuda._

Sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas y el brillo de sus ojos estaba completamente ido en la excitación. Tenía sus labios entre abiertos, con la respiración acelerada y su cabello desordenado por los alrededores, y parte de ellos cubrían sus pechos…_era una verdadera obra de arte, tan bellísima que lo excitaba aun más. _

Apretó sus manos en ese par de muslos y los Separó, flexionándolos por completo.

—_será magnifico…_—Murmuro a medida que inclinaba y acercaba sus labios a su entrepierna, recostándose por completo, baca abajo, en el lecho.

Aplasto sus labios vaginales con gran sosiego, besándolos con gran pasión. Los acarició con sus dedos y separó sus labios para dar paso a su lengua, recorriendo cada parte en pequeñísimas pausas hasta llegar a su vagina donde apenas penetro con su lengua. Ella respiraba con gran atoramiento mientras se agarraba y tiraba de los cabellos de él, ya sueltos por tal forcejeó. Sintió su lengua recorrer su prepucio hasta llegar a su clítoris donde dedico la mayor parte de la atención, asiéndola convulsionar y retorcerse al placer mientras él le agarraba de los tobillos, impidiéndole que cerrara sus piernas.

Se separó de su vagina y la acaricio con la palma de su mano derecha y sus dedos, separo sus labios inferiores con sus dedos, notando que su himen seguía intacto, por lo que tendría que contener sus energías de cogérsela con fuerza, no quería a mitad de camino arrepentimientos por sus impulsos de macho. Acerco su rostro una vez más y aspiro el delicioso aroma de su vagina para luego introducir de una sola embestida su lengua…_le gusto. _Ella gimió con fuerza y a él le gusto escucharla y saborearla a tal profundidad de sentir su lengua ser apresada por aquellas pequeñas y estrechas paredes vaginales.

Su orgullo de hombre se pulió más al sentirla como gemía copiosamente y se movía entre su desesperación de alcanzar el orgasmo que él gustoso se lo daría.

Contuvo el aire abruptamente, esperando así el golpe del gran orgasmo cual llego en cuestión de minutos, gimiendo con gran fuerza. Se degusto con su lengua entre el manjar de liquido espeso y semi-transparente que salía por aquel agujero, y hasta que no bebió la última gota como un sediento no se retiro de ella.

Descubrió torpemente que los gemidos de ella y sus gritos no eran amor, sino deseo al sexo, pura e innata satisfacción…hay no había nada más que sexo lujurioso, no atracción como él pensaba. Aún así de su descubrimiento, no se arrepintió ya que tenía la idea que el amor no se alcanza al momento, sino con el tiempo.

Se reincorporo y quitó su pijama. Supo que no llevaba un condón ante mano, aún así, poco le importo ya que sabia como controlarse y en el momento que le atacara el orgasmo, eyacularía fuera de ella, en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Por último, se quito su bóxer, saliendo a relucir su pene, quedando ella excitada ante tal imagen…no era grande, pero lo que le faltaba de grande le sobraba de gordo y grueso.

Sonrió ante el impacto que acuso en ella y se acomodo entre sus piernas para luego besar sus labios torpemente mientras que con sus manos humectaba su pene con los fluidos de ella. Coloco la glande en la entrada de ella y se impulsó, encogiéndose de hombros la muchacha al sentir una fuerte punzada. Se impulso una vez más para luego embestirla a mitad, soltando fuerte gemido de dolor. Y pese a que estaba borracha, pudo sentir como algo dentro de ella se desgarrada, aferrando sus uñas en la espalda de él con tal fuerza que le saco sangre.

Termino de introducirse dentro de ella para luego quedarse inmóvil por unos segundos, empezando a entrar y salir pausadamente dentro de ella, a medida en que ambos se iba acoplando.

Ella ya no pensaba coherentemente como para darse cuenta de la estupidez que había acometido, no más pensaba en su excitación y en desaparecer la ira que le causo Kimimaro en conjunto con su madre…


	15. Chapter 15

¡Importante!

Publiqué este bono para explicar un pequeño detalle:

El amor no llega así de la nada y se estaciona en tu corazón. El amor llega mediante se van conociendo.

Otra cosita. Sé que algunos están enojados conmigo, y hasta me quisieran matar por el lemon de SakuShika, pero entiendan, no quería ser monótona con esa que siempre Sakura pierde la virginidad con Sasuke. Quería hacerlo diferente, y tome la idea con Shikamaru, su mejor amigo de la infancia. Además, eso es algo que se ve en el diario vivir, avecé cometemos la brutalidad de acostarnos con alguien a quien solo vemos como amigos, para luego decir UPPPSSSIE.

Cometió el error de acostarse con él. Otro punto es que el hecho que e acuestes por primer vez con una persona, eso no significa que estarás con esta hasta la eternidad, casi nunca tu primer novio será el que te lleve al altar, avecé es el cuarto novio el que se te da y te lleva.

Desde aquí y los siguientes capítulos, serán SakuSasu, ósea que la relación ira dando el proceso que ustedes esperan, entenderán mas y llegaran a fondo sobre este fic hasta descubrir lo que Sasuke busca verdaderamente y lo hermoso que pierde de sus manos al lograrlo.

**Capítulo 15:**

**Inesperado…**

La gran exclamación, llena de sorpresa y horror, por parte de Naruto lo despertó. Frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos de manera lenta y pesada…_ ¡Jamás pensó que bebería tanto! _Se desarropo por completo y se reincorporó de la cama, empeorando todo puesto que Naruto, quien seguía pasmado de la impresión frente al umbral de la puerta, le vio en bóxer, complicándose más las cosas. Estiró su espalda hacia atrás, tronándose de manera reiterativa todo los huesos de la espalda.

— ¡¿Qué coños hiciste Sasuke? —Masculló histérico, como si hubiera ocurrido alguna calamidad.

Sasuke parecía tranquilo. Se volteo y enfoco sus ojos atrás, al minuto que su compañero término de finalizar aquella interrogante, encontrando un gran bulto bajo las colchas y en las mismas circunstancias que él, entendiendo la histeria de su compañero.

—Naruto. Tranquiliza esa mente enferma que tienes—Bostezó mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba en dirección a su tocador, tomando en manos una botella de whisky y un vaso de cristal, volviendo a la cama.

—No es lo que piensas. —finalizó luego de recostarse del espaldar de la cama. Naruto pareció alterarse por lo tranquilo que lo tomaba su amigo.

— ¡Sasuke! —Le llamo enojado, reapareciendo ese conocido estrés auditivo en Sasuke quien no soportaba la forma chillona de Naruto hablar.

Llevo sus manos hasta el cabello y tino de este mientras caminaba en si paso errante por toda la habitación, pensando en lo posibles acontecimientos que ocurrieron entre su amigo y el padre de Sakura.

—¡Estas con el padre de Sakura!, ¡En la misma cama!, ¡¿Qué quieres que piense?, ¡¿Eh? —Sonó alterado…_¡¿Quién no lo estaría? _

—Se nos paso los tragos y a él se le olvido la llave del apartamento, ¡Ni modo que lo dejara dormir frente a la puerta! —Atajó, bebiendo un sorbo de su whisky.

—¡Dios mío!, ¡Dios mío!, ¡Dios mío! —Reitero Naruto, tallando de su rostro con fuerza, tomando todo aquello muy personal.

—¡No puede ser!, ¡Sakura nos matara!, ¡Primero te matara a ti y yo le ayudare! —Dijo alterado, empezando a exasperarse el Uchiha quien no soportaba sus ataques dramáticos de hombre afeminado.

—¡Ya es suficiente Naruto!, ¡Ni que me lo hubiera cogido por detrás o mamado! —Exclamó con toda la vulgaridad, deteniéndose Naruto para fulminarle con una mirada repulsiva.

—¡Sasuke!, ¡Todo es tu culpa!, ¡Todo!, ¡Incluso hasta lo de la fiesta porque por alguna razón se que tienes la culpa, al menos no directamente!, ¡Eres como un imán de la mala suerte!, ¡Donde caer tú llega la tragedia! —Por un momento pensó en aventarle con la botella de Whisky, pero no lo hizo y más al escuchar un gruñido por parte de Jiraiya quien seguramente lo había despertado la ruidosa voz de su compañero.

—mmm…_demonios._ —Gruño Jiraiya, llevándose una mano hasta la frente para luego apretar esta con sus dedos. Naruto quedo pasmado frente a la cama.

—Hijo, ¿Tienes unas aspirinas?, ¡Este dolor de cabeza esta que me mata! —Preguntó mientras se reincorporaba lentamente de la cama, recostándose en el respaldar de esta.

—Naruto, búscale unas aspirinas a Jiraiya. Están en el baño de tú cuarto. —Ordenó Sasuke, y antes de Naruto retirarse del cuarto, lo fulmino con una mirada de perros, dejándole saber a lo que se atenía luego de esta…_¡Nah!, ¡Él siempre lo estaba echando de la casa y nunca lo hacía!_

—Muchacho, ¿Qué hora es? —Preguntó con los ojos cerrados, soltando un gran suspiro.

—Son las once de la mañana. —Respondió.

—_¡Carajo!_ —Mascullo en un murmuró, levantándose de la cama a trompicones, busco por la habitación su ropa, poniéndosela lo más rápido que pudo.

—¡Se me hizo tarde!, ¡Tengo que recoger a Konohamaru y no llegare a tiempo a la cita con el abogado! —Exclamó y justo cuando se volteo, encontró la imagen del Uchiha, bebiendo un vaso de Whisky.

—¿Cómo puedes beber esa cosa a estas horas? —Le interrogo con el ceño completamente fruncido.

—Es lo único que me quita el dolor de cabeza luego de una larga noche. Por algo siempre tengo una botella en el cuarto. —Sonrió. Se levanto de la cama, colocó la botella de whisky en la mesa de noche, junto con el vaso, y busco las llaves de su auto, aventándoselas a Jiraiya quien torpemente las atrapo en el aire.

—A estas horas no pasa ningún autobús, y dudo mucho que un taxi llegue a tiempo. —Soltó mientras abría la segunda gaveta de su tocador, sacando unos licras anchos y largos, de color verde oscuro, y una camisilla azul oscura.

Él tenía un auto, pero dado a que este se averío, tuvo que dejarlo en el garaje de su casa hasta que viniera una grúa y lo llevara a un taller mecánico para que lo revisaran. Se apenaba mucho tener que molestar a otros para que le hicieran algún cumplido o lo llevaran a alguna parte, y más con Shikamaru quien había sido su alcahuete en esta semana, llevándolo a todas partes.

—Sasuke, podrías hacerme un favor. —A penas le conocía, pero por lo que le había dicho su muchacho, Sasuke era cuidadoso, así que opto por pedirle el favor a Sasuke, después de todo, lo necesitaba.

—Jhmp…—Sasuke parecía algo frustrado al optar por prestarle su auto, aun así, si quería llegar a sus metas, tenía que mostrarse carismático para agradarle.

—¿Podrías buscar a Konohamaru por mí?, no me dará tiempo y a las doce en punto tengo que estar en el abogado. Es muy importante. —_¡Carajo!, ¡No mas eso le pasaba a él! _Se volteo y le miro serio.

—Seguro. —Vacilo en decir…_¡Soportar a ese chantajista e idiota niño era lo peor del mundo!, ¡Era un espanto!, ¡Un chantajista que andaba sobornándolo!, ¡Iba a acabar con los pocos recursos que tenía en su billetera!_

—¡Te lo agradeceré de por vida! —Exclamó, estrechándole la mano con fuerza para luego salir por la puerta.

Suspiro exasperado y miro el reloj de la pared…_Eran las diez y veintinueve de la mañana y a las once salía el maldito __**espanto**__._

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta en un azote…

**X…X**

Despertó de cantazo ante la parición de un fuerte calambre en su pierna derecha, retorciéndose en la cama. Se pasmo por completo y contrajo el rostro de la impactante impresión que se llevo al encontrar a Shikamaru, desnudo, en el lado derecho de la cama, recordando los sucesos que ocurrieron en la noche pasada.

—_¡Carajo!, ¡No!, ¡No puede ser!_ —Mascullo en un bajito murmuro, reincorporándose lentamente, ubicándose en el borde de la cama, con sus pies tocando el frío suelo de mármol.

Lo que había hecho estaba mal, y se lamento, en parte. Si solo hubiera sido sexo, no se sentiría tan mal, pero aquello no fue sexo y lo supo al descubrir entre sus palabras lo que sentía por ella. _¡Pero qué tonta fue al nunca percatarse de sus sentimientos!_, para ella fue sólo sexo, pero para él fue más intenso, le demostró que la deseaba como un hombre desea a su mujer, poseyéndola como nunca un hombre lo había hecho. Llevo sus manos a su rostro y restregó sus ojos con fuerza, asiendo un inútil esfuerzo por borrar las imágenes de la noche pasada.

No podía negarlo. Le gusto tener sexo con él. Su forma de besar su cuerpo y en la manera que le hizo el sexo oral, ¡Fue único!, pero por una parte, hizo mal porque aquello para él no era sexo, y para ella sí. No quería que se hiciera ilusiones, tampoco ella quería hacerse ilusiones de poder amarlo, ¡"Eso nunca"! Tenía que hacer algo, explicarle que lo sucedido sólo fue producto del los estragos del alcohol….¡TENÍA QUE PENSAR EN ALGO!


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 15:**

**Inesperado…**

La gran exclamación, llena de sorpresa y horror, por parte de Naruto lo despertó. Frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos de manera lenta y pesada…_ ¡Jamás pensó que bebería tanto! _Se desarropó por completo y se reincorporó de la cama, empeorando todo puesto que Naruto, quien seguía pasmado de la impresión frente al umbral de la puerta, le vio en bóxer, complicándose más las cosas. Estiró su espalda hacia atrás, tronándose de manera reiterativa todo los huesos de la espalda.

— ¡¿Qué coños hiciste Sasuke? —Masculló histérico, como si hubiera ocurrido alguna calamidad.

Sasuke parecía tranquilo. Se volteó y enfocó sus ojos atrás, al minuto que su compañero término de finalizar aquella interrogante, encontrando un gran bulto bajo las colchas y en las mismas circunstancias que él, entendiendo la histeria de su compañero.

—Naruto. Tranquiliza esa mente enferma que tienes—Bostezó mientras se ponía de pie. Caminó en dirección a su tocador, extendió su mano derecha y tomó en manos una botella de whisky y un vaso de cristal, volviendo a la cama.

—No es lo que piensas. —finalizó al momento de recostar su espalda en espaldar de la cama. Naruto pareció alterarse por lo tranquilo que lo tomaba su amigo.

— ¡Sasuke! —Le llamó enojado, reapareciendo ese conocido estrés auditivo en Sasuke quien no soportaba la forma chillona de Naruto hablar.

Llevó sus manos hasta el cabello y tiró de este mientras caminaba en su paso errante por toda la habitación, pensando en los posibles acontecimientos que ocurrieron entre su amigo y el padre de Sakura.

—¡Estas con el padre de Sakura!, ¡En la misma cama!, ¡¿Qué quieres que piense?, ¡¿Eh? —Sonó alterado…_¡¿Quién no lo estaría?_

—Se nos paso los tragos y a él se le olvido la llave del apartamento, ¡Ni modo que lo dejara dormir frente a la puerta! —Atajó, bebiendo un sorbo de su whisky.

—¡Dios mío!, ¡Dios mío!, ¡Dios mío! —Reiteró Naruto, tallando de su rostro con fuerza, tomando todo aquello muy personal.

—¡No puede ser!, ¡Sakura nos matara!, ¡Primero te matara a ti y yo le ayudare! —Dijo alterado, empezando a exasperarse el Uchiha quien no soportaba sus ataques dramáticos de hombre afeminado.

—¡Ya es suficiente Naruto!, ¡Ni que me lo hubiera cogido por detrás o mamado! —Exclamó con toda vulgaridad, deteniéndose Naruto para fulminarle con una mirada repulsiva.

—¡Sasuke!, ¡Todo es tu culpa!, ¡Todo!, ¡Incluso hasta lo de la fiesta porque por alguna razón se que tienes la culpa, al menos no directamente!, ¡Eres como un imán de la mala suerte!, ¡Donde caes tú llevas la tragedia! —Por un momento pensó en aventarle con la botella de Whisky, pero no lo hizo y más al escuchar un gruñido por parte de Jiraiya quien seguramente lo había despertado la ruidosa voz de su compañero.

—mmm…_demonios._ —Gruñó Jiraiya, llevándose una mano hasta la frente para luego apretar esta con sus dedos. Naruto quedo pasmado frente a la cama.

—Hijo, ¿Tienes unas aspirinas?, ¡Este dolor de cabeza esta que me mata! —Preguntó mientras se reincorporaba lentamente de la cama, recostándose en el respaldar de esta.

—Naruto, búscale unas aspirinas a Jiraiya. Están en el baño de tú cuarto. —Ordenó Sasuke, y antes de Naruto retirarse del cuarto, lo fulminó con una mirada de perros, dejándole saber a lo que se atenía luego de esta…_¡Nah!, ¡Él siempre lo estaba echándolo de la casa y nunca lo hacía!_

—Muchacho, ¿Qué hora es? —Preguntó con los ojos cerrados, soltando un gran suspiro.

—Son las once de la mañana. —Respondió.

—_¡Carajo!_ —Masculló en un murmuró, levantándose de la cama a trompicones, busco por la habitación su ropa, poniéndosela lo más rápido que pudo.

—¡Se me hizo tarde!, ¡Tengo que recoger a Konohamaru y no llegare a tiempo a la cita con el abogado! —Exclamó y justo cuando se volteo, encontró la imagen del Uchiha, bebiendo un vaso de Whisky.

—¿Cómo puedes beber esa cosa a estas horas? —Le interrogó con el ceño completamente fruncido.

—Es lo único que me quita el dolor de cabeza luego de una larga noche. Por algo siempre tengo una botella en el cuarto. —Sonrió. Se levantó de la cama, colocó la botella de whisky en la mesa de noche, junto con el vaso, y busco las llaves de su auto, aventándoselas a Jiraiya quien torpemente las atrapo en el aire.

—A estas horas no pasa ningún autobús, y dudo mucho que un taxi llegue a tiempo. —Soltó mientras abría la segunda gaveta de su tocador, sacando unos licras anchos y largos, de color verde oscuro, y una camisilla azul oscura.

Él tenía un auto, pero dado a que este se averío, tuvo que dejarlo en el garaje de su casa hasta que viniera una grúa y lo llevara a un taller mecánico para que lo revisaran. Se apenaba mucho tener que molestar a otros para que le hicieran algún cumplido o lo llevaran a alguna parte, y más con Shikamaru quien había sido su alcahuete en esta semana, llevándolo a todas partes.

—Sasuke, podrías hacerme un favor. —A penas le conocía, pero por lo que le había dicho su muchacho, Sasuke era cuidadoso, así que opto por pedirle el favor a Sasuke, después de todo, lo necesitaba.

—Jhmp…—Sasuke parecía algo frustrado al optar por prestarle su auto, aun así, si quería llegar a sus metas, tenía que mostrarse carismático para agradarle.

—¿Podrías buscar a Konohamaru por mí?, no me dará tiempo y a las doce en punto tengo que estar en el abogado. Es muy importante. —_¡Carajo!, ¡No mas eso le pasaba a él! _Se volteó y le miró serio. _Dudó por un momento en la contestación que tenían en mente…_

—Seguro. —Vaciló en decir…_¡Soportar a ese chantajista e idiota niño era lo peor del mundo!, ¡Era un espanto!, ¡Un chantajista que andaba sobornándolo!, ¡Iba a acabar con los pocos recursos que tenía en su billetera!_

—¡Te lo agradeceré de por vida! —Exclamó, estrechándole la mano con fuerza para luego salir por la puerta.

Suspiró exasperado y miró el reloj de la pared…_Eran las diez y veintinueve de la mañana y a las once salía el maldito __**espanto**__._

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta en un azote…

**X…X**

Despertó de cantazo ante la aparición de un fuerte calambre en su pierna derecha, retorciéndose en la cama. Se pasmó por completo y contrajo el rostro ante la impactante impresión que se llevó al encontrar a Shikamaru, desnudo, en el lado derecho de la cama, recordando los sucesos que ocurrieron en la noche pasada.

—_¡Carajo!, ¡No!, ¡No puede ser!_ —Masculló en un bajito murmuro, reincorporándose lentamente, ubicándose en el borde de la cama, con sus pies tocando el frío suelo de mármol.

Lo que había hecho estaba mal, y se lamento, en parte. Si sólo hubiera sido sexo, no se sentiría tan mal, pero aquello no fue sexo y lo supo al descubrir entre sus palabras lo que sentía por ella. _¡Pero qué tonta fue al nunca percatarse de sus sentimientos!_, para ella fue sólo sexo, pero para él fue más intenso, le demostró que la deseaba como un hombre desea a su mujer, poseyéndola como nunca un hombre lo había hecho. Llevó sus manos a su rostro y restregó sus ojos con fuerza, asiendo un inútil esfuerzo por borrar las imágenes de la noche pasada.

No podía negarlo. Le gusto tener sexo con él. Su forma de besar su cuerpo y en la manera que le hizo el sexo oral, ¡Fue único!, pero por una parte, hizo mal porque aquello para él no era sexo, y para ella sí. No quería que se hiciera ilusiones, tampoco ella quería hacerse ilusiones de poder amarlo, ¡"Eso nunca"! Tenía que hacer algo, explicarle que lo sucedido sólo fue producto del los estragos del alcohol….¡TENÍA QUE PENSAR EN ALGO!

Lo primero que hizo esa mañana fue tomar una ducha caliente y e intentar relajarse por completo…bueno, al menos eso tenía pesado ya que por su mente pasaban diversas estrategias que podrían llevarle a una solución que no lastimara al pobre de Shikamaru. ¡Carajos! No más a ella le ocurrían estas cosas, y si Tenten se enteraba, de seguro estaba muerta puesto que su amiga Tenten le había confesado en secretos sus sentimientos por su amigo Shikamaru y sería más que un golpe doloroso para ella saber que su amiga del alma se había acostado con el hombre que a ella le gustaba…_eso nunca se lo perdonaría._

Salió de la tima y tomo su toalla en manos, enrollándose esta alrededor de su cuerpo. Estaba más que estresada y aun no encontraba solución alguna a su problema. Se condujo en silencio hasta la habitación, olvidándose por completo que Shikamaru estaba allí, y ya había despertado. No más al entrar y levantar su mirada fue que se percato de la presencia de su compañero.

Quedo muda al verlo allí, sentado en su cama, estirando sus brazos hacia arriba mientras daba un gran bostezo.

—Qué horas son, Sakura? — preguntó, fijando su vista en una Sakura pasmada. Se percató que algo andaba mal.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó, evaluando las expresiones en ella cuidadosamente.

—¿Eh? —Despertó de su trance soltando aquello en un hilo de voz.

—No, nada…—finalizó, dándose la vuelta para luego conducirse hasta los gabinetes de su tocador, sacando ropa interior de la primera gaveta.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —Insistió en saber. No era tonto y suponía con firmeza que algo ocurría en ella…tenía la leve sospecha de que se trataba, pero no quería adelantarse a los hechos.

—Ya que dije que nada, sólo que estoy algo cansada, no mas eso. —soltó con voz firme. Odiaba que le insistieran de manera reiterativa y mandataria como lo estaba haciendo el.

—No soy tonto Sakura, y si es por lo de…—Intentó de hablar, pero ella le fulmino seria con la mirada, silenciándolo por completo, esperando así en silencio la puñalada que le daría muerte final a él.

—¡No quiero hablar de eso!, Lo que paso, paso y ya. Démosle punto final que nada sacaremos acordándonos en palabras. —Atajó ella en palabras fuertes, dándose la vuelta para terminar de vestirse.

—Tíralo a la basura como todo lo bueno que has desechado en tu vida. —soltó molesto, levantándose en un impulso firme de la cama. Tomo sus cosas, se vistió y salió del cuarto, atacándole al momento la gran culpabilidad a Sakura quien al sentir la retorna del silencio en su cuarto, sintió una gran melancolía y frustración en ella misma.

Ahora si no sabia que hacer ni decir…

X…X

Como de costumbre, llegó tarde, y ella había acertado bien ante la apuesta que se hizo en mente con que Jiraiya llegaría tarde por enésima y décima vez…_!Y dijo que cambiaria!, ¡Irónico, ¿No?_

—Disculpen la tardanza, pero es que andaba atendiendo de emergencia uno de mis pacientes del asilo. —Mintió tomando asiento frente a su "esposa" y abogado en presente quien le miraba curioso ante lo terrible que se veía.

—Llegas tarde. —le atacó Tsunade quien le había fulminado con la dura mirada de mujer atómica. Jiraiya trago hondo.

—Y no creo que haya sido por una emergencia en el asilo. Hoy en viernes y tu no trabajas los viernes, ¿O me equivoco? —Finalizó, atrapándolo con su gran mentirilla.

—Bueno, que va. Por que lo agravas más si sabes la verdad. —contestó mientras se servía un baso de agua y bebía de este.

—La se y para los colmos, crees que soy estúpida como para no percatarme de ello, presentándose con tu gran cara de payaso, diciendo tu gran mentira de que un paciente tuyo se te enfermo si no mas hace dos meses que te cerraron el consultorio y ya ni trabajas como medico. —agregó Tsunade, recordándole la gran y patética vida que vivía en esos momentos gracias a su gran depresión que lo llevo a perder hasta su consultorio.

—Si, Si, Si, mujer. Ya no te quejes que tú en parte tienes la culpa. —Atajó él molesto.

—¡Y te atreves a echarme la culpa de tus errores! —Soltó indignada.

—Pues no fui yo quien me acosté con mi mejor amigo quien a la vez era tu ex-esposo, ¿o me equivoco?, amorcito. —lo ultimo lo soltó en un tono bastante irónico que sonó a burla, molestándose ella.

—¡Y a estas alturas te atreves a tirármelo en cara! —Soltó casi histérica.

—Bueno, bueno, ya. Vamos a lo que vinimos hoy, creo que son suficientes los recibimientos de parte de ambos. Mejor vamos al tema que nos interesa tocar en el día de hoy. —interrumpió el abogado al ver que todo aquello estaba tomando un camino bastante negativo que solo llevaría a mas discusiones y un posible pleito de golpes.

—¿Y que es ese tema que tanto _"nos interesa" _en el día de hoy? —Interrogó Jiraiya con un tono bastante irónico, tal parece que no tenía idea de lo que sabía esa pequeña reunión o se quería hacer el payaso, más de lo que era.

—¿Habla usted enserio? —Dudó el abogado, mirándole con el ceño completamente fruncido.

—¿No parezco que hablo enserio? —espetó jiraiya.

—Abogado, por favor, explíquele lo más breve posible sobre el asunto. —suspiró algo exasperada Tsunade quien ya se quería librar del asunto cuanto antes posible.

—bueno, viendo que el caballero aquí presente, quien aun sigue siendo su esposo ante ley, no sabe muy bien a que se debe esta reunión, le explicare en breves detalles. —tomó la palabra el abogado.

—_Eso debía haber desde un principio._ —Masculló Jiraiya.

—Jiraiya, evítate los comentarios absurdos y poco agradables. Estas presente ante un abogado. —Soltó Tsunade quien a tales cuentas se notaba que buscaba un pleito que formar.

—¿De verdad? —contestó irónicamente.

—No lo reconocía ante tanta etiqueta de clase que viste el distinguido caballero aquí presente. —puntualizó, enojándola aun más.

—_imbécil…_—murmuró enojada.

—Bueno, volviendo al asunto, caballero y dama, en presentes, yo quería darles las gracias de estar hoy, en esta mañana tan agradable, en pre …—la interrupción de Jiraiya ya se había de esperar por parte de su esposa.

—Podría dejarse de tanta cordialidad y bazofia e ir al grano…_En esta mañana agradable de hoy, _Nah, que va, ¿Acaso no ha visto lo nublado que esta afuera?, enserio, debería quitarse esos lentes baratos y mirar bien el cielo. —Interrumpió Jiraiya, ya hastiado de tanto alargamiento de cordialidades por parte del abogado, un flacucho de cuatro ojos.

—Podrías callarte de una buena vez y dejarlo que hable. —Se quejó tsunade ya hastiada de su marido.

Una vez habar vuelto en silencio entre ellos, el abogado continuo su palabra, atacando a jiraiya con la impactante noticia de…

—Estamos aquí para los papeles del divorcio en consentimiento mutuo. —la noticia clavo su corazón y lo partió en dos.

—¿Qué? —vaciló en decir. Volteo su rostro y miro la tranquila expresión de su esposa a quien ni siquiera le impacto la noticia como a él…_pues claro, era ella quien pedía el divorcio, no él._

—¿Hablas enserio? —Le miró asustado, intentando de ver en ella algún inicio de arrepentimiento ante aquella locura.

—Jiraiya. Nuestra relación no va a ningún lado. Es momento de separarnos y tomar nuestros caminos. —Soltó ella en un suspiro. Ya sabía que eso ocurriría.

—¡Pues claro que no va a resultar si ni siquiera hemos ido a terapia familiar como lo habíamos planeado! —Exclamó.

—Estos son los papeles del divorcio. Ella no pide nada a cambio, no más que su firma en los papeles. Si se niega, entonces temo que tendremos que ir a corte y allí tendrá que no solo pagar abogado sino que tendrá que dividir sus bienes y darle la mitad a ella. —Interrumpió el abogado, agregando aquello con gran importancia.

—Entonces, iremos a cortes. De todas formas, no hay nada importante que ella se lleve de mí, por que lo importante ya se lo ha llevado consigo…—se levantó y antes de irse, miró con gran decepción a Tsunade, quien una vez juró amor eterno por él frente a un juez.

Se limito a escuchar las advertencias del abogado y sus baratos chantajes, saliendo por la puerta de aquella cafetería donde se había reunido con la gran casualidad de que no se trataba de algún asunto de trabajo, sino de la discusión de su divorcio.

No tenía ganas de volver al apartamento de su hija, no ahora que se sentía hecho pedazos y toda una mierda como para fingir delante de su hija que no pasaba nada y que entre su madre y él se estaban arreglando las cosas como ella imaginaba creer. La vida, luiciones y esperanzas se le estaban escapando de las manos sin él poder hacer nada al respeto.

**X…X**

A las diez y cuarenta ya se encontraba de camino a la escuela del espanto de niño en el convertible de su amigo naruto. Se estaciono, como buen corrupto y quebrantador de reglas en un estacionamiento para personas discapacitadas, utilizando el carnet de la abuela de Naruto a quien el llevaba de compras una vez en semanas. Se bajó del auto y se recostó de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados en su pacho y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, dejando que los rayos del sol penetraran directamente en los poros de su rostro.

Diez minutos más y el mocoso saldría del salón, lamentándose el haber aceptado semejante responsabilidad. El timbre sonó, retumbando en los oídos de Sasuke como su fuera el anuncio del juicio final. Bajo la mirada, abrió los ojos y los enfocó a las dos grandes puertas que daban salida a ese enjambre de niños desordenados, y allí lo vio. Impactante fue su presencia como la noticia de cain cuando mato a su hermano. No era que todos los niños fueran malos para él, pero aquel en especial era uno de los que se había de cuidar no solo por la gran boca que tenía al momento de tirar comentarios inoportunos, sino de sus fechorías, infamias y mente retorcida de niño chantajista y mentiroso como lo era Konohamaru.

—¡Oye niño!, ¿A dónde vas?, Es por aquí. —Exclamó Sasuke casi hastiado. Konohamaru se detuvo y le miró confuso.

—Y tú, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Le cuestionó.

—Intentas de acumular puntos extras con Papá y Sakura. —Se burló, exasperando a Sasuke quien a leguas se veía que no tenía paciencia con los niños.

—Entra ya al auto antes que me arrepienta. —Atajó hastiado, entrando de inmediato al auto para luego abrir la puerta del pasajero para que el mocoso entrara.

—Y papa, ¿Donde esta? —Le cuestiono curioso.

—No se. —Contesto seco y en simples palabras.

—¿Cómo que no sabes? —Insistió el muchacho mientras observaba a Sasuke como ponía la reversa y echaba hacia atrás el auto.

—Ni que fuera su agenda personal o recepcionista para saber donde anda tu padre. —soltó con gran ironía. Konohamaru permaneció en silencio, mirándole con cara de pocos amigos.

No más duró siete minutos en silencio, siete minutos que para Sasuke fueron una bendición ya que llevaba un dolor de cabeza espantoso, aun así, la suerte no estaba con el.

—Oye, ¿Las mujeres tiene penes? —Cuestionó Curioso, frunciendo el ceño de sobremanera al momento quien volteo a verle.

—¡Oye mocoso!, ¡No toques mis cosas!, que no ves que dice clara mente y letras grandes, apto para jóvenes de 18 años—Exclamó, arrebatándole de inmediato la revista que llevaba en manos el condenado de muchacho.

—¿Las mujeres tiene penes? —Interrogo nuevamente, curioso ante la imagen que vio en aquella revista.

—¿ y tu ves mujeres con penes? —Finalizó…_la curiosidad de aquel niño resultaba ser aberrante._

—Oye, que te pasa. Yo no veo mujeres con penes…no más artificiales. —agregó al final.

—pero esos eran penes. —insistió.

—son plásticos, nada serio niño. —soltó hastiado.

—¿y para que son? —continuó con sus curiosidades.

—¡Que se yo! —No era que no supiera del teme…!Pues claro que sabia!, si él mismo, junto a Naruto, fue el creador de esa revista. Aun así. Explicarle tales cosas a un niño no era algo que agrada hacer.

—Cómo que no sabes? , si la tienes es por que saber, la has leído y te gustan las mujeres con penes. —dedujo el muchacho.

—En primera, esos son penes platicos, muchas los compran con correa para amarrárselos de la cintura y complacer a su pareja del mismo sexo o sexo opuesto, otras los tiene sencillos, de esos que llaman vibradores, consentidores, o dildos. —Explicó algo estresado.

—¿Y para que son? —pregunto el muchacho.

—para dar placer…todas la mujeres tiene uno, para darse placer. —explicó.

—Entonces, tú tienes uno para darte placer. —aquello lo dejo atónico…aquel niño y sus cosas parecían y lucían ser graciosas, pero si alguien lo escuchaba, podría ser bastante humillante hacia su persona.

—¡Claro que no! Ni que fuera gay o mujer. —Espetó serio.

—entises, solo las mujeres y los gay utilizan un pene plástico, ósea que naruto tienen uno, ¿NO es así?, porque tú muy bien has dicho en tus comentarios que él es afeminado, marica y florecita. —Dedujo el muchacho. — Sasuke no más lo ignoro, encendió la radio y subió el volumen.

—hazme un favor y cállate. Te llevare a casa de tu hermana. —Espetó malhumorado.

Se estaciono en el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio, se bajo del auto y espero a que el mocoso tomara su puesto para quitarse el cinturón, abrir la puerta, bajarse y luego cerrar la puerta. Caminaron juntos hasta el elevador donde ambos al unísono apretaron el botón, mirándole Sasuke con fastidió.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, se encontraron con Sakura frente a la puerta de su apartamento, tal vez con inicio de ir de salida, tirando un aleluya mental el Uchiha al haberla atrapado de salida para poder entregarle al mocoso de su hermano.

—¿Konohamaru? —Soltó Sakura sorprendida.

—Tu padre me dijo que lo buscara a la escuela y te lo entregara. —Habló sin ánimos.

—¿Dónde esta papá? —Le cuestión ella.

—Dijo que tenía que hacer algo con unos abogados. —Contestó rápido, caminando en dirección a su apartamento. Konohamaru le miro serio al haberle dicho anteriormente que no sabia nada de su padre.

—Oye Saku, Saku, Saku, tengo algo que contarte. Mira, mira. Ve esto. —buscó en su mochila y saco de esta una revista, intentando de mostrarse la Sakura quien le ignoraba.

—Mira, mira Sakura…esto esta de lujo. ¿Tu tienes uno?, ¿No es así?, ¿Verdad?, porque Sasuke me dijo que todas las mujeres tenían uno y que los hombres también, pero solo los gay. —soltó fascinado mientras le echaba una mirada a la revista como si se tratase de una de autos o video juegos.

—Sakura, ¿Qué son gay? —preguntó curiosos.

—Son homosexuales. —contesto sin ánimos la Haruno quien andaba pensando en el gran problemas que enfrente en la mañana.

—¡Ah! Entonces Naruto es homosexual y tiene un pene plástico. Oye Sakura, tú tienes un pene plástico, ¿verdad? —quedó atónica ante aquello.

Se volteo bruscamente, bajo la mirada y vio lo que su hermano traía en manos…_una revista pornográfica triple X._

—¡Pero de donde sacaste esto! —Exclamó, arrebatándosela de un cantazo.

—la encontré en el auto de Sasuke. Es de él porque muy bien me dijo, _"no toques mis cosas"_ —Imitó

—Sasuke me dijo que las mujeres los usas y que los gay también, así que por lo tanto, Naruto los utiliza y tu también para consentirte porque muy bien el me dijo que todas las mujeres los usan. —Sakura reventó en una ira atómica cual la impulso a salir de su apartamento, pero se detuvo…primero hablaría con su padre.

**X…X**

**S**e sentía más que humillado por su propia esposa. ¿Cómo le explicaría a la nena que se divorciarían?, de hecho ella ya no era una nena por lo que tal vez entendería la decisión de su madre, no obstante, Konohamaru era un niño y seria difícil sobrellevar la situación.

Salió del auto y se encaminó en dirección a la puerta del edificio. ¿Cómo se lo diría?, ¿En que momento y como le explicaría todo? Las interrogantes que surgían dentro estaban más que agobiándolo. Cuando llego al elevador se tropezó con Shikamaru quien al verle le rebasó de inmediato, ignorándolo.

— ¡Oye!, ¡Shikamaru! —Le llamó, siendo ignorando.

— _¡¿Qué demonios le ocurre a esta familia? _—Pensó entre la confusión.

Se introdujo dentro del elevador y oprimió el botón para subir. Suspiro. Se sentía ansioso y con el encuentro de Shikamaru había perdido el hilo de como empezaría a hablarle a sus hijos sobre la decisión. Llegó al apartamento y tocó la puerta, recibiéndole Konohamaru.

— ¡Papá!, Sakura no me deja ver televisor. —gritó.

— ¡Por dios niños!, Ya dejen las peleas. Que no ven que no podemos estar peleándonos como perros y gatos, sobretodo más ahora que debemos estar juntos, ¡Como familia que somos! —Gritó afónico.

— ¡Hay papá!, no seas exagerado. —Interrumpió Sakura.

—Si supieras porque le grito y no le dejo ver el televisor, de seguro no estarías gritando de esa forma. —Finalizó Sakura con pocos ánimos.

—Y a ver papá, ¿porque ahora debemos estar más que juntos? —Le cuestionó intrigada, mirándole directo a los ojos. Su padre carraspeó…_no sabía que decir._

— ¡Pues nena!, que preguntas deberás. Que no ves las noticias como para saber que andamos en un caos. Guerras, enfermedades, cuentas a pagar con otros estados y quien sabe más que otras cosas viene para este mundo. Ya hasta la economía nos asfixia con eso de los taxes. —Soltó dramático, Sakura no más lo ignoró…ella no se había percatado de su mentira.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste hoy a recoger a Konohamaru y mandaste al descuidado del vecino? —Atacó Sakura.

—Tenía un asunto muy importantísimo con tu madre. —Se excusó.

— ¡Y no te quedo no más que dejárselo al imbécil del vecino! —Agitó las manos al iré.

—Hay Sakura, no es para tanto. Y hablas tú de mi, y mírate a ti, toda una dramática con alguien que ni apenas te has dado el gusto de conocerlo. Es buen "nene". —Salió a la defensa

— ¡Por eso lo digo papá!, por que lo conozco. ¿Y que?, ahora se llama "_**El nene"**_ — Exclamó.

—Papá. El _"Nene", _le dio a **tú hijo **una revista pornográfica y para los colmos, termino explicándole todo su contenido. —Reveló ella al momento que su padre tomó asiento en el sofá.

Sakura le pasó la revista y se cruzo de brazos frente a su padre, esperando así una reacción de indignación por parte de él.

— ¡Konohamaru!, ¿Quién te dio esto? —le llamó para luego cuestionarle molesto ante aquello.

—Hay papá, nadie me la dio sino que la tomé que es muy diferente. Sabes como es Sakura que todo lo agrava a su manera. —Se quejó el muchacho.

— ¿Tomaste esto sin permiso? —Le miró serio.

—Hay papá, se la devuelvo al rato, ni que me la fuera a robarla o algo por el estilo. —se defendió

—Entonces nadie te la dio por lo que Sasuke no tiene que ver nada en todo esto. ¡Vez nena!, vez como se llega a todo con tan solo preguntar. —enrolló la revista y se la metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para luego dársela a Sasuke cuando le fuera entregar las llaves del auto.

—_No puede ser papá…_—ladeó con la cabeza, apenada por la falta de cerebro que tenia su padre.

—Oye Nena. ¿Qué le ocurre a Shikamaru que salió con cara de espanto? —Los nervios le atacaron a la Haruno al momento de escuchar a su padre decir aquello.

— ¿Ehh?, nada papá…tal vez y tuvo otro inconveniente con el jefe o algún atraso de algún pendiente. —Mintió ella.

—_mmm…_podre, desde que se dejo de su novia no anda más que metido en problemas…que problemática es su vida, ¿No crees? —Opinó.

Sakura se encamino en dirección a la cocina mientras que su padre andaba muy distraído en sus problemas…era el momento, no había otro, así que optó por levantarse del sofá, ir a la cocina y…

—Tu madre y yo nos divorciaremos. —Soltó, y un silencio inundo la cocina, escuchándose solo el ruido de la estufa.

_**Perdonen la tardanza, pero quien me han ocurrido varios acontecimientos bien malos en momentos pasados en los cuales mi madre falleció y mi motivación en todo había desaparecido, pero ahora, ya un poco mejor, empiezo a traerles lo que a ustedes les gustas y a terminar sus obras favoritas. En verdad lo lamento tanto, pero deben entender que la muerte de un ser querido es algo doloroso.**_


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17:

Una Familia…

El teléfono sonó, frunciendo con una gran interrogante sus cejas. Tomó en manos su teléfono celular y miró la pantalla de este…_su madre le llamaba por cuarta vez. _No era que estuviera de malas con su madre o no le soportara, pero hoy no era uno de esos buenos días como para no soportar una segura queja injusta por su parte. Esa mañana había tenido más problema que un corrupto político en elecciones primaverales, y eso sin contar la pesada noche que tuvo cuando Naruto, el muy gran tonto, se emborracho a media noche, atacándole uno de sus melodramas que tanto Sasuke odiaba, y si a eso se le agregaba que a media noche, Sakura, a ese espanto que tiene por vecina, se introdujo a su casa como bombero en plena escena de una catástrofe ficticia, gritándole sin control alguno ante el escandalo que provocaba la radio cual Naruto encendió a todo volumen y se le culpaba a él como el causante de todo ese alboroto. ¡Carajo! Como si su vida no fuera tan complicada como para ahora soportar las injusticias de la vida que lo intenta de culpar de todo.

Continúo tecleando en su laptop, escuchándose el sonido de la puerta cerrarse con fuerza, alterándolo.

— ¿Estas borracha o qué?, no sabes tocar. —Atacó Sasuke a una Ino totalmente espantada por el mal genio de Sasuke.

—Bueno ya, tranquilízate que no es para tanto. —Se quejó.

— ¿Para que me llamas? —La interrogante lo altero más.

— ¿Cómo que para que te llamo?, Soy tu jefe por tanto te llamo cuando quiera. —Bramó molesto.

—A eso se le llama hostigamiento, ¿no crees? —Sasuke frunció el ceño y le miró por unos segundos en silencio.

— ¿Tu crees? —Le imito con uno de sus sarcasmos pocos chistosos.

— ¡Ino!, ya déjate de estupideces y explícame porque demonios me dejaste un mensaje de voz en el teléfono. —Soltó al momento, casi a gritos.

—Pues si lo escuchaste sabrás que es lo que quiero. —Contestó ella, cruzándose de brazos…_! Como odiaba Sasuke toda esa bravura de parte de ella!_

—NO. —Contestó, volviendo a enfocar la vista el la laptop.

—¡¿No?, Esa es tu respuesta. —Exclamó indignada.

—Quiero un aumento. —Soltó eufórica.

—Yo quiero muchas cosas y no las tengo, así que confórmate con lo que tienes sino es que quieres terminar sin nada. —Habló con serenidad, Ino sintió como si se estuviera burlando

—¡Sasuke! —Exclamo, con su rostro contraído y rojo.

—¡Ino por dios!…que mas aumento quieres. Porque no mejor vas a un doctor para que te hagan un aumento celebrar. Con esa capacidad ni alcanzas a competir con un mosquito que tiene más mente que tú. —Exclamó molesto.

—Pues entonces consígueme un papel nuevo en alguna película. —Chillo enojada…_sus berrinches eran lo más que lo molestaba_

—Ya tu estas mas gastada que un especial de marqueta en año nuevo. —Le molesto, siempre con ese todo frio y cruel que tanto le molestaba ella.

—¡Vete al demonio!, Sasuke. Por lo menos yo no ando de arrimado como tú. Eres más maseta que un árabe. Caminas hasta con los codos, y cuidado y si no gateas. —Se quejó molesta.

—Ni siquiera ayudas para la renta. —Continuó hablando de más. Sasuke le ignoro, pero hubo alguien, que se esperó ante sus quejas, que le contesto de inmediato.

—¡Que renta ni que demonios Ino! Por dios ya cayeté, tanta incoherencia me da un cólico celebrar. —Exclamó Karin quien había pasado la noche en el apartamento al pasársela toda la noche de parranda con Naruto.

—Karin, tu ni hables. —Le señaló con cólera. Karin Bufó como burla hacia su amenaza.

—¿Pero eres imbécil o que? ¡Hello! Naruto es el dueño de esta pocilga y porquería de edificio, ni que fuera a pagar renta, ¿o que?, a caso has visto aun dueño de un diler pagándose un auto sacado de su mismo diler o a un chef pagándose la comida que se ha hecho. —Las incoherencias de Ino y las tonterías de Karin estaban ayudándole bastante a Sasuke quien tecleaba sin parar mientras atendía cada palabra que se decían las muchachas.

Al minuto, las voces de ellas le empezaron a molestar…la inspiración se le había escapado de las manos.

—Podrían callarse…intento concentrarme. —Exclamó Sasuke.

—¡Pero que demonios pasa contigo!, ¿Eh? —Soltó indignada Ino.

—Si no te callas, no hay trabajo. —Advirtió Sasuke.

—¿Me estas amenazando? —Frunció el ceño y le miro molesta

—No. Te estoy advirtiendo que es muy diferente. —Atacó con un mal genio, como si estuviera sufriendo los efectos de una ansiedad provocada por falta de alguna droga.

—Oye. No te la fumes si no sabes controlarla. —Soltó como punto final Ino, saliendo del apartamento.

Estaba más que molestas, y eso sin contar que había perdido su auto de último modelo al no tener ni un dólar para pagar su mensualidad. No estaba en la calle porque Sasuke, en el tiempo que fueron novios, le había regalado un apartamento y saldado al mes. Ya había agotado hasta los últimos recursos para encontrar un trabajo o un papel en el teatro porno y nada le llegaba…!Estaba arruinada!

En un momento a otro, se enfusco entre sus cavilaciones, tropezando con alguien quien al momento de verlo quedo impactada.

—¡Shikamaru! —Soltó entre sorprendida y emocionada…_Era Shikamaru, su amigo de la infancia._

—Vaya, Ino. Que sorpresa. No te había visto desde la fiesta de compromiso de Tayuya. —_¡Espera!, un momento…ella no le veía desde la secundaria, o mejor dicho, desde que se mudo a los estados, y él la había visto, pero ignorado._

—Entonces, ¿tú me vistes? —fingió haberle dolido aquello.

—Pues claro Ino, quien podría pasarte por alto… ¿Acaso tu no me vistes? —Le preguntó.

—N…no. La verdad no. —lo pensó.

—¿Cómo va a ser Ino?, si con tanto escandalo y yo en el medio, de seguro que me debiste a ver visto. Descuida. No me sentiré mal si me dices que me vistes. —_¡No podía creerlo!, el no se sentiría mal si lo vieran e ignoraran, pero ella si…_

—No. No te vi. —Aquello lo dijo con tanta molestia que Shikamaru se percato de su cambio de ánimos.

—Yo era el que intentaba de hacer a mi amiga entrar en razón. A Sakura, la hermana de Tayuya. —Ino se sorprendió ante aquello.

—¡Espera!, Tú eras el chico despeinado y sin afeitar que intentaba de tranquilizar a esa mujer. —Se acordó, ¡ Y vaya que si!

—pues si…—contestó.

—vaya…si que el mundo da vueltas…_quien lo diría._ —se sorprendió.

—Oye, y porque no me saludaste. —le cuestiono Ino.

—Porque no tenía porque hacerlo. Estabas acompañada y creo que no era necesario, después de todo, con verte sabia que estabas bien. —aquello la molesto de sobremanera.

—_¡Eres un imbécil Shikamaru!_ —Exclamó para luego introducirse dentro del elevador. Shikamaru le siguió el paso, pero no para detenerla o algo por el estilo, sino era mas que obvio que él también utilizaría el elevador.

—¡No puedo creerlo Shikamaru!, Somos amigos de la infancia. No fuimos a la misma escuela, pero vivíamos en el mismo bloque. Tu madre era mi niñera. —Soltó molesta.

—por lo tanto. Me conoces y sabes como soy yo. Esas cosas son demasiado para mi. —la arrogancia de él la molestaba demasiado.

—Eres un arrogante creído. —Le acuso. Shikamaru Suspiro con molestia.

—No soy arrogante ni creído. Tú me conoces y sabes muy bien que ni las despedidas ni los encuentros son de mi tipo. Se me hace difícil saludar a alguien quien al momento se que se ira y no le veré mas. —explicó con dificultad. Al él no le gustaba dar detalles sobre todo si se trataba de algo sentimental y personal como lo era aquello, ¡pero que va!, era Ino, y ella le conocía mejor que cualquier otra persona.

—Deberás…bueno, pues. Espero que nos sigamos viendo. —la alegría volvió al segundo a su estima.

—¿Cuando?, una vez al año, cuando vengas de vacaciones a Japón. —Soltó aquello como parte de una broma, y a ella le molesto.

—No seas tonto. Podemos ir ahora a comer y hablar un poco. —_Que mas le quedaba a él quien no le podía decir un No a Ino ante lo insistente que era ella._

—Bueno, esta bien…pero te advierto, pagaras tu porque yo ando quebrado hasta los pies. —Ella tomo aquello como chiste, riéndose al momento.

**X…X**

Eran las dos de la tarde y aun ella seguía sentada frente a su escritorio, encerrada en ese cubículo que ni ya espacio tenia de tantos papeles que tenía amontonados en las esquinas.

—_Sakura. Tu mamá y yo nos divorciaremos…_—aquella revelación atravesó como un flechazo su mente, parando al momento de tecla en su desktop.

Como decía su padre, vida da tantas vueltas y las cosas no salen como uno espera. Pese a que era un momento bastante delicado por el cual estaba pasando su familia, ella sabia como manejarlo, pero Konohamaru, quien aun no se había enterado, seria difícil puesto que el era un niño y ella una adulta…Sakura había tenido en su niñez a sus padres y Konohamaru no los tendría unidos como ella los vio. Su papá había perdido todo en la vida y andaba desempleado, con una deuda cargando en su espalda. Lo único que le quedaba era la escritura, y ahora era poco probable que se desempeñara en ella como antes, menos ahora que su esposa le había dejado por Orochimaru. Su padre estaba empeñado en mudarse y continuar su vida, pero eso era imposible. Apenas y tenia dinero para comprarse comida, no tenía empleo y andaba ebrio como para ser tomado en cuenta en cualquier empleo…

—_A este paso…papá se convertirá en un alcohólico, y todo por amar a mi madre._ —Pensó preocupada.

—¡Oye Sakura!, Tienes una llamada en la línea dos. —Informó Tenten quien estaba de pasada por el pasillo.

—_Seguramente tiene que ser Shino con el pedido de carteles que le mande a hacer, o Choji para informarme que los planos están hechos._ —Pensó mientras aproximaba su mano derecha al teléfono, deteniéndose al momento.

—¡_Hay no! Y si es mamá llamándome otra vez para decirme que si no tranquilizo a papá le pondrá una orden de protección…_—Pensó alterada, casi en pánico.

—Sakura, acuérdate que tienes una reunión importante con Kakashi en la TCN. —Informó Tenten quien por quinta vez había pasado por el pasillo…_tal parece que la tardanza de Shikamaru le incomodaba._

Suspiró y levantó el teléfono.

—Haruno Sakura, en que puedo servirle. —Habló casi nerviosa.

—¡Porque tienes que ser tan afirmativa en todo!, Ya se que eres Sakura, sino no te estuviera marcando a tu extensión. —La voz de su hermano la saco de la tención que llevaba por dentro y a la vez la altero.

—¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?, Acaso mamá no te enseno modales, tarado. —Contestó molesta.

—A ver, dime, ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Por qué me llamas? —Soltó luego de un suspiro.

—Me pelee en la escuela, me expulsaron, mamá salió del estado con Orochimaru y a papá le cortaron el teléfono. — a penas ni la mitad de lo dicho le presto atención ya que Kakashi, su jefe, había llegado para informarle que tenían que partir a la TCN.

—Aja, si…Konohamaru, llama a papá. —Colgó, dejando a su hermano con las palabras en la boca.

Salió de la oficina junto con su jefe quien andaba platicándole de una de sus tantas citas amorosas que tuvo ayer en la tarde, asiéndole el día más pesado a la haruno.

**X…X**

Intentó varias veces de comunicarse a la oficina de su hermana, pero tal parece que esta andaba ocupada como para prestarle atención a su misma familia. Como había dicho, su madre se encontraba fuera del estado con Orochimaru quienes iban de visita a la casa de los papas de Kimimaro para conocerlos y entablar lazos con la nueva familia de Tayuya. No tenía a quien más llamar, y su único abuelo cercano andaba en sillas de ruedas como para ver hasta el colegio y buscarlo. Tenía que llamar a su hermana nuevamente a su teléfono celular y ver si esta contestaba la llamada.

_**X…X**_

La desesperación por que Kakashi se callara era tanta que ya hasta había pensado en hacerse la dormida, como muchas veces le había hecho.

—Entonces, ¿Qué opinas Sakura? —La pregunta la despertó de su trance, quedando estupefacta…_deberás su jefe andaba pidiéndole consejos de relaciones amorosas si sabia que ella era toda una perdedora._

—No se que decirle…es. Difícil de saber. _—¡Claro que no era difícil!, ¡Más claro la tipa no lo pudo cantar con sus acciones!, tiene a otro y le mintió a kakashi con eso que tenia una alergia en su cuello y aquello no eran más que marcas rojas de chupetones en el cuello._

—Si…mmm…le diré que vea a un dermatólogo, tal vez y sea algo peligroso. ¡No!, mejor le hare yo una cita con un buen dermatólogo. —Resolvió Kakashi…_!Vaya! Si será pendejo._

—Si, es lo mejor. —Contestó Sakura, casi atónica con las respuestas de su jefe.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar, y esta vez de manera insistente, teniendo así que contestarla.

—Konohamaru, no te dije que estaba ocupada…—habló bajito.

—Hermana, sino me vienes a buscar a la escuela llamaran a mamá y ella se enojara mucho al saber que papá no esta cumpliendo…!SE VOLVERAN A PELEAR SAKURA Y ESTA VEZ SE DIVORCIARAN! —Soltó casi afónico su hermano.

—¡Qué!, porque no me lo dijiste antes. —Exclamó Sakura.

—Intente decírtelo pero tu andas mas pendiente a tu trabajo. —Se quejó.

—A ver, llama en unos minutos. Yo voy a ver que me invento. —colgó de inmediato para luego marcar a Shikaramu.

Sonó varias veces y al final salió la contestadora. Era más que obvio que Shikamaru no le contestaría el teléfono, apenas y ni le hablaba en la casa, no más en el trabajo y cuando era necesario. Llamó a su apartamento y en la séptima llamada su padre contesto.

—Papá…_no me digas que otra vez andas borracho._ —le reganó bajito.

—_Nena… ¿Qué pasa?_ —contestó todo risas, como si fuera un chiste que ella le reganara.

—¡Nada Papá!, Nada…no mas que tu te la andas borracho todos los días. —Se quejó.

—_No seas exagerada Nena, no más fue ayer, el día antes de ayer y hoy. —Sus idioteces la alteraban de sobremanera._

—¡menos mal papá! —Exclamó enojada.

—A ver, ¿Y quien esta en la casa?, ¡NO me digas que llevaste a otra mujer a la casa papá! —Estaba más que histérica, y ya Kakashi empezaba a darse cuenta de sus alteraciones.

—_NO nena, NO. Es el Nene quien me encontró en el lobby y me ayudo a subir. Es que andaba mareado._ —Informó.

—Haber Papá. Ponme al idiota ese a ver si sirve de algo hoy. —Ordenó Sakura.

—_Oye, Sasuke, la Nena quiere hablar contigo._ —Informó cono si se tratara de una llamada presidencial como para auspiciarla con tal interés.

—_Toma el teléfono antes que enganche la Nena. Debe ser algo importante que tenga que decirte._ —Escuchó Sakura.

—_Tu papá esta bien si es lo que quieres saber. No más esta un poco pasado de copas. —Contestó el momero con aquella gruesa y firme voz._

—En primero, te doy las gracias por ayudar a mi padre a subir al apartamento y no quedarse afuera haciendo el ridículo, y en segundo…necesito tu ayuda. —sintió humillarse así misma ante la petición que le estaba pidiendo a ese imbécil.

—_Dilo ya que tengo bastantes cosas que hacer._ —por su actitud, no andaba de buenas.

—Necesito que busques al tonto de mi hermanito a la escuela antes de que llamen a mamá y esta se entere de lo irresponsable que es papá y las cosas se empeoren más de lo que están. —Pidió casi a ruegos.

—_¿Qué?, y que crees que soy yo. Chofer de guagua escolar. —Sus sarcasmos la irritaban más que cualquier otra cosa._

—Considéralo como un favor que me haces al yo haber retirado los cargos. —Chantajear de esa manera con Sasuke era algo no correcto, aun así, por alguna razón, él cambio de opinión.

—_Dame 15 minutos y a tu hermano._ —Contestó para luego engancharle.

Una familia…eso era lo menos que tenia ella. Todos estaban desintegrados y ella como soporte de sus problemas.

Prepárense para el próximo capitulo que será largo y traerá sorpresas.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18:**

**Inicios…**

Su presencia fue notada al momento de entrar por aquella puerta y cerrarla en un fuerte azote, resbalándose el control de PlayStation 3 de las manos de Konohamaru quien jugaba, junto a su padre, un videojuego de boxeo.

— ¡Papá!, ¿Me puedes explicar porque rayos invitaste al vecino a cenar a la casa? —Soltó eufórica. Su padre bostezó y negó con la cabeza.

—Nena, tranquilízate. —Soltó en un suspiro, y ella no pudo evitar, ante su latente frustración, soltar un chillido ante toda la presión que sentía en esos momentos. Su hermano, quien ya le había puesto una pausa al juego, le miro estupefacto.

—Papá, ¿Seria posible que le recetaras a Sakura alguna pastilla para el dolor menstrual antes de despertarse o venir a casa? —Preguntó en tono de burla, su hermana le miró de reojo y apunto de golpearle.

—Porque no te callas, feto mal formado. —Exclamó molesta…y una vez más, su querido Konohamaru hacia presente su papel como un hermano molesto

—Sakura, No es para que lo dramatices tanto. —Agregó su padre, ya molesto.

—Papá, ¡No lo estoy dramatizando! — ¡A ella nadie le entendía!, según su punto de vista.

—_Jmp, lo estas gritando que es muy diferente._ —murmuró su hermano, recibiendo un palmada de aviso en su espalda por parte de su padre quien le miró con gran advertencia de lo que venia si seguía alterando a su hermana.

— ¡Es que no entiendo papá!, dame una razón el porque lo invitases. —exclamó.

—Nena, nos hizo el favor de buscar a tu hermano a la escuela cuando yo no podía, ¡Nos sacó de aprietos con tu madre si esta se llegaba a enterar!, que mejor forma de agradecerle que invitarle a la casa. —Explicó.

—Si claro, y con la familia "Perfecta" que nos gastamos, ¿Por qué no invitarlo? —Soltó en un dramático sarcasmo.

—Sakura, ya basta con toda esta actitud negativa. Podrías de una buena vez dejar toda esa absurda enemistad que tan aborrecido me tiene.

— ¡Papá!, es un adicto al sexo. —Exclamó, su padre le miró agobiado.

—Es su trabajo, nena. —explicó.

—Ser adicto al sexo es su trabajo. —se mofó irónicamente.

—Hay papa, ya déjala y sigamos con el juego. —interrumpió el muchacho.

— ¡Nena!, No más te informo que Sasuke se presentara a las siete. No tardes en arreglarte. —Informó mientras veía como ella desaparecía por el pasillo que daba a los cuartos.

Tiró su mochila en el suelo y cerro la puerta de su habitación de un solo golpe. Estaba furiosa. Jamás pensó que su padre se le pasaría por la mente invitar a muy miserable de su vecino, digo, no es que le odiara a muerte, pero en esas estaba ya de hacerlo. Se tiró boca abajo en su cama para luego levantarse al segundo al escuchar el Pip de la maquina contestadora que nadie atendía, no más que ella ya que para su padre y demás que viven en el casa, nadie creía en ello como para tomarle en cuenta.

Quince mensajes. Dos eran de su madre cuales lamento contestarlos ya que esta se había tomado la molestia en pelearle en uno de ellos ante el comportamiento de su padre y los hábitos de ellas. En el segundo mensaje de su madre, iba dirigido a su padre, comunicándole sobre ciertas llamadas que había estado recibiendo en la casa con urgencia, dejándole así el número de teléfono. Lo curioso era, que el número que su madre había dicho, era el mismo que implicaba a los trece mensajes sin contestar, donde una mujer, de voz quebrada, pedía hablar con jiraiya o que este se comunicara inmediatamente. Con gran pereza, salió de su habitación y se dirigió hasta la sala donde estaba su padre jugando video juegos, como todo un niño, junto a Konohamaru.

— ¡Oi!, papá. Te han llamado como quince veces a la casa y tu ni contesta. —Informó.

—Y bien, nena, ¿Dejaron un mensaje? —Soltó mientras ponía toda su atención en la pantalla.

— ¡Qué si han dejado mensajes! —Soltó con gran ironía.

—todos los mensajes de la contestadoras van dirigidos a ti. Parece importante. —Continuó, sentándose en la esquina del mueble.

— ¿Y qué dicen? —Preguntó, curioso.

—Pues ni se papá. No los alcance a leer todos, pero ya me imagino que todos dirán lo mismo ya que los seis que leí decían que era importante que le llamaras. —acercó su mano a la pequeña mesa decorativa y tomó en manos una lata de soda ya abierta, y sin importarle de quien fuera, bebió de esta.

—Oi, papa, ¿No estarás metido en algún problema de mujeres? —Pensó al momento, soltando la gran interrogante con una mirada casi siniestra que le estremeció a su padre.

— ¡¿Pero de que hablas?! Yo no hago esas cosas. —Se defendió con toda sinceridad.

—Pues no se papá. En estos últimos meses has estado tan borracho que no me extrañaría que te hayas metido en algún problemita con mujeres. —argumentó.

— ¡Nah!, que va, Sakura. No he hecho nada de eso…—aseguró.

—Y, entonces, ¿Por qué esa persona llama con tanta insistencia?

—No se, al rato le llamare y sabremos a que se debe tantas llamadas. De seguro es alguna agencia de cobro o algo por el estilo. —opinó según su punto de ver las cosas.

—pues que yo sepa, una agencia de cobro se presenta y da su nombre, y no llaman con tano misterio, con tanta urgencia y desesperada. —describió.

— ¡Nah! Ya olvídalo que no es nada. No le des tanto misterio a algo que no tiene sentido. —Cuando su hija ponía su cabecita a trabajar en alguna incógnita, no paraba hasta que alguien le pusiera fin…eso era lo más desesperante en ella, lo cual había heredado de su bisabuelo por parte de padre.

Se levantó del sofá, dispuesta así a tomar una ducha y prepararse para recibir a su vecino, que pocas ganas tenía de hacerlo. Su padre, quien ya había sido derrotado por enésima vez por su hijo, decidió ponerle fin a todo ese juego y alistar todo para la visita, mandando a Konohamaru a que se alistara inmediatamente.

Como comida, su padre preparó su especialidad, nada fascinante ni llamativo, comida tailandesa, acompañado con un pato orneado preparado al origen tailandés. Sakura, acompañada de una horrenda expresión de amargura en su rostro, y pesada, vistiendo solo con unos tejanos, de azul pálido, desgastados, y una camisilla de color rosa, cuyo símbolo Otaku aparecía remitente en el pecho. Su cabello húmedo lo llevaba suelto, esparcido por toda su espalda. Caminó hasta la nevera de la cocina, la abrió y tomo una lata de cerveza, marca Sapporo, saliendo de la cocina para tomar asiento en la silla del comedor.

Su padre le miró estupefacto y Konohamaru no pudo evitar mofarse. No era que luciera mal, pero su hermana estaba haciendo de vista presente que la visita no valía ni mierda para recibirle arreglada.

—Sakura, Ve y termina de arreglarte para que me ayudes a colocar todo en la mesa. —No quería hacerle la pregunta directamente si se había arreglado, sabia que ella tenía mal genio con eso de criticarle.

—Ya estoy arreglada, y no pienso mover un solo dedo para arreglar la mesa. —_Siempre, tan testaruda su hija._

La observó con fastidio y antes de criticarle la actitud ridícula que estaba empleando, el timbre de la puerta sonó.

— ¡Oi!, Konohamaru, abre la puerta que a de ser el. —Sakura, suspiró fastidiada.

Acompañado de su "gran amigo" Naruto, quien le miraba de manera pesimista al no entender el porque Sasuke había aceptado dicha invitación si era más que obvio que el no era de esos sociables, entraron, caminando hasta la sala donde tomaron asiento en el sofá que se encontraba al lado derecho del siguiente mueble, donde Sakura permanecía callada, fingiendo atención en los comerciales que transmitía el televisor.

—Sakura, ¿Cómo estas? —NO pudo contenerse, y ante la gran felicidad que tuvo al verla, antes de tomar asiento, se acercó hasta Sakura para saludarla con un gran abrazo y un bezo en la mejilla.

—Me alegra verte, Naruto. ¿Quieres algo de tomar? —Ignorando la presencia de Sasuke, ella le dio todos los recibimientos a Naruto.

La perra de su vecina, pretendía hacerle el desplante más grande hacia su persona. No más haberlo pensado, rio por dentro. ¿Qué tipo de persona se comportaba de manera tan ignorante?, no más una retrasada, una nerd, como lo es ella. Cruzó sus brazos y recostó su espalda en el espaldar del sofá, sintiendo el peso de Naruto al este sentarse a su lado para luego extenderle una lata de Sapporo.

— ¿Quieres? —Le ofreció.

—Vaya, menos mal. Por lo menos te dignas tú en invitarme. —Escupió de manera maliciosa, al ver que ella había regresado a la sala y tomado asiento.

—Tal vez se debe a que alguno no son bien recibidos. —Contratacó. Naruto se sintió incomodo ante lo tenso que se había puesto el ambiente.

No podía negarlo. Sus pronunciados pechos, firmes y duros, no se podían negar a la vista de Naruto. Sasuke le miró serio. En toda la conversación que ellos dos tenían, Naruto no paraba de desviar su mirada en los senos de ella. ¡Nah!, ni que va, ni que ella tuviera unos senos de espectáculos, además, cuantas mujeres, de mejor cuerpo, había visto Naruto como para ahora venir a comportarse de manera juvenil. Suspiró ante lo imbécil que era.

Se levantó del sofá y camino hasta el comedor donde tomo asiento, desinteresado en todas las bobadas que aquellos dos hablaban.

— ¡Oi!, ni creas que no me percate. —la presencia del insoportable Konohamaru se vio presente en aquel momento, mirándole de reojo Sasuke.

—Ayer, en el elevador, te vi mirándole el trasero a mi hermana y sus piernas. —Le observó sorprendido ante las cosas absurdas que decía aquel demonio con cara de niño.

—NO me estaba ligando a tu hermana. —Soltó en voz baja.

— ¿A no?, y porque le mirabas. Llevaba unos cortos, y bien cortos…—continuó fastidiándole.

— ¿Y quien quisiera ligarse a tu hermana? —Soltó irónico, con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

—Tu. —Puntualizó.

—hablas demasiadas tonterías en un segundo. —Konohamaru rio.

— ¡Ah!, que mal por ti…añádela a tu banco masturba torio porque mi hermanita será una más en tu lista de fantasías. Ella no esta interesada en ti. No eres su tipo. —Sasuke le observó algo fastidiado, _¿Acaso le estaba insinuado algo?_

— ¿Qué insinúas?, ¿Qué no soy suficiente hombre para atraerle? —Arqueó sus cejas con gran expresión de molestia.

—Ni para follarla…—murmuró.

—Oye, pedazo de mierda…cuida tu lenguaje. —Murmuró en una pequeña exclamación. El infeliz no más rio.

— ¡¿Qué?! pero si es la verdad. Ella es demasiado difícil, aun más que un deporte extremo. —Explicó. _El niño tenía un punto, y Sasuke le prestó atención puesto que él parecía conocerle bien a su hermana y eso le podría servir de ayuda._

—Y bien, habla, explícate. —Le incito, y él no más silencio, levanto su mano y la extendió hacia él haciéndole un gesto como _"Pagas y te digo"_

—Miserable presumido... —murmuró fastidiado

—todo tiene un precio...además, quiero ahorrar para comprarme un regalo, mi cumpleaños se aproxima. —Explico, con orgullo…_parecía mentira, pero el muy sabido había montado toda esa conversación no más para sacar provecho._

Con fastidio, metió su mano en el bolsillo derecho, tomó su billetera y de esta sacó diez dólares, doblándolos para luego pasárselos disimuladamente al chantajista que con tanta gracia le miraba.

—Ya habla…—satisfecho, decidió hablar.

—Y eso que no te interesaba…—se burló.

—Ella no es nada sociable…le cuesta mucho socializarse con los hombre…! Demasiado! —_ ¡¿Y quien no sabía eso?!_

—Es miserable y quejumbrosa, pero le gusta mucho las películas de horror. Invítala a un cine a ver una película de horror, ciencia ficción o comedia. ¡Oh!, eso si, nada de películas de drama, pese a que ella es "!Toda una dramática!", no le gustan tanto. —Explicó.

—Le gusta los videojuego, comic, en fin, todo lo que aun Otaku le gusta, y le gustan los libros del extranjero, románticos. —todo lo que decía no lo llevaba a nada, exasperándose.

—¡Dime algo que me importe!, que me ayude…ya todas esas mierdas son más que obvias. —soltó. Konohamaru silencio y se quedo pensando por un momento.

—¡Ah!, ya se…tu eres actor porno y guionista…si quieres acercarte a ella, ayúdale en su trabajo. —consejo.

—¿Qué? —Le observó sorprendido.

—lleva casi dos meses en un proyecto que la lleva más que estresada y precisamente tiene que ver con pornografía. ¿Por qué no te acercas y le ayudas? —_Finalmente, el mocoso, había sido de gran utilidad._

Jiraiya interrumpió el ambiente, soltando en una gran exclamación que la comida ya estaba lista y servida para comerse. La cena transcurrió en una charla de sobremesa en donde Sakura evadía la conversación que Sasuke intentaba de montar con ella, al final, no tuvo opción de opinar en uno que otro tema ya que su padre la había agregado con eso de _"Qué piensas de eso Sakura, o que tal eso". _Entre la charla, surgió una llamada imprevista, teniendo que Naruto levantarse de la mesa y disculparse con los presentes, saliendo por la puerta del apartamento al su madre llamarle y ordenarle que se reuniera en la casa para una conversación de importante.

—¡Bien!, iré a lavar los platos. —Soltó jiraiya, levantándose de la mesa. Konohamaru le siguió con los platos en manos.

Sakura se había retirado a su habitación con la excusa que tenia que trabajar en sus proyectos, y Sasuke no ratifico en lo absoluto ante la locura que se disponía a hacer…_o era todo o nada. _Se levantó de la silla, caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación de Sakura, y sin llamarle, abrió esta.

—¡¿Pero que rayos haces?! —Exclamó, pero no tan alto como para llamar la atención de todos.

—¡Tranquila! —Soltó al momento de verla venir hasta él.

—No vengo a hacer nada. —Paró en seco y le miró extrañada.

—¿Qué quieres? —Escupió de mala gana

—Escuche que tienes problemas en tus proyectos y pensé en que podrías necesitar mi ayuda, después de todo, de algún modo debo pagarle los pequeños incidentes que hemos tenido. —Explicó mientras cerraba la puerta. Ella no pudo evitar mofarse ante lo absurdo que sonaba aquello.

—¿TU?, ni siquiera tienes conocimiento o ni la técnica que se necesita. Te puedes ir ya. —Le humillo, no obstante, él sonrió ante aquello, acercándose de manera peligrosa hasta ella.

Sakura, retrocedió, tropezando con la cama donde cayo sentada mientras veía como él se despojaba de su chaqueta, en cuero y de color gris, y luego de su camiseta blanca, hecha en seda.

Se tumbó encima de ella, colocando todo su peso en ambos brazos. Sakura aguantó el aliento, enrojeciéndose sus mejillas ante la rabieta que peligraba en explotar allí mismo

—Aquí tienes algo que escribir… tu padre y madre invitan al hijo de un gran amigo de familia a comer y quedarse por unos días en la residencia, este ve con atrevimiento a su hija, acabada de cumplir sus dieciocho años, y en una noche, se escabulla al cuarto de ella, en busca de servicios. ¿No es buena la idea? — Exhaló sorprendida, calmándose…_se impresionó ante su innegable talento…_

Ella no podía negarlo, el hombre tenía talento para la imaginación y narración…

—¿Y que paso?- se atrevió a preguntarle. Su voz sonaba entrecortada.

—Lo que ves ahora.- soltó para luego levantarse, tomar su camiseta y colocársela…ella quedó confundida ante ello.

—¿A donde vas? —Se levantó de la cama y tomó asiento en el borde de la esquina de esta.

—Ya es tarde, mañana tengo una reunión importante con mis abogados. —Explicó sin importancia.

—Búscame si necesitas ayuda. —Finalizó luego de una pausa. Se colocó su chaqueta y arregló el cuello de esta para luego salir por la puerta de la habitación.

Lo había conseguido. Tener la atención de ella era como dar un paso a sus planes. Se despidió de Jiraiya y en la salida, su teléfono celular, sonó por quinta vez. De seguro era su hermano quien, insistentemente, le marcaba una y otra vez, dejando como final un mensaje pidiéndole que le llamara. No era que tuviera alguna enemistad con su hermano, no más ya conocía a fondo sus intenciones ante la dichosa e insistentes llamadas…_NO quería escuchar un más "Te lo dije" o una burla más por su gran fracaso. _A diferencia de Itachi, quien siempre estaba allí presente para estregarle sus fracasos, y Fugaku, su padre, quien se había olvidado de el al enterarse de lo que había elegido como carrera de éxito, su madre, MIkoto, era la única que le apoyaba, claro esta, a espalda de la familia. A ella era la única persona a quien le contestaba el teléfono sin fastidio alguno, sin importar si estaba en malas o en buenas. Sin darle mucha importante, apretó el botón de ignorar y envió a su hermano directo a la mensajería, decidiendo por ultimo apagar el teléfono, encaminándose hacia en apartamento.

La noche parecía ser una de esas tranquilas, sin ninguna alteración o malos ratos. Luego de lavar los platos y terminar de arreglar la cocina, sacó de la nevara una Sapporo y tomo asiento en el sofá para ver un partido de baloncesto con su hijo al lado quien ya había preparado las palomitas de maíz y acomodado en el mueble con una almohada y sabana en manos. El teléfono de la casa sonó y en su quinto llamado, Konohamaru se levantó, atendiendo la llamada.

—_Se encuentra el señor Jiraiya…_—La voz grave de una mujer se escucho por e auricular. Konohamaru, apartó el teléfono del oído y lo observo algo extrañado.

—Oye papá, te llama una mujer. No parece estar bien. —Le extendió el teléfono.

—A ver, pásamelo. —lo tomó en manos, y, finalmente contestó la llamada de esa misteriosa mujer que con tanta insistencia le llamaba.

—Diga. —Escuchó la voz grave de una mujer toser con fuerza.

—¿_Es usted Jiraiya?_ —Preguntó entrecortado.

—Si, soy yo, ¿En que puedo ayudarle? —todo el misterio de esa llamada empezaba a impacientarlo, creyendo así que se trataba de algo grave con algún ex-paciente.

—_Soy Mita…Utane Mita, ¿Se acuerda de mi?...me estoy muriendo, necesito que venga a verme…tengo que confesarle algo…hay alguien conmigo que le necesita en estos momentos._ —La sorpresa de Jiraiya fue tanta que su hijo se asusto al verle el rostro pálido, como si le hubiera informado de alguna tragedia.

—Papá, ¿Qué pasa? —Le movió de los hombros, en busca de su atención…

_Era Mita…Utane Mita le estaba llamando…_

_**VOLVI PARA QUEDARLE Y SIP, SE QUE ESTE CAPITULO ES ABURRIDO, PERO AQUÍ LE DAMOS LLEGADA A TODO LO BUENO QUE VENDRA…UFFF y PRONTO SABRÁN QUIEN ES ESA MISTERIOSA PERSONA.**_

_**En los próximos tres capitulo se verá:**_

_**Sakura toma una decisión.**_

_**Los padres de Naruto se enteran de su profesión…**_

_**Sasuke al borde de la quiebra y el porque su hermano le llama con insitencia…**_

_**La extraña llamada de Jiraiya lo obliga a viajar a una isla de japon donde se encuentra Mita y una persona más.**_

_**Ino y Shikamaru salen. **_

_**Aparece un nuevo inquilino en el edificio… ¿Quién será?**_

_**La boda de Tayuya y Kimimaro se adelanta… ¿El porque?**_

_**Tsunade visita a Jiraiya… ¿El porque?**_

_**Jiraiya pide custodia de su hijo luego de ocurrido…¿Qué paso?**_

_**Alguien es infiel… ¿Quién será?**_

_**Kimimaro se confiesa y culpa a Sakura de ello..¿Qué paso aquí?**_

_**Aparece Shizune, prima de Sakura, sobrina de Jiraiya.**_

_**Dan, un nuevo diseñador grafico, empieza a trabajar en la empresa…**_

_**Sasori, actor pornográfico, le tira las cachas a Sakura y logra una cita.**_

_**Hinata confiesa que tuvo una relación lesbianica, pero ella no se siente así. Ella dice que No mas fue sexo porque su preferencia sexual esta bien definida…¿Con quien?**_

_**Gaara, el novio formar de Hinata, discurte con ella al encontrarla en un acto incestuoso… ¿Qué tipo de acto?**_

_**Temari vuelve de Europa para trabajar nuevamente con Sasuke y, se instala en el apartamento de Naruto, este, histérico la recibe.**_

_**Se enteraran, finalmente que es lo que busca Sasuke de Sakura…No más pura inversión y algo más…**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19:**

**Decepciones y una petición por delante…**

**S**us manos sudaban. Sentía leves escalofríos, acompañados con una que otra sacudida. La estremecedora mirada de su padre lo apuñalaba directamente al corazón, sintiendo una grave culpabilidad.

Carraspeó. Finalmente, este era el momento…_"hablas o callas para siempre"_

—Papá, Entiéndeme. Es lo que me gusta. —_"! Estúpido, Estúpido, Estúpido!", se dijo una y otra vez a escupir aquellas palabras._

—¿Sabes que tan humillado me siento? —Le cuestionó con el ceño fruncido. Naruto, negó con la cabeza, no encontraba como mirarlo ante tan potente mirada que su padre le daba.

—¡Todos han de haberte visto!, y, ¡Lo peor de todo!, yo andaba diciendo a todos que mi "¡hijo!" iba en camino a ser todo un doctor y era un actor de teatro en sus tiempos libres para pagar su colegiatura. —Continuó luego de una corta pausa, soltando aquello con gran aversión.

—¿Sabes lo _**estúpido **_que me siento?, Se han burlado prácticamente de mi. —Finalizó. Naruto tragó hondo…le costaba respirar con tanta tención y nerviosismo que llevaba dentro.

—¡Papa!, es una profesión, como cualquier otra. —Se defendió, su padre bufó.

—Si querías ser actor, porque no entonces te dedicaste a ser uno decente, no uno indecente que anda poniendo el nombre de su familia por el piso. —Soltó en un tono sarcástico, pero, lleno de gran repulsión y enfado.

—¡¿Sabes que tan mal me siento que me hayan llamado un colega para decirme que ha visto a mi hijo actuando en una película pornográfica?!, ¿Sabes que tan asqueroso es eso?, solo los enfermos ven esas cosas. —Le cuestionó, haciendo presente, siempre, su repulsión hacia ese tema que la familia lo consideraba como todo un tabú. Lo que eran las drogas, libertinaje y demás cosas que llevaran un concepto negativo a la familia, eran cosas que para ello era considerados, no solo como tabú, sino impudicia.

—¡Hay lo tienes papá!, no todos son enfermos de clase baja, sin principios, como tu dices. Hay tienes el gran ejemplo con tu colega. La pornografía no es mala, no si no la conviertes en una parafilia, además papá, no soy lo que interpreto. —Explicó desde su punto de vista que su padre no aceptaba en lo más mínimo.

—¡Crees que me siento bien que mi hijo, además de hacer orgias entre dos y tres mujeres mientras lo filma, este se acuesta con hombres! —Exclamó casi eufórico.

—¡¿Crees que me siento bien que a mi hijo lo cojan por el?!…-se detuvo...esa palabra era muy fuerte para el, un _**tabú **_que su hijo había traído a la casa.

—¡Papá!…todos los actores interpretamos los personajes de los guiones, asesinos, drogadictos, traficantes, héroes, terrorista, y no por eso somos lo que interpretamos. —Sabía que su padre lo estaba tomando, también, por el punto de la homosexualidad, ya que cada vez que se refería a él compartiendo una cama con un hombre, lo decía en una manera que no solo hacia presente su repulsión hacia ello, sino que lo veía como uno de ellos.

—¡Si, Claro!, como digas, Naruto. —Se mofó, molesto…ahora, no le llamaba hijo, sino que lo llamaba como a un simple conocido de calle con su nombre.

—¡Si!, me he acostado con hombre, pero es mi profesión…me gusta mi carrera. —En un momento de desesperación, no midió sus palabras y soltó todo aquello.

—¡¿Y te gusta cogerte a los hombre y que te cojan por atrás!?, ¿Es eso lo que me quieres decirme?, que a mi hijo le gusta que un macho le mame la polla mientras lo graban. —habló irónicamente. La iracundia se hacia presente en sus ojos. Naruto, bajo la cabeza, dolido, ante las fuertes palabras que empleo su padre para hablarle.

Su madre abrió los ojos, sorprendida de lo que había dicho su marido.

Apretó los puños con fuerza…quería sacarle la mierda a su hijo, golpearle hasta que se cansara, y lo iba a hacer, no fue hasta que la delicada mano de su esposa cruzó con la de él, apareándola en un cálido y fuerte agarre.

—Naruto, hijo…es mejor que te vayas…-—esas fueron las primeras palabras que soltó su madre en toda aquella conversación…

—¡Que se largue!…no le quiero ver…ese no es mi hijo, mi hijo es un hombre, no un pendejo maricon que se deja mamar la polla de otros hombres. —Soltó, hervido en toda esa ira y frustración que llevaba dentro.

Lo humillo, le dijo homosexual y lo negó como hijo…!Dios! se sentía la peor basura del mundo.

—¡Y que te quede claro!, ni por que cambies, te recibiré en esta casa, Naruto…—

Finalizó su padre, levantándose del sofá, salió sin despedirse de su hijo, ni siquiera le miró.

—_¡Mierda de homosexual!_ —Murmuró su padre, lográndolo escuchar Naruto y su madre.

—Mamá…—alcanzó a decirle. Se levantó del sofá y se arrodillo ante ella, tomándole de las manos, se las llevo hasta su rostro para acariciarles y besarles.

—Hijo, pese a que esto me a dolido mucho…tu siempre serás mi hijo, yo no te dejare de amar ni un poquito, pero…tienes que entenderme. Vete ahora. —Le pidió, y él no más se levanto, marchándose de lo que una vez fue su casa.

Cuando llegó a su apartamento, lo primero que hizo fue sacar una botella de wiski, destaparla y beber un gran sorbo de esta. _Su padre lo había humillado y negado como hijo. _Su frustración era tanta que, utilizando solo su mano derecha, levantó la lámpara decorativa y la estrelló contra la pared, haciendo añicos la cerámica de esta. Sasuke despertó al escuchar la gran exclamación de un _"¡Maldición!, _por Naruto.

—¡Dobe!, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿No me digas que hoy llegaste borracho? —paseó su mano por la fría pared, mientras rascaba su espalda con la otra, y una vez encontrado el interruptor de la luz, lo prendió, viendo el desorden que Naruto había hecho con la lámpara decorativa, y ahora, se empeñaba en destruir toda la casa, levantando la mesa decorativa, tirándola aun lado de la sala.

—¡MALDITASEAS! —Exclamó, con su rostro contraído y rojo de la gran ira que llevaba por dentro. Sasuke tuvo que intervenir, agarrándole por atrás.

—¡Tranquilízate Naruto!, ¡Nos llamaran a la policía y esta vez no será por mi! —Forcejeó con su amigo, y casi hermano, pero este no se dejaba vencer tan fácil, implementando más fuerza.

—¡Que se joda la policía!, ¡Este es mi edificio y puedo hacerle lo que me da la gana! —Exclamó furioso.

—¡Y te quedaras sin inquilinos si sigues así! —Consejo, pero él no entraba en razón.

—¡Lárgate!, ¡Pedazo de mierda!, ¡Quiero que te vallas de mi apartamento!, ¡Parasito! —Cansado de todo aquello, le soltó de mala gana.

—¡Bien!, ¡Me largo!, ¡Quédate solo aquí con tus mierdas! —Habló serio, asustándose el rubio por un momento…_"¡No!"…"Él no quería quedarse solo"…no quería quedarse más solo de lo que estabas._

—¡No!, ¡Espera!, no te vayas…Tú no…—Traspié, cayendo de rodillas frente a Sasuke a quien abrazó por las rodillas.

—¡Naruto! —Soltó sorprendido…¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

—Hoy, tuve una fuerte discusión con mi padre. Se entero de lo que soy. —Sasuke, permaneció en silencio…_ahora lo entendía, y mucho, porque él también paso por lo mismo._

—No te imaginas lo fuerte que fue todo eso para mí. —Sollozó.

—Me llamó homosexual, pedazo de mierda, que era un indecente al que le gustaba que otro hombre le mamara la polla mientras lo grababan. ¡Me humillo y me negó como hijo! —Soltó casi a gritos.

—¿Y por eso te dejaras caer?, ¿Te desquitaras con todos?, No mames, cabron…así no llegaras a nada. —Soltó finalmente el azabache.

—¡Tú no entiendes nada!, ¡No pasaste por esa situación! —Exclamó y Sasuke bufó de negación ante aquello.

—Fue peor de lo que tú pasaste. Mi padre me dio una fuerte paliza y ni siquiera mi hermano intervino en ello. Me boto de la casa a golpes y le dijo a los guardias de seguridad que me escoltaran como basura que era. —Confesó, Naruto elevo su cabeza y le observó desde allí abajo.

—Ahora, podrías hacerme el favor de levantarte… ¿O que?, ¿Piensas mamármela para consolarte? —los inoportunos y crueles comentarios de Sasuke, carentes de empatía, lo enojaron, tanto que le proporciono un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago, aventándolo contra el suelo.

—¡Ya no mames con eso! —Exclamó furioso.

—Que bueno que volvieses, ya me empezabas a preocupar, creí por un momento que tendría que internarte en un asilo de locos. —Se burló.

Ya más tranquila la situación, tomaron asiento y se pasaron la botella de wiski para beberla.

—Y que, ¿Cómo se enteró? —Cuestionó, curioso ya que Naruto nunca dio ninguna entrevista en público ni fue a ninguna de sus nominaciones como gran actor de pornografía.

—Un colega me vio en una de mis películas y le llamó para decirle. —Confesó, tomando un sorbo del wiski.

—Hmp…apuesto que _ese _era homosexual y veía una de las tuyas. —Se burló. Naruto no pudo evitar reírse pese a lo molesto que estaba por el comentario.

—No quiere saber de mí. Me ha llamado homosexual. —Continuó.

—¿Y te apenaras por ello?, ¡por favor Naruto!, hay peores cosas que eso. Ya le pasara. —Naruto le miró molesto.

—A tu padre nunca se le paso. —Atajó y el le miró serio.

—Mi padre es un político que es muy diferente. ¿Todos los días tiene que lidiar con la presenta quienes le atacan siempre con preguntas mías respecto a mi carrera?, Claro que no se le pasara si todos los días se lo andan recordando. —Explicó.

—¡Por Kami!, Sasuke. No sabes lo mal que me siento. — Se encorvó, apoyó sus manos en sus piernas y bajo la cabeza, escondiendo esta entre sus manos. Sasuke observó la patética dramatización que hacia.

—Entiendo, pero como ya te he dicho, hay peores cosas que esta. Supérala. —Repitió.

—Y bien, ¿Qué haremos ahora? —Preguntó ya que no le veía salida a todo el embrollo que tenía.

—Tú perdiste tu empresa y ahora tenernos que trabajar con los que se adueñaron de esta porque no tenemos a donde ir. ¿Aun no puedo creer que hayas caído en esa trampa?, Jamás debimos haber hecho ese contrato con esa empresa norteamericana. —Finalizó.

—Se un poco más optimista…volveremos a brillar, más que las estrellas. Nosotros somos el sol y ellas las estrellas, esa era nuestra frase filosófica entre nosotros, y no quiero que quede en el olvido como un "Éramos" —Él siempre tenía una jugada escondida.

—Ahora, tenemos que hacer dinero por otro lado, abrirnos paso a otros campos, y cuando digo nuevos campos, es algo que ninguno de los dos hemos pensado en hacer ni llegar a ello. —Confesó.

—¿De que estas hablando?, No te entiendo para nada. —Soltó confundido.

—Pornografía animada. Hentai. —Soltó Sasuke. Naruto le observó sorprendido…_ahora entendía el porque su afán de socializarse con Sakura._

—¡Espera!, No usaras a Sakura, porque desde ahora te digo que no estoy en esas. —Claro que él no la utilizaría para llegar a ello, sino que ella tenía otro punto, alejado de todo ese asunto.

—Nada de eso. Conseguí una entrevista con un tipo que se llama Kakashi. Lo veremos la semana entrante. —Aclaró.

—Y, que ganaremos con ello. —aun estaba sin entender.

—Ustedes, trabajaran para mí, en mis proyectos junto con esa compañía animadora. —Explicó.

—pero nos pagaran menos, a de ponerte en cuenta eso, no todos tus actores querrán trabajar para ello…hay no tienes que acostarte sino poner tu voz en función, darle vida a un animación. —él tenía un punto a sus favor, pero ya Sasuke se había preparado para ello.

—Solo elegiré a un pequeño grupo, eso es lo único que necesito, y les pagare lo mismo como si estuvieran frente a cámaras. —bajar la cantidad de empleados y reducirlos en pequeños grupos era genial, era como darles el sueldo de los empleados reducidos.

—Tú, Karin, Ino, Gaara, Yahiko, Deidara y Hidan, serán perfectos. Solo falta una actora más y el grupo estará listo. —Eligió a los mejores y con los que podía confiar con los ojos cerrados.

—_Pues, viéndolo desde el punto de vista en que lo pones_…**¡Sera genial!, ¡Resultara!** —Exclamó…eso si era todo un proyecto.

Eran las dos y cuarenta y tres de la madrugada y alguien había tocado la puerta. Naruto le observó molesto a Sasuke, y por alguna razón, creyó que se trataba de alguna de las "amiguitas" matutinas de este que metía al apartamento a las horas de la madrugada.

Dispuesto así a despedirla la visita de Sasuke y dejarle en claro que este no era motel, se levantó y abrió la puerta de un solo impulso, sorprendiéndose al ver quien era.

—Hola, Naruto. Pues…yo, lamento despertarte a estas horas, se que no es momento para andar tocando puertas, pero, ¿Esta Sasuke? —Quedó perplejo ante lo escuchado.

—¡No!, ¡DIGO!, ¡No, para nada es una molestia! —_¿Y como para qué?, _esa era la gran interrogante que surgía en Naruto ya que una mujer, tocando la puerta a esa hora de la madrugada para ver a un actor pornográfico, nada púdico tendrá ello.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo? —La voz de Sasuke surgió detrás de Naruto, apartando la puerta para así verla. Llevaba la misma ropa en que la había visto la noche anterior…_tal parece que se había quedado trabajando en sus proyectos._

—Es que…bueno, sobre la idea que me distes, hice unos borradores, "Simples" dibujos, no más, y quería que fueras a verles a ver que te parece y de paso a ver que opinabas de otra historia que estoy en proceso de hacerla. —Soltó casi con problemas…_se le hacia casi imposible creer que le estaba pidiendo ayudas a él._

Sonrió de lado. Una petición por parte de ella no la dejaría pasar por nada del mundo. Antes de salir del apartamento, entró a su cuarto y tomó la primera camiseta que vio tirada por allí para luego salir y tomar en manos la botella de wiski, tomando un gran sorbo de esta para luego pasársela a su amigo Naruto quien estaba estupefacto ante toda aquella situación…_Su vecina le había tocado la puerta y no precisamente para caerle a golpes a Sasuke, sino que al contrario, vino en busca de su ayuda._

Salió del apartamiento y caminó junto a Sakura. Un vecino que había llegado de caminar su perro, se sorprendió al verlos juntos y entrar al apartamento de ella. Una vez dentro del apartamento, Sakura le ofreció una Sapporo y al el aceptar, ella no más decidió llevarse el paquete de doce a su cuarto, después de todo, serán unas cuantas horas largas de explicaciones sobre sus ideas.

—Toma asiento. —Ofreció ella. Sasuke se sentó en la orilla de la cama, extendiéndole ella al memento una docena de papeles en los cuyos había dibujado la idea que él le había dado aquella noche.

—Vaya, tu no pierdes tiempo. —Soltó, observando cada dibujo detalladamente…_pese a que eran no más borradores, eran excelentes._

—solo son borradores. —Se excusó.

—_Son buenos_. —Murmuró interesado.

—Y Dime, ¿Te gusto? —Soltó animada, esperando una positiva respuesta.

—Es más que bueno, pero, ¿Por qué tan corto? —Le cuestionó.

—Es porque pienso hacer un comic de diferentes mini historias, será más que genial. —Soltó maravillada. Sasuke, colocó los papeles aun lado y se cruzó de brazos, observándola con atención.

—¿Y que tienes planeado? —Le miró con curiosidad, arqueando levemente su ceño.

—Pues, por ahora, se me ha ocurrido hacer una juvenil, algo así como vida colegiar…ya sabes, dicen que a esas edades las hormonar giran en torno ellos. —explicó…él no estaba interesado en ello, verdaderamente, eso era un tema ya gastado.

—Y porque no mejor escribes de una vecina, de aspecto norma, necesitada y reprimida de su vida quien tiene como vecino a un actor pornográfico…empieza a fantasear cada vez más hasta que un día no se contiene y en un arrebato, entre su estado de ebriedad, sale de su apartamento y le toca la puerta a su vecino quien a todas estas ignoraba de ella y pese a que le veía, nunca la había tomado en cuenta…no hasta ahora. —Era buena la idea, pero ella, pese a que era estupendo, se molesto ya que lo tomó personal.

—¡¿Sabes?!, no estoy necesitada ni soy una reprimida de la vida. —Soltó molesta pero…_Un momento, el ahora dicho: "Nunca la había tomado en cuenta, no hasta ahora", ¿Acaso estaba empleando él algún modo para seducirla?, después de todo, era un actor pornográfico y ellos tienen sus manías._

—No lo tomes personal. Solo utilizaba mí imaginación poniéndole un poco de toque de vida real…no escribas sobre temas ya gastados, escribe cosas buenas, de calidad. Entiendo que eres nueva en todo este asunto, pero debes hacerlo un poco más mejor, y no lo vayas a tomar personal, pero lo que habías dicho, sobre aquella historia, es un completo asco. —Opinó desde su punto de vista.

—¡Oye!...bueno, ¡puf!, ni modo…para eso te traje. —Soltó, derrotada.

—Y espero serte útil. —en la manera que empleo esas palabras, sonaba como si lo estuviera diciendo en doble sentido, y ella de inmediato reacciono.

—¡Oye!, ni lo creas. —Exclamó enojada, y el rio bajito ante aquello, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Creer en qué? —Le tentó.

—No te traje para algo más. —Explicó.

—Pues, pensándolo mejor, deberás, no le encuentro lógica a que fueras a mi apartamento a esta ahora, algo que fácilmente pudo haber esperado hasta mañana. No era tanta la urgencia. —Sabía que ella no más se emociono por sus ideas y quería compartirlas en ese momento, pero él no más inventó toda esa conversación para ver su reacción.

—Lo has pensado mal. —Le miró nerviosa…no le agradaba para nada como las cosas se estaban poniendo.

—Ven aquí. —De repente, se puso serio por completo, jalándola del brazo al ella no acatar su orden.

La tumbó en la cama y posicionó frente a ella, colocando todo su peso en sus rodillas y brazos.

—¿Quieres hacerlo?, Conmigo…—Preguntó, acercando su rostro hasta el de ella cual estaba rojo y contraído de la rabieta. Su gélido aliento choco contra su rostro…_olía bien._

—No. —Puntualizó, en seco, ella. Sasuke bufó y sin su consentimiento, coloco su mano entre las piernas de ella, apretando su vagina.

Masajeo esa área por unos segundos para luego separar su mano y llevarla hasta su pijama, de un color vino oscuro, la tomó por los bordes y le bajó hasta debajo de sus glúteos.

Su pene salió disparado de allí. Estaba erecto. Podía ver sus anchas e hinchadas venas. Se recostó sobre ella y empezó a moverse, haciendo una imitación a lo que se llamase y reconociera como una penetración.

—¿Lo quieres? —Preguntó, y una vez más, su condenado aliento chocó con contra el rostro de ella.

—¿Quieres esto?, ¿Eh? —hablo entrecortado…_Si que sabía actuar._

—Dime, ¿Lo quieres dentro?., ¿Quieres que te coja? —Ella se retorció entre su cuerpo…_¡Al carajo con todo!, ¡No le quería, pero tampoco había que negar que, tras que estaba necesitada, el tipejo no era nada feo!, y lo que estaba haciendo la había encendido por completo._

—Vale, pero, despacito, no quiero que nadie se entere. —Sonrió, satisfecho por la contestación de ella.

—Lamento decirte que eso será imposible. Te voy a hacer hasta lo que no te imaginas que te harían. —le levantó la camisilla y se apodero de su ceno izquierdo, soltando ella un gemido para luego retorcerse en el momento que él se inclino y con sus dientes atrapó su pezón, ya erecto por el gran apretó que él le había proporcionado.

Se dispuso a cogérsela como nunca. Su erección no fue provocada por ella, sino por las ansias que tenía en haberlo logrado, en que todo marchaba según lo había planeado.

**Bueno, chicos y chicas, aquí les dejo. Bajare el próximo capitulo en esta semana, y habrá LEMON, y muchas cosas más…Oh, en el próximo capítulo conocerán a nuestro amigo Deidara y Yahiko y Sasori.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20:**

**Noticias**

**N**o supo en que momento Sasuke le había quitado el pantalón, junto con su ropa interio, y abierto completo de piernas, flexionando ambas a cada lado. Se arrodilló y sin más bajó hasta allí, contrayendo Sakura el aliento al sentir la punta de su lengua tocar el inicio de su clítoris. Paseó su lengua de manera suave por los contornos del clítoris, estremeciéndola. Levantó sus manos y las guio detrás de ella, atrapando su almohada la cual presionó con fuerza al instante que Sasuke atrapó su clítoris entre los diente. _¡Dios!_

Con la punta de su lengua, contorneó la glande del clítoris, soltando un profundo quejido que no más provoco en ella querer sacarlo y a la vez dejarlo continuar, una sensación desquiciante y difícil de controlar que no más provocaba que sus piernas temblaran de placer y ansiedad. La atrajo hacia él, colocando ambas manos en sus contorneadas caderas, y a la vez introducía su lengua dentro de su vagina. Se arqueó, soltando un largo y agudizado gemido; y justo cuando abrió sus ojos para mirarle, se sorprendió al ver que él le miraba mientras le practicaba sexo oral, estremeciéndose.

Se separó de ella y le miró por unos segundos. ella se sonrojó por completo al verle allí, de rodillas, frente a ella y con su mano derecha aguantando su pene y a la vez masturbándose lentamente. Cerró sus labios y tragó hondo. Jamás había visto semejante cosa. Lo tenia grande, eso era más que claro. Tan impudente era Sasuke que no paró en masturbarse frente a ella, echando su cabeza hacia atrás en un sensual movimiento, con sus labios entreabiertos, escuchándose así su pausada respiración. La tomó del brazo y la obligó que se volteara, poniéndola a gatas, y sin más la embistió en una sola movida.

— ¡Ah!, S-Sasuke…—Se quejó, adolorida. Notó que sus paredes vaginales eran demasiado estrechas.

La aguantó de las caderas y la empujó hacia atrás, embistiéndola con fuerza. Al principio ella se quejó, pero no fue hasta que Sasuke bajó su mano derecha hasta su entrepierna, torturando con su dedo índice el centro del clítoris. Sus piernas le temblaban. Se tendió completamente en la cama, recostándose él encima de ella. Coloco sus pies junto a los de ella, y extendió sus manos hasta las de ella cuales se escondías debajo de la almoada. Aprisionó sus manos y esta vez la penetro despacito, en un embriagador ritmo.

— _¿Te gusta?_ —Murmuró en su oído, embistiéndola aún más profundo.

—_Sakura._ —El escuchar su nombre la hizo estremecerse, sintiendo un profundo calor en su entrepierna.

_¿Por qué había sucumbido a sus placeres?, Sasuke no era su tipo. Podía admitir que era atractivo, que cualquier hombre podría desearlo, inclusive fantasear con él, pero para ella, Sasuke no era más que un simple físico atractivo. Pese a que no tenían nada en común, nada que les uniera como para realizar semejante acto, Sasuke la hacía olvidar sus dolencias por un momento, toda esa frustración que no más la envenenada lentamente._

Perdió todo sentido de la razón, y en un momento de desesperación le pidió que le penetrara con más fuerza, inclusive, le pidió que le penetrara por el ano, si así lo quisiera él, como lo hizo aquella noche, en el elevador del edificio.

Sin moverse, en la misma posición, Sasuke se las ingenió para sacar su pene, y humectándolo con los fluidos vaginales de ella, y un poco de su saliva, dirigió su pene hasta su pequeño ano. Gimió al sentir la glande introducirse en su pequeño ano, y justo cuando introdujo la mitad de su pene, ella grito, gimió como nunca, haciéndole entender que a ella le gustaba ese tipo de técnicas sexuales.

_Sasuke la hacía olvidar un poco de su dolor…_

Retiró los largos cabellos de su cuello y besó este, mordisqueándolo en pausadas ocasiones. Separó su mano izquierda de la de ella y las ingenió para introducirla debajo de su estómago, guiándola hasta la entrepierna de ella, localizando con sus dedos, una vez más, su clítoris cual masajeó de arriba abajo, lentamente.

Todo había terminado en un estremecedor orgasmo, seguido de un alargado gemido por parte de ella. Quedó despierta por varios minutos, tendida boca abajo en la cama. Sasuke se había separado de ella y acostado en el otro lado de la cama, y justo cuando a ella le venció el sueño, decidió retirarse.

X…X

Lo primero que hizo, cuando llego a su apartamento fue tenderse, boca abajo, en el sofá, suspirando con profundidad. Lo que había paso esa noche habría de marcar su trayecto, no obstante, algo dentro de él le recriminaba ferozmente sus decisiones. _¿Qué le estaba pasando?_

Pronto, escucho sonar su teléfono móvil, e in ánimos, le sacó del pantalón de su bolsillo para ver quien le marcaba a esas horas. Observo intrigado el número telefónico que le marcaban, y sin más decidió contestarle ya que no era la primera vez que le llamaban de este.

—Hola, ¿Quién es? —Escuetó.

— _¡Por Kami y al fin contestas!_ —Exclamó la voz gruesa de cierto hombre.

— ¿Quién es? —inquirió nuevamente.

— _¿Qué no te acuerdas de tu viejo charlatán?_ —habló con gracia

— ¿Abuelo? —Espetó confundido

—_Sasuke, y al fin reconoces mi voz. Ven a buscarme que estoy en la estación de tren._ —Exclamó entusiasmado

— ¿Q-Qué? —_ ¿Qué demonios hacia su abuelo en la estación de tren?, a seis horas lejos de donde residía._

—Lo que escuchaste, estoy en la estación de tren esperándote. He decidido irme a vivir contigo. —Se levantó del sofá sin poder creerlo.

— ¡Espera!, abuelo. ¿Qué paso con el lugar donde te instalamos hace un año atrás? —preguntó exasperado y sin idea de lo que su abuelo planeaba esta vez.

— _¿hablas de la cárcel que tu padre me interno?, es pura mierda, así que decidí salirme de allí e irme a vivir contigo. Tu madre apoya la decisión._ —Reveló. _Entonces, su madre sabia de todo el asunto y no se lo había comentado._

— ¿Mi madre?, ¡Nadie me dijo nada! —Espetó eufórico

—Abuelo, espera en la estación de tren. Te iré a buscar de inmediato—espetó, finalizando la conversación.

Tomó las llaves del auto de naruto y sin más remedio, salió por la puerta para ir a buscar a su abuelo…._ ¡Genial!, eso era lo único que faltaba de agregar en su patética vida, la gran noticia de que su abuelo materno vendría a vivir con él…_

**LAMENTO LA TARDANZA Y ESTE MONOTONO CAPÍTULO, PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE NO QUISE DAR MUCHO DETALLE, ASI QUE LO GARANDE Y EMOCIONATE VENDRA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO. AHORA, QUE HE RETOMADO MI RUNBO, TERMINARE TODAS MIS HISTORIAS. ESO SE LOS PROMETO, Y PERSONEN LA TARDANZA, ES VERDADERAMENTE VOCHORNOSO HABERLES DEJADO ASI NO MÁS**


	21. Chapter 21

**SE QUE ME VAN A MATAR CON ESTA BOMBA.**

**Capítulo 21:**

**El abuelo y una clienta más…**

Esa mañana, notó que las llaves del carro de Sasuke, un Jeep wrangler, color negro, del año 2014, cuestionándose así de la ausencia de su compañero. Probablemente, andaría en uno de esos tantos club nocturnos, desahogándose de sus presiones y problemas. Preparó una taza de café y caminó hasta la sala, tomado asiento en el futon que estaba del televisor de plasma, carca Sony, de 65 pulgadas. Suspiró, tomo el control remoto en manos y prendió en televisor, sintonizando así en Tokio news. La Lapto de Sasuke aun se encontraba prendida y en el mismo lugar de la noche anterior, puesta en la mesa de centro, frente al sofá, hecha en cristal y caoba, junto a centenares de papeleó a lo largo de la mesa. Supo de inmediato que Sasuke estaba trabajando en un nuevo proyecto, o tal vez eso intentaba, y pensó en la idea de echarle una rápida mirada, pero, se detuvo y decidió apagar la laptop…_Sasuke era de las personas que no le agradaban la introversión de otros en sus proyectos sin su consentimiento._ Conocía a Sasuke de una manera que a veces podía definirse como algo raro ya que ni siquiera en la definición de amigos, o hermanos postizos, podía identificar bien el tipo de relación que ambos tenían, siendo así vistos como algo más que simple "amigos". Era cierto, conocía sus secretos, lo conocía tan bien que a veces le parecía algo grotesco, inapropiado e incomodo conocerlo de esa manera, saber sus secretos, gustos y paciones. No tenían nada en común cuando se trataba en el tema de gustos o pasatiempos, pero, ambos compartían algo y era…_la pasión por el "Arte pornográfico"_. Así fue que lo conoció, a través de esa pasión que ambos tenían en común, y, la realidad es que, cuando se cuestionaba, una y otra vez, el como fue que llego a ser amigo de Sasuke, una notoria sonrisa resalía en sus labios ante la historia que carecía de cordura, en su totalidad absoluta.

La historia remontaba hace seis años atrás, a sus 18 años, cuando empezó en la Daidaku Tokio a estudiar medicina. Fue idea de un grupo de compañeros de salón en visitar ese club nocturno. A él no le interesaba la idea, pero, no supo el porque, asistió a la idea y decidió ir con el grupo. Cuando entro allí, su vida dio un giro inexplicable. Ver todo ese erotismo, en cada esquina, las mujeres bailando, deleitando a los hombres con sus voluptuosas curvas, ver todo aquello le fascinó de tal manera que una potente erección resurgió en sus pantalones. Evitando pasar una desagradable noche frente a sus compañeros, decidió ir hasta el baño y encerrarse en uno de los compartimientos, hasta calmarse. _¡Dios! Apenas y podía calmar su respiración_. No era que considerara virgen, ¡Vamos!, ya lo había hecho con una mujer, pero, aquello, ver esa ropa, ajustada en esas carnes, las mujeres, con sus cuerpos amarrados en cadenas y desfilando así, en cuatro, con prensas de bondaje, todo aquello, encendió su cuerpo, y empezó a maquinar las mil y un descabelladas fantasías sexuales de apresar una mujer, azotarla con su pal en su trasero mientras penetraba su pequeño ano con un dildo de ocho pulgadas, y a la vez la penetraba con su pene en la vagina.

Tenía que calmarse. _No era un niño de trece años. _Inhaló y exhaló con fuerza, escuchándose la puerta abrirse renuente, escuchando coqueta risa de una mujer entrar, acompañada de un hombre. No supo que hacer. Al principio, se dispuso a quitar el pestillo de la puerta y salir como si nada pasara, como si no hubiera visto nada, pero, al escuchar las palabras de aquella mujer, su mano se paralizó.

—Anda, métemelo. —Murmuró la mujer, en voz ronca y un liviano gemido.

No se consideraba un enfermo, uno de esos pervertido que andaban mirando y escuchando a otras personas teniendo sexo, pero, algo dentro de él, le obligo a aproximar su rostro entre la alargada y pequeña abertura de la puerta y su maco, observándolos.

El hombre prometía ser uno alto, un poco más que él, de piel blanca, lisa y limpia a toda perfección, manos delgadas y dedos finos, largos, labios color carnis pálido, labios finos, delineados, de perfecta dentadura. Su cabello era negro, revuelto por los alrededores de su frente, en un estilo salvaje, como eso de acostumbran tener los cantantes de metal rock en Japón. Su físico no solo le impactó, sino esa siniestra mirada, fría y calculadora, de ojos color azabache.

El hombre, cuyo nombre era desconocido aun, fulminó con su mirada al lugar que Naruto se escondía, sobresaltándolo. De inmediato, retrocedió y contuvo la respiración, esperando así lo peor…_tal vez y una golpiza de ese hombre que lo juzgaría como un enfermo de baños. _

Gran sorpresa se llevó cuando no vio ni escuchó nada por parte del hombre, y casi dudoso de su acción, se acercó, una vez más, a la puerta, observando al hombre quien aun miraba hacia su dirección, con sus labios curvados, observando Expectante a su dirección. Se estremeció y masculló entre dientes un _"maldición"_ para luego observar al hombre una vez más. Vio que llevó sus manos hasta la hebilla de su pantalón, lo desajusto para luego desabotonar su pantalón y bajar el zíper. Naruto, observó aquello con gran desagrado y enojo…_ ¿Si sabia que estaba allí, porque hacia eso? _Sus labios se curvearon más y sin esperarlo, sacó a la vista su pene que fácilmente podía medir unas ocho pulgadas de largo, y su anchura, _eso ni se diga. _Aguantó su pene con su mano izquierda y llevó su mano derecha hasta su rostro, metiendo su dedo índice y corazón en su boca. Lo succionó para luego humectarlos con su saliva y bajar su mano hasta su pene, paseando sus dedos por el meato y la glande. Levantó su rostro, conservando siempre esa posición estoica, y curveó sus labios para luego voltearse, tomar a la mujer, quien se encontraba de espalda, con sus piernas bien abiertas y su pecho recostado en la mesa que tenia adelante, por las caderas y la penetró con gran vigor, gimoteando ella su nombre…_! Sasuke!_

_¡Rápido!,!Así!, ¡No te detengas!, ¡Cógeme fuerte!, _la voz de esa mujer, gimoteando y gritando, en su delirio, esas palabras, no ayudaban en nada, y lo peor era que…_podía ver sus expresiones reflejadas en el cristal y a ese hombre, de nombre Sasuke, sonriendo y mirándole a través del cristal._

La intrusión de otro hombre, por la puerta, lo alerto, pero, a Sasuke, quien aun seguía penetrando a esa mujer, se inmuto a parar, continuando lo que Naruto veía como un acto indecoroso. El otro hombre, quien por su apariencia daba a entender que era un empleado del club, llevaba puesta una ampliada sonrisa en sus labios, se desajusto el pantalón y sacó su pene, justo en el momento que Naruto pensó que el hombre les diría algo. El hombre se acercó, levanto sus manos y tomó, con vigor, a Sasuke por el rostro, besándole. Aquello era tan bochornoso que Naruto cerró sus ojos con fuerza, pero algo dentro de él, quizás esa interna curiosidad que habitaba en su subconsciente, le obligo a abrir los ojos y continuar observando, como aquel hombre se colocaba detrás de Sasuke y se restregaba. Dejó de penetrar a la mujer y hombre se agacho. Sasuke coloco sus manos en el bolsillo y dejó tranquilamente que aquel hombre le chupara la polla mientras la mujer, satisfecha, les miraba y a la vez se masturbaba, relamiendo sus labios a cada instante. El empleado, luego de haberle chupado la polla aquel sujeto y tragado su semen, se dispuso a entrar a uno de los baños y encerrarse, con la compañía de aquella mujer, saliendo el sujeto por la puerta, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero antes, miró hacia donde Naruto se escondía, dejándole saber que de su travesura.

Salió de su escondite, con su rostro contraído, y sin más, salió del baño, dejando atrás los gemidos y gritos de aquel par de depravados. Caminó en silencio por el amplio pasillo, atravesando lo que parecía ser la otra parte del club, donde solo hombres bailaban y sus clientes variaban, al igual que sus edades, entre mujeres y hombres. No supo en que momento, pero alguien le empujó detrás y le tomó del brazo derecho, llevándole hasta uno de los cuartos de servicio privado. Traspié y cayó de rodillas al suelo, frente una mesa de centro, hecha en metal, y un sofá de color rojo vivas. Volteó, con desagrado, su rostro hasta la salida cuya puerta era inexistente, remplazada por una alargada y ancha cortina de color roja que fácilmente machaba con las paredes y la alfombra, de igual color.

Vio aquella mano, de color blanca, escabullirse entre las cortinas, checándolas aun lado mientras, calmadamente y en silencio, entraba al cuarta, mirándole Naruto con gran sorpresa.

—¡Pero!, ¡¿Qué coños?! —Murmuró y ala vez le miró con desagrado. Sasuke sonrió y rio bajito.

—¡oye tío!, ¡Te juro que no he visto nada! —Soltó de inmediato al ver que las expresiones de Sasuke había cambiado por completo, tornándose su semblante en un serio, lúgubre.

—cállate. —espetó Sasuke, con tranquilidad, siempre conservando su tono frio.

Naturo se levantó y se dispuso salir, rosando su hombro con el de él al momento de salir, y sin esperarlo, Sasuke lo aventó al sofá. Cayó sentado y sin idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Siéntate. —Ordenó Sasuke al ver que se disponía a levantarse.

—Oye tío. ¡Juro que no vi nada! —Interrumpió Naruto.

—Me gustas…¿Quieres trabajar para mi? —los ojos de Naruto sobresalieron de gran sorpresa para luego mirarle con indignación.

—¡Qué!, ¡Joder!, ¡No soy uno de esos!, ¡Me confundes! —Sasuke sonrió.

—¿Te gusto lo que viste? —Le tentó. Caminó hasta Naruto y se detuvo entre sus piernas, con sus manos aun metidas en su bolsillo.

Sasuke le miro en silencio, siendo más incomodo aquella situación a Naruto.

—No soy maricon. —Soltó Naruto al tenerlo frente a él.

—Bien…al menos, tomate una copa conmigo. —Pidió Sasuke, y llevó su mirada hasta la copa que tenia servida en la mesa de centro.

Su mirada penetrante e fría lo obligo a tomarse la coma…_después de todo, seria una y como él dijo, olvidaremos lo que paso en el baño. _Una copa se convirtieron en dos, luego tres, y como aperitivos, dos mujeres que, a petición de Sasuke, le bailaron para luego desaparecer. Lo que paso después, él mismo lo pudo haber evitado. ¡Vamos!, no estaba tan ebrio y aquello paso en la segunda copa, antes de que la fiesta empezara y las mujeres vinieran a bailar. Sasuke dejó su copa en la mesa ce centro y se arrodilló entre sus piernas y empezó a desajustar su pantalón. Naruto le empujó, aun así, ya era tarde. Había tomado su pene en manos, y descubrió que este estaba erecto, tal vez porque aun tenía en mente las imágenes de lo que paso en el baño. Le chupó la verga. Naruto, estiró sus manos por los alrededores del sofá y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás mientras aquel desconocido, cuyo nombre era lo único que sabia, le chupaba la verga. Una mujer entró. Vistiendo solo unas diminutas bragas. Sasuke se hecho aun lado y la mujer tomo riendas sobre él.

Aquella noche fue el inicio de su cordura. No había día en que no dejara de asistir en aquel lugar, y pronto, aceptó la petición de Sasuke quien vio en él puro éxito. Aquel lugar se había convertido en su vicio personal. Cuantas mujeres no se cogió en aquel lugar, a cuantas no le practico sus aberrantes fantasías pidiéndole a una de ellas que le colocara una correa alrededor de su cuello y mientras le sofocaba, le montara con salvajismos.

Por su puesto, nadie sabia la historia de como ambos se conocieron, a excepción de Ino quien por supuesto, fue la mujer que entró aquella noche a aquel cuarto y se la chupo con gran vigor. Probablemente, sin contara esa historia, le juzgarían fácilmente como un homosexual o bisexual, pero, ¿Realmente era eso?. Naruto simplemente utilizaba un terminó para definir toda esa locura…Polisexual.

—_¡ME CAGO EN LA PUTA!_ —Exclamó la voz mayor de un hombre frente a su puerta, y Naruto rogo de que no fuera otro más de sus inquilinos con alguna queja.

—_¡Que yo puedo cargarla sola! —_Exclamó casi eufórico.

—¡Pero coño!, ¡TE dije ya! —Continuó con sus quejas aquel hombre

—¡Abuelo!, ¡Carajo ya!, ¡Tienes que controlarte un poco! —Naruto reconoció al instante aquella voz que no podía traer nada bueno.

—A estas alturas me sorprende que no te hayas infartado. —Añadió Sasuke, exasperado, luego de una pausa.

—Tengo un dolor de cólico que me lleva el diablo. —Se quejó.

—¡Sasuke!, ¡Carajo!, ¡Me estoy cagando!, ¡Apúrate coño! —Gritó, llamando la atención de los inquilinos quienes se asomaron, curiosos, por la puerta a ver. Sasuke les observó de reojo, y con gran fastidio.

—¡Te voy a tajear la verga que tienes coño si no te avanzas! —Si sus quejas exasperaban a Susuke, a Naruto le parecían del orto.

Naruto, se aproximó hasta la puerta y la abrió de una sola movida, embistiéndole la gran sorpresa directo a la cara.

—_Pero, p-pero…¿Qué coños?_ —Les miró confundido.

Sasuke se llevó la mano derecha detrás de la nuca y se rascó mientras miraba a Naruto, con un a sonrisa curveada y el ceño fruncido de gracia, como si aquello se tratase de una broma.

El viejo le miró desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

—¿Y este? —Inquirió el abuelo.

—Es mi amigo, Naruto. El dueño del edificio y…— Sasuke, cortarle ya y dime solo es tu mujercita. —Le cortó el abuelo, dejando a Naruto estérico al gritar aquello, escuchándolo los curioso que pretendían andar por el pasillo.

—viene a quedarse unos días con nosotros. —Explicó Sasuke.

—A vivir. —le corrigió el abuelo.

—_ah._ —murmuró Naruto, con el celebro aun infartado como para reaccionar correctamente.

—¡JA!, ¡Adoro el espíritu festivo del muchacho!—Exclamó con sarcasmo al ver que Naruto ni siquiera reaccionó para nada, echándole aun lado.

Sasuke metió las maletas al apartamento y cerró la puerta, siendo encarado por la mirada de Naruto quien estaba de brazos cruzados.

—Sasuke. —le llamó, serio.

—_¿Por qué no me dijiste que traías al abuelo Tazuna?_ —Le murmuró casi molesto mientras observaba como el abuelo se sentaba en el sofá y se apoderaba del control remoto.

—_Tranquilo…serán un par de semanas._ —contestó.

—A ver…ayudadme a preparar el cuarto del abuelo y el otro cuarto. Mi tía Tsunami viene para aquí. —Sentenció.

El abuelo, Sasuke, Ino y Karin de visitantes arrimados, todos ellos, las 24 horas, en la casa…_le volverán loco…_Esto estaba del carajo. Tenía que salir de allí antes de volverse _"loco". _Salió del apartamento, dejando atrás a Sasuke y todo su embrollo de mierda. ¡Caro!, apenas y tenía dinero para sostenerse. Era cierto que poseía las escrituras de edificio que su abuelo le había dejado y varios apartamento en la parte de atrás del edificios que nunca se habían terminado, pero muchos de los inquilinos eran propietarios de los apartamentos que su abuelo les había vendido, y otros eran alquilados. Estaba tan adeudado que empezó a dar servicios a personas adineradas…_Playboy. _Hacerles el sueño realidad a esas mujeres necesitadas.

Una mujer, de cabellos oscuros, largos y lisos, salió del apartamento de Sakura, sollozando. Naruto había apretado el botón del elevador, ignorando a la mujer quien aun continuaba sollozando detrás de ella. _No era su estilo involucrarse en problemas personales. _La puerta del elevador se abrió y la mujer se adelantó, empujándolo aun lado. Naruto entro y percató que la mujer había levantado la vista y echado una mirada rápida para luego bajar su rostro.

Había parado de sollozar y ahora le miraba de reojo, por encima del hombro, a Naruto quien se encontraba detrás de ella. Se apretó los labios y apretó sus dedos contra su cartera, de cuero, color negra. El ambiente se tornó tenso, y Naruto se percato de ello. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pijama y esperó que ella dijera algo, fulminándole detrás con la mirada…_con el tiempo, había aprendido a conocer y leer las expresiones y acciones de cada persona, sobre todo los movimientos corporales._

La mujer, bajó la cabeza y sin más, abrió sus labios.

—S-Se. Se quien eres. —soltó la mujer, con gran timidez, casi con torpeza.

Naruto no dijo nada, no mas continúo observándola, con esa expresión fría y calculadora.

— "_Dilo"_ —Pensó Naruto.

—¿Cuánto pagas? —Se atrevió a preguntarle. Naruto, curveó los labios y sacó su mano derecha del bolsillo, atrapando a la mujer por la cintura,

La atrajo hacia él, apretándola con fuerza, moviendo su pelvis contra ese redondeado trasero. Acercó sus labios al oído derecho de ella, y le susurró.

—_Dime tu nombre._ —le pidió, delineando con la punta de su lengua su oreja. Ella gimió bajito y apretó sus labios.

—Hi-Hinata. —Separó sus labios temblorosos y logro decir, casi con torpeza.

—_**Bien**_, **H**i-**N**a-**T**a, _bajete la ropa interior._ —ella levantó su mirada, casi sorprendida, con sus mejillas enrojecida y aun sus ojos cristalizados.

_**Aquí no hay SasuNaru. Los artistas pornográficos interpretan un personaje, y no por eso son lo que son. No obstante, si podemos ver que Naruto, al igual que Sasuke, disfrutan el placer que les ofrecen eso que ellos llaman "El arte pornográfico". Son prostitutos, claro esta, al igual que una Striper, ya que a pesar que no se acuestan con sus clientes, los placen con sus delicias visuales. Lo mismo es con un actor pornográfico, se acuestan y hacen escenas, como todo actor, por dinero. Naruto se ha visto con una gran denuda, y mas al querer levantar los apartamentos Konoha y terminar el sueño de su abuelo, gastándose todos sus ahorros.**_

_**Se que me mataran por este capítulo, pero muchos me han preguntado ¿Cómo es que Naruto termino trabajando con Sasuke?**_

_**Espero leer sus opiniones, comentarios y sus agrados sobre este fic, a través de sus reviews.**_


End file.
